


Дневник Абигейл Белый Кролик

by Eschscholtz



Series: History of Planet 2. Diaries. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst, Character Death, Conflict, Conflict of Interests, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Dark, Death, Dementia, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt, Enemies, Fantastic, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Mutants, Mutation, No Romance, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Problems, Psychology, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Robotics, Robots, Romantic Friendship, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Space Flight, Strong Female Characters, Suffering, Technology, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: За столетия, жители Планеты 2 позабыли не только настоящее название планеты, но и то, каким образом превратился их мир в разрушенные постапокалиптические пустоши; вся правда о прошлом открывается лишь перед одним случайным человеком, нашедшим дневник, принадлежавший девушке Абигейл, в котором та, в неустанных поисках истины, описала всю правду о своем мире, жизни в нем, и о всей Вселенной.





	1. Пролог. Глава 1. Кто я?

Пролог

На столе передо мной лежит старая, потрепанная тетрадь. На первой странице, аккуратным почерком, ровно по середине выведено: Мой личный Дневник. Под этим подпись: Абигейл Белый Кролик, и детский рисунок игрушечного кролика с разноцветными глазами.  
Я нашел этот дневник совершенно случайно, во время одного из моих странствий, когда покупал новые семена растений. Все выглядело так, будто владелец дневника выкинул его нарочно, а кому-либо еще, кроме меня, подбирать эту потрепанную тетрадку не было никакого интереса. По близости с тетрадью никого не было, да и валялся дневник на том месте явно давно… Не думаю, что кто-то стал бы его искать.  
Конечно, возможно, я поступил не совсем прилично, забрав эту, найденную мной тетрадь себе, но уж очень я любопытный человек, питающий страсть ко всякого рода историям.  
Можно даже сказать, что я — коллекционер историй. Я много лет странствую по нашему миру, собирая их - по маленькой, всеми позабытой планетке, расположившийся где-то на краю галактики, у начавшей путь к своему затуханию звезды… Сами мы зовем нашу планету Планета 2, ибо иное название позабылось так давно, что ни одна самая невероятна и древняя история, какую только можно себе вообразить, или отыскать на просторах нашего мира, уже и не поведает об этом.  
Я быстро пролистываю пожелтевшие и потрепанные страницы с записями и рисунками на них. Целая жизнь. Похоже, мне попалась крайне интересная история.  
В волнении, я открыл самую последнюю страницу тетради; она начиналась фразой: «Я ни о чем не жалею. Быть может, истина все же существует, а некоторые мечты все-таки сбываются, если к ним так упорно идти и счастье, пусть малое, и заработанное путем долгих страданий - есть? Теперь у меня были ответы на эти вопросы и.…»  
Дальше страница была заляпана кровью и оборвана.

Глава1. Кто я?

«Темно и холодно. Но вот стало теплее, где-то вдалеке забрезжил свет.  
 — Кто я?  
…Тихо открываю глаза, яркий свет, что-то гудит.  
— О, посмотри, ты уже проснулась? — Как себя чувствуешь?  
Женщина, в длинном белом докторском халате, нагнулась над кроватью. Вокруг яркие лампы, железные кровати, множество лекарств за стеклами и на старом, прикрученном к стене столе.  
Это медицинский отсек. На нашей базе их много. Я пытаюсь подняться. Перед глазами плывет туман. Очень больно…  
«Чувствую себя нормально, доктор Софина.» — с трудом говорю я. На самом деле, конечно, не нормально. Но как-то не хочется обижать Софину. «Дай-ка посмотрю… Надо перевязать рану. Подумать только, десятилетняя девочка оказалась в опасной зоне, одна… Удивительно, как вообще выжила.» — говорит мне врач.  
Это она про меня что ли? Ладно, все равно я ничего не помню, кроме двух последних дней: мед. отсек, лекарства, еще пара каких-то помещений, шум машин, разговоры...  
По ним я поняла, что нахожусь на какой-то базе, так называют это место, убежище, где живут люди, тут есть еще много разных помещений для разных нужд…  
Что есть еще — не знаю. Не помню. Даже как меня зовут. Софина все время говорит про какую-то опасную зону, и как мне не повезло. Наверное, так и есть… И что значит «десятилетняя девочка»? Это такое определение? Или, может, мое имя?  
Буду вести дневник. Записывать в тетрадь, которую мне дала Софина, все что со мной случилось, что бы ничего не забыть.»

Худая, высокая девочка, похожая на мальчика, с короткими белыми волосами, приподнимается на кровати и тянет к себе новую толстую тетрадь в плотной кожаной обложке. Открывает ее и оглядывается вокруг, задумавшись, с чего начать.  
Рядом на столе лежит книга в красной обложке. На ней черными буквами написан автор и название: «А.Л. Крайтон и А. Крайтон» — «Планета 2. ИСТОРИЯ. Дни до начала Нового времени» Девочка взяла ее и открыла.  
На первом, титульном листе стояли имена авторов, название и издательство. Девочка отложила книгу и снова взяла свою тетрадь. Она пропустила один лист, решив сделать так же, как в книге.

23.04.3412. 1 запись

«И так, я уже неделю живу на базе. Софина очень добрая и помогает мне. Впрочем, она всем помогает. Я познакомилась с другими людьми. Они все очень странно себя ведут. Мне так кажется.  
Софина зовет меня «Абигейл Белый Кролик», потому что у меня белые волосы и красноватые глаза, как у кроликов, а у других людей на базе таких не бывает. А Абигейл, это обычное имя, значит что-то вроде «радость». Конечно, это не мое настоящее имя, но не могут же ко мне обращаться «Эй ты, как тебя там, или она», ведь тогда совершенно непонятно, к кому обращаются.  
Я пытаюсь хоть что-то вспомнить. В моей голове одни лишь неясные обрывки сюжетов, расплывчатые места и неразборчивые голоса. Ничего определенного.  
Мне часто снятся кошмары. Развалины какого-то города, там темно, и никого нет… Все умерли? Или ушли? Какие-то надписи на стенах, на не непонятном, но почему-то очень знакомом языке, и падает снег.  
Я знаю, что такое снег. Не помню от куда. Просто знаю. А многие на базе даже слова такого не слышали… Я бегу куда-то или от кого-то. Голоса, тени, в небе машины или космические корабли, похожие на серебристые пирамиды. Холодно…  
Я бегу быстрее, грязный снег хлюпает под ногами. Впереди разрушенный мост, бывший когда переплетением из множества тонких балок. Я спотыкаюсь и падаю. Вижу кровь вокруг, ржавые механизмы, начинаю падать куда-то вниз, в пропасть, кричу и просыпаюсь. Потом, за день, я постепенно забываю свой сон…  
На нашей базе-убежище есть библиотека, где собраны сотни книг разных времен и народов. Еще там есть журналы и разные картинки. Я могу часами сидеть и рассматривать их, надеясь вспомнить что-нибудь.  
Это ужасно, потерять память. Другие на базе рассказывают интересные истории, о том, что было 10 лет назад, как праздновали чей-то день рождения, нашли что-то необычное, пели песни, попадали в приключения, а я даже имени своего не знаю, не то что дня рождения. Впрочем, теперь я - Абигейл.  
Однажды, Софина подарила мне мягкого белого кролика с разноцветными-пуговицами глазами. Я назвала его Цветноглаз. Потому что у него глаза разные. А еще я дала ему обычное имя, как у меня — Роджер.  
Роджер Цветноглаз. Лучший друг Абигейл Белый кролик.»


	2. Глава 2. Бункер

01.01.3417.

«День рождения — это день, в который ты появился на свет, то есть родился. Каждый год в этот день тебе становиться на один год больше. Был 1 год, стало 2, и так до конца жизни. Когда я родилась, никто не знает, а я не помню. Поэтому год мне прибавляют с началом установленного на нашей базе календарного года - 1 января.   
С помощью каких-то физиологических факторов, известных только ей, Софина установила, что когда меня нашли, мне было 10 лет. 10! Из целых десяти лет моей жизни я почти ничего не помню. Сегодня мне исполнится 15. А Роджеру Цветноглазу — только 4. Я считаю его днем рожденьем день, когда Софина мне его подарила.   
На день рождения принято дарить подарки. Я считаю, что глупо дарить подарок только за то, что ты просто прожил еще один год, стал старше и ближе к смерти.   
Но все-таки интересно, что мне подарят? Ведь завтра наступит новый год, а значит и мой день рождения. Обычно Софина дарит мне книги. Мои любимые авторы это Алла Лина Крайтон и Анна Крайтон, сестры. Они пишут много научных, исторических и познавательных книг.   
А еще у меня есть книга о растениях — там написано, что почти все они исчезли. Мне очень нравиться эта книга. Я думаю, раз растениям нужен углекислый газ для питания, а выделяют они кислород, то почему их мало? Они бы как раз выжили в нашей атмосфере... А если посадить много растений, они сделают кислород, и мы сможем дышать на поверхности! И почему все говорят мне что это глупости и не слушают меня совсем?   
Вообще, когда я завожу любой разговор о поверхности, все находят отговорки, что бы не отвечать… Зато Софина, хоть никогда и не отвечает прямо на мои вопросы, дарит мне книги, где ответы на них хотя бы частично упоминаются.   
Иногда мне дарят подарки, которые мне не очень нравятся, но ведь не удобно говорить, что тебе не нравиться подарок, ведь человек старался для тебя. В прошлом году, мне подарили платье. Девушка, помощница Софины, сама его сшила. Я не люблю носить платья, они очень не удобные, да и то платье еще и ужасно вышло по виду, но пришлось носить его целый день, а то ведь помощница могла обидеться…   
В библиотеке я видела очень старую книгу, о поверхности, про то, какой она была до катастрофы. А потом, около 100 лет назад, случился взрыв, очень большой, было практически уничтожено пол планеты, все живое на ней заразилось, в воздух попали ядовитые испарения, а в воду и землю — радиация и мутагены…   
Как бы мне хотелось у видеть тот мир, как в книжке. Таким, какой он был раньше… Впрочем, мне бы хотелось увидеть любой мир за пределами бункера.»

Абигейл сидела на кровати в своей комнате и писала в тетради в плотном кожаном переплете. Комната была очень маленькая; кровать, стол, зеркало над ним и туалет. В дверь постучали. «Абигейл, пойдем обедать!» — позвала Софина. Абигейл взяла Цветноглаза подмышку и вышла из комнаты.   
Тусклый свет ламп, скучные, безликие люди, ржавые приборы, которые кто-то постоянно пытается починить, и которые снова ломаются. Они пришли в столовую. Одинаковые столы, выставленные в ряд, покрытые пылью. Еда, меняющаяся раз в три дня с фиолетовой каши на зеленое желе и синтетический чай.   
Одно и то же, одно и то же каждый день, из года в год, всю жизнь… Серые стены. Ты родился тут. Ты вырос тут. Ты умрешь тут. Подземный бункер из переходов, техники, проводов, труб и голых стен. Пускай огромный, но однообразный город. Слишком однообразный. Абигейл сидела за столом и мешала ложкой фиолетовую кашу.   
«Скучноооо… Как бы мне хотелось приключений.» — думала она. — Все бы отдала, что бы попасть на поверхность, попутешествовать, увидеть и узнать новое… Хотя нет, отдала бы все, кроме Цвеноглаза, моего единственного друга. У меня, конечно, есть книги, я могу путешествовать в них, но мне так хочется самой побывать где-то! Прочесть и увидеть своими глазами — совсем не одно и тоже.»   
«Привет, Аби!» — окликнул ее рыжий мальчишка. «Чего сидишь, грустишь, пойдем с нами в отсек 6!» - крикнул он. «Не хочу.» — ответила она. «Была там сто раз… Ничего интересного. » — подумала Аби, продолжая есть кашу и не обращая на мальчишку никакого внимания.   
«Ну пойдем, пожалуйста, сестренки Лейла и Лили Олимпия испекли пирог, а еще у нас есть сломанный сканер по измерению радиации!» — мальчишка продолжал тормошить Абигейл, уговаривать и тыкать. Это неимоверно раздражало.   
Абигейл было со всем неинтересно. Пирог ни чем не отличался по вкусу от каши, так как был приготовлен из того же вещества. Слушать сплетни сестренок было еще противнее. «Патрик, я не могу, я занята, помогаю Софине сегодня» — соврала Аби, постаравшись сделать как можно более виноватое лицо. «Ладно, но может…» — Патрик продолжал еще что-то доказывать, но Аби не переставала его игнорировать. Доев кашу, она поднялась, и пошла к себе в комнату. Патрик замолчал.  
Абигейл шла по коридору одна. — «Как хорошо идти в тишине и одиночестве. Ты чувствуешь себя свободным от кого-либо, от каких-либо обязанностей. Никто не надоедает тебе скучными повседневными разговорами, тебе не надо притворяться, что ты слушаешь, можешь идти так, как тебе нравиться, делать, что хочешь, и никто не упрекнет тебя в том, что что-то не так.» — думала девочка.   
На встречу Аби из соседнего коридора вышла женщина средних лет. «О нет, только не Амелия.» — подумала Аби, а вслух мило улыбнулась и поздоровалась. Амелия начала что-то рассказывать, но Аби, все пропуская мимо ушей, ушла в свои мысли.   
«Хорошо хоть Амелия не пристает с расспросами, а то бывало задавала такие, как: «А какой мне шкаф купить, с тремя отделениями или желтый? Какой торт мне испечь?» и ты стоишь как рыба, молчишь и хлопаешь глазами, не зная что ответить, а тебя за это называют «Глупая милая девочка, у которой нет своего мнения» или «Ты странная и не вежливая».   
Нет, ну вот что я должна ответить на вопрос «Какой торт мне испечь?», когда он в любом случае будет одного резинового вкуса, так как готовить-то тут больше не из чего. Вот скажите мне зачем, зачем задавать банальные вопросы вроде «Ты здесь?», когда я перед тобой стою, да еще с таким тупым удивленным лицом. Это жутко раздражает.   
Или опять же: «А какой мне шкаф купить?» Да какая мне разница, какой ты шкаф купишь?! Какой хочешь такой и покупай. А еще потом в ответ на мое вполне логичное «Сама решай » или «Не знаю» — «У тебя нет своего мнения.» А если я скажу например: «Желтый купи», ты же все равно купишь тот, который нравиться тебе, вне зависимости от моего ответа. Зачем вообще было спрашивать? Раз все сама уже решила, а мне дело до твоего шкафа как балерине до компьютерного процессора.» Аби даже подумалось, что сейчас у нее повалит пар из ушей от негодования, но ничего такого не случилось.  
Амелия и Аби, в мрачных мыслях, дошли до двери комнаты Абигейл. «Ага, хорошо, понятно, пока!» - прокричала Абигейл и поскорее зашла в свою комнату. Амелия отправилась дальше, по-видимому, решив, что Аби очень понравился рассказ о том, как ее тетушка познакомилась с каким-то инженером.  
«Как поживаешь, Цветноглаз?» — крикнула Аби своему игрушечному кролику, кидая его на край кровати. Кролик ничего не ответил, но, как показалось девочке, кивнул в ответ. Аби взяла его в руки.  
«Я же знаю, что ты живой и все понимаешь, почему ты никогда не говоришь со мной?» — Аби вздохнула и посадила кролика на место. Она достала свою тетрадь из ящика стола и открыла.   
«Что бы сегодня записать? Лучше порисую. Я бы хотела научиться рисовать красиво, что бы зарисовывать все что вижу, в добавок к записанным словам. Для более полной ясности восприятия. Сейчас можно нарисовать мою комнату. И Цветноглаза.»   
Аби посадила своего игрушечного кролика перед собой на стол и, вынув из кармана огрызок карандаша, подаренный ей Софиной, начала рисовать.  
Стрелки часов передвинулись с 14 на 16 часов. Позади раздался шорох. Оказалось, что Аби забыла закрыть входную дверь, и Патрик вошел в ее комнату.  
«Вот значит как ты Софине помогаешь!» — вскричал Патрик, схватив край тетради и потянув на себя. «Эй, покажи, это что, твой кролик? А чего кривой такой?» — засмеялся Патрик, продолжая тянуть тетрадь.  
Абигейл вовсе не хотелось показывать свой дневник настырному мальчишке, и она дернула тетрадь в свою сторону; та хрустнула и разорвалась пополам. Патрик, столь неожиданно потеряв точку опоры, рефлекторно отшатнулся назад и задел кружку с водой, стоявшую на столе, и она упала на итак уже покалеченный дневник, оставляя влажные пятна и смазывая карандаш.  
Аби вскрикнула. Остатки листочков с записями попадали на пол. В добавок ко всему, Патрик на несколько из них случайно наступил.  
Девочку душили гнев и ярость. Два часа потраченные на рисунок в пустую. Но не только рисунок, но и все ее мысли и чувства, которые все эти четыре года писала она в дневнике, помяты и разорваны. Пускай, это только глупые мысли, но она писала туда все, что видела и что нового узнавала, вкладывала в них всю душу... А если она опять что-нибудь забудет, как же вспоминать ей это без своих записей?!   
Патрик растерялся и пробормотал невнятное извинение. Но Аби оно было не нужно. Извинением не восстановить рисунок, на который было потрачено столько времени и не вернуть бумажек с записями, на которых до нечитабельного состояния размазался карандаш.  
Конечно, это всего лишь дневник, и можно все сделать заново, но так красиво и хорошо уже не получиться, то, что там было написано от души, так больше не напишешь, не вспомнишь всех важных мелочей…   
Ничего не говоря, не крича, не плача, сдерживая из последних сил свою злость, Аби холодно посмотрела на Патрика и, медленно выйдя из своей комнаты, не оглядываясь, бросилась бежать по коридору в библиотеку. Из глаз ее закапали ели сдерживаемые доселе слезы.  
Библиотека — это был ее мир. Где всегда хорошо, спокойно и одиноко.  
Забегая в библиотеку, Аби задела локтем угловую полку, которая была приоткрыта. Руку больно полоснуло торчащей железкой. «Ах, и ты мне напакостить хочешь!» — она с ненавистью ударила полку кулаком.  
Стекло разбилось и на Аби посыпались осколки. Она села на колени на пол. По рукам и лицу капала кровь. Гнев сам собой куда пропал. Ни чего не было. Не злобы, не обиды, ни слез, ни жалости. Ничего. Только ужасающая пустота внутри. Черная и холодная, как космос.  
Аби посмотрела на свои руки и стала выдирать с жестоким холоднокровием из них стекло и кидать его на пол подле себя. Потом она вытерла кулаком слезы.  
«Ненавижу всех! Ненавижу этот бункер! Всех этих людей! Не понимаю их, и понимать не хочу! Надоели!» она в порыве вновь нахлынувшего гнева стукнула кулаком об пол. Порезанный палец защипало.   
Аби перевела взгляд на рассыпавшиеся книги. Среди них она заметила одну, в темной обложке с названием «Звездный рыцарь». Абигейл села прямо на кучу книг у разбитого шкафа и стала читать.  
«Отважный Звездный рыцарь сражался с монстром… Попал в плен, но не выдал своих друзей врагу, как не допытывался злой колдун… Спас прекрасную принцессу, не смотря на то, что она его не любила и не удостаивала внимания…» Аби позабыла обо всем вокруг, погрузившись в чтение.  
«Как бы я хотела стать такой же, как этот Звездный Рыцарь… » — подумала Аби. Она дочитала книгу и огляделась. «Ну вот что ты натворила? Раскидала книги, шкаф сломала, сделай хоть что-нибудь, растяпа!» — сказала девочка сама себе и ударила себя по лбу, за то что так глупо поступила, но потом, всхлипнув, потерла порезанную руку и лоб. Затем, Аби подмела осколки и сложила все упавшие книги обратно в полки.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Аби перевязала бинтом и помазала заживляющим лекарством руки; в каждой комнате бункера была своя личная аптечка для первой помощи; после чего Аби собрала разбросанные листики и всем, чем нашла, скрепила остатки тетради. Потом убрала ее в ящик.   
Было уже 20 часов. В комнату постучала Софина. «А я тебя везде ищу!» — Сказала она. — «С днем рождения!» — Софина протянула девочке сверток из серой промышленной бумаги. Абигейл напрочь забыла все свои расстройства и обиды. Она с жадным любопытством развернула обертку. Внутри оказалась книжка про Звездного рыцаря, но не такая, что читала Аби сегодня, а другая. Видимо, про него было несколько книг-историй.   
Абигейл очень обрадовалась, поблагодарила Софину и сразу же, горя от нетерпения, стала читать новую находку. Софина улыбнулась и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.  
«Софина не такая, как все, она, хоть и не всегда, но понимает меня, и искренне старается помочь мне, но, спросив меня, а не бездумно навязывая мне свое якобы правильное мнение… »   
Аби вдруг снова стало больно. Все события дня кольнули душу. Она отложила книгу, сняла ботинки и куртку и, упав на кровать, беззвучно заплакала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. «Нет» — подумала она, уже через пару секунд подымаясь и вытирая слезы. — «Я хочу стать как Звездный рыцарь… Совершать подвиги, и осуществить свою заветную мечту — побывать на поверхности… И никогда больше так позорно не плакать, что бы не случилось!» — громко сказала сама себе Абигейл, уже окончательно перестав реветь.  
«Никогда не плакать от горя. Никогда не кричать от боли. Никогда не сдаваться. И идти к своей заветной мечте, чего бы это ни стоило.»


	3. Глава 3. Незнакомец

Абигейл, как могла, восстановила свой дневник, и теперь продолжала свои записи. «Можно даже сказать, что он выглядит так же хорошо, как раньше.» - решила сама для себя Аби. Она еще не прочла полностью книгу, которую подарила ей на день рождения Софина, и теперь читала ее по вечерам. Патрик больше не разговаривал с Абигейл; видимо, боялся, после того, что он сделал.  
Было утро, и Абигейл гуляла по городу. Если только можно назвать утренней прогулкой ходьбу по однотипным коридорам, где день регулируется галогенными лампами на потолке. Толпы грязных граждан, в старой, много раз перешитой одежде, спешили по этим коридорам, как муравьи в огромном муравейнике, кто на работу, кто с нее, кто по каким-то еще делам.  
Абигейл шла вместе с общим потоком этих бесцветных, мрачных людей, чьи взгляды были устремлены куда-то вдаль. Люди пихались, наступали на ноги друг другу, пытаясь протолкаться сквозь пешеходов или просто пробраться куда-то дальше по улице; каждый старался первым заскочить в поезда, ходящие между станциями базы, на подобии метро, от чего создавалась дополнительная давка. Абигейл постоянно пихали локтями и били сумками, пробегая мимо и даже не оборачиваясь.  
Абигейл привыкла к этому пыльному городу и усталым, грубыми людям, поэтому даже не обращала на происходящее вокруг внимания. На Аби были толстые черные ботинки, поэтому хотя бы ноги ей отдавить не могли.   
Вскоре, поток людей вынес девочку в гигантский зал, называемый главной площадью. Потолок здесь уходил на километры в высоту, и снизу его видно не было; видна была только темнота, свисающие из нее провода и уходящие вверх трубы. В центе этой площади, стоял, как памятник, генератор энергии, мигая разноцветными лампами. Генератор был окружен заградительными решетками.   
В городе стояло несколько таких генераторов — главный и запасные, которые регулировали подачу энергии во все отсеки на станции. Аби подошла к генератору. Шаги гулко отдавались от бетонного пола.  
Девочка на мгновение замерла на месте, что бы перестать слышать шум, издаваемый ею. Этот шум был тихий, но Аби вдруг показалось, что все вокруг оглядываться и смотрят на ней, из-за того что она так громко идет, шурша своей курткой и стуча толстой подошвой ботинок. Немного постояв на месте, Аби прошла еще несколько шагов и села на решетку генератора. На другом конце площади сидел нищий, мимо которого она проходила, когда шла с толпой сюда. Он поднял на нее равнодушные, заплывшие серые глаза и вновь отвернулся.  
Абигейл любила сидеть так, забившись в темный угол, не заметная для всех, и видящая все, и наблюдать за людьми и жизнью вокруг. Она никогда ни с кем не говорила, ни в чем не участвовала; она любила просто наблюдать, ей нравилось идти куда-то в месте с людьми, ходить и рассматривать что-то, изучать людей и жизнь вокруг. Аби смотрела на свою жизнь словно со стороны, как будто это был фильм или сон, который так реален, так осязаем и интересен, но ты в нем не участвуешь.   
Она смотрела и думала: «Я наблюдатель, но не такой, который следит за кем-то или шпионит, а которой действительно просто смотрит, как обычный зритель в кинотеатре. Один писатель, которого я читала, сказал: „Весь мир театр, а люди в нем актеры“. Но, по-моему, не все люди актеры. Есть и зрители.»  
Аби сняла с плеча рюкзак из плотной ткани и, положив его на коленки, поудобнее устроилась на решетке генератора в углу между трубой и началом стены, поджав ноги. Люди продолжали мельтешить, говорить, стоять, жить. Все они были разными, и в то же время - невероятно похожими.   
Тут Абигейл заметила еще одного «наблюдателя». Выделялся он как раз таки своим неприметным видом. Это был некто, кажется, мужчина, в длинном черном плаще с капюшоном, закрывавшим все верхнюю часть лица; нижнюю же окутывал широкий шарф из плотной ткани. Так же на незнакомце были темные очки и перчатки, так что разглядеть его получше или понять кто это было совершенно не возможно.   
Аби заинтересовал этот незнакомец, который тоже просто сидел и наблюдал, но подойти к чужому человеку, тем более такому странному, без повода, только потому что он, как и она, сидел и наблюдал, Абигейл не могла. К тому же, пришла ей в голову мысль, а если он таки как раз шпионит, следит за кем-то для неведомой ей цели; может быть, он преступник или, наоборот, разведчик.   
Абигейл могла по виду и внешнему поведению человека многое понять о нем, как логическими выводами, так и интуицией. То есть, иногда смотря на человека, она чувствовала, сама не зная как, что ему доверять нельзя, или наоборот, что человек хороший. Обычно Абигейл не ошибалась, по крайней мере, ей так казалось. Особенно это было видно по глазам и лицу, которые у незнакомца были как раз таки тщательно замаскированы.   
Незнакомец, видимо, почувствовал, что за ним самим теперь тоже наблюдают, и стал нервно оглядываться по сторонам. Аби опустила глаза и сделала вид, что что-то ищет в рюкзаке. Взгляд незнакомца остановился на ней. Аби чувствовала, что на нее кто-то внимательно смотрит, и догадывалась, что это был он.   
Девочке захотелось спрятаться. Она наблюдала за другими, и не любила, когда наблюдают за ней. Аби решительно подняла голову. Незнакомец стоял, повернувшись в ее сторону, но из-за очков было не ясно, на Абигейл он смотрит, или нет. Вскоре, наблюдатель опустил голову, и Абигейл облегченно вздохнула. Через некоторое время наблюдатель поднялся и скрылся вместе с толпой в одном их многочисленных тоннелей.  
Абигейл, заинтересованной происшествием, было больше не неинтересно сидеть тут, на решетке генератора, и она тоже решила пойти дальше. Девочка направилась по самому широкому коридору бункера, ведущему на другую «площадь», округлую залу, наподобие этой, но поменьше. На этой, маленькой площади, так же ходили в разные стороны люди и сидели нищие.   
Один нищий был, по-видимому, сумасшедшим; все люди, даже другие оборванцы, обходили стороной этого человека. Вид у него был, в принципе, не особо вычурный для бродяги: на нем была застегнутая на одну пуговицу клетчатая куртка, надетая на голое тело, нелепые большие штаны, разноцветные носки на босу ногу, взъерошенная борода, вместо одной руки — металлический протез, а на голове перевернутый железный чайник вместо шляпы.   
«Но его поведение — размахивание руками, громкие странные речи с самим с собой, трясущиеся пальцы и особенно взгляд, пустых, страшных, словно смотрящих куда-то сквозь людей глаз явно были чем-то неправильным» — подумала Абигейл, заходя на площадь и смотря на бродягу. О людях, с которыми Аби не сталкивалась раньше и не могла изучить их во время своих сторонних наблюдений, она по началу судила по общим представлениям или различным мнениям из прочитанных ею книг, постепенно разбираясь, какой этот человек есть на самом деле. Это доставляло ей удовольствие, пытаться разгадать человека, до кого как она непосредственно сама его узнает.  
Абигейл остановилась в тени около трубы и незаметно стала наблюдать за безумцем, сложив руки на груди. Сумасшедший с чайником на голове махал руками, и глаза его бегали следом за ними, не задерживаясь на чем-то одном. Прочие люди старались по быстрее пройти мимо. Абигейл прислушалась.   
«Они были там, черные и склизкие, с четырьмя горящими глазами и один отцапал мне руку! Слышите, они пролезли где-то с поверхности, в какую-то щель, они уже тут, внутри, в бункере, в каждой тени и трубе может сидеть одна из этих тварей! Вас погубит ваша самонадеянность!» — кричал безумец, отчаянно стуча кулаками по чайнику, надетому на голову.   
Аби ничего не поняла из его слов, но решила подобраться поближе, что бы разобраться. Если ее чего-то интересовало, она обязательно хотела это выяснить и могла придумать миллион планов, как этого добиться, и хотя бы один обычно срабатывал. Если Абигейл было действительно что-то нужно, она могла и обратиться к людям, что бы разузнать об этом, не смотря на обычную от них отчужденность.   
Сейчас люди вокруг явно не подходили для расспросов. Абигейл огляделась. Ближе подойти к сумасшедшему она боялась. Тут Аби обнаружила, что около здешнего генератора сидели две девчонки и что-то ели, беззаботно болтая друг с другом. Абигейл направилась к ним. «Эй, Привет!» — как можно дружелюбнее постаралась сказать Аби, подходя. «Нам самим тут мало!» — хриплым голосом крикнула одна из девчонок, пряча пакет с едой и стараясь занять собой все оставшиеся свободное место на генераторе.   
«Ну и ладно» — согласилась Аби, хотя ни простить еду, ни садиться с ними она не собиралась. Постояв немного около девчонок, Аби, как бы невзначай, спросила, кивнув в сторону бродяги - «Что это за сумасшедший?» Одна из девчонок, подумав немного, ответила: «Обычный псих, везде таких полно, думает, что за ним гоняться монстры, которые хотят сожрать всех нас или захватить нашу базу, или типа того, мол надо тоже бежать. Что мы идиоты что ли, бежать? Это убежище самое надежное место, все сюда как раз и бегут прятаться!»   
Аби как бы понимающе кивнула, а сама подумала про себя: «А ведь этот самый „сумасшедший“ говорит именно о том, что нас погубит наша самонадеянность… А не прав ли он?». Тут Аби заметила в толпе снова того человека в плаще и капюшоне, "наблюдателя", на которого ранее, на другой площади, обратила внимание. Девочка оглянулась и зачем-то, сама не зная зачем, пошла следом за ним, но торопящийся прохожий задел ее чемоданом и она упала, а когда поднялась — незнакомец уже исчез.   
Абигейл вздохнула и потерла ушибленную коленку. Затем она вновь подошла как можно ближе к безумцу, что бы он ее не видел, но ей было слышно, что тот говорит. Безумец с отчаянием пытался втолковать свою версию реальности спешащим мимо людям. «Вы недооцениваете Их!» — кричал он — «Когда-то люди с нашей базы думали так же, как вы, что им ничего не угрожает на их базе, и почти все они погибли! Вы не желаете видеть очевидное, вы запряталась в свои „консервные банки“, и не смотрите дальше своего носа, а опасность совсем рядом. Не замечая ее и игнорируя проблемы, которые стоят у вашего порога, вы все погибните! Думаете, если вы не будете думать о поверхности, будете игнорировать ее существование, жить так, словно ее нет, и это сказки, она исчезнет? Нет, она есть, и она там, над нами, а мы всего лишь жалкие существа, запершие себя в железных бункерах, а на поверхности полно жутких тварей и мутантов, которые запросто могут попасть сюда. Слушайте, если хотите жить, хотя бы перестаньте опускать факт их существования!»   
Аби, не смотря на то, что она слегла предвзято относилась к речам кричащего психа по началу, подошла теперь еще ближе к нему и внимательно прислушалась. Особенно ее взволновало слово «поверхность». Только теперь Аби поняла, почему все так избегали разговоров о поверхности. Страх. Смерть. Монстры. Люди просто игнорировали то, чего боялись больше всего. А все их страхи как раз и заключало в себе это слово, этот неизвестный мир, воплощение смерти и ужаса для них.   
Абигейл стояла напротив бродяги, замерев посреди дороги, и смотря задумчивым взглядом на него. Люди, задевавшие локтями и чемоданами Аби, теперь расширили полукруг, по которому обходили нищего, и теперь обходили и Абигейл, тоже попавшую в пространство его отчуждения. Сумасшедший перестал махать руками, и сел на решетку, продолжая говорить, но тише. Его ярко-голубые глаза остановились на девочке. Правда, нельзя было сказать, что они полностью остановились, но теперь они смотрели не насквозь, не за горизонт, не в далёкое прошлое, а на людей и Абигейл, явно видя их. Абигейл испугалась, что чудаковатый безумец теперь смотрит прямо на нее, мало ли что можно ждать от психа, и бросилась бежать обратно в толпу. Безумец усмехнулся ей вслед.  
Аби не оглядываясь бежала по коридору. Слова нищего не давали ей покоя. Кусочки мозаики сложились в ее голове. — «Теперь мне ясно, что люди сами погубили свою планету и испугавшись того, что натворили, того, что теперь планета погубит их, спряталась под землей. Поверхность стала жутким таинственным миром, полным мутантов, монстров и остатков людской цивилизации. Она перестала быть их домом — она стала опасным местом несущем только погибель.   
Но никто не хочет умирать, и люди стали выживать, как могли — под землей, в бункерах и убежищах. Постепенно, через некоторое время, люди привыкли к новой жизни, даже хорошей, для некоторых, и стали игнорировать существование поверхности. Какое дело им до нее, если вот, у нас есть город с едой, водой, работой, у нас есть деньги и семьи, давайте думать только о них, давайте забудем о наших плохих поступках и о мире наверху, ведь он так далеко и это было так давно, что это нас уже не касается. А поверхность может быть намного ближе…» — размышляла девочка, протискиваясь сквозь возвышающихся над ней прохожих.   
Конечно, тот нищий действительно может быть сумасшедшим, но его слова так подходили к догадкам Аби! Что если он говорит правду, и его бункер уничтожили мутанты с поверхности? Любой потеряет рассудок, видя гибель родных и уничтожение места, которое считал безопасным убежищем и домом, думала Абигейл. Ей тоже стало страшно. Она побежала быстрее, не разбирая дороги, против движения, распихивая людей.  
Пробежав так несколько коридоров, Аби, запыхавшись, остановилась, прислонившись спиной к большой трубе. Раньше Абигейл хотелось побывать на поверхности, что бы узнать что это, и что оно из себя представляет. Теперь Аби подумала, что вполне знает, что представляет из себя поверхность, и желание побывать наверху много поубавилось из-за этого открытия, и из-за страха, подобного страху прочих подземных обитателей. «Не из-за страха, нет.» — думала Аби, тяжело дыша от быстрого бега. — «Я не хочу умирать. Именно не хочу. Не боюсь, нет. Я без страха бы умерла, если было бы нужно, пошла бы наперекор опасностям ради истины и справедливости, но умирать просто так, из-за любопытства, только что бы выйти посмотреть поверхность, мне совсем не хочется. Да и вообще умереть стоит как-то более гордо и прилично, чем быть съеденной какой-то дикой мутировавшей пакостью».  
Абигейл полностью успокоилась и пришла в себя. Она огляделась. Этот коридор был ей не знаком. Девочка растерянно стала оглядываться, но не помнила, откуда пришла. Люди равнодушно шли мимо, не обращая на нее внимания. Аби стала всматриваться в окружающих, что бы найти кого-нибудь, кто показался бы ей более-менее надежным человеком, способным указать дорогу домой, но вокруг были только хмурые, строгие лица рабочих.

***

Так и не поняв, где она находится, Абигейл решила просто пойти вперед, в надежде найти указатель, или какое-либо место, где можно узнать дорогу. Теперь Аби шла все дальше по незнакомым местам. Вскоре она вышла на еще одну площадь. Отсюда ездила старая машина с прицепом, которую приспособили для перевозки тяжелых материалов и техники по рельсам, проложенным между площадями. За 100 лет бункер стал действительно полноценным огромным городом с домами, дорогами и собственной подземной жизнью.   
Люди удивительно быстро приспособились к новым условиям и стали игнорировать непосредственно их не касающиеся вокруг. И не только в темах о поверхности, но и во всей своей жизни.   
Мимо пронеслась толпа опаздывающих на свою смену рабочих. Выругавшись, кто-то сильно толкнул Аби, и она упала. «Да что же такое, второй раз за день!» — подумала девочка, поднимаясь. Теперь Аби оказалась со всем рядом с рельсами. Не успела она еще до конца подняться, как ее толкнули в бок углом чемодана, и девочка согнулась от боли. Она попыталась удержать равновесие и не упасть, но это было трудно, и Аби, споткнувшись, опять стала падать. «Ну нет, третий раз за день я не грохнусь!» — решила Абигейл, выставляя вперед другую ногу, что бы затормозить свое падение. К своему ужасу, Абигейл не обнаружила никакой опоры под ступней. Девочка закричала и провалилась в туннель с рельсами.  
Как Аби ни старалась, сколько усилий не прилагала, напрягая свои худенькие бледные ручонки, она не могла самостоятельно взобраться наверх, на платформу. Девочка стала кричать, но никто или не слышал, или не обращал на ее мольбы внимания. Рельсы завибрировали. Машина возвращалась, необратимо неслась к станции, что бы забрать очередной груз, не зная о том, что кто-то случайно встал на ее пути. Места в туннеле было очень мало, нигде ни спрятаться, ни пригнуться.   
«Что же мне делать?» — Испуганно думала Аби, царапая пальцами бетонную стенку, на которую у нее так и не хватало сил взобраться. В черной пасти туннеля уже засверкали огни приближающегося подобия поезда. Абигейл закричала изо всех сил, не оставляя последних попыток вылезти. Все было тщетно. Аби с ужасом посмотрела на приближающиеся огни.  
В этот момент, чья та сухая сильная рука схватила Аби за шиворот и вытянула на платформу, прямо перед грохочущим грузовиком, несущимся по рельсам. Машина пролетела мимо, а девочка опустилась на колени на платформе. Спасителем оказался тот самый незнакомец-наблюдатель, которого Абигейл видела сегодня утром.   
«Идем скорее, тут опасно!» — сказал мужчина, и потянул Аби за собой. «Куда, кто вы?!» — закричала Абигейл, упираясь. Незнакомец вздохнул и снял очки и шарф. «Можешь звать меня Дедушка Джек.» — сказал он. Это оказался пожилой человек с лохматой седой бородой и добрыми темными глазами, внимательно глядевшими из-под тонких, еле заметных и выцветших бровей, от чего казалось, что они и вовсе отсутствовали; длинные его седые волосы держал на лбу обрывок красного платка.   
«Вернемся на главную площадь, а потом я провожу тебя до дома. Это опасное местное, не подходящее для игр.» — объяснил он. Аби кивнула и пошла за дедушкой. Что-то подсказывало ей, что этому человеку можно верить.   
Через пару пройденных в молчании поворотов, девочка решилась спросить: «Извините… А зачем вы ходите так одевшись, и следите за всеми?» Джек в ответ грустно улыбнулся и сказал — «Я не слежу… Я просто… Знаешь, мой бункер был разрушен… Разрушен мутантами с поверхности.» - и, заметив ужас и удивление в глазах Аби, добавил — «Да, именно так. Я не побоюсь этого слова. Поверхность. Я привык всегда говорить правду!» — гордо добавил он.   
«Расскажите пожалуйста… Правду?» — попросила Абигейл, и тут же смутилась, ведь должно быть, это жутко — вспоминать о разрушении твоего дома. «Ничего… Что было, то было.» — ответил Дедушка Джек, будто бы прочитав ее мысли. «Мы жили в таком же городе как этот, разве что, чуть поменьше.» — начал он рассказ - «Так же думали, что нам ничего не грозит. А потом… Потом люди на окраине города стали заболевать, и ученые обнаружили там высокую радиацию. Стали подозревать, что где-то в бункере есть пробоина, выход на поверхность, но так ничего не нашли.   
Зато монстры с поверхности нашли. Не знаю зачем, может просто от голода, они стали забираться к нам. В начале маленькими группами, потом побольше… Мы стали эвакуироваться из того города кто как мог. У нас был только один спасательный поезд… Благодаря которому я, и еще некоторые, попали сюда. Проход в город уничтожили и замуровали за нами, так что я уверен, что никто больше не выжил из нас тогда.»   
«Значит он тоже говорил правду!» — вскрикнула Аби вслух, так ее поразил рассказ дедушки Джека. «Кто?» — не понял Джек. «Эмм, ну, понимаете, один нищий на площади, вроде как сумасшедший, он рассказывал что-то похожее.» — объяснила девочка, запинаясь. - «Пытался предупредить людей о надвигающейся опасности.» «Возможно, это был один из наших. Тяжело остаться в здравом уме, пережив такое.» — сказал Джек, покачав головой.  
Они, пройдя еще несколько узких, не знакомых Аби туннелей, добралась до главной площади. Дедушка остановился и спросил Аби, где она живет. «В том туннеле, на медицинской станции.» — девочка указала дорогу. «А я практически в том же туннеле, 3 дом слева!» — неожиданно сказал Дедушка Джек, оборачиваясь. — «Приходи с друзьями ко мне в гости, если хочешь.» — предложил он.

03.02.3417

«Я благодарно кивнула и, попрощавшись, пошла по знакомым коридорам домой. Этот день был очень необычный, и я долго не мола заснуть, думая об услышанном от бродяги и дедушки Джека. Я решила, что как-нибудь обязательно схожу к дедушке, потому что мне интересно узнать о поверхности и историях, которые дедушка знает… А еще потому, что у меня нет друзей. А так иногда хочется поделиться мыслями с кем-нибудь кроме этого дневника и Цветноглаза. С кем-то, кто умеет чувствовать и думать, и сможет ответить тебе».  
Дедушка Джек рассказывал много удивительных историй и мог свободно рассуждать на совершенно любые, сложные и, казалось бы, страшные темы. Он не боялся говорить ни о поверхности, ни вообще о чем-либо. У Джека было свое мнение на все и свой, неповторимый, взгляд на вещи. Из всех людей, которых знала Абигейл, дедушка Джек лучше остальных понимал ее, и казался ей даже чем-то похожим на нее саму.   
Больше всего Абигейл из дедушкиных рассказов запомнились истории о городе на поверхности, который защищен специальным куполом, и поэтому там сохранились растения и прежняя жизнь; а так же о человеке по имени Кир Карен, который был охотником за всякими древностями, ушедшим из бункера на поверхность; говорят, Кир потом вернулся живым и здоровым назад в свой бункер, но вскоре исчез снова, посчитав жизнь на поверхности более интересной; Кира сопровождали мутант-человек и мутант-собака, которые помогали ему; он видел больше всех живущих и знает очень многое о мире наверху; Кира невозможно убить, и по сей день он живет где-то на поверхности.   
Абигейл, как могла, запомнила и записывала эти легенды в дневник. Ей очень хотелось верить, что в них есть доля правды, и на поверхности и правда есть скрытый город и человек, сбежавший из бункера. Аби снова захотелось попасть наверх и узнать все тайны, скрытые там, не смотря на подстерегавшие опасности. Подобное приключение виделось девочке историей, как в ее фантастических книгах, только в качестве главного героя была она сама. И это было слишком заманчивым, пусть и невероятно наивным.  
Однажды, когда Абигейл шла к дедушке, она встретила по дороге сестер Лили и Лейлу Олимпию, и ей пришлось рассказать о том, куда она направляется; они напросились идти с Абегейл. Дедушка был рад их всех видеть и угостил чаем, каким-то необычным, видимо, с его старой станции.   
Рецепт чая Джек держал в секрете, и говорил, что он обещал передать его одному путешественнику. Абигейл расспрашивала про этого путешественника, но дедушка отвечал только, что его зовут Кир, и он торговец — добывает и продает всякий мусор жителям разных бункеров. Они часто обмениваются с дедушкой своими находками и новыми историями. Абигейл поинтересовалась, ни тот ли это легендарный Кир Карен, о котором говорил дедушка раньше, но Джек так и не ответил.  
Так, Абигейл многое разузнала от Дедушки Джека об окружающем мире, чего не могла найти в библиотеке, но очень хотела узнать. У нее наконец-то появился настоящий друг и учитель, с которым можно было бы свободно и откровенно поговорить.


	4. Глава 4. Поезда жизни.

В один из сотен однообразных дней, наступающих в городе вместе с включением дневного освещения в туннелях, Абигейл осталась одна в мед. отсеке — Софину срочно куда-то вызвали. Врач оставила открытой маленькую полку в углу, которую Аби раньше не замечала. Девочке стало любопытно. Она огляделась. Вроде бы, ее никто не видел.   
Софина мерила Аби давление и пульс с помощью прибора, надеваемого на руку. Уходя, Софина сказала Аби посидеть и подождать ее так, с прибором на руке, и никуда не уходить. Аби осторожно подняла прибор, и, не снимая его с руки, подошла к открытой полке. Из недр ящика виднелись какие-то бумаги с цветными пометками. Внимание Абигейл привлекла красная толстая папка. Аби достала ее. На обложке стояло ее имя. Она осторожно открыла папку и стала читать.  
Первая страница гласила:  
Абигейл Белый Кролик. 15 лет. Найдена 5 лет назад в Опасной Зоне номер 4 (Манхетенн 56)  
Человек. Родословная не известена. Не мутант. Здоровье идеальное.  
На второй странице были данные, о наблюдениях за Аби, состоящие из цифр и непонятных Абигейл длинных слов.  
Вскоре, Абигейл услышала позади шаги. Она быстро спрятала тетрадь обратно и встала, как раз тогда, когда Софина зашла в дверь. Врач ничего не заметила. Осмотрев девочку, Софина разрешила ей уйти. Аби вернулась в свою комнату. Там было очень тихо, даже слышно, как тикают часы. Аби задумалась и, поглощенная своими мыслями не заметила, как летит время. Перед глазами плыли какие-то люди, истории, стихи, миры… Прошли минуты, часы, а может быть месяцы… Глаза Абигейл стали слипаться и мир закрутился в разноцветном вихре снов.  
Вдруг резкий шум и гул голосов разбудили Абигейл. В ее дверь кто-то громко стучал. «Аби, Аби! Скорее, тревога!» — кричала ей Софина. Быстро одевшись, как обучали на обязательных для всех тренировках по выживанию, и схватив Цветноглаза и свой дневник, Абигейл выскочила из двери в коридор.

08.10.3417

«…Поток людей, шумящих, кричащих, вместе с воем сирен и огнем красных ламп подхватил меня и понес куда-то по коридору. Я ничего ни видела, и не понимала. Все спорили о чем-то и были явно перепуганы. Чем больше все бегали, орали и паниковали с обезумевшими лицами, тем больше я злилась и становилась спокойной.   
Софина схватила меня за руку. «Абигейл! Ты потеряешься! Быстро за мной, к остальным!» Обычно доброе и терпеливое лицо ее было напряжённым и строгим. Я покорно побежала следом за ней. Мы петляли по коридорам, и они, наконец, привели нас к какой-то двери. За ней оказался зал с пультами управления и коробками; я, подумав, решила, что это склад. Там же были Патрик, Лили, Лейла и другие дети. Кроме них тут еще были военные - вооруженные солдаты.   
«Что происходит?» — допытывалась я у Софины. Она о чем-то сообщила военным и, наконец, объяснила мне: «Мутанты снаружи прорвались в бункер! Каким-то невероятным образом они разрушили одну дальнюю дверь нашего убежища, через которую зараженный воздух и радиация стали проникать к нам, а потом забрались и сами монстры! Объявлена общая эвакуация, мы должны перебраться на поездах в другой бункер. Солдаты будут защищать нас, пока мы идем к поездам, но, говорят, мутантов много и они быстро движутся.»   
Мне стало очень страшно. Слова безумца сбылись, и теперь я точно знала, что это значит. Если мы не успеем — нас бросят. Такое уже было в том бункере, про который рассказывал дедушка и говорил сумасшедшей… На них тоже напали существа с поверхности, которые смогли забрался в их город-бункер через щель в стене… В убежище подняли тревогу, некоторые безрезультатно пытались защищаться, но почти все жители погибли, кроме тех, кто сел на поезд; а поезд от туда ушел только один… Кто успел — уехал. Всех остальных просто оставили там, под обваливающимися стенами, на растерзание мутантам…  
У нас большой бункер, и поездов было целых 5. Детей должны были отправить первыми. Шум усилился. Рядом послышалась стрельба. Все испуганно зашептались. Софина крикнула — «Быстрее, быстрее! Бегите к поезду, по левому туннелю!» Дети побежали, крича, за солдатом; я была в самом конце, позади бежала Софина, подгоняя меня. Все вокруг смешалось в шуме и гвалте, и я не видела ничего кроме мелькающих впереди ног и одежд своих ровесников.   
И вот, мы всей толпой выскочили из какого-то люка к железнодорожному гаражу; впереди показалась старая полуразрушенная платформа, с пятью поездами. На ней толпы обезумевших жителей убежища пытались влезть в вагон, крича, падая на пол и давя друг дружку, пихаясь, думая только о том, что бы забраться в поезд и не дать сделать это остальным, даже вопреки крикам и угрозам солдат. Мерзко, как мерзко. Этим людям плевать на все, кроме их жалкого имущества и их еще более жалкой жизни.»  
Абигейл с отвращением отвернулась. Софина пыталась протолкнуть ее и детей к одному из менее забитых вагонов поезда. Стрельба в соседнем коридоре была все ближе. Первый поезд отошел. Наконец, Софине удалось запихнуть детей в вагон. Сама она не пошла. Единственная из всех, кто бежал не к поездам, а от них, только что бы помочь — больным, калекам, оставшимся детям, раненым… Раздался гудок. Второй поезд… Третий… Люди, не попавшие на поезда, запаниковали еще больше. Аби стало тошнить от криков, визга сирены и мигания красных ламп. Четвертый… На платформе еще так много людей… Не ужели и правда спасутся только те, кто по счастливой случайности оказался в поезде?  
Аби кричала, кричала до хрипоты. Софина все еще стояла на платформе. «Я врач, я должна остаться, тут еще дети, раненые, мы сможем выжить… Я обязана им помочь…» — кричала Софина в ответ, но ее голос тонул в сотнях других криков. Выстрелы были слышны уже у входа на станцию. В поезде, на котором была Аби, по-видимому, что-то заело, и он никак не отправлялся.   
Стрельба на миг стихла, а потом вдруг началась с новой силой. Мутанты были уже тут, в гараже. Огромные, полусгнившие, не то звери, не то насекомые, они бросались на людей без разбору, разбрызгивая кровь и кислоту. Софина кинулась к аварийному стоп-крану в углу станции и изо всех сил дернула вниз ржавый рычаг. Что-то щёлкнуло и последний поезд отъехал от платформы. Два мутанта попытались кинутся в след за ним, но оставшимся солдатам удалось убить их. Софина все продолжала держала кран, как будто, если она его отпустит, то поезд остановится. Она повернулась к нам и в последний раз улыбнулась.  
Больше я ее никогда не видела. Ни ее, ни кого-либо из тех, кто остался там. Наверное, они все погибли. Софина, почему… Она шла с нами, могла спастись, зачем осталась… Она стоила жизней сотни тех, кто выжил в тех, других поездах…»  
Эти мысли не давали Абигейл покоя. Она говорила их в слух. Ей было все равно кто их слышит и что будет думать о ней по этому поводу. Она рассказывала это своему кролику Цветноглазу. Сзади кто-то подошел. Это был дедушка Джек. «Я знаю, Аби.» — сказал он, положив руку ей на голову — «Софина и меня спасла. Глупо, правда, снова я попадаю в такую ситуацию, и снова выжил… У меня ни семьи нет, ни работы…   
А Софина молодая была, добрая, замуж выйти в следующем месяце хотела… Но пойми, Аби, в жизни ничего не будет так, как ты хочешь, или как хочет кто-то другой. Жизнь делает только то, что ей вздумается. А хорошо это или плохо, это решать уже тебе. Подумай, что выжила ты сама и твои друзья, и другие дети. Если бы не Софина, мы бы тоже погибли. Разве не хорошо хоть это… Еще все может повернуться к лучшему.» — дедушка Джек снова погладил Абигейл по голове и отошел в сторону, переговорить с другими пассажирами.   
«Чего может быть хорошего в том, что теперь нет Софины?» — думала Аби. - «Она была не такая как все, понимала меня, любила… Хорошо хоть с дедушкой Джеком все в порядке… Перемены к лучшему? Да чего может быть хорошего в таком будущем? » — Аби закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.   
Всех этих людей, которые не нравились ей и иногда даже раздражали ее, всех тех, от кого она так хотела избавиться и хотела, что бы их не было, вдруг правда не стало. Амелия, Патрик и другие, радовавшиеся той жалкой жизни, которая была у них, их теперь не было ни здесь, ни где бы то ни было, так просто, лишь потому, что они не успели… Умереть такой страшной смертью могла и она… Как она смела еще и злиться на них до этого?   
Слезы градом лились по лицу девочки, но потом, она вдруг вспомнила, что дала обещание быть похожей на Звездного Рыцаря — «Никогда не плакать от горя. Никогда не кричать от боли. И идти к своей заветной мечте, чего бы это не стоило». Заветной мечты у Аби пока что не было, так как на поверхность ей больше не хотелось, но не плакать и не сдаваться она решила твердо. Стерев слезы кулаком она крепко обняла Цветноглаза, закусила губу и заставила себя прошептать — «Все хорошо… Все будет хорошо.»  
Плохие мысли о будущем были не только у нее одной. Лили Олимпия, сидевшая рядом, все время говорила сама с собой. У нее была сестра близняшка Лейла, но ее тоже не успели посадить на поезд. Девочка потерялась в толпе людей, а потом оказалась отрезанной мутантами в коридоре, где осталась и Софина. Лейла и Лили, они всегда ходили вместе, говорили вместе, смеялись вместе… Все делали вместе… Бедная Лили, она все оборачивается, думает, что сейчас вновь заговорит с сестрой. Ждет, что та вдруг ответит ей, или когда она повернется, та будет стоять позади. Но позади нее никого нет, и уже больше никогда не будет.

***

Поезда шли в глубину холодного туннеля, скрипя и щелкая. Окон или каких-либо смотровых проемов не было, и была только одна дверь, для защиты. «Что теперь стало с нашим убежищем?» — Спросила Абигейл дедушку Джека, хотя она и так знала ответ. «Туннель за нами засыпали, что бы остановить мутантов… Оно разрушено теперь, Аби. Боюсь, навсегда. Вместе с теми, кто там был…» — тихо ответил тот.   
Абигейл промолчала, потому что сказать действительно было не чего. Бессмысленно и поздно утешать кого-то, когда все очевидно. И вера и надежда каждого теперь зависели только от них самих. Кругом слышались всхлипы и шепот.  
Деушка Джек молча сел рядом с Аби; его взгляд был устремлен куда-то в необозримую даль. На соседнем кресле разговаривала сама с собой Лили. «Куда мы направляемся?» — спросила Аби Дедушку Джека, что бы отвлечься от плохих мыслей. «В другое убежище, еще один город под землей. Надеюсь, нас примут туда жить.» — объяснил он. — «Правда, нам до туда очень далеко ехать…»   
\- «А другие поезда, где они? Их же было пять…» «Должны ехать впереди нас, может быть даже, кто-то из них уже прибыл в город…» — дедушка замолчал и Аби решила больше ничего не спрашивать.  
Вдруг послышался резкий шум, начал мигать свет и и так уже перепуганные и измученные люди еще больше всполошились. С треском и искрами лампочка перегорела и в вагоне стало темно. Началась паника.   
«Мы едем последними, на нас не хватает энергии запасных, подведенных к путям, генераторов, так что, возможны перебои!» — кричал кто-то, пытаясь успокоить людей. Но его уже никто не слушал. Аби уловила все нарастающий шум снаружи, но из-за криков людей ничего не могла разобрать. Лили сидела на полу прижав голову к коленкам и упорно продолжала что-то шептать. Шум снаружи стал сильнее. Неожиданно, все резко замолчали. Только Лили, забившись в угол, тихо всхлипывала и молилась.   
Тишина наступила так резко, что у Абигейл даже зазвенело в ушах. В этой гробовой тишине отчетливо послышался скрежет. Кто-то скребся снаружи о стенку вагона, судя по всему, когтями. Люди в ужасе замерли на своих местах, сильнее вжавшись в спинки кресел. Через пару мгновений кто-то опять начал всхлипывать и шуршать.   
«Что это?» — спросила испуганно Лили, вытирая кулаком слезы и подымая голову с колен. «Я не знаю… Разве что…» — начал было Джек и осекся.   
«Что?» — переспросила Лили. - «Мутанты? Думаете, кто-то из них все-таки пробрался через завал… Или в этом туннеле есть еще ходы…» — не уверенно предположила девочка.   
Джека пробрала дрожь; он так ничего и не ответил. «Но… Поезд… Он едет вообще?!» — закричала какая-то женщина, сидевшая неподалеку и услышавшая Джека. - «Мне кажется, мы вовсе стоим на месте! В этой темноте ничего не разберешь!»  
Лили снова спрятала голову в коленки и зашептала: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги нам…» Абигейл села рядом с девочкой и обняла ее за плечи. Худой парень, лет 17, оглянулся в их сторону и тихо сказал: «Бог нам не поможет. Да и никто уже не поможет, кроме нас самих.» Абигейл строго посмотрела на худого парня и обернувшись, ответила: «Бог есть, но только тогда, когда мы в него верим. Ей легче надеяться, что кто-то всемогущий может защитить нас и верить, что он поможет, когда больше ничего не осталось. Не разрушай ее веры, быть может только она и спасет ее.»   
В этот момент вновь раздался скрежет, что-то щёлкнуло и люди и их вещи полетели назад вагона, попутно сбивая других, не успевших увернуться, пассажиров. «Вот теперь поезд действительно не едет…» - сказала Абигейл недавно паниковавшей женщине, хотя и так всем было ясно, что поезд теперь и вправду остановился.   
Таинственный скрежет снаружи доносился теперь по обе стороны вагона. Дедушка Джек подобрал кусок поручня, отвалившийся при торможении поезда, собираясь им защищаться от мутантов, если те заберутся внутрь. Абигейл крепко прижала к себе рюкзак и собрав всю свою волю в кулак приготовилась отразить отпор, чему-то или кому-то, чем бы это не оказалось. Лили попыталась спрятаться под кресло. Худой парень в черной кофте тоже встал с места и сжал в руке канцелярский нож.   
Никто даже и думать не смел о том, что все это может оказаться совершенно бесполезным против мерзких тварей, уничтоживших целый город; надежда была единственным, что помогало этим людям выживать последние пару часов. Ощущение же того, что в их руках есть хотя бы крохотная возможность защититься, хоть какой-бы то ни было шанс на выживание, на возможность борьбы хоть каким бы то ни было способом с грозящей опасностью, не давали этой надежде в конец угаснуть.  
Снаружи кто-то несколько раз ударил по закрытым дверям, явно намереваясь выбить их. «Поезд, кто ведет поезд?!» — закричала Абигейл в ужасе глядя на начавшую гнуться под ударами дверь. «В основном автоматика, но должен быть машинист, следящий за процессом работы.» — машинально ответил дедушка Джек, подняв повыше свое импровизированное оружие и направив его на дверь, из-за которой слышался шум. Абигейл подхватила свои вещи и вскочила на ноги.   
«Поезд, надо его запустить, иначе нам конец!» — прокричала она, побежав, расталкивая людей, по направлению к двери, соединяющей этот и следующей вагоны. Кроме нее с места никто не двигался и сделать что-либо не пытался — все находились в паническом ступоре — и она решила хоть что-то сделать сама, для начала став пробираться через вещи и людей к краю вагона.   
Парень в черной кофте посмотрел ей вслед, но ничего не сказал и не сделал. Его лицо искривилось в презрительном и иронично-насмешливом выражении; Аби показалась ему дурочкой, самозабвенно рванувшейся в пасть собственной смерти. Абигейл же решила бороться во что бы то ни стало. Она добралась до двери, ведущей в следующий вагон, но та толи была заперта, толи ее заклинило. Аби подергала ручку, затем, попыталась толкнуть дверь ногой.   
«Как же ее открыть!» — в отчаянии прокричала она, не оставляя попыток выйти. Люди вокруг были слишком напуганы и на крики девочки никакого внимания не обращали. Аби огляделась и заметила, что рядом с ней на полу валялась железка, наподобие как у дедушки Джека, отломанная от перил. Аби схватила ее и попыталась разбить замок, но тщетно. «Да что же такое!» — рассерженно крикнула Аби, в отчаянии ударив со всей силы кулаком в замок около ручки двери. От этого удара внутри механизма вдруг что-то щелкнуло, и дверь открылась.  
За дверью был такой же, набитый людьми, вагон без света. Люди из соседнего вагона заорали, кто-то ослепил Аби лучом фонарика. «Стойте!» — на всякий случай крикнула она им. «Кто это?!» — спросил человек с фонариком. «Поезд, надо запустить поезд, мы стоим, и эти чудища вот-вот пробьют обшивку!» — отчаянно заорала ему в ответ Абигейл, проигнорировав вопрос и пытаясь пройти вперед.   
Человек с фонариком осветил ей дорогу до конца следующего вагона. «Никому не паниковать, я разведаю, что там стряслось с первым вагоном, и вернусь!» — крикнул мужчина с фонарем и, пойдя за Аби, открыл замок в двери следующего вагона чем-то острым; в темноте трудно было разобрать.   
«Жди меня здесь, я сам все проверю!» — приказал он Аби. «Я могу помочь!» — обиженно сказала девочка. Человек ничего не ответил, просто молча пошел дальше. Аби, поколебавшись, пошла следом за ним и трясущемся огоньком света впереди, на случай, если вдруг человеку все же понадобится помощь.   
Так они вместе прошли еще несколько вагонов. Человек продолжал идти, не оглядываясь, и успокаивая пассажиров. Теперь он остановился у последней двери. Аби подошла к нему. «За этой — первый вагон.» — сказал человек, оглянувшись. Аби поняла, что он говорил это ей. В нынешнем вагоне было всего человек пять и они, при приближении Аби и мужчины, молча отползли как можно дальше от пришедших, прячась под лавками и отбрасывая искаженные тени на стены, когда по их лицам проскальзывал луч фонарика.  
«Надо проверить кабину машиниста.» — напомнила Абигейл человеку с фонарем, потому что мужчина все чего-то ждал, не делая попыток отпереть двери в первый вагон. Тот опять ничего не сказал, а молча кинул фонарь Абигейл. Она поймала его и взяла в левую руку, в правой покрепче зажав арматуру, которую несла все это время с собой.  
Человек открыл дверь. Тут же, на него стремительно метнулось нечто с ужасающим шипением. Аби, практически инстинктивно среагировав, направила на это фонарь и одновременно ткнула туда палкой. Человек отскочил в сторону, а существо, ослеплённое светом, замерло на некоторое время на месте. Другие пассажиры безумно заорали. Человек ударил мутанта ногой, заталкивая обратно в дверь машинной, а затем, стремительно выхватил из рук у Аби железную палку и проткнул ею существо. После чего мужчина заскочил следом за падающим телом монстра в первый вагон, а Аби, с фонарем, за ним.  
Перепуганные люди, перестав кричать, что-то зашептали друг другу из другого конца купе. В первом вагоне тоже было темно, но впереди, вместо новой двери, был заметен пульт управления с горящими приборами, и тела людей рядом с ним. Аби осветила вагон. В углу комнаты зияла дыра, из которой выглядывало существо, сразу же скрывшееся, когда на него попал свет. С еще одним мутантом, грызущем руку трупа, расправился спутник Аби.   
Абигейл посветила на того монстра, с которым дрался мужчина. Это было нечто напоминающее человека, только сильно сгорбленное, с длинными руками, оканчивающимися когтями, и головой без лица - лишь со смутными, расплывающимися его очертаниями. Монстр зарычал, обнажив огромный зубастый рот. Расправившись с мутантом, мужчина бросился к пульту управления. Абигейл сразу же перекинула луч света на него. Рядом с пультом лежало два мертвых человека, по-видимому, убитых этими самыми существами.   
Мужчина стал что-то нажимать на пульте, но поезд все никак не заводился вновь. В дыру в стенке вагона вновь попытался залезть какой-то мутант, но Аби в очередной раз отпугнула его, ослепив фонарем, и монстр залез обратно. В любом случае, на третий раз монстр мог вполне решить рискнуть забраться в вагон, осознав, что свет вреда ему причинить не способен, или же, того хуже, позвать на подмогу своих соплеменников.  
Ничего не добившись с кнопками и рычагами, мужчина открыл щиток внизу пульта и стал что-то ковырять там вручную. Наконец, в щитке заискрились провода, и поезд начал медленно двигаться. В этот момент монстр решился запрыгнуть в дыру, не желая упускать убегавшую добычу. Мужчина кинул в него железную палку и мутант с визгом вывалился наружу.  
Поезд медленно ускорялся. «Надо как-то закрыть эту дыру!» — крикнул мужчина, пытаясь оторвать кресла и толкая разбросанные кругом вещи к проему, что бы загородить его. Наконец, им вместе с Абигейл удалось кое-как закрыть пробоину и сделать ее поменьше. Мужчина вздохнул и сел на пол, вытирая пот со лба. Абигейл села рядом. «Эрих Готье.» — сказал человек, протягивая Абигейл руку. «Абигейл Белый Кролик.» — сказала девочка, пожимая руку в ответ. Больше он ничего не говорил, и Аби не решалась спрашивать. Она погасила фонарь, что бы сэкономить зарядку.   
Поезд продолжал ехать по намеченному маршруту. Какой-то человек шел по вагону по направлению к Аби и Эриху. «Абигейл?» — позвал он. Девочка узнала голос Дедушки Джека. «Эй, я тут!» — крикнула она в ответ. Дедушка подошел к ним. «Слава богу, вы запустили поезд!» — сказал он Абигейл и Эриху. «Если тут были мутанты, может быть так, что ехать нам уже некуда.» — печально сказал Эрих. «Мы не должны терять надежды.» — возразил Джек, качая головой. Дальше они ехали молча.  
«Скоро мы прибудем к пункту назначения.» — сообщил Эрих Джеку, что-то посмотрев на пульте. Через несколько минут он, о чем-то поразмыслив, нажал кнопку голосовой связи и прокричал в динамик: «Говорит Эрих Готье, поезд номер 5, Адирон, как слышите, Адирон?» Раздалось шипение, но никто не ответил. Эрих повторил эту процедуру еще несколько раз, но ответа так и не последовало.  
«Придется еще через пять минут нам самим остановить поезд и идти на разведку к воротам города.» — сказал Эрих, повесив на место динамик. Дедушка запер дверь, ведущую в предыдущие вагоны. — «В другие части поезда пока никто посторонний не пробрался. Лучше им всем не знать о произошедшем.» — сказал он. Эрих подошел к пульту и дернул тормозные рычаги. Поезд стал замедляться и постепенно замер совсем. Эрих снова взял динамик, но на этот раз заговорил с пассажирами поезда.   
«Внимание, внимание, говорит Эри... Говорит машинист поезда! Это временные неполадки, прошу всех оставаться на своих местах и не при каких обстоятельствах не покидать поезд! Мы почти прибыли у пункту назначения! Скоро вам всем помогут. Конец связи!» Затем он обратился к дедушке и Абигейл — «Вперед.»  
Дедушка и Эрих разобрали завал, прикрывавший пробоину в обшивке вагона, и по очереди вылезли наружу, в туннель. Аби включила фонарь и освещала им дорогу, затем сама выбралась следом. Абигейл, Эрих и Джек оказались в узком мрачном туннеле; под ногам были рельсы и щебень. Потолок был низкий, из бетона. На право и налево шли утопающие в черном мраке рельсы, и луч фонаря растворялся в темноте, ничего не освящая, кроме нескольких последующих вагонов. Эрих повернул направо, остальные последовали за ним.   
Через минут 5 они подошли к огромной бронированной стене с пропускным постом и дверьми. Двери на пропускном посту были сломаны. «Дверь…» — шепотом сказала Абигейл. Эрих кивнул ей на фонарь и поднес палец к губам. Она замолчала и погасила огонек. Эрих подобрал еще кусок арматуры, валявшейся у стены, и пошел впереди, осторожно подкрадываясь к пропускному пункту.   
Внутри помещения было пусто и лежало три трупа охранников, покусанные так же, как машинист и его помощник. Эрих поморщился. Потом кивнул Абигейл. Она включила фонарь. С помощью света Эрих нашел два автомата, бывшие у охранников. Третий был сломан. Так же он нашел патроны для них. Аби погасила фонарь и взяла палку у дедушки. Дедушка и Эрих взяли автоматы и пошли дальше, через ворота. Было темно, и хотя глаза уже привыкли к мраку, различить что-либо было трудно.   
«Свет привлечет мутантов.» — объяснил шепотом дедушка. Эрих шикнул на них. Шум тоже мог привлечь их. Они в молчании и мраке прошли по нескольким туннелям и оказались в самом Адироне. Свет нигде не горел. Дома и различные строения были разрушены. «Надо найти выживших, если такие есть» — сказал Эрих. Они продолжили кружить по туннелям. Аби устала и хотела пить и есть. Последний раз она ела еще у Софины. Воды немного было у дедушки в поезде.  
Наконец, маленький разведотряд из поезда подошел к какому-то завалу, в котором светился огонек. Эрих взял у Абигейл фонарь и включил его. Они пошли ближе к огню. Около завала ходили два охранника; они подняли автоматы и прокричали предостережение. Эрих подал фонарем сигнал. Охранники опустили оружие и Эрих с Джеком подошли ближе.   
«Вы откуда?» - спросил один из охранников у путешественников. «Мы из 5-го поезда, мы отстали. Неполадки в пути…» — объяснил Эрих. «Есть еще спасшиеся, кроме вас?» — уточнил охранник. «Да, почти весь поезд. Человек 450…» — сообщил ему Джек.» Вам повезло, из наших, городских, похоже, осталась только наша группа… А кроме вас из Атомарона мы видели еще парочку ребят, сошедших с первых ваших вагонов. Проходите внутрь, мы пошлем людей за остальными выжившими.» Эрих кивнул охраннику и зашел под натянутую плотную ткань, заменявшую дверь. Дедушка Джек и Абигейл протиснулись за ним.  
Они оказались в небольшом защищенном укреплении; внутри горел свет, а в центре был разведен костер. Одна женщина, сидевшая у костра, поднялась и пошла к ним навстречу. «Капитан Карина, из городской охраны.» — представилась она. - «Кроме нас в городе, насколько мы можем судить, никто не выжил. После того, как прибыли четыре поезда, мы закрыли ворота, думали, больше никого нет, высадили людей, а потом из туннеля где были поезда стали появляться мутанты и скрестись в ворота. Мы были уверены, что захваченный город засыпали, но видимо, где-то все же осталась лазейка… Нам не удалось удержать наступления этих тварей.» — вкратце объяснила капитан Карина.  
Джека, Абигейл и Эриха усадили у огня вместе с группой остальных выживших атомаронцев, пассажиров первых 4-х поездов, и налили им жидкую кашу из котелка. Абигейл, немного успокоившись от пережитого и приходя в себя, с любопытством оглядела сидевших в свете костра людей. Их было несколько рядов, кругами. В основном это были грязные, раненые и усталые оборванцы. Рядом с Абигейл сели дедушка Джек с потрепанной бородой, кажущийся теперь еще старее, чем раньше, и Эрих, у которого оказались жесткие, взъерошенные черные волосы, прямой, с горбинкой нос, и большие, колючие зеленые глаза, быстро бегающие вокруг, изучая обстановку.   
Джек задумчиво глядел на костер, и тот отражался колеблющимися огоньками в его зрачках. Напротив Абигейл, по ту сторону тлеющего пламени, сидела Капитан Карина, крепкая, приземистая, улыбчивая женщина с коротко остриженными рыжими волосами; лицо ее было все покрыто веснушками, а глаза были узкие и прищуренные, так, что трудно было разобрать их цвет.   
Рядом с Кариной сидела маленькая девочка лет восьми, очень худая, бледная, со светло-русыми жиденькими волосами и аутистичным острым лицом. У нее были огромные, мутно-серые глаза, грустные и серьезные, каких не бывает обычно у детей, скорее у взрослых, много всего переживших и понявших в жизни. Еще такие глаза могли быть у сумасшедших и людей, знающих, что скоро умрут.   
Аби почему-то стало очень жаль эту девочку. Девочка смотрела по сторонам с удивлением, иногда открывая рот, и, замерев в такой позе, смотрела по нескольку минут на заинтересовавший ее объект. Ее взгляд остановился на другой девочке, по старше, с длинными темными косичками, вздернутым носом и косыми глазами. Та сидела прижавшись к толстой женщине в старом свитере. Девочка с косичками отвернулась. Бледная улыбнулась ей как можно приветливее, но девочка с косичками так и не обернулась в ее сторону, проигнорировав улыбку. Подождав, и так и не получив ответа, грустноглазая перестала улыбаться и снова стала рассматривать окружающих людей. Она заметила, что Аби тоже ее изучает, и хмуро посмотрела на нее. Аби удивилась, но отвела взгляд.  
Вскоре, привели остальных людей из поезда номер 5. Аби нашла среди пассажиров Лили, разговаривающую саму с собой, и парня в черной кофте. Когда все вновь прибывшие расселись, Капитан Карина встала и громко провозгласила: «Наш город, Адирон, так же как и ваш, Атомарон, подвергся нападению мутантов, но, к счастью, среди всех нас оказались спасшиеся. Мы должны держаться вместе, объединить усилия и знания и пытаться благодаря этому выжить. В городе еще остались припасы и вещи, которые можно забрать, но после того, как мы подготовимся, мы должны будем уйти куда-то из этого места, так как не сможем долго жить рядом с мутантами без должной защиты и укрытия.   
Ближайших городов, до которых можно дойти пешком меньше чем за несколько дней — нет; поездов — тоже, так что придется нам обитать в одном из туннелей; возможно, найдем кого-то еще, кто поможет нам… А пока, будем дежурить у нашей палатки по очереди, по двое человек.» — закончив речь, Карина села обратно на свое место.   
Абигейл нашла в рюкзаке нитку, и теперь молча забившись в угол зашивала свои порванные черные брюки. Карина потушила костер. Двое незнакомых Аби человек взяли оружие и вышли наружу, дежурить. Абигейл, дедушка Джек, Эрих и Лили собрались в одном углу и улеглись на старые рваные матрасы, практически прижавшись друг к другу плечами. Аби постелила под голову свою куртку.   
Этой ночью было тихо; Абигейл несколько раз просыпалась, но ни стрельбы, ни шума, ни скрежета зловещих когтей по близости слышно не было. 


	5. Глава 5. Убежище

Прибывшие из захваченного монстрами подземного убежища люди уже две недели жили в разрушенном городе. Мутанты не появлялись, и жизнь начала налаживаться. Карина распределила между всеми различные задачи, и все всегда были при делах, но у детей все же находилось свободное время на игры и общение.   
Абигейл узнала, что девочку с грустными глазами звали Эмми, парня, бывшего с ними в поезде — Кларус, а девушку с черными косичками — Джессика.   
Джессике удавалось вести за собой других, быть лидером для остальных девчонок и мальчишек разного возраста, бывших здесь. Абигейл ужасно бесила эта девчонка. Тем, что, как казалось девочке, Джесс делала все на зло Аби, хотя Абигейл вначале пыталась с ней поладить; тем, что Джесс постоянно выделывалась перед другими, будто бы она лучше всех, и тем, что Джесс нравилась Кларусу, хотя ничего для этого даже не сделала. Чем она, Абигейл, хуже Джесс, что ее не воспринимают всерьез!  
Абигейл хотелось, что бы у нее была своя команда, несколько человек, верных друзей, не плюшевый кролик Роджер Цветноглаз или какие-либо воображаемые книжные герои. Это должны были быть несколько человек, которые смогли бы полюбить ее так же, как могла она, и были так же преданные ей, как она им, которые бы любили ее и друг друга ни смотря ни на что, которые бы понимали ее и были бы всегда на ее стороне, вопреки их отличиям и предпочтениям. И Абигейл всеми силами искала этих мнимых друзей в каждом встречном. Она пыталась рассказать другим свои мысли, сны, фантазии, но они лишь смешили Лили, раздражали Джесс, не интересовали Эмми, а Кларус вообще постоянно издевался над девочкой по этому поводу.  
Хотя Абигейл была не нужна этим людям, они были нужны ей; девочка просто не могла иначе, она боялась остаться одна, ей казалось, что если она не будет ни с кем общаться, она просто сойдет с ума. Аби пыталась общаться, и эти люди, сами не осознавая того, были для нее удерживающей ниточкой, что бы не упасть в бездну отчаяния, страха и полной потерянности.   
Так проходили дни в убежище. Ночью у входа ставили охрану, но, обычно, взрослых. Мутанты нападали редко, и от них легко отбивались.   
Еще через некоторое время, Эрих, с небольшой группой людей, собрались на разведку в другую часть города, что бы забрать оставшиеся там необходимые вещи. Абигейл попросилась с ними. Сидеть на одном месте в лагере, без возможности куда-либо выходить, было угнетающе для девочки. Она была готова пройти через любые опасности и трудности, ради хоть каких-либо перемен в этом жизненном однообразии, ради того, что бы самой оказаться в приключении, подобному тем, о каких она читала в фантастических книгах. Как бы это не было глупо и наивно.  
Эрих, зная Аби, и помня, как она помогла ему в поезде, поручился нести за нее ответственность перед Кариной и Джеком. Так же он пообещал научить Абигейл стрелять из автомата и разбираться в разнообразных технических приборах. Это были действительно необходимые для выживания в их мире знания, хотя пока что и сложные для Аби, и девочка была вдвойне благодарна Эриху за такую поддержку.

25.10.3417.

«Мы отправились рано утром, пробираясь по тесным разрушенным улицам бывшего убежища Адирона. На некоторых лежал снег — его надуло из дыры в потолке, прямо над центром города. Иногда снег светился зеленоватым светом, и тогда мы обходили эти закоулки; была вероятность того, что в тех местах высокая радиация, и, хотя у нас и были защитные маски, лучше было держаться подальше от непосредственной опасности.   
Примерно через полчаса, мы добрались до огромного, частично занесенного снегом, здания в центре города. Оно представляло собой пожелтевший старый дом с колоннами, и высоко поднимающемся округлым куполом со шпилем. Двери его были железные и запертые на засов. „Это библиотека“ — сказал Эрих. — „И, теперь уже можно об этом сказать, мы шли именно сюда. У нас в лагере есть один ученый, он сказал, что в этом месте должна быть спрятана карта всех убежищ и туннелей, составленная еще при их постройке в далеком прошлом, и она нам очень бы сейчас пригодилась. Что бы выяснить, как и куда идти нам дальше из Адирона.“  
Перед началом экспедиции всем, и мне в том числе, выдали костюмы хим. и рад. защиты, а так же автоматы с аптечками. Костюмы мы надели сразу, а автоматы повесили на ремешках через плечо. Когда мы вышли из нашего лагеря-убежища, Эрих стал объяснять мне, как надо правильно стрелять. Он заставил меня несколько раз выстрелить без патронов, что бы я привыкла, и мы не тратили зря боеприпасы. Пожилой солдат, идущий позади нас, посмеивался надо мной. Потом, когда мы вышли в город, мне разрешили стрельнуть в сломанный светофор, и я попала в лампочку. Эрих сказал, что основу я изучила, и выдал мне настоящие боевые патроны.  
Теперь, когда мы подошли к библиотеке, которая сама по себе была как отдельный город-лабиринт, я вместе с остальными подняла свое оружие и приготовилась. Эрих ударом ноги вышиб дверь. За ней было темно и тихо. Мы включили фонарики на наших автоматах и зашли в вестибюль. Пока монстров видно не было, и мы отправились дальше по коридору, внутрь библиотеки. Воздух был затхлый, кое-где лежал снег, занесенный сквозь трещины и разбитые окна. Кругом были деревянные шкафы с бумажными книгами. От тишины звенело в ушах. Звуки доносились лишь из-за невообразимой дали, из-за стен, из самого города за пределами дома. В вестибюле стоял округлый длинный стол, за которым был сломанный и заржавевший компьютер. Мы направились вглубь, в один из коридоров, отходивших направо от парадного входа.  
Мы шли все дальше и дальше. Везде были книги. Большие и маленькие, тонкие и толстые, в плотных кожаных переплетах и в полу стёршихся бумажных обертках. Время и история хранилась здесь, память далекого, навсегда ушедшего прошлого, память мира до катастрофы и мира после нее. Но теперь, вряд ли уже кто-нибудь когда-либо прочтет или откроет эти книги, и так и будут они в одиночестве и безмолвии гордо стоять тут, в развалинах покинутого убежища, покрываясь безмолвием и пылью столетий, быть может, надолго пережив всех его обитателей.  
Эрих оставлял мелом пометки на шкафах, что бы нам потом по ним было легче выбраться назад. Мы дошли, наверное, до середины библиотеки, как вдруг, прогнивший пол под одним из неосторожных членов нашего отряда хрустнул и провалился. Эрих дернулся вперед, что бы поймать парня за руку, но не успел. Грохот от падающих досок и тела эхом пролетел по всем залам и растаял где-то на верхних этажах. В ответ на шум где-то наверху раздался невнятный лай или кашель. Я вздрогнула. Надеюсь, это были всего лишь отголоски искаженного эха, слишком долго летящие по коридорам.  
„Вилл!“ — крикнул Эрих в темноту. „Все в порядке, я упал на какие-то книги!“ — ответили снизу. Эрих раздраженно глянул в образовавшуюся дыру под ногами и, размотав веревку, которую нес за поясом, надежно закрепил ее за одну из колонн у окна. "Сейчас тебя вытащим!" - крикнул Эрих, спуская веревку в провал.  
Мы стали спускаться вниз. Я совсем не умела лазить по веревкам, но никому не сообщила об этом, и теперь замерла у края в нерешительности. Заметив это, Эрих сказал попробовать спуститься так, как смогу, и если что случится, он меня поймает. Я ухватилась руками за верёвку и, соскользнув с края, повисла на ней; затем, немного спустилась вниз перехватываясь руками, но потом, мои руки ослабли; тогда я обхватила веревку ногами — это стоило сделать сразу, но я не догадалась, и теперь, не удержавшись на руках, полетела вниз, где-то на середине опять ухватилась руками, испугавшись, что упаду, и так и осталась висеть. „Прыгай!“ — крикнул мне Эрих. Я отпустила веревку и он поймал меня.  
Так мы все оказались на нижнем этаже библиотеки. Наш товарищ, Вилл, сломал ногу и не мог идти. С ним остался еще один, а я, Эрих и старый солдат, по прозвищу Патрон, отправились дальше. „Карта должна быть в центре библиотеки. Мы почти уже в нужном месте. Не думаю, что стоит подниматься назад на верхние этажи.“-сказал Патрон. Эрих кивнул.   
Теперь мы шли по нижнему этажу; здесь все было точно также, разве что чуть темнее. Книги в беспорядке и большом количестве валялись под нашими ногами и глядели на нас с полок шкафов. Было тихо, не видно ни мутантов, ни кого-либо еще. „Говорят, листы пропитывали неким специальным раствором, и он отпугивает мутантов в целом от всего здания библиотеки.“ — тихо сказал Патрон, трогая рукой переплеты книг на одной из полок. „Возможно.“ — согласился Эрих.   
Наконец, мы снова попали в центр библиотеки, но только теперь на этаж ниже вестибюля. „Это должно быть тут“ — уверенно сказал Патрон. Мы стали рыться в книжных полках, положив на пол автоматы с включенными на них фонариками, но до вечера так ничего не нашли и, вернувшись к оставшимся в коридоре, помогли перенести Вилла в центр библиотеки. Здесь мы установили временный лагерь.  
Поиски продолжались уже пару дней, а мы так ничего и не нашли. Зато я научилась разбираться в технике. Эрих показал на старом библиотечном компьютере, а также на некоторых приборах, принесенных нами с собой, их работу и устройство. Пока остальные перерывали книги в центральном зале, мы с Эрихом прошлись по остальной части нижнего этажа; некоторое коридоры обвалились, или были перегорожены упавшими книжными шкафами; в некоторых местах через них удалось перелезть. В маленькой каморке около лестницы и не работающего лифта к верхним этажам, мы с Эрихом обнаружили активный компьютер. Он питался от запасного генератора из подвала. Никакой дельной информации компьютер нам не дал, но на нем Эрих смог показать мне несколько интересных приемов и программ.  
Спустя еще день жизни среди книг, мы, наконец, отыскали ту самую секретную карту, а точнее, сейф или коробку, в которой она была. Сейф прятался под одной из половиц под шкафом. Патрон, которому наш ученый сказал секретный код, открыл сейф. Я успела заметить в руках обрадованного Патрона большую по размеру бумагу, но он сразу же убрал ее в рюкзак, и я ничего толком не разглядела. Так же внутри сейфа оказались различные письма, деньги и вещи. Мы все забрали, а потом еще дня-полтора лечили Вилла, пока он не смог ходить, потому что через город с мутантами мы бы его на руках не протащили. И вот, спустя три дня, мы отправились обратно. Шли мы аккуратно, что бы снова никуда не упасть. Пройти до города к убежищу оказалось проще, и, как мне показалось, мы вернулись намного быстрее, чем шли к библиотеке. Карта оказалась на самом деле той, которая была нужна, и наш ученый сразу бережно ее спрятал и радостный, ушел, а нам дали дополнительную порцию чая и каши.»

После этого похода Абигейл почувствовала, что она теперь вполне может сама о себе позаботится и постоять за себя; она почувствовала себя немного сильнее, чем раньше, а когда ты сильный - то разве чего-то можно бояться? Даже Кларус перестал издеваться над девочкой, оценив ее новые способности. Абигей позволяла теперь себе еще больше шутить и хулиганить.  
Абигейл было все равно, что скажут на ее выходки взрослые, было все равно, что ее буду считать беззаботной или наглой — в такое то время она еще и позволяет себе баловаться и фантазировать! И пускай упрекают, может быть, завтра ни ее, ни того кто упрекнул ее, уже не будет в живых, отчего же не посмеяться и не натворить глупостей сегодня? Зачем жить, если жизнь состоит лишь из одних забот и горестей? Все равно, что бы ты не делал и как не жил, однажды тебя не станет, и быть может, это однажды наступит уже завтра, так отчего же не прожить эту жизнь счастливо, пускай ты ничего и не сделаешь серьезного, важного, полезного или великого, но тебе хотя бы будет не жаль умереть, и ты уйдешь в мир иной счастливым; счастливым, оттого что жил, от того что общался, веселился и делал, что тебе захочется. Разве не стоит все это того, что бы жить? Разве не есть это смысл жизни — прожить ее? Не выполняя долг, обязательство или унылую работу ради призрачных материальных идеалов, но так, как ты хочешь, для кого хочешь. Так, впервые, за время своих скитаний, Абигейл была по настоящему счастлива.  
Прошло еще две недели. Был вечер. Абигейл и Джессика сидели вдвоем на верхней балке, торчащей из стены дома, под сводами которого укрывались в своем лагере поселенцы, и беспечно болтали. Солнце, проникая сквозь дыру в потолке, освещало город оранжевыми лучами, в которых кружилась пыль. Кроме бесцветного и размытого неба в этот крохотный пролом ничего больше видно не было. Но он все равно постоянно притягивал к себе заинтригованные взгляды, и Абигейл, и прочих людей; никто из них с самого рождения не видел неба, и не представлял, каким вообще оно может быть. Единственным представлением о мире наверху, был этот маленький, далекий проем в потолке с мизерным кусочком небосвода. К Джесс с Аби подошла Эмми, и тоже уселась на край балки.  
Сердце Абигейл было наполнено теплым и светлым чувством умиротворения. «Джесс хорошо относиться ко мне! Больше не злиться! И что я вредничала… Она такая веселая и интересная, и как я раньше этого не замечала… Чего злилась на нее по чем зря? Мы можем стать друзьями… У меня наконец-то будут друзья!» — думала Абигейл. Капитан Карина позвала всех на ужин, и девочки слезли вниз.  
После ужина Абигейл сидела одна, поджав коленки к подбородку и читала. Из предыдущего убежища она унесла с собой книгу о Звездном рыцаре. Неподалеку молча сидела Эмии и о чем-то размышляла, ковыряя ногой землю. Абигейл не решалась отвлекать девочку от своих мыслей.  
Вечером, они втроем все лежали рядом на матрасах и иногда перешептывались. Аби пришла в голову какая-то смешная мысли она ее озвучила. Девочки еще несколько минут хихикали. К ним подобралась Лили и они включили ее в свою веселую историю. Абигейл еще никогда за всю свою жизнь, которую она помнила, не было так весело. Может быть в той жизни, которая стерлась из ее памяти были и другие такие же замечательные моменты, но Абигейл о них не знала. А значит их и не было.  
Сегодня ночью было очень холодно. Абигейл вся тряслась, зубы стучали, и что бы согреться, она дышала на руки и прижала к животу колени. Уснуть она не могла — боялась, что замерзнет. Ночью, что бы не привлекать внимание мутантов, не разрешалось разводить огонь. Ближе к зиме в убежище стало больше монстров. Девочка забилась подальше в угол и погрузилась в свои мысли, что бы отвлечься от холода.   
Она представила другой мир, где людям не надо постоянно прятаться от таинственных чудовищ, мерзнуть, лежа на ледяной земле, добывать себя еду из под ног, где можно жить в одном месте, не боясь, что его разрушат; мир, где есть веселые люди в ярких одеждах, где есть растения, и где небо это нечто большее, чем крохотный квадратик в многометровом потолке пещеры.  
Абигейл вспомнила рассказ Дедушки Джека о том, что где-то остался на поверхности Планеты 2 город, защищенный энергетическим куполом, и в нем сохранились чистый воздух и живые зеленые растения, и люди могут там жить, практически как до катастрофы, и эти люди строят разные продвинутые машины и хранят великие технологии Старого времени… У них есть многоэтажные дома с квартирами, есть школы и музеи, и их не трогают мутанты… А что если этот город не легенда? Если он и правда где-то существует?  
Разве могут быть несчастны люди, у которых есть небо, воздух, растения и чистая вода? Как могут быть проблемы у того, кому не надо ежедневно бороться за жизнь, бороться с голодом и холодом, бежать от опасностей и мерзнуть среди развалин? И почему кто-то просто рождается в городе под куполом и спокойно живет, не волнуясь о своем настоящем и будущем, а кто-то должен отдать все, что только могло быть отнято, что бы получить хоть немного счастья, не говоря уже о том, что бы попросту выжить?   
Невольно задумываешься о неком высшем разуме или силе, управляющей по своему желанию миром и судьбами людей. Если она и есть, подобная высшая сила, Аби не представляла, насколько должна она быть жестокой и равнодушной, что бы позволить, или даже собственноручно сотворить, такое с миром, что случилось с Планетой 2. Абигейл поражали Лили и другие похожие на нее люди, просящие помощи у богов. Учитывая все происходящее на данное время на их планете, если эти высшие силы и есть, они только посмеются над тобой и плюнут на тебя со своего неба в ответ на твои молитвы.  
Мысли Аби снова вернулись к легендарному городу. А ведь Дедушка Джек говорил, что люди там не беззаботны и счастливы, как была уверена Аби. О чем могли быть их заботы и проблемы? Аби не могла представить себе, а дедушка Джек конкретно этого не уточнял.  
Так, размышляя, Абигейл просидела до самого утра, обняв коленки и иногда тихо хлюпая носом. Между железными арками показался кусочек красного неба, видимый через трещину в потолке. Аби продолжала молча сидеть и смотреть, как становятся более резкими очертания окружающего мира. Сумерки начали медленно рассеиваться, и вокруг стали различаться очертания людей и убежища. Стены его, особенно по краям, были покрыты инеем.   
Капитан Карина поднялась и стала будить других. Пятерых разбудить не удалось. Они замерзли. «Зима идет, надо искать другое место.» — тихо сказала Карина, когда похоронили ушедших товарищей. Аби снова стало страшно, ведь она сама или ее друзья тоже могли сегодня не проснуться. И тут уже не важно, насколько ты сильный или способный. Холод равнял всех.  
«Если пойдем все вместе, не сможем прокормиться. Нам и так почти ничего есть, не хочу драки среди моих людей за хлебные крошки и последние банки консервов... Придется разделиться на две группы. Провизию поделим поровну между нами. А дальше, как повезет. Может кто-то найдет запасы еды по пути в туннелях... Вторую группу пусть ведет Джек. Он много знает о туннелях и убежищах, бывал не в одном.» — сообщила Карина. То, что она поведет первую, даже никто не сомневался.   
«Надо идти либо сейчас, либо завтра, так как найти место для ночлега будет трудно, а холода с каждым днем буду становится только сильнее… Останемся еще на ночь, буду еще замершие.» — сказал, покачав головой, Эрих. «Согласна…» — тихо ответила Карина. Она вздохнула, и затем, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, закричала — «Полчаса на сборы, максимум — сорок минут, и выдвигаемся! Генри! Скопируй свою карту для второй группы!»   
Худой мужчина, с бледным лицом и короткими темными волосами закопошился в поисках карты, которую потребовала Карина. Это был тот ученый, которому передал Патрон карту по возвращении из библиотеки. Сидевшая рядом с ним белокурая кудрявая девушка заволновалась и стала помогать ученому с картой.   
Дедушка Джек и Карина тем временем стали распределять людей. Эмми схватила Джесс за руку и испуганно прошептала: «Я боюсь, куда мы идем?! Я не хочу уходить, зачем нас разделяют?» Джесс взяла ее за плечи и осторожно встряхнув, сказала: «Так будет лучше для всех. Ты должна заглянуть в лицо своим страхам, победить их, иначе они нападут со спины, и тогда уже ничего не поможет…» Эмми, всхлипнув, обняла девочку.  
Аби, стоявшая около стены, печально посмотрела на них. О ней никто жалеть не будет.

14.11.3417.

«Сегодня мы уйдем из лагеря на другое место, потому что в развалины Адирона пришла зима, и стало очень холодно, а разводить костер ночью нельзя - яркий свет привлечёт мутантов, которых здесь стало через чур много. Никаких генераторов или прочих источников энергии в городе не осталось. Что бы было легче идти, нас поделят на два отряда - один во главе с дедушкой Джеком, второй - с Кариной…   
Наш ученый, Генри, которому Эрих и Патрон доверили добытую ранее в библиотеке карту подземелий, скопировал ее с помощью побитого ржавого станка, в здании прямо напротив нашего убежища (раньше это было типографией или чем-то похожим); копию отдадут второму отряду, оригинал останется у первого.   
Я упрашивала Генри дать посмотреть мне на эту карту, но он не разрешил, заявив, что карта - это очень важная и серьезная вещь, и будет катастрофой для всех нас, если я поврежу ее из-за своего праздного любопытства. Услышав наш спор, к нам подошла белокурая девушка, Мария, которая везде ходит вместе с Генри, и она уговорила ученого все же показать мне карту. В руки мне карту, естественно, не дали, позволили только заглянуть.  
Карта была старая, кое-где с пятнами, и обворована в одном углу, но на ней обозначалась вся местность нашего округа, достаточно большая, с несколькими подземными городами. Два города было зачеркнуто совсем не давно, я поняла, что это были Адирон и Атомарон. От нас до остальных подземных городов линии дорог шли очень далеко, в основном - на запад…   
Так же на карте было несколько официальных (замурованных для всех, кто не обладал специальным на это разрешением допуска; то есть, по сути для всех, живущих под землей) выходов на поверхность, и один — совсем недалеко.   
Если бы выйти сквозь него, и срезать наш путь по поверхности, можно было бы значительно сократить дорогу… Но я решила не делиться с Генри своими мыслями по этому поводу, так как разговоры про поверхность тут не любят, как и во всех бункерах-убежищах. К тому же карты поверхности у нас не было, а значит, была велика вероятность заблудится в том совершенно неизведанном мире.  
В конце концов, мы, остатки выживших подземных людей, собрались в путь. У меня из вещей был только один мой рюкзак, который я везла с собой еще из Атомарона... Правда, он немного наполнился новыми припасами и частями приборов, которые я нашла здесь, в Адироне.   
К своему счастью, я попала в группу дедушки Джека. Из знакомых мне в нее попали Джесс, Генри и Мария, а остальные, так же Лили, Кларус и Эмми, остались с капитаном Кариной. Конечно, мне было жаль расставаться с теми, кого я вполне могла считать новыми друзьями, но ничего не поделаешь… Карина с Джеком постарались распределить нас так, что бы в каждом отряде были и более менее сильные, взрослые люди, техники, врачи, и слабые, дети.   
Мы убрали последние остатки лагеря, и сейчас пойдем по двум разным путям из Адирона — капитан Карина со своим отрядом по одному, а дедушка Джек с нами — по другому… Надеюсь, что мы еще когда-нибудь увидимся с теми, кто ушел по другой дороге.»


	6. Глава 6. Поход

Команда Дедушки Джека уже несколько дней шла по туннелю. Было темно, сыро и однообразно. «Скоро развилка.» — сказал Генри, сверяясь с картой. Джесс недружелюбно косилась на Абигейл.

16.11.3417.

«До развилки мы дошли где-то через пол часа. Там было два туннеля. Тот, куда нам надо было идти по карте, мне сразу не понравился. Он был темнее, холоднее, и словно чье-то мрачное присутствие ощущалось в нем, угнетающе давя на сознание и разум. Не одна я ощущала это. У Марии закружилась голова, и Генри, у которого самого стали трястись руки и выступил пот на лбу, заботливо помогал ей идти. Многие из отряда стали странно себя вести: беспричинно нервничать и параноидально бояться неведомой угрозы. Один только дедушка Джек все также бодро шагал вперед — ему было все ни по чем.   
Тьма и холод вокруг с каждым шагом сгущались, но мы продолжали идти, не решаясь перечить дедушке и надеясь, что тот все-таки не ошибается, и наши страхи — лишь иллюзии, навеянные ужасом перед темнотой и неизвестностью.  
Тут кто-то из отряда закричал. «В чем дело?» — спросил дедушка, резко оборачиваясь; в его глазах проступил проблеск беспокойства. «Двое из конца нашего отряда пропали!» — прокричали в ответ. Темнота и удушливая атмосфера вокруг нас обрели почти материальный вес. Мне показалось, что я сейчас задохнусь в этом тяжелом и затхлом воздухе. Дедушка Джек поднял автомат. Теперь было совсем темно. Впереди в туннеле что-то противно захлюпало. Под ногами показалась мерзкая темная жижа. Свет от фонариков растворялся в ней, не давая рассмотреть коридора впереди нас. Еще двое наших людей моментально провалились в это живое болото, даже не успев вскрикнуть. Кто-то в панике стал бездумно стрелять, но патроны также не причиняли никакого вреда жиже, просто тонули в ней; толку было, как палить из автоматов в воду. Жижа стремительно заполняла собой все пространство туннеля, поглощая с неуловимой скоростью одного человека за другим.  
«Бежим!» — крикнул Джек. Мы, те кто еще остались, не оглядываясь бросились бежать назад, и остановились только тогда, когда коридор вокруг совсем посветлел и стал прежним. Существо, если это было существом, нас не преследовало.  
Из нашего отряда в живых остались только я, Дедушка Джек, Мария, Генри, Джесс и еще десять человек. Все молчали. Генри нервно протирал об рваный свитер свои очки с толстыми стеклами на веревочке.   
Наконец, дедушка сказал — «Похоже… Что единственный выход дойти до условного места встречи с отрядом Карины — идти по поверхности.» Все в ужасе зашептались, но выбора действительно не было. Единственный подземный туннель, ведущий в нужную сторону, перекрывал жуткий, жижеобразный и не уловимый монстр.   
Мы осторожно направились в небольшое боковое ответвление, где, судя по карте, совсем рядом, был один из выходов на поверхность. Выход перекрывала старая ржавая дверь. Никакой защиты на ней уже не осталось, кодовый замок был поломан. Единственной преградой между нами и внешним миром был винтовой рычаг и наш собственный страх. Дедушка осторожно взялся обеими руками за завинчивающуюся крышку и медленно повернул ее. Защитная дверь слегка приоткрылась, но не до конца - в ней что-то заело. Стоявшие позади люди, переборов первый ужас, опасливо смотря на сияющий тонкий просвет между стеной и дверью, кинулись помогать Джеку. Общими усилиями, отодвинув оставшиеся приржавевшие железки, мы выбрались из туннелей наружу, на поверхность.  
Мы впервые увидели небо и дневной свет во всем его необъятном пространстве. Может быть, я и видела их раньше, но я не помнила этого, хотя и не испытала такого страха и удивления, как прочие. У остальных, кроме дедушки Джека, начался настоящий приступ агорафобии; они, люди, родившиеся и выросшие в подземном бункере, и представить себе не могли, что может существовать столь гигантское в ширь и высоту пространство. Генри всего трясло, и он еле стоял на ногах; Мария и Джесс, закричав, кинулись назад к дверям; так же поступили и остальные люди, спасшиеся вместе с нами; один незнакомый мне мужчина вообще начал неконтролируемо метаться, в панике не видя двери назад в туннели. Джек схватил его за шиворот и толкнул по направлению к дверям. Там его поймала Мария.   
"Нужно дать им время, что бы привыкли." - сказал мне Джек. Голос его дрожал, дыхание было не ровным; он был готов к тому, что увидит за этой дверью, но все же дух захватило и у него. Генри, согнувшись и обняв себя руками дрожал, но назад к дверям не побежал. "Я... Я смогу... Какой же я ученый, если не в состоянии адекватно воспринять полученную информацию... Принять факты, принять новую и не оспоримую реальность..." - прошептал он. Джек похлопал его по плечу. Остальные, немного придя в себя начали медленно возвращаться к двери и порой выглядывать из нее, собираясь с мыслями, что бы выйти на поверхность во второй раз.  
Небо над нами было необъятное, во много раз выше потолка любого убежища, желто-серое, затянутое свинцовыми тучами. За этими тучами оно продолжалось, вероятно, еще на многие километры. Вокруг, на сколько мог охватить взор, была такая же желто-серая, как небо, пустыня, с корявыми железками, чахлыми кустиками и руинами некогда могучего мира.  
Вскоре, Мария, Джесс, и десятеро остальных людей, вернулись из туннелей к нам, и остановились чуть позади. Все с ужасом и любопытством озирались по сторонам. Воздухом, как оказалось, можно было свободно дышать. Зараженным он был вряд ли, но в нем ощущалось невероятно много непонятных и сильных запахов; для тех, по крайней мере, кто всегда вдыхал искусственный очищенный и перегоняемый вентиляторами кислород. Неясных и непривычных слуху звуков тоже было невообразимо много, они шли ото всюду вокруг, с разных направлений и расстояний, вгоняя в полнейшую дезориентацию.  
Сухой ветер дул в лицо и развевал волосы и одежду. Так, я, наконец, увидела то, о чем мечтала и о чем все не любили говорить — поверхность. Но теперь я действительно понимала, почему поверхность была самым страшным кошмаром для многих из подземных людей. Поняла сама, увидела собственными глазами, услышала ушами, ощутила своим телом... Даже мне хотелось сейчас поскорее назад в туннели. Этот бескрайний простор, холодные тучи и мусор, развалины, образовавшие жуткие контуры — постоянно заставляли чувствовать какое-то необъяснимое с первого раза, давящие чувство волнения и страха, страха, что за этими руинами и туманом скрывается нечто намного более жуткое, чем грязевой монстр из катакомб.  
Несколько минут мы взирали на это мрачное великолепие, пока дедушка Джек, встрепенувшись, не предложил нам отправиться дальше. Почти все наши люди уже более-менее успокоились и пришли в себя, и могли проделать первый шаг в строну неизведанных просторов.   
Поверхности на нашей карте было совсем мало, и мы решили держаться того указанного на ней пути, где, по приблизительным подсчетам, шел внизу наш туннель. По поверхности предполагалось преодолеть не значительный отрезок, только что бы обогнуть туннель, перегороженный жидким чудовищем, а затем спуститься назад под землю, где мы бы встретились с отрядом Карины, или его остатками.  
Наверху было в целом теплее, чем под землей, но дувшие порой здесь ледяные порывы ветра вызывали неприятный озноб. Иногда начинал крапать кислотный дождь, прожигая остатки домов, в которых мы пытались от него укрыться. Вдалеке, в серо-желтом густом тумане бродили странные существа, они же выли и скрипели по ночам. Мы так и не увидели их вблизи, чему я была несказанно рада. Часто среди домов тоже прятались монстры, не любившие гостей, от чего приходилось быть крайне осторожными. 

Мы шли уже три дня среди развалин. Один раз пришлось отстреливаться от своры мутировавших собак. Здесь, на поверхности, за каждым углом подстерегали голодные глаза. А где-то дальше, в глубине города, могли скрываться не только собаки, но и люди, тоже мутировавшие во что-то жуткое… Мне не хотелось даже пытаться представлять этого.  
Из-за серых туч выглянул луч солнца, и, проскользнув по земле блестящими пятнами, пробежался по золотым кудряшкам Марии и скрылся снова. Генри, тихо засмеявшись, дотронулся до них рукой. "Просто, невероятно, посмотри, свет, он идет с неба... Его испускает огромная звезда, где-то в космосе, дальше чем самая далекая даль, какую мы можем увидеть сейчас вокруг нас... И вот из этой дали этот тонкий луч долетел до нас. До тебя. Прикоснулся к тебе..." Мария тоже засмеялась.  
Мы шли уже достаточно долго, и теперь остановились, так как перед нами были несколько домов с узкими улицами между ними. Эти дома закрывали для нас проход над прямой линией туннеля внизу, и надо было обходить эти дома как-то еще, в стороне. Но на карте ничего, что было бы дальше туннеля на пару метров, у нас отмечено не было. Джек колебался; он и так потерял уже большую часть отряда из-за собственной неосторожности, отдав на обед жидкой твари в туннелях.  
"Джек. Мы уже прошли половину пути. Осталось совсем немного. Мы приложили столько усилий, перешагнули через самих себя, выбравшись наружу. Мы должны идти до конца. У нас есть оружие, если в этих узких улочках прячутся еще мутанты, мы с ними справимся. Открытое пространство, по которому придется делать большой круг, обходя эти дома, кажется более опасным." - сказал Генри, подходя к дедушке. Тот смерил ученого сердитым взглядом. Он не мог решить, говорит в Генри агорафобия, или логические размышления. "Ладно. Продолжаем путь по намеченному маршруту, никуда не сворачивая. Вперед." - наконец сказал Джек.  
По началу улица выглядела обычной, как все те, что мы видели и проходили ранее, разве что раза в два теснее. Но потом, после минут пяти нашего пути, она стала становиться все уже и темнее. Окна, двери и стены домов вокруг нас были обмотаны паутиной. "Может, все таки стоит обойти это место?.." - робко выкрикнул кто-то из нашего отряда. Мы огляделись, и оказалось, что позади нас улица расходилась, но никто уже не помнил, да и не удосужился проверить, из какого поворота мы пришли. Мы остановились. Дедушка Джек снова задумался.»

Абигейл села на большой камень. Неожиданно, камень зашевелился и пополз, и девочка упала на землю. Рюкзак слетел с ее спины и несколько вещей выкатилось. Она, встав на коленки, поспешно стала их подбирать, а камень, издавая сердитые звуки, быстро пополз в сторону одного из домов, оставляя слизистый след.   
Когда Абигейл поймала раскатившиеся вещи и подняла голову, то с ужасом обнаружила, что вокруг нее никого из ее отряда больше не было. Только одинокие, мрачные, с черными провалами окон, обмотанных толстым слоем паутины, дома строго и равнодушно взирали на Абигейл. Следов на камнях не оставались, а на песке их почти сразу же стирал порывистый ветер, гуляющий по узким улочкам.   
Абигейл отчаянно стала звать Джека, потом Джесс, Генри и Марию, позабыв об опасности. Никого из них, или вообще, из обычных людей, видно по близости не было. Никто не откликался на ее крик, кроме эха. Аби поняла, что потерялась. Неужели, остальные, все четырнадцать человек, ушли, не заметив, что ее нет?! Куда они могли так резко и так бесшумно сразу вдруг исчезнуть? А что если на них напал мутант, и Абигейл осталась последняя выжавшая?!   
Абигейл не знала, куда идти, и что делать ей в чужом, не известном мире, полном опасностей, о которых она еще даже не подозревала! Глядя правде в глаза, ведь Абигейл была всего лишь маленькой, худенькой и слабой девочкой, почти ничего не знающей и не умеющей. По спине Абигейл побежали мурашки. Ей хотелось расплакаться, но слезы застряли где-то в горле и так и не потекли из ее глаз. Абигейл прижалась спиной к стене, и подняла автомат. На нее в любую минуту могли наброситься собаки-мутанты. Со стаей в одиночку ей не справиться… А если это будут не собаки, а кто-то пострашнее, посильнее, побольше?..   
Девочка встряхнула головой, стараясь выбросить эти попусту волнующие ее мысли. Она будет до последнего биться за свою жизнь, даже если это будет бесполезным и коротким мгновением… Абигейл послышался шум позади, и она резко обернулась, ударившись локтем в стенку, позабыв, что она стояла, прижавшись к ней почти вплотную спиной. Стена с глухим звуком хрустнула и осыпалась. Абигейл не удержалась на краю появившегося в хрупкой стене нового пролома, и с криком провалилась в темный подвал дома.

Открыв глаза, Абигейл огляделась. Дыра в стене, в которую она провалилась, была далеко наверху. Проникающий сквозь пролом дневной свет оставлял на полу неровный круг. В комнате, куда попала Аби, была старая развалившаяся мебель, пыль и грязь. Паутины не было. Напротив Абигейл, в противоположной стене комнаты, был проход, ведущий в другую комнату. Там было темно. Девочка попыталась вылезти назад, в дыру, в которую провалилась, но та была слишком высоко и на отвесной стене, и ей никак не удавалось этого сделать.   
Устав, Абигейл села под столом, стоявшем в углу комнаты. Похоже, ей все-таки придется идти в тот темный проход, ведущий вглубь здания, что бы найти дверь на улицу из дома и выйти наружу. Немного поразмыслив, Абигейл достала засохший хлеб из рюкзака, поела и, включив фонарик на автомате, медленно направилась к темному проходу. За ним оказался коридор с разными дверьми. Аби направилась вперед, осторожно заглядывая в каждую следующую.   
К своему удивлению, Абигейл обнаружила, что эти комнаты выглядели более-менее жилыми. В некоторых были свежие остатки еды и приборы, которыми явно пользовались. В шкафах стояли лекарства и колбы с разнообразными веществами. Выхода среди них, к сожалению, пока что не намечалось. «Неужели тут живет кто-то разумный?» — удивленно подумала девочка.  
Вскоре, Абигейл услышала позади негромкий скрежет. Аби обернулась, подняв автомат. Позади нее висел в воздухе круглый робот, похожий на шар с руками и маленькими ракетными двигателями позади. У робота был один круглый глаз, который то открывался, то закрывался диафрагмой, наподобие, как у фотоаппарата. За диафрагмой светилась яркая синяя лампочка.  
Абигейл приготовилась стрелять, но робот не двигался и не нападал, лишь молча глядел на девочку, мигая своим глазом-объективом. Абигейл замерла. Она была уверена, что это ловушка, но пока не могла понять, какая именно. Робот снова мигнул своим единственным синим глазом и слегка пошевелил трубками-руками, висящими по бокам его тела. Аби что-то почувствовала позади себя, но не успела обернуться и среагировать. Автомат выпал из ее рук, коридор стал расплываться перед глазами и она потеряла сознание.  
Девочка очнулась на кушетке в лаборатории, напомнившей ей мед. отсек Атомарона. Абигейл попыталась встать, но руки и ноги ее оказались связаны ремнями. Она подняла голову. Над лабораторным столом с инструментами летал все тот же круглый робот. Кто-то третий вошел в дверь. Он напоминал человека. Когда он подошел ближе, Аби разглядела, что это была странная женщина, с сине-фиолетовыми короткими волосами; почти все тело незнакомки было заменено на кибернетические протезы и покрыто проводами. Казалось, живыми у этой женщины были только правая половина лица и голова с шеей. Вместо левого глаза у нее была зеленая квадратная пластина с встроенным компьютером, фактически, позволявшем ей сканировать местность, окружающих существ, записывать данные, а также наводить оптический прицел. Все это, в зеркальном отображении, было видно при взгляде снаружи на заменявший глаз женщины прозрачный компьютер. Женщина подошла к Аби. Ее лицо ничего не выражало. В руке у нее был шприц.  
«Пожалуйста, послушайте меня, если вы человек и понимаете, что я говорю, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня!» — закричала Абигейл, испуганно зажмурив глаза. Женщина молча, не обращая на крики Абигейл внимания, сделала ей укол. «Это лекарство.» — равнодушно добавила она. Девочка замолчала. «Ну, что же я должна была выслушать? » — спросила затем женщина Абигейл. Абигейл, немного успокоившись, открыла глаза и посмотрела на незнакомку.   
«Что происходит? Зачем вы оглушили и связали меня?!» - спросила Абигейл дрожащим голосом. «Ты залезла в мой дом с оружием и ты похожа на мутанта. Что мне по-твоему еще оставалось делать?» — недовольно возразила женщина. - «Если доверять каждому встречному на пустошах, умрешь в первые пять минут пребывания здесь.»   
«Я… Я Абигейл Белый Кролик, и я случайно попала сюда, потому что стена снаружи проломилась.» — смущенно ответила Абигейл. «Какой кролик? Какая стена, да ты откуда взялась вообще?!» — недоверчиво и сердито спросила женщина, рассматривая на экране в своей руке какие-то показания приборов, расставленных вокруг Абигейл, а затем, снова перестав слушать девочку, сообщила, будто сама себе — «Странно, ты вроде бы человек, но никаких следов мутации, или радиации, или болезней… Но как так? Ты из бункера что ли?!» Абигейл обдумала вопрос и решила, для своей же безопасности, что стоит сказать правду.   
«Да, из бункера, но понимаете, его разрушили мутанты, и мы шли в другой, по поверхности, а я потерялась, отбилась от своего отряда, и случайно попала к вам.» — Абигейл жалобно глянула на незнакомку. Женщина удивленно посмотрела на девочку, потом на экран в руке, и снова на девочку. Она задумалась и, наконец, сказав, что если девочка не попытается драться или бежать, развяжет ее. Абигейл кивнула и ее освободили.   
«Я Анна.» — сказала женщина, протягивая Абигейл свою механическую руку. Абигейл пожала ее.  
«Простите, но, я… Мне надо попасть к остальным.» — осторожно начала Абигейл. «Зачем?» — равнодушно спросила Анна. Абигейл поразил этот вопрос. «Как зачем?» — сердито начала девочка, но вдруг остановилась и задумалась. Вопрос, ответ на который казался ей четким и не требующим размышлений, вдруг поставил ее в тупик. - «Я… Я не знаю вообще-то зачем… Но ведь я с ними жила… Они моя семья, мои друзья, которые могли бы помочь мне, позаботиться обо мне, защитить меня… Мне очень страшно тут одной!» — отчаянно воскликнула Аби. Ей ужасно захотелось вновь увидеть хоть одно знакомое лицо, хоть кого-то, кто не был бы врагом, желающим ограбить, убить или сожрать ее. Анна задумалась.   
«Ну ладно, пожалуй, можешь идти.» — сообщила она через пару минут; искусственный глаз ее при этом мигал, обрабатывая какие-то данные. - «Мне ты ни к чему. Одной куда проще защитить свою жизнь...»  
Направляясь к дверям, Абигейл обернулась и осторожно спросила: «Анна, а вы случайно не знаете, как пройти ко в входу в убежище номер 5?» В искусственном глазу Анны снова забегали огоньки, а когда потухли, она глухо сказала: «Случайно знаю. Я загрузила себе в мозг карту с одного обнаруженного мной в пустоши стационара, думаю смогу переписать ее для тебя на мини ПК.»   
«Спасибо» — кивнула головой девочка. Она интуитивно ощутила доверие к этой внешне суровой и холодной женщине; что-то было в Анне живое и человеческое за всем этим кибернетическим искусственным телом и маской жестокости и равнодушия. Анна хотела еще что-то сказать, но, видимо, передумала; найдя среди лабораторного хлама прибор, похожий на электронные часы, она подключила к нему один из проводов, торчавших из ее руки.   
Абигейл стала разглядывать руки Анны. Одна рука Анны была механической, но похожей на человеческую, другая же напоминала когтистую лапу некого зверя с острыми выдвигающимися лезвиями. Пока Аби рассматривала странное тело женщины, Анна уже переписала то, что ей было надо, и отсоединила провод от своей руки. Прибор, похожий на часы Анна протянула Абигейл.  
«Это — переносной компьютер; средняя кнопка — включение и ввод, а боковые — выбор.» - объяснила она. - «Я загрузила в него для тебя карту ближайшего сектора пустоши.» Девочка кивнула. «Пошли» — сказала Анна, выходя из комнаты. Круглый робот вылетел за ней. «Простите, а мои вещи…» — начала было Аби, пытаясь догнать женщину. «Верну, когда выйдем из дома.» — коротко бросила Анна.   
Аби с Анной прошли через несколько заваленных хламом комнат в темный коридор, и оказались в маленькой комнате с запертой дверью. Анна нашла среди валявшихся в маленькой комнате вещей рюкзак и автомат Абигейл, затем, вынула из недр одной из своих механических рук ключ, и отворила им дверь. За этой дверью оказалась улица.   
Абигейл зажмурилась от яркого света, не привычного после темного помещения. Анна протянула девочке ее вещи. Робот покачивался в воздухе позади Анны, иногда моргая своим синим глазом. «Спасибо» — снова сказала Абигейл, спеша поскорее уйти. Ее вновь охватили беспокойство и страх. Она хотела попасть к своим, привычным и знакомым людям. Из плоти крови, без всяких там железных протезов или радиоактивных отростков и когтей.   
Анна молча кивнула ей вслед. Аби надела рюкзак, проверила автомат, и включила мини компьютер Анны. На его экране был небольшой квадрат поверхности, с отмеченными опасными зонами, некоторыми поселениями, а также и входом в убежище №5, куда направлялись отряды Джека и Карины. Убежище находилось рядом с пометкой «город Энерджрон» на поверхности. Судя по этой новой компьютерной карте, Абигейл сейчас была где-то совсем не далеко от Энерджерона. Дальше за городом все было стерто и разрушено. Абигейл вздохнула и отправилась в сторону отметки «вход в убежище», надеясь встретить по дороге, или уже в убежище, дедушку Джека, Генри, Марию и Джесс.  
Анна стояла в дверях своего дома и смотрела вслед Абигейл. Когда-то давно она была человеком, ученым, у нее была семья и обычная человеческая жизнь, но потом, после катастрофы случившийся на Планете 2 и долгих лет выживания в одиночку, от нее осталось только кибернетическое тело и существование, наполненное исследованиями монстров и опасных зон. Девочка пробудила в ней давно забытые и закопанные воспоминания о собственных детях. «Кружок» — обратилась она к роботу. — «Присмотри за ней.» Робот пискнул в ответ и бесшумно полетел вслед за Абигейл.

***

Дедушка Джек очнулся в затхлом, тускло освещаемом помещении. Он был опутал чем-то липким, как оказалось - паутиной. К счастью, он смог дотянуться рукой до ножа в кармане и разрезать изнутри свой кокон. Рядом с ним висели в таких же паутинных сетях Мария и Генри, судя по всему, без сознания. Абигейл по близости видно не было. Джек попытался подняться, но голова кружилась и ему это никак не удавалось. Он сел на пол.  
Последнее, что помнил Джек - они остановились на развилке в городе; часть его отряда бросилась бежать, когда позади выросли неясные огромные тени; одна из теней закрыла собой Джека и оставшихся рядом с ним Марию и Генри. Прочие убежали далеко вперед.  
Джек потряс Генри за плечо, но тот не очнулся. Джек проверил пульс, Генри и Мария были живы. Повсюду была развешена паутина, было темно и плохо пахло. Дедушка разрезал коконы товарищей, и спустил их на пол. Где-то вдалеке послышался шорох. Они были внутри одного из домов. Джек снова стал трясти за плечи Генри. В конце концов, ему удалось разбудить ученого.   
«Что случилось, где мы?!» — вскричал тот, вскакивая. Дедушка зажал ему рот рукой -«Шшш, тихо! Похоже, мы попались в лапы каким-то мутантам, и сейчас в их логове. Надо бежать отсюда, срочно!» — прошептал Джек в ответ. Генри принялся испуганно трясти Марию. «Понеси Марию на руках, у нас нет времени ждать ее пробуждения!» — приказал Джек, поднимая одной рукой автомат, а в другую взяв нож.   
«А где остальные? Где Абигейл?» — спросил Генри, осторожно подымая девушку на руки. «Я не знаю, ее с нами не было. Надеюсь, другим удалось избежать нашей участи. Я успел заметить, как часть нашего отряда убежала вперед... А вот Абигейл была где-то позади... Может, мутанты ее не схватили, а может уже…» — дедушка сглотнул и не договорив, быстрее пошел дальше.   
Джек стал пробираться в сторону внутренней двери, так как они были, очевидно, в комнате одного из зданий улицы, и значит надо было найти выход наружу. За дверью оказался длинный коридор, тоже оплетенный паутиной. "Как далеко нас утащили? В этих многоэтажных домах не разберешься..." - недовольно пробормотал Джек. они выбрались из квартиры в коридор, и медленно пошли по нему, разрезая ножами паутину.   
В конце коридора показались две закрытые двери: с боку и впереди. Дедушка осторожно приоткрыл боковую дверь, за ней была лестница, ведущая на верхние и нижние этажи; лестница также была полностью опутана паутиной. Джек задумался и, закрыв эту дверь, направился к двери, располагавшейся впереди коридора.  
За этой показалась еще одна комната. В ее углу был виден дневной свет, но из-за толстого слоя паутины понять окно это или дверь на улицу было трудновато даже с близкого расстояния. Тогда дедушка отворил эту дверь по шире и зашел внутрь комнаты.  
На него тут же кинулись два волосатых мутанта, напоминавших странное смешение паука, муравья и обезьяны, но Джек отбился от них из автомата и кинулся поскорее к маячившему в углу свету, разрезая по пути паутину ножом. Это оказалось окно. Дедушка разбил стекло прикладом и выглянул наружу. Они были приблизительно на втором этаже. Джек задумался, прыгать или нет, ведь Мария еще не очнулась, да и высоковато тут, как же ее спустить? Но на нижних этажах могло быть еще больше этих мерзких хищных тварей… С боем через них они бы втроем не прорвались. Сбежать надо было быстро и не подымая шума.   
Генри тем временем тоже подошел к окну. «Мария очнулась, но у нее сломана рука» — сказал он. Джек обернулся. Девушка сидела на полу. Она виновато посмотрела на товарищей. «Я считаю, нам стоит попробовать спуститься через это окно.» — сказал Джек. «Но как же Абигейл и Джесс?» — вскричал Генри — «Что если дети тоже здесь, но на другом этаже?» Дедушка нахмурился и закрыл глаза — «Втроем нам не справиться со стаей мутантов, если пойдем с ними сражаться, они кинуться на нас всей сворой и мы однозначно погибнем. Будем надеяться, что Абигейл или Джесс, будь они тоже здесь, удалось сбежать, а сейчас мы для них, в любом случае, ничего сделать не можем.»   
Генри всплеснул руками — «Они же всего лишь маленькие девочки, мы не можем их бросить! А если они все-таки живы?! И находятся где-нибудь в соседней комнате?» Мария положила руку ему на плечо и сказала дрожащим голосом — «А если нет, Генри… Мы не можем этого проверить. Глупо рисковать жизнями ради, возможно, ложной догадки, у нас нет ни сил, ни времени на это… Давай хотя бы выберемся сами…» Генри тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на Марию, потом снова на дедушку и, наконец, печально кивнул Джеку.  
«На наружной стене есть железки и паутина, за которые можно зацепиться. Я спущусь первый, потом попробуем спустить Марию.» — с этими словами Джек перелез через подоконник и поставил ногу на одну из железных балок снаружи. Затем он, осторожно перехватываясь, стал спускаться по стене, но его ноги попали в паутину и приклеились. Джек отпустил руки и повис на ногах, запутанных в паутине, потом посмотрел вниз, оценив расстояние до земли, достал нож, разрезал нить, и упал в кучу мусора внизу.  
«Все нормально!» — крикнул он взволнованно следившим за ним из окна товарищам. «Давайте, Мария!» — позвал он, поднявшись на ноги. Девушка осторожно перелезла через подоконник и остановилась. Она не знала, как ей слезть только с одной здоровой рукой и ей было страшно. «Прыгайте!»-крикнул Джек. Она немного поколебалась, но все-таки спрыгнула и дедушка поймал ее на руки. Мария закричала от боли в сломанной руке. Джек поморщился. Затем слез Генри, цепляясь, как и Джек, за балки, но более благополучно, и они все поспешили уйти с этой улицы.  
«Эй, слышите?» — вдруг спросил Генри. Все замерли, Джек поднял автомат, следом за ним и Генри. Из-за стены одного из домов выскочил человек с винтовкой, но увидев Джека, опустил ее. «Клод, с вами все в порядке?» — обратился к нему Генри, тоже опуская оружие. Человек кивнул и следом за ним вышли второй человек с Джесс. Та держалась, как всегда, спокойно и непринужденно; даже если она и была напугана, видно по ней этого не было.   
«Когда мутанты напали, мне удалось увернуться от их усыпляющего жала с ядом и спасти товарищей. Кроме вас схватили еще двоих, мы не смогли их отыскать. Остальные ждут за пределами улицы, на другой стороне.» — объяснил Клод — «Мы не решились следовать за вами в обиталище монстров, и направились к окраине города… Но вам, похоже, повезло. Я рад снова вас видеть.» Джек кивнул. — «Идемте отсюда скорее…» Частично воссоединившийся отряд направился дальше по этой опустошенной улице, прочь от логова мутантов.  
Пройдя через два более менее безопасных на вид переулка, Джек, Мария, Генри, Джесс и два других их спутника обнаружили, что город закончился, и впереди начиналась пустошь. Восемь остальных людей, ожидавших на крыльце одного из домов на окраине, радостно закричали и замахали руками. Клод замахал руками в ответ. Дедушка направился в сторону тянущихся от города линий электропередач, объяснив, что если они пойдут по ним, то не заблудятся и точно куда-либо придут. И вообще, скорее всего, линия ведет к другому городу на поверхности, и, может быть, бункер №5 они тоже там найдут. Люди от дома стали медленно подтягиваться следом за Джеком.  
Путники отошли немного от зданий и остановились передохнуть около относительно высокого колючего куста. Генри стал лечить руку Марии переносным прибором, способным быстро сращивать кости и суставы при небольших повреждениях, а дедушка Джек достал оставшуюся еду. Прочие последовали его примеру; остатки провизии распределили поровну между выжившими. Мария печально всхлипывала, Генри пытался успокоить ее, но та лишь еще больше расстраивалась от осознания кошмарной реальности происходящего вокруг.  
Через час они отправились дальше. Кругом была одна только пустошь, плавно переходящая на горизонте в черно-желтое небо. Кое-где виднелись очертания мусора, разрушенных строений и колючих растений. Так отряд шел несколько часов. Вскоре, впереди показались размытые контуры новых зданий.   
«Снова какой-то город?» — задумалась Мария, вглядываясь в силуэты опухшими глазами. Генри бережно усадил Марию на камень и достал карту, а Джек стал внимательно карту изучать. Восемь остальных человек собрались вокруг них, тоже заглядывая в карту, и споря о том, где же они находятся теперь. «Судя по всему, как раз недалеко от этого поселения, до которого мы дошли, и должно быть наше новое убежище» — сказал Джек — «Но я точно не уверен, так как на этой карте мало всего обозначено на поверхности вне туннелей.»   
Поразмыслив, путники двинулись к новому городу, да и больше идти им все равно было некуда. Новый город был единственным ориентиром. Очертания домов стали яснее. Через минут пятнадцать они уже вошли в город. Этот город напоминал предыдущий — развалины домов с похожей архитектурой, мусор, песок и запустение.   
Джек задумчиво, словно что-то припоминая, огляделся, и вдруг, что-то заметив, направился к бочкам и ящикам, стоящим около помойки рядом с большим домом. «Ждите меня тут, и никуда не уходите!» - крикнул дедушка. Он отодвинул от стены мусорный бак, и достал из пролома в стене патроны и огнемет. «Погодите, откуда тогда вы знали об этом тайнике? Если никогда раньше не были на поверхности…» - задумался Генри, с подозрением уставившись на Джека. Джек ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Они прошли через весь этот небольшой город и оказались на его окраине. За городом тянулась гряда холмов. На некоторых росли колючие кустарники. «Может, убежище в одном из этих холмов?» — предположил Генри, прищуриваясь сквозь исцарапанные и покрывшиеся слоем грязи и пыли очки. Дедушка пожал плечами и они направились к ближайшему холму. Затем к следующему, и к следующему… Они все были самыми обыкновенными.   
Но, в последнем холме, все нашлась железная бронированная дверь. «Это оно! Убежище! Смотрите, смотрите, на двери есть номер!» - завопили люди. Дедушка поднял руку, в знак осторожности. Разговоры прекратились. «Дверь не заперта. Разгерметизирована... Очень странно. Карина бы не оставила ее открытой.» Мария отошла за спину Генри. Джек снял со спины недавно добытый огнемет и, включив фонарик, залез в недра приоткрытой двери. За дверью было темно; в проходной коридор ветром надуло песок. Дедушка расковырял песок ногой и позвал Генри с Марией за собой. За ними скользнула и Джесс; за тем - остальные; двое мужчин следили за дорогой позади отряда. Они все медленно пошли вперед. Впереди, в туннелях, никого не было видно.  
Пройдя еще немного в глубь по туннелю, путники наконец добрались до долгожданного города-бункера. Не было сомнений, что это был тот самый бункер номер 5, условленное место встречи. Но казался темным и разрушенным, как и все прочие предыдущие подземные города...   
Мария в ужасе обхватила лицо руками. «Поверить не могу, и это убежище разрушено?! Где же тогда остальные наши люди?! Неужели никто из них не спасся?! И остались лишь мы...» — она заплакала и уткнулась в плечо Генри, тот обнял ее в ответ. Дедушка Джек ничего не сказал и продолжил идти вперед. Потом остановился и стал подавать сигналы фонариком в сторону города. Он подал сигнал три раза и стал ждать. Мария обеспокоенно подняла голову и посмотрела на него.   
Через пять минут на одной из улиц города тоже замигал фонарь. Дедушка кивнул Генри и Марии, переставшей плакать. Люди позади них снова взволнованно зашептались. Они осторожно пошли к тому месту, откуда светился фонарь, и оказались у небольшого укрепленного дома. Из него к ним навстречу вышла Карина. Мария со слезами бросилась ее обнимать. Капитан, растерянно обнимая девушку в ответ, вопросительно глянула на Джека. «Остались только мы... Простите, что подвел вас. и всех нас.» — виновато сказал Джек. На его удрученном лице ярко проступили морщины, сделав его в это мгновение ещё старше, чем он был.   
Карина вздохнула. «Из наших тоже мало дошло… Да и куда дошло? В очередной разрушенный город… Хотя, надо признать, зиму мы здесь пережить сможем. Тут сохранились запасы еды, кое-какая техника, работающие генераторы энергии… Правда, нас самих становится все меньше и меньше…» Мария отпустила Карину из своих объятий и вытерла слезы кулаком. Они вошли в убежище. У костра в доме сидели пятьдесят человек, среди которых оказались и Эрих, и Кларус, и две другие девочки. Они вопросительно глянули на прибывших. Эмми и Кларус радостно бросились к Джесс, а Лили заплакала, не найдя среди возвратившихся Абигейл. 


	7. Глава 7. Смерть

Абигейл уже несколько часов брела по карте Анны через пустоши; не смотря на то, что на экране значок Энерджрона становился все ближе, ей казалось, что она никогда не дойдет до него. Никто не встречался ей на пути. Круглый робот бесшумно летел следом за ней, но прятался за мусором и развалинами и Абигейл не замечала его.  
Бесконечные радиоактивные пустыри простирались на много миль вперед. Им не было видно конца. На горизонте зеленоватый туман смешивался с серыми клубящимися тучами. Казалось, ветер и воздух, и весь мир вместе с ними застыли во времени. Гробовая тишина лежала над равнинами. Даже песчинки пыли зависли в тягучем тумане. Из отшлифованного ветром и дождями человеческого скелета, на половину засыпанного землей, валявшегося на пригорке обочины, росли цветущие мелкими красными бутонами колючки.  
Далеко на горизонте показался синий мерцающий огонек. Он был похож на пламя свечи. Медленно колыхаясь он то исчезал, то появлялся вновь. Абигейл растерянно вгляделась в него, пытаясь понять, чем он являлся. Вскоре, следом за огоньком показалась длинная, бесформенная тень. Она медленно летела, появляясь то далеко, то вдруг резко, без переходов, возникая ближе. Это была некая темная фигура в капюшоне, черный призрак, с черной пустотой под капюшоном, постепенно растворяющийся в воздухе к низу своего длинного плаща. Из-под рукавов призрака были видны белые тонки руки, не реальные, словно сделанные из того же прозрачного тумана, как и плащ.   
В руке призрак нес старый железный фонарь. Фонарь этот был абсолютно пуст внутри, но синий огонек продолжал гореть в нем сам по себе, не затухая даже от порой проносившихся порывов ветра. Призрак приблизился к Абигейл и медленно повернулся к ней. Девочке стало страшно, и она попятилась. Тень направилась следом за ней.  
«Кто вы?!» — крикнула Абигейл, отходя к краю пустыни и подымая спущенный с предохранителя автомат. Голос ее эхом понесся вперед и рассыпался в безмолвной пустоте, тут же поглотившей его. Тень подошла еще ближе к Аби. Словно холод и пустота, такие же не движимые, как над всем этим жутким пустырем, сконцентрировались в одной точке, и нависли теперь над девочкой.   
«Я — Смерть.» — ответила тень пустым, без выражения голосом. «Я… Я что, умру сейчас?» — спросила немного дрожащим голосом Аби, покрепче прижав к себе автомат и плюшевого кролика Роджера Цветноглаза, все еще бывшего с ней и которого та иногда вынимала, что бы поговорить. Абигейл больше не пыталась уйти. Смерть замер в воздухе. Он слегка встряхнул фонарь и огонек внутри погас. «Нет. Пока что…» — ответил он.  
«Разве тот, кто встречается со Смертью, не всегда умирает?» — спросила девочка. Страх начал уступать место любопытству, когда ей сказали, что убивать ее пока не будут.  
«Каждый сам решает, когда умрет.» — ответил Смерть. «Если я скажу, что я не хочу умирать, то я не умру? Просто потому что мне сейчас не хочется?!» — поразилась Аби. «Конечно же нет… Но все зависит от тебя самой, твоих желаний и поступков. Можно устать и возненавидеть все молодым и погибнуть, даже не убив себя сам, а из-за, вроде бы, случайности, но случайности, невольно собой самим себе подстроенной, или жить более ста лет счастливо и хорошо, заботясь о себе. Если наши поступки и действия приведут к „поломке“ тела, душа покинет его, как покидает пассажир тонущий корабль; то есть, человек умрет. А я встречу его. Случайностей не бывает. Но не я убиваю людей. Все делают только сами люди.»   
Девочка растерянно глядела в пустоту под капюшоном. «Что происходит? За чем он говорит мне все эти не понятные вещи… Кажущиеся бессмысленными и невяжущимися с моими вопросами.» — подумала она. Смерть молча висел рядом. Тогда Аби рискнула задать еще вопросы: «Зачем же тогда нужен ты? Ведь ты - Смерть? Если не ты убиваешь людей?»  
«Я забираю души тех, кто умер, и отвожу их дальше.» — «А что будет дальше?» — «Я не знаю. Я только помогаю душам дойти туда, но никогда не видел и не слышал того, что становилось с ними потом, потому что никто из них никогда еще не вернулся и никак не мог связаться со мной и с этим миром, чтобы рассказать.» — «А если ты пойдешь посмотришь? Уйдешь вместе с какой-нибудь душой туда, дальше?» - «Я никогда серьезно не задумывался об этом… Но могу сказать уверенно, что назад бы я уже не смог вернуться. Может быть, если я уйду, люди перестанут умирать, или души их так и будут летать по земле неприкаянными, а может будут просто исчезать сами по себе, без меня, а я окажусь в том другом мире, среди тех душ, которые я уже отвел на ту сторону…   
Или я просто исчезну, а на мое место придет кто-то другой. Может быть какая-то из людских душ, после смерти займет тогда мое место, или „бог“ пошлет кого-то на мое место… Знаешь, я уже и позабыл, существовало ли что-то в моей жизни кроме моей извечной работы… Кто я, что я, был ли я кем-то, откуда появился я? За бременем веков все стёрлось.» Если у Смерти были бы глаза, то они сейчас, наверное, смотрели бы грустно и отстранено куда-то вдаль.  
После долгого молчания Аби прервала эту холодную тишину: «А Бог? Кто это и, что делает он, если человек сам определяет свое будущие?» Смерть вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от оцепенения. «Его тоже никто не видел. Никому, и мне тоже, не известно, кто или что это. Он может быть чем или кем угодно.» — «А может его нет?» - «Может быть...» - «А ты сам веришь в него? В бога.» — «Да… Но это не значит, что он есть. Я даже не знаю почти ничего о собственной работе, которую выполняю сотни лет, не знаю, что происходит с теми, кого я столько много веков подряд провожаю каждый день в последний путь…»  
Снова повисло молчание. Ни Смерть, ни девочка, не пытались уйти. В голове Абигейл крутилось множество вопросов, которые она могла бы спросить у самого Смерти, но она никак не решалась их озвучить.   
Наконец, обдумав услышанное, Абигейл нарушила молчание очередным вопросом: «А что такое душа? Как она выглядит?» — «Душа это сам человек, то, что внутри него, то, что делает его им самим. Душа может выглядеть как угодно, зависит от самого человека, его характера, увлечений, мыслей, поступков…» — уверенно ответил Смерть.  
«А откуда вообще берутся души? Появляются в теле вместе с рождением человека?» — глаза Аби завороженно загорелись. «Тело человека рождается и появляется только благодаря физиологическим процессам. Не сразу, через некоторое время, когда человек начинает мыслить и чувствовать, в нем появляется душа. Может быть зарождается сама благодаря каким-то процессам вроде рождения тела, связи атомов, молекул или эфирных энергий. Может быть ее посылает бог. Может быть он делает ее каждый раз заново, с помощью силы или технологии, или посылает кого-то из отправленных мной на тот свет назад. Точно откуда она берется я сказать не могу, так как я даже не знаю, куда она уходит…   
Можешь считать верным то, что больше нравиться тебе… А можешь вообще не верить мне, я всего лишь отвечаю на твои вопросы и не требую тебя верить в правдивость моих ответов. Хотя, я скажу тебе, душа есть у всех, и будет у всего, что ты ею наделишь.»  
\- «Наделю? Я могу сама наделить неодушевленный предмет душой, если захочу? Или, так же как со смертью и судьбой, это будет зависеть от моих поступков и действий?» - «Нет и нет… » — Смерть покачал головой — «Если не знать о том, что чего-то не существует, или не знать, что что-то не возможно, ты будешь верить в то, что это есть и возможно, и для тебя это так и будет. Например, некоторые дети верят, что игрушки живые. Он не знают, что игрушка это просто ткань, вещь, и не может оживать ночью и говорить, так как у нее нет голосовых связок рта и прочего... Но они твердо уверены в том что это возможно, что у нее есть душа...   
Никто никогда не ставил под сомнение существование силы тяготения или того, что человек ходит или солнце садится. Дети так же относятся к тому, что игрушки говорят или могут двигаться и думать так же как они. Они наделяют, сами того не понимая, их душой. И пока они будут верить в это, пока они не поставят под сомнение эту идею или не перестанут верить в нее, в игрушке будет жить душа. Не настоящая, лишь маленький бледный кусочек, отражение их собственной. Есть выражение „вложить в дело или вещь душу“. И для некоторых оно может иметь прямой смысл…»  
Абигейл задумалась над ответом Смерти и нащупала под курткой своего кролика Роджера Цветноглаза… Она давно забыла о нем. Сейчас она уже вряд ли во что-либо искренне верила так, как раньше… В то, что ее плюшевый кролик живой - уж точно нет. Несмотря на то, что продолжала порой с ним разговаривать. Снова повисло молчание, дольше, чем до этого.   
Смерть повернулся в сторону пустоши и «взгляд» его устремился куда-то вдаль, за горизонт. Молчание и неподвижность висели над пустошью и Смерть оставался таким же спокойным и неподвижным, как само время и вечность. Но словно бы где-то в глубине сознания Абигейл почувствовала, что Смерть спешит и скоро он пойдет дальше.   
Как бы глупо и странно это не казалось, Аби подумала сейчас, что не хочет, что бы Смерть уходил. Ей больше не было страшно, но было любопытно. У нее еще оставались вопросы, на которые она хотела узнать ответы. Она не хотела умирать, но Смерть не хотел забирать ее жизнь, ведь у нее, у Абигейл, еще оставались незаконченные дела. И незаданные вопросы.   
Смерть слегка пошевелился и подвигал длинными белыми пальцами. «Куда тебе спешить, ведь у тебя впереди бесконечность!» — воскликнула Аби, не зная что сказать и не желая упускать возможности найти ответы хотя бы на часть своих сложных вопросов. Ведь сам Смерть, вечный и великий, должен знать во много больше всех живых людей.  
«Вечность не объективное понятие. Для всех вечность разная. Для мотылька, чья жизнь длится лишь сутки, вечность — это все, что больше одного дня. Для звезд и галактик в космическом пространстве миллиарды лет — лишь короткий миг их жизни. Я должен отправляться дальше, что бы помочь душам найти дорогу Туда, в мир иной. Я везде и нигде, но, знаешь, почему есть поверье, что души летают над землей сорок дней прежде чем уйти? Это потому что люди умирают чаще, чем я могу их отводить. Пока я отвожу одних, другие ждут и летаю здесь, кто меньше, кто дольше. И если я останусь поболтать с тобой еще некоторое время, кому-то придется летать по этой земле чуть дольше. И, возможно, он и другие будут этим не довольны.» — тихо сказал Смерть.   
Аби нервно потерла пальцы друг о друга - «Я бы много еще чего хотела узнать у вас, но если вы должны идти… Наверно я не должна говорить, до встречи, или вроде того?» — «Ну, снова встретимся мы с тобой в любом случае. Я полагаю, что во второй раз ты уже сама сможешь узнать ответы на свои вопросы, потому что еще никто не уходил, встретившись со мной дважды…» — «Тогда… Д-до встречи… М-мистер Смерть?» — «До свидания, дитя…» Если бы у Смерти было лицо, он бы, наверное, улыбался. Темный полупрозрачный балахон смерти заколыхался и вот, длинная тень уже уходит все дальше и дальше в туман. Все дальше и дальше… Вот Смерть снова зажег синий огонек в своем старом железном фонаре… Вот и огонек растворился в плотном серо-зеленом тумане.  
Абигейл продолжала стоять среди окутывавшего ее безмолвия. Она не знала, привиделось ей все это или нет, сон это или реальность. Она стояла и думала, что умирать ей будет совсем не страшно, но случится это еще не скоро. Ей стало как-то странно спокойно и хорошо.   
Абигейл снова нарушила тишину пустыря, на этот раз - вздохнув. Потом повернулась и пошла прочь, к развалинам. Она решила, что найдет другой путь в город, что бы не встречаться второй раз со Смертью в этих гиблых пустошах. Аби ушла, и больше ничто не нарушало покоя и безмолвия этих пустынь. Только Смерть одиноко продолжал бродить по ним, мерцая синим огоньком.


	8. Глава 8. Возвращение

Абигейл шла по пути, параллельному странной пустоши, где она повстречала Смерть. На карте эта пустошь отмечалась всего лишь как одни из множества пустых квадратов. Абигейл подумала и отметила весь этот квадрат опасной зоной. В этой, другой пустыне, по которой Аби шла теперь, царила все такая же давящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь из редка воем собак и порывами ветра, которые гоняли мусор и шевелили вышки с проводами. Вышки жалобно скрипели, из некоторых летели искры. Земля под ногами была не то пылью, не то песком, из которого кое-где уныло торчали колючки. Жесткий ветер сразу сметал оставляемые на песке следы. На горизонте виднелись черные очертания развалин, некогда бывших городами.  
Аби прошла мимо истлевшего корпуса машины, вокруг которого валялись шестерёнки и трубки. Дальше она заметила небольшое строение. Оглядевшись вокруг и никого не обнаружив, Абигейл, подняв автомат, направилась к этому домику. На крыше его еще сохранились остатки вывески, но она была вся размазана, так, что уже нельзя было прочесть надпись. Девушка толкнула ногой дверь и заглянула внутрь помещения. Там было пусто, небольшой прилавок был засыпан слоем пыли, разбитое окно заколочено досками. Это оказался небольшой магазин.   
Абигейл стала рассматривать то, что тут было. В ящиках она нашла остатки давно заплесневелой пищи, но некоторая, сухая и в герметичных упаковках сохранилась — консервы, сухари. Аби положила их в свой рюкзак. Больше ничего полезного тут не оказалась. Девушка уже хотела идти дальше, как увидела старенькое радио, стоявшее на прилавке. Абигейл подошла к нему и взяла в руки. Радио было квадратное, с антенной и рычажком около шкалы с цифрами. Аби покрутила рычажки и по нажимала на кнопки.   
На некоторых каналах что-то шуршало, на одном даже послышался чей-то не разборчивый голос, но быстро утих. Абигейл подождала еще немного на этой волне, но голос больше не повторялся. Она, подумав немного, взяла радио с собой. Выйдя наружу из магазина Абигейл вновь огляделась во круг. Никого живого рядом по-прежнему не было. Вдалеке девушка заметила линию электропередач и повернула к ней. По карте, бывшей на ручном компьютере Аби, эти линии передач шли как раз к Энерджерону и убежищу №5.  
Абигейл уже давно не писала в дневнике. В ее голове все смешалось и перепуталось, и она не знала ни времени, ни числа, ни как долго она уже бродит по пустошам и реально ли все что она видит вокруг, или Смерть и прочие — просто миражи и глюки от радиации и ее собственного безумия. Она шла в полном одиночестве, иногда слушая музыку и шипение по радио. Белый шум вскоре стал превращаться для нее тоже в какие-то запутанные слова.  
Девочке стало казаться, что все на этой планете умерло окончательно, и кроме нее больше не осталось никого, ни одного живого человека… Только она одна и эти пустоши, холод, безмолвие и тьма, и больше ничего, навсегда… Целый мир, мертвый, чужой и покинутый. Мир, где не суждено отыскать ей никого разумного и живого, никого, похожего на нее и способного к человеческой речи; мир, из которого никогда не сбежать, который не покинуть, который и ее поглотит в своем вечном забвении и тишине, растворит в мраке времени и небытия…  
Так Абигейл шла, размышляя и слушая порой радио, по линиям электропередач в сторону развалин, отмеченных как город Энерджерон на ее карте. Стало темнеть, на пустошь начал наползать густой белый туман. Похолодало. Тучи, казалось, сдвинулись еще плотнее, совсем перестав пропускать свет. Где-то вдали завыли собаки. Аби вздрогнула от непривычного инородного звука, от шума, производимого кем-то живым, шума, от которого она давно отвыкла. Девочке снова стало страшно. Она крепче сжала оружие в своих шершавых исцарапанных руках.   
Теперь почти совсем стемнело, туман стал еще гуще, а развалины города, казалось, совсем не стали ближе. Рядом с Аби что-то за шуршало. Земля стала мягкой и словно уходила из-под ног. Абигейл попробовала пойти назад, но и там земля хлюпала и колыхалась. Из-за темноты и тумана девочка ничего не видела. На карте на ее компьютере была отмечена только пустошь и больше ничего, ни намека на болото или что-то подобное в этой области. Абигейл вспомнила жидкого монстра из туннеля в начале их пути на поверхность. Но болото, образовавшиеся сейчас вокруг нее, на такого монстра похоже не было.  
Аби растерянно остановилась на месте. Впереди что-то неясное зашевелилось в клубах тумана. Вскоре, очертания некого белого существа, отдаленно напоминавшего человека, с прозрачными щупальцами, торчащими из всего его тела, проступили сквозь туман. У существа оказались матовые белые глаза без зрачков, которые непреодолимо гипнотизировали и притягивали к себе Абигейл. Она в ужасе замерла. Вокруг жадно и хищно хлюпала черная жижа. Впереди, слегка покачиваясь, существо, ни то стояло, ни то висело на чем-то в воздухе. По-видимому, Абигейл встретился сейчас один из мутировавших людей.   
Девочка не знала, что будет, если она побежит; вдруг она провалиться в трясину? Тогда смерть ее будет неизбежной и мучительной. Абигейл подняла автомат, но существо пока что не подавало признаков агрессии. Девочка вспомнила, как Анна заманила ее в ловушку — Аби ждала, что будет делать робот, но тот просто висел в воздухе, отвлекая внимание, а ее оглушили сзади. Абигейл резко развернулась, но там были одни только болото и туман.  
Неожиданно, бледное существо повернулось к девочке и начало говорить странным, исходящим из глубины его тела, голосом. Щупальца его противно шевелились: «Ты была ангелом, Абигейл, была последней надеждой этого умирающего мира, ты еще могла спасти его, но теперь ты не можешь спасти даже себя. Мы дали тебе все, что могли, но тебе было не нужно это, мы заботились о тебе, а ты ненавидела нас. У тебя была сила, огромная сила и чистая душа, но ты променяла их на истину и познание. Суровая правда которую ты так искала, истина и познание, получив которые ты потеряла свою веру, изменили тебя. Ты могла изменить мир сделав его лучше, но мир изменил тебя сделав хуже.» — Аби показалось, что она услышала голос Софины, говорящий это.   
Она встряхнула головой, стараясь выйти из оцепенения. Существо продолжило уже голосом Генри: «В своих бесполезных поисках истины, знаний, смысла и спасения ты потеряла свои благие качества, бывшие в твоей душе и вере. Ты пошла по неровной колеблющейся границе между добром и злом. Ты падала и спотыкалась, наклоняясь то в одну, то в другую сторону — сторону света или же тьмы, цеплялась за лучшие надежды, тянулась к стороне света и добра, но однажды, оступилась, и сорвалась во тьму. И теперь, прямо сейчас, ты все еще летишь, медленно падаешь в эту зыбкую душную черноту, обволакивающую, затягивающую, такую мерзкую и вместе с тем, непреодолимо сладкую и приятную.   
И чем ниже ты падаешь в эту черную бездонную пропасть, тем сложнее из нее выбраться, тем сложнее остановиться. Скоро, ты уже никогда не сможешь выбраться назад. Да ты уже не можешь. Продолжай тешить себя пустыми надеждами, но эта грязь в тебе будет подниматься снова и снова, и ты не будешь противостоять ей, потому что не захочешь, потому что она уже начинает нравиться тебе. Ища свободу от всех, ты решила, что будешь делать так, как считаешь сама нужным, делать так, как ты захочешь, но никто разве не сказал тебе, что делать все что угодно подразумевает самые низкие и грязные поступки…»  
«Я никогда... Нет, нет, я не…» — Абигейл была готова заплакать; она чувствовала, словно против ее воли кто-то вынимал из ее головы воспоминания. Голос существа стал еще ниже, напоминая речь дедушки Джека: «Ты демон Абигейл, ты грязное, порочное существо, настолько опустившееся, что даже твои собственные демоны и безумные голоса в голове ненавидят тебя и твои пороки. Не оправдывайся передо мной, даже не пытайся, ибо это лишь еще больше унизит тебя в моих глазах. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Абигейл. Чего ты вообще ждала от меня? Неужели ты наивно полагала, что в этом мире есть люди, способные искренне помогать, доверять и любить? За что тебя любить, Абигейл? Ты полагала, что я окуну тебя в сказочный мир взаимоуважения, взаимопонимания, заботы и дружбы? Что я открою тебе все тайны вселенной? Я не могу сделать этого, Абигейл. Большее, что я могу тебе дать — открыть глаза на реальное положение дел.» — Голос существа вдруг слегка потух и стал более мягким и не таким громовым; это больше не был голос ни одного из знакомых Аби.  
«Я не могу дотронуться до тебя волшебной палочкой, что бы твоя душа снова стала чиста, вернулись твои вера и сила, а ты превратилась в ту же маленькую невинную девочку, какой была как когда-то давно. Есть вещи которые не возможно изменить, как бы мы не хотели и как бы мы не старались этого сделать. И сейчас такой случай.» — продолжало существо — «Я не желаю тебе зла, я только говорю тебе то, к чему ты так всю жизнь стремилась — правду. Но пойми, Абигейл, дело в том, что правды как таковой нет, у каждого она своя, и сейчас я говорю тебе свою правду. И моя правда в том, что тебе нет дороги назад, к свету и лучшему будущему. Если ты сможешь, быть может еще замедлишь свое падение в бездну, или, что еще менее вероятно, однажды ты зацепишься за «ветку» торчащую из стены той пропасти, в которую ты падаешь, и останешься висеть на ней всю жизнь.   
Я могу сказать, что по этой ветке есть шанс вылезти чуть выше вверх, но он не для тебя. Ты слишком слаба духом, слишком порочна, слишком устала. Теплая тьма тащит вниз, забирая последние силы и надежды на возвращение. Быть может, я противоречу себе, но я лишь начал обсуждать то, что можно рассматривать и раскладывать с разных сторон бесконечно, тогда как суть всей моих речей не изменяется.»  
«И что что же мне делать?!» — в отчаянии вскричала Абигейл. Она опустилась на колени прямо в вязкую грязь, руки и ноги ее потяжелели и она больше не могла подняться. Автомат с глухим всплеском упал у ее ног. В висках стучало; голос существа заполнил все сознание девочки. «Откуда мне знать, что делать тебе? Я лишь совесть и советчик, а не помощник. Я сказал тебе, что вижу в тебе, и что бывает в таких случаях. То что случиться дальше и что ты с этим сделаешь зависит лишь от тебя и от твоих сил.»   
Пустые белые глаза существа заглядывали прямо в душу, слова его пробирали до костей; особенно пугало то, что слова эти были произнесены голосами знакомых Аби людей. Абигейл с ужасом пыталась подняться. Пыталась понять, галлюцинация ли это, но она больше уже не контролировала свое тело и разум.  
Вдруг существо издало крик и с хлюпаньем провалилось вглубь болота. Оцепление с Абигейл как рукой сняло. Рядом с ней стояла Анна и ее круглый робот. С руки — лапы у Анны капало нечто белое, по-видимому, кровь существа.   
«Это - Болотная Ведьма, один из мутантов-людей, они умеют читать и контролировать мысли своих жертв — не подготовленных существ вроде тебя.» - сказала Анна. Абигейл подумала, что, вероятно, так оно и было, ее рассудок был захвачен; но ведь ведьма вовсе не пыталась заколдовать Аби, а действительно хотела поговорить… Хотя, подумала девочка, именно в этом и заключается суть гипноза — что бы ты сам поверил в то, что от тебя хотят…  
«Что ты тут делаешь?! Как оказалась здесь?» — удивленно спросила Абигейл Анну, подымая из грязи свой автомат. Анна смутилась; «Исследовала пустоши, как вдруг услышала твой крик и пошла проверить, что это там за шум такой.» — постаралась как можно равнодушнее сказать Анна, но на ее печальном каменном лице на мгновение отразилось нечто доброе и заботливое.   
«А она на самом деле хорошая» — подумала Аби — «Уверена, что на самом деле она шла за мной, а вовсе не случайно встретилась мне в нужный момент…». Абигейл радостно бросилась обнимать Анну. Она была настоящая.  
Анна вывела девочку из болота и они достаточно быстро дошли до Энерджерона, а затем и до холмом у его границы. «В дальнем холме должно быть твое убежище.» — сообщила Анна, хотя Аби и так это знала, благодаря карте.   
Они подошли к открытой двери пятого убежища. «Осторожно, кажется, оно тоже уже разрушено!» — предупредила Анна, указывая на приоткрытую дверь. Аби подняла автомат и включила фонарь. «Надо проверить». — попросила она. Абигейл и с Анной зашли внутрь. Анна посмотрела вниз, оглядывая взором руины. «Похоже, что мы опоздали… Мне жаль». — Анна кивнула в сторону города. Аби подошла к самому краю обрыва, ведущего из туннеля вниз, в город, и стала подавать фонарем сигналы. Никто не отвечал. Анна положила девочке руку на плечо, но только они собирались уйти, как в глубине города тоже замигал свет. «Смотри!» — Вскрикнула Аби, оборачиваясь — «Там кто-то еще жив!» Абигейл кинулась бежать в городок, к месту, откуда светил фонарь. «Стой, а если это ловушка?!» — Анна поспешила за девочкой.  
Вскоре, они обе подбежали к убежищу. Двое охранников, стоявших у забора, отделяющего основной туннель от менее разрушенной части города, подняли автоматы и закричали предупреждения. «Это Абигейл, это я!» — крикнула девочка махая рукой — «Я жива, я вернулась!».   
Охранники переговорили, и один из них вызвал по рации Карину, что бы та лично проверила этих подозрительных прибывших к ним личностей. Вскоре, из убежища навстречу девочке вышла капитан Карина. - «Опустить оружие!» — приказала она охране, внимательно вглядываясь в Аби. Абигейл и Анна подошли ближе к капитану.   
«Она помогла мне выжить и найти вас, это - Анна» — Абигейл указала на свою спутницу. «Здравствуйте» — недоверчиво сказала Карина, внимательно рассматривая Анну и ее робота. Потом Карина осторожно сказала - «Можете войти, но не думайте, что это значит, что мы вам доверяем». Анна кивнула и они втроем зашли в убежище.  
«Дедушка Джек!» - прокричала Абигейл и кинулась к нему. Тот вздрогнул и оглянувшись, протянул навстречу девочке руки. Рядом сидевший Эрих тоже поднялся и похлопал обнимающую дедушку Абигейл по плечу. Другие девочки и Кларус также с воплями и криками подбежали к Аби.   
«Поверить не могу, ты жива!» — слегка завистливо вскрикнула Джеесс, а Лили снова заплакала, на этот раз от того, что Аби вернулась. Мария тоже чуть не разревелась, но Генри нежно прижал ее к себе и она успокоилась. Абигаль, стоя посреди обнимающих и приветствующих ее людей, позволила себе заплакать, потому что плакать от счастья ее главное жизненное правило ей не запрещало.

03.01.3418

«Наконец-то я встретилась с моими… Друзьями? С моей семьей?  
Теперь я снова оказалась в убежище и могу разобраться в своих мыслях. Оказалось, что прошел уже целый месяц, с того момента, как меня потеряли. В убежище меня все давно похоронили. Но, теперь, в том что я вполне настоящая и живая им сомневаться не приходится.  
В этом убежище кроме нашего старого отряда было еще 40 незнакомых людей, живших в этом городе до нашего прихода. Я пока к ним не привыкла.  
Анна молча помогает жителям лагеря, но на нее пока что подозрительно косятся. Особенно всех пугает ее почти полностью кибернетическое тело. По мне так наоборот, это круто — она сильнее любого мутанта, не то что обычного человека. Вскоре Карина разрешила ей работать с несколькими инженерами в лаборатории. Анна может с помощью своих механических рук и подымать огромные тяжести, и собирать миниатюрные детальки приборов. Дедушка Джек относится к Анне достаточно хорошо, говоря, что отчасти понимает ее. Анна рассказала ему, что я напомнила ей ее погибшую дочь, а дедушка признался, что внучку. Забавно, что они сошлись на почве привязанности ко мне…  
Сегодня я помогала Анне в лаборатории. «Загрузи кое-что и запусти с помощью своего переносного компьютера, который я тебе дала в качестве карты.» попросила меня Анна, а сама ушла. Я стала подключать к компьютеру провода, но у меня ничего не получалось. Я долго копалась с этими жуткими запутанными проводами, и терпение мое начинало подходить к концу. Провода только все больше путались, сам компьютер жутко тормозил, а я все сильнее и сильнее на него злилась.   
«Да что б тебя! Запускайся же ты!» — в сердцах я стукнула по экрану прибора. Тот хрустнул и по нему побежали полоски, а с боку что-то отвалилось. Я с ужасом зажала рот рукой и села на пол. В этот момент я почему-то вспомнила, как много лет назад, также жутко разозлившись, разбила полку в библиотеке, в моем первом доме, в Атомароне, которого теперь нет, от которого ничего не осталось… А теперь я бью вещи в моем новом доме, которого тоже завтра может не стать. К горлу подкатил комок слез. Так я и сидела на полу, глядя в одну точку, пока не пришла Анна.   
«Я… Я его разбила…» — заикающимся голосом сказала я и указала на экран ручного компьютера. Анна грустно покачала головой: «Нужно быть аккуратнее, Аби… Но ничего страшного, у меня еще есть несколько таких, я все исправлю, а ты иди.» Анна улыбнулась и погладила меня по голове. Она такая заботливая и чуткая, хоть и хочет казаться строгой и холодной…   
Я поспешила уйти. Меня охватило странное чувство, словно я искалечила и убила друга, а не простой легко заменимый прибор, уничтожила кого-то преданного, доверяющего мне, за то что он вдруг посмел один раз в жизни ослушаться моего приказа, исполняя до этого безропотно и без укоризненно свою работу. «А если вдруг я вот так разозлюсь и ударю или раню живого человека, или какое-нибудь другое дружелюбное существо?!» — в ужасе подумала я. Например, Лили; такую добрую и послушную, выполняющую без вопросов и жалоб всякую работу, от которой любой другой бы поворотил нос… Лили делала всего по чуть-чуть, но для каждого, и в целом, это имело огромный вклад. Что если однажды она разозлит меня своим маленьким добрым делом, и я обижу ее? Руки мои затряслись, голова закружилась и я поспешила к себе в комнату. Там никого не было.  
Что бы забыть о случившемся, я устроилась поудобнее на свой куртке и стала разбирать свой дневник. Я почти не помнила, что писала в нем во время своих одиночный странствий, почерк на странницах был сбивчив и запутан и сейчас я пыталась привести дневник в порядок.»

***

Почти месяц Абигейл бродила по пустошам одна, среди мутантов и странных существ, не встречая ни одного человека. Было не привычно снова быть среди большого количества народу. Сегодня писать в дневнике ничего не хотелось. Ей опять захотелось плакать. Она с ужасом понимала, что страшное болотное существо было все-таки право — Абигейл уже провалилась в эту тьму, в это безумие, и как бы она не старалась, по-настоящему она не сможет из него выбраться, и никогда не сможет стать такой, как другие люди, не сможет жить как они и полностью понимать их. Абигейл отчаянно пыталась собрать свои разбитые на кусочки мысли, в которых смешались в одно сон и реальность.  
Это убежище, не имевшее даже своего названия, только номер 5, было намного меньше по размерам, и людей в нем для удобства разделили на небольшие группы. Абигейл, Мария и три другие девочки жили все в одной комнате. Сейчас Абигейл была тут одна. Все вещи соседей по комнате хранились в одном месте. Девочка полезла в шкаф, что бы достать свой дневник и внести очередную запись, но вместо своей тетради вдруг ей в руки попалась чужая.   
Аби хотела положить ее назад, но вдруг увидела подпись Эмми на обложке. Абигейл раньше видела, что Эмми тоже иногда вела дневник… Неужели это он? Аби, которая так давно пыталась понять Эмми, вдруг выпала возможность узнать сокровенные мысли этой девочки! Жажда знать всегда только истину, какой бы страшной она не была, и каким способом не была бы получена, победила в Абигейл чувство совести и уважения. Она огляделась и, открыв дневник Эмми, стала читать первую попавшуюся страницу:

«То, что ненавидишь, боишься больше всего, есть ты сам. Что ты такое, прячущиеся за сотнями масок сотен личностей? Каждый день разыгрывая роли других людей, представляя себя героем на сцене своей жизни, ты показываешь для одних роль веселого и скоромного, для других — мрачного и занудного. Человек будет видеть тебя тем, кем увидел в первый раз. Но разве встретившись с человеком, ты будешь тем кем на самом деле являешься? Ты покажешь себя кем-то другим, и всю жизнь, встречаясь с этим человеком ты будешь играть роль, которую он увидел в тебе в первый раз. Попытаешься показать ему другого себя, он не поверит, не захочет видеть и верить. Он решит это шутка или изменение настроения из-за проблем или какого-нибудь нелепого случая. Но хуже того — когда ты сам не знаешь кто ты.  
Тело, оболочка человека, словно цветная коробочка с замочком, с множеством отделов, ящичков внутри, набитая невообразимым количеством вещей, воспоминаний и идей. Каждый человек, как отдельная шкатулка, имеющая разный узор на крышке, разный замок, разную раскладку внутри и содержимое. У кого-то внутри ровные ряды и папки пронумерованные и рассчитанные, у кого-то куча сваленного в одном отделении мусора. Слои, до бесконечности, невообразимый, гигантский лабиринт из извилин мозга, в котором обитает все это.  
Внутри этой оболочки ты не один, там много тебя. В лабиринте есть множество разных людей, каждый обладает своими чувствами, мыслями, характером. Противоречия раздирают тебя. Каждый из тебя кричит свое, чувствует свое, хочет свое. И ты с одинаковой силой ощущаешь все это внутри себя. Один из них, один из «тебя», наслаждается твоей болью, он обожает тебя, словно страшный демон внутри, ты говоришь и делаешь, но ты не осознаешь своих поступков, словно говоришь не ты, говорит он; а потом одновременно в голове говорят, думают и чувствуют разные люди, но они — это ты, и ты чувствуешь сразу все их противоречивые чувства.   
Порой тебя тошнит от отвращения к себе, от отвращения к некоторым из себя, ты хочешь избавиться от них, больше не разрываться на куски сотнями мнений и чувств, не хочешь совершать поступки словно бы за других. Но ты, живущий в темной одинокой пустоте, ты сойдешь с ума от горя и одиночества, ты не выдержишь тишину в своей голове, если голоса вдруг исчезнут. Они смешат тебя, они критикуют и наказывают, комментируют, советуют, говорят с тобой, и тебе хорошо порой от этого, словно у тебя есть друзья, и ты не замечаешь своего одиночества. Ненавидя их порой, а порой думая, как же жить без них.   
И снова противоречия. Нет настоящего тебя, есть лишь они. Кто-то из них хочет остаться главным в твоем теле, кто-то хочет жить в союзе с другими, и ты это вместе они, или кто-то один по очереди. Истязая себя, причиняя боль себе же, наслаждаясь этим, а потом ненавидя и наказывая себя за свои поступки, один не имеющий совести, а затем другой, которого совесть сжигает и мучает за совершенное до этого другим.   
Ты так хорошо владеешь своими эмоциями, твое тело — стальной замок на крышке шкатулки, в которую ты все пихаешь и пихаешь эмоции, не открывая замка, а потом она переполняется, скрипит, и все это, потоком, так долго сдерживаемым, вырывается наружу, но ты можешь сделать незаметным для других и это - рисуя или записывая что-либо в своем дневнике. Или уединившись, выплескивать весь поток эмоций и горестей стенам и предметам, словно они могут ответить и посочувствовать.   
Комната, покрытая слоем пыли, комната, куда ты тащишь, так же как и в свою голову, ненужные вещи, скрупулёзно сортируя и раскладывая все по полкам, папкам, шкафчикам и коробкам, что бы забыть на долгие годы об их существовании. Разложить, разобрать и забыть навсегда, оставить пылиться, а потом однажды достать и протереть, полюбоваться, что бы снова забыть на несколько лет. То же самое ты делаешь со свои разумом.   
Только, убираясь иногда в комнате, ты выкидываешь мусор и стираешь пыль из нее, избавляешься от чего-то уже больше тебе не нужного. В голове этого не сделать. Там все только накапливается. Больше и больше, захламляя, загрязняя рассудок. Ты можешь сортировать мысли, но это не твои мысли, это их мысли, кто они, сущности в голове, эти другие ты?   
Их поступки пугают до тошноты, как это мерзко, низко, грязно, что ты можешь казаться хорошим человеком, помогать другим, смеяться и улыбаться, но внутри ты в миллионы, миллиарды раз хуже их всех, всех, кто любят тебя, а ты ненавидишь их... Но разве ты делаешь это? Это делает лишь один из тебя, а их множество… Кто скажет кто из них настоящий ты? Чувства и сознания всех этих личностей сливаются в тебе.   
Сейчас один из них записывает в этот дневник то, что он чувствует и думает на данный момент, но уже через минуты или часы мысли и чувства его, и мои, будут абсолютно противоположными. Ненавидя, укоряя себя сейчас, желая избавиться от противоречий в голове, твоя совесть мучает тебя, тебя тошнит от твоего поступка, ты думаешь зачем снова сделал это. Снова и снова причиняя вред себя, снова и снова дни напролет наказывать и ненавидеть себя и тех из них в тебе, кто хотел, страстно желал сделать это. Снова и снова мучиться от противоречий, снова и снова молчать или общаться в зависимости от того, кто сейчас преобладает в тебе…  
Но, порой, голосов внутри мало и ты даришь свою душу и сознание предметам вокруг себя. Ты делаешь их живыми, а потом сам веришь в это. Ты говоришь с ним, спрашиваешь, споришь и просишь совета, ты так ждешь что они однажды ответят тебе, мертвые вещи, в которые ты поселил душу. Порой это успокаивает тебя, а порой заставляет тебя страдать еще больше, словно ты душевно говоришь с другом, а он просто молчит, сидит и не двигается, и не как на тебя не реагирует, что бы ты не делал и не говорил ему.  
Ты можешь притворятся и общаться с живыми людьми, с теми кто жив независимо от тебя и твоей фантазии, с настоящими людьми; даже иметь «друзей». Они могут любить тебя, считать лучшим другом, а тебе будет все равно. Потому что тебя, в сущности, нет. Есть они. И кто-то из них ненавидит твоего «друга», кому-то все равно, а кто-то действительно любит или считает другом и хорошим человеком его. Но этот реальный человек не будет другом для тебя, потому что ты — это все они.   
Если найдется человек, чье отношение всех их будет приблизительно похожим, ты будешь считать его другом. Все остальные будут друзьями для кого-то одного из тебя, следственно, не настоящими. И ты одинок поэтому, потому что никого ни считаешь другом, кроме того, кто нравится всем личностям в тебе, но этому человеку, любимцу всех твоих личностей, плевать на тебя, он никогда не будет понимать тебя, никогда не будет знать тебя, у него много других друзей и знакомых из реального мира, он одинаково общается со всеми ними и ты нужен ему так же как и остальные — никак.   
Ты лишь один из сотни, из множества посторонних людей, которые придут и исчезнут из жизни, так же легко, как появились, а ты будешь помнить и любить его этого человека всю жизнь. Все они в тебе будут любить и помнить. Потому что это редкий, если не единственный случай, когда они сошлись во мнениях.  
Так же ты принимаешь решения и мыслишь — верша совет внутри своего разума; совет вечных спорщиков. Если вдруг, к твоему великому счастью, мнения твоих я окажутся похожими, то ты примешь решение и скажешь ответ, если же различны — ты никогда не сможешь принять решения, потому что будешь думать и чувствовать одновременно две разные вещи.»

Абигейл закрыла дневник и положила назад. На душе стало холодно и пусто. Ее всю трясло мелкой дрожью. Эмми, вот кто был больной по настоящему! Не она, Абигейл, со своими надуманными предрассудками, вызванными парой недель одиночного скитания по пустошам, а маленькая девочка с грустными глазами, скромная, молчаливая, никогда ни на кого не повышавшая голоса; девочка, внутри которой жили множество других людей, мучивших ее… Людей, не просто мешавших свободно общаться и понимать других, а, в принципе, мешавших ей жить…   
Абигейл никогда не видела, что бы Эмми плакала или кричала. Ей было страшно представить, что будет, когда «коробочка» переполниться, и все скопившиеся внутри сознания Эмми выплеснется наружу. Аби, с некоторой невольной ревностью, поняла, что тем человеком, который нравился всем личностям Эмми, и кто, по ее мнению, не обращал на нее внимания, была Джессика. Аби вдруг захотелось подойти к Джесс и наорать на нее за то, что она не видит, как любит ее Эмми, за то, что не ценит эту бедную, несчастную девочку, которой, быть может, одна она и может помочь. Но Аби не хватило сил и смелости сделать это. Она надеялась, что хоть что-то самовлюбленная Джесс все-таки сможет увидеть и понять сама.


	9. Глава 9. Дом

16.01.3418

«Прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как я вернулась сама и привела на нашу новую базу Анну. Мария и Генри хорошо поладили с новой знакомой, не смотря на абсолютно разные позиции в жизни Генри и Анны. Генри было интересно спорить с ученым, вроде него самого, но по другому смотрящим на мир, а Марии нравилось общаться с женщиной, на вид ее лет; Марии казалось, что данное обстоятельство сблизит их с Анной.   
Мария не знала о том, что Анна помнила еще времена до разрушения Планеты 2, и позже, когда мои новые знакомые делились со всеми историями из жизни и своим опытом, который мог бы помочь в общих делах, была крайне удивлена тем, что Анне так много лет. Считая годы прожитые и в человеческом теле, и в механической оболочке, Анне было около двухсот лет. Правда, Анна не любила говорить о своем прошлом, и на все вопросы отвечала раздраженно: «Когда-то давно я была человеком, ученым-биологом и инженером, но потом, после катастрофы, стала всего лишь киборгом, побирающимся на пустошах. Не думаю, что вам действительно нужно знать что-то еще. Теперь я Анна. Просто Анна.»   
Мария еще пыталась с ней заговорить, но без успешно, и тогда оставила Анну в покое. Маленького круглого робота, которого Анна называла Кружок, Мария украсила синей ленточкой. Ни Анна, ни робот против этого ничего не имели, а Мария так вообще сияла от счастья. Она, наверное, принимала Кружка за домашнее животное, вроде собачки.  
И так, жизнь пока что продолжалась достаточно мирно. Особо страшных и опасных мутантов и каких-либо других людей на нашей новой территории не было. Мы по очереди выставляли охрану на базе, ходили на охоту. Анна скопировала своим новым сотоварищам карту поверхности квадрата Энерджерона. Мы, дети — я с Кларусом и подругами также ходили в рейды вместе со взрослыми. Я часто помогала Анне в лаборатории, та с удовольствием объясняла мне о работе тех или иных механизмов.   
Иногда, по ночам, мы — Аби, Джесс и Эмми, выбирались втроем или с Кларусом через вентиляционный ход и осматривали местность вокруг убежища, составляя свою карту на большом куске бумаги, который подарила Эмми Анна. Не смотря на это, Джесс иногда продолжала раздражать меня, например, дедушка Джек казался Джесс странным, в негативном смысле, а мне — наоборот, интересным и неординарным, поэтому я всегда молчала, когда девочки обсуждали кого-нибудь, потому что обычно думала не так как они по этому поводу, но не хотела ссориться с ними, высказывая свое, отличное от их, мнение.  
Отправляясь на охрану или охоту, обычно разбивались на группы. Постепенно, через месяца два, группы стали более-менее постоянными. Джек, Анна, Эрих и Генри обычно были в одной, и они часто брали с собой и меня.  
Генри в основном работал в мед. отсеке с Марией. Он построил ей лампочку с переливающимися огнями, чем очень гордился. Теперь, когда на базе стало относительно безопасно и спокойно, жители получше обустроили ее, можно было использовать различные приборы и включать отопление по ночам. Карина сказала, что мы пока что никуда отсюда не уйдем, и даже зимой тут можно будет нормально выжить.  
Мария была добрая, заботливая и очень чувствительная, но могла быть смелой и выносливой, если это было нужно, и Генри, восхищавшийся ей, однажды осознал, что влюблен в нее и, вскоре, он предложил ей выйти за него замуж, что бы уберечь ее, как выразился он сам. Анна, не смотря на свою внешнюю холодность, равнодушие, и презрение к любви, тоже умела чувствовать, в чем я никогда и не сомневалась, и выразила огромное уважение к ним, ведь в такое время, не смотря на трудную жизнь, они смогли завести семью и быть счастливыми, в отличии от нее, которая все это однажды потеряла и которой это уже никогда не будет дано. Мне же все происходящее казалось невероятно глупым и противным. Я была уверена, что никогда не смогу понять подобных странных вещей, вроде любви.»

***

В один из спокойных солнечных дней, когда густой туман и свинцовые радиоактивные тучи растаяли до консистенции слабой, серой сияющей дымки, а редкие лучи ближайшей к планете звезды падали на ее истерзанную поверхность, команда в составе дедушки Джека, Анны, Эриха и Абигейл отправилась на масштабную разведку окрестностей вокруг убежища.   
Генри остался с Марией, у которой скоро должен был родиться ребенок. Отряд решил направится к горам на западе, где до этого момента еще не был. Когда путники прошли пару километров, Анна сообщила, что была здесь раньше, и что тут по близости есть убежище, где прячется группа людей, живущих на поверхности; в основном это бандиты и наполовину мутанты и их стоит остерегаться. Дедушка Джек согласно кивнул, но предпочел продолжать путь по намеченному ранее маршруту.   
Еще через некоторое время вокруг стали заметны старые здания и небольшие дома, на вид - использующиеся людьми. Джек решил, что раз тут кто-то обитает, и слова Анны теперь подтвердились на практике, то не стоит близко к этим строениям подходить. Анна недовольно вздохнула. «Надо было вообще сюда не сворачивать». - недовольно проворчала она.   
Как только Анна это произнесла и разведчики собрались повернуть обратно, кто-то неожиданно начал в них стрелять; выстрел совершили из транквилизатора, и он был почти бесшумным; Ана услышала лишь свист около своего уха, и в следующее мгновение Эрих, а затем Аби, потеряли сознание. В саму Анну попали тоже, но она была к снотворному не восприимчива. Анна подняла оружие и закрыла собой Джека, но не видела, откуда стреляют, и не знала, что теперь предпринять. Джек, тем временем, выдернул отравленные дротики из тел товарищей.  
«Положите оружие на землю и остальные ваши друзья не пострадают!» - крикнул кто-то из-за скал впереди. В землю около ног Анны и Джека был сделан предупредительный выстрел из плазменной винтовки. Джек кивнул Анне и бросил огнемет с ружьем на землю. Анна, немного помедлив, последовала его примеру.   
К ним навстречу вышли двое человек в ободранной одежде, с бусами из клыков мутантов и покрытыми шрамами лицами. В руках у них были самодельные винтовки. «Кто такие, и что делаете на нашей территории?!» - грозно спросил один из них, с шестью пальцами. «Мы странники и просто проходили мимо!» - ответил Джек. Анна нахмурилась. «Еще чего, так мы вам и поверили!» - усмехнулся второй мужчина - «Отвезти их к главному!» Он ткнул в спину Джеку винтовкой. Анна со скрежетом сжала механическую руку, но тоже подчинилась. Она взяла на руки Аби, а Джек понес Эриха.  
Пленников привели в один из замаскированных домов, более-менее защищенных и обустроенных для жизни. По середине, на старом, заплатанном кресле, изображавшем трон, сидел бородатый мужчина с одним глазом и искусственной ногой. Другие люди сидели вокруг него кто на чем попало, от голой земли до покрышек, табуреток и разбитого унитаза. Они о чем-то совещались шепотом. Среди них было много больных, раненных и облученных радиацией.   
«Мы нашли этих враждебных незнакомцев на нашей территории!» — крикнул один из мужчин, поймавших путешественников, вытолкав их на середину комнаты. Дедушка Джек огляделся. На его лице вдруг отразилось легкое удивление, а потом он еле заметно кивнул кому-то. Абигейл и Эрих тем временем очнулись, но подняться им не дали, и они так и остались сидеть на полу рядом с Анной и Джеком, молча ожидая развязки действа.   
Тут, к одноглазому вождю подошел какой-то молодой человек, со светлыми кудрявыми волосами, в высоких сапогах, коричневом плаще и серой, наподобие пончо, накидке. У него были странные, словно стеклянные, прозрачные глаза и очень длинные белые пальцы. Вероятно, он был одним из людей, частично мутировавших. Он что-то сказал вождю, указав на пленников.  
«Правда, что вы Джек Брекбери, путешественник и торговец с пустоши, а это - ваша команда?» - строго спросил он. «Да» - согласился дедушка. «Зачем вы пришли к нам?» — спросил вождь. «Мы проходили мимо…» - начал было снова Джек, но потом посмотрел на человека, говорившего с вождем и сказал - «Я искал Кира, что бы отдать ему долг и слышал, он здесь, но нам ничего не дали объяснить и сразу забрали в плен.» - сказал он, хитро прищурившись. Абигейл удивленно вытаращив глаза наблюдала за происходящем.  
Вождь надолго задумался, а потом кивнул охране, которая убрала оружие. Абигейл и Эрих поднялись. Человек в сером пончо подошел к ним и пожал Джеку руку. «Здравствуй, старый друг! Вижу и мой подарочек отыскал» - сказал незнакомец, кивая на огнемет Джека. Вождь качнул головой и Кир с Джеком вышли на улицу; Аби, Анна и Эрих последовали за ними.   
Вместе с путниками из палатки пустынных дикарей вышло еще какое-то необычное существо, сидевшее до этого момента в темном углу, отчего его по началу не было видно. Существо напоминало человека, но у него была тонкая сине-серая кожа и невероятно длинные тонкие руки, от чего оно свободнее передвигалось согнувшись, на четырех конечностях; все его тело было очень худое, с выпирающими костями и жилами. Вытянутая голова существа заканчивалась наростами, из которых росли узкие щупальца, напоминающие провода. Глаза существа были полностью черные, без белков, и с любопытством рассматривали гостей. Одежды на нем никакой не было, но она ему нужна и не была.  
«Кир Карен.» - представился тем временем человек, старый знакомый Джека. «Так вы тот самый путешественник, первый сбежавший из бункера и путешествующий по поверхности?!» - удивленно спросила его Абигейл. Кир рассмеялся. — «Ну, можно и так сказать… Я, вообще-то, немного мутант…» Аби заволновалась - «Мутант? И тебя невозможно убить?» Кир снова рассмеялся - «Кто это рассказал такое тебе обо мне, девочка? Да, мутант, но убить можно кого-угодно, если знать, как… А у меня просто быстро заживают раны и повреждения!»   
Затем он строго добавил: «Но это секрет!» и повернулся к Анне. «А тебя я знаю! Ты профессорша из седьмого района, которая делает почти всю технику для ближайших городов!» Анна кивнула и пожала ему руку, представившись в ответ - «Анна.»   
«А это товарищи из нашего бывшего убежища» - дедушка Джек указал на Абигейл и Эриха - «Эрих Готье и Абигейл Белый Кролик». Кир дружелюбно кивнул им.   
«А это кто?» - спросила Аби, указав на существо вышедшие вместе с ними. Оно передвигалось то на четырех, то на двух тонких лапах, помахивая длинным твердым хвостом, и продолжало так же молча смотреть на всех своими огромными, черными, грустными глазами. Рот его был большой тонкой полоской и, казалось, что его вовсе нет.  
«Мы зовем его Другой» - сказал Кир.-«Он пришелец с иной планеты, их корабль разбился, а он остался последним выжившим, и не может вернуться, потому что у нас нет технологий, способных его корабль починить.» Абигейл удивленно посмотрела на Другого, и ей показалось, что он подмигнул ей.  
«Не хочешь отправиться с нами?» - обратился Джек к Киру. Тот пожал плечами - «Пожалуй, можно. Последние месяцы я торчу среди этих пустынников, выгодных сделок под руку не попадалось… Самое время сменить деятельность. Сейчас, подождите, только соберу свои вещи!» - крикнул Кир и убежал. Эрих подозрительно посмотрел вслед, и не одобрительно покачал головой; ему не понравился Кир, но друг такого человека как Джек должен был быть надежным товарищем, по его мнению.   
Другой остался с ними. Абигейл пыталась заговорить с ним, но тот только кивал и молчал. «Он никогда не разговаривает, хоть и все понимает.» - сказал Джек. Вернулся Кир с вещами. «В обратный путь?» - спросил дедушка. Анна пожала плечами. Кир весело взмахнул рюкзаком и они все вместе пошли по направлению к пятому убежищу. Другой пошел следом за ними тоже. По дороге Кир с интересом расспрашивал всех обо всем и рассказывал сам, а Абигейл слушала. Вообще он казался крайне беспечным и простым человеком, словно и не замечающим, что вокруг полный опасностей апокалипсический мир.  
Они уже отошли от гор, когда впереди вновь послышался какой-то шум. Дедушка стал взволновано оглядываться. Эрих перекинул винтовку с руки на руку. «Мутанты!» - крикнула Анна, указывая на запад. Стая каких-то больших черных существ перегородила им дорогу впереди, у гряды высоких, поросших колючками, камней. «Среди них Болотная Ведьма, нельзя приближаться!» - воскликнул Кир, останавливая рукой товарищей. Аби подумала про себя, что уже сталкивалась с такой, и ей скорее не страшно, а любопытно, что будет в этот раз, но она промолчала. Эта, другая ведьма, могла оказаться не столь дружелюбной.   
«Надо как можно скорее найти другой путь!» - воскликнул Джек, отступая назад. «Но тогда мы не успеем вернуться в лагерь до темноты! Единственная прямая дорога впереди перегорожена мутантами!» - воскликнул Эрих. Стая начала осторожно двигаться к ним. «Я знаю безопасный переход в горах, можно будет переждать там или добраться по нему до Стиллардока. Стиллардок - это самый большой наземный человеческий город. Там... Относительно безопасно… Диких мутантов, по крайней мере, нет.» - сказал Кир.   
«Хорошо, идемте, пока эта стая не напала на нас!» - крикнул Джек Киру. - «Веди нас в Стиллардок.» Команда стала осторожно отступать к горам. На горизонте пустошь, сливаясь с сероватым туманом, медленно колыхалась в его потоках. Мутанты, похожие на выросшие из земли тени разных форм, медленно ползли за людьми, но, пока, не нападали. Так, медленно, и те и другие, подобрались к подножию гор.  
«Видите проход среди камней наверху? Полезайте туда! Эти существа не могут двигаться по высоким склонам!» - прошептал Кир, указав на пещеру в одной из скал. Все осторожно стали забираться наверх, цепляясь за выступы в камнях.   
Эрих, бывший последним, стал стрелять в одного мутанта, который, не желая выпускать убегавшую добычу, резко прыгнул на него. Камни под ногами парня посыпались вниз, и он, потеряв равновесие, полетел прямо в скопившихся у подножия гор чудовищ, но Кир успел нагнуться и, схватив Эриха за руку, втащить наверх, так что монстр только щелкнул зубами у ботинка юноши. Тот испуганно опустился на колени и вытер пот со лба. Кир усмехнулся и подал Эриху его автомат. Тот злобно вырвал его из рук Кира. «Спасибо.» - холодно бросил он.  
Путники зашли в пещеру, которая представляла идущий вперед и поворачивающий затем в бок туннель. В пещере воздух был прохладнее и тяжелее; дышать было трудно, явственно ощущался запах затхлости и плесени. Эрих нервно закашлялся, все еще немного испуганный. Кир уверенно пошел вперед, остальные за ним. Пройдя за Киром по этому проходу, отряд оказался в еще одном коридоре, более сухом и чистом, а уже из него вышел наружу из очередной пещеры.   
Над пустошью к тому времени стали клубиться сумерки. Впереди, в метрах двадцати от подножия гор, был виден огромный, наполненный электрическими огнями город, вокруг которого виднелось движение и мелькали люди. «Стиллардок» - весело сказал Кир, и направился в его сторону. «Переночуем в этом городе, у одного моего знакомого.» - добавил он. Джек согласно закивал. Анна молчала, Абигейл - тоже. Эрих что-то недовольно проворчал и Кир дружелюбно ткнул его в бок локтем, на что Эрих нахмурился еще больше, а Кир снова засмеялся. Улыбка вообще практически никогда не сходила с лица Кира.  
Через минут пять, путники уже подошли к ржавым городским стенам, защищенным железной проволокой под напряжением. Около ворот стоял ржавый робот. Кир подошел к нему и назвал какой-то код. Робот замигал единственным желтым глазом и в воротах открылся небольшой проход. Второй глаз робота был выбит, а на груди его висела табличка с корявой надписью «Добро пожаловать». Путники забежали в ворота.   
За воротами оказался мир, напоминающий первое убежище Аби — такой же грязный, серый и бедный, только вместо потолка тут было мутное, высокое небо и уходящие в него шпили зданий. Когда-то бывший огромным, полным жизни мегаполисом, Стиллардок сейчас был лишь тенью своего прошлого величия.  
Прошло уже 107 лет, со дня, когда Планета 2 погрузилась во тьму и хаос. Множество людей, живших еще в старом мире и лично видевших катастрофу, пытались выжить, кто как мог. Большинство правителей из крупных городов и богатых людей спрятались в бункерах и похоже так и собирались оставаться там жить. Остальные же собирались группами в бывших городах и пытались укрепить их для безопасности, как от простых разбойников, так и от мутантов, возникших от радиации и ядовитых отходов, коих было значительно больше.  
Стиллардок был самым большим по своему масштабу и больше всех сохранившимся городом в этой стране, и потому сюда стекались беженцы со всех концов безжизненной земли, которую называли пустошью. В глубины пустоши, бывшие когда-то мало заселёнными и глубинными районами страны вообще не решались заходить, так как именно там скрывались самые жуткие, по словам людей, существа.   
В Стиллардоке жители быстро восстановили всю инфосистему и свои дома, и в центре его сохранилось множество техники, машин и оружия, бывшего там еще до катастрофы. На границе Стиллардока был установлен забор с колючей проволокой, к которой подводили электричество, для защиты от набегов диких мутантов, которых, пока что, это отпугивало.  
Электричество вырабатывала сохранившаяся также с былых времен термоядерная энергостанция. С нее же подавали электричество для уличных фонарей и отопления домов. Одна единственная сохранившаяся радио вышка в центре города обеспечивала, с перебоями, часть города связью и интернетом.   
В Стиллардоке царили хаос и анархия, ведь сюда тянулись самые разные люди с пустошей - от банд разбойников до торговцев, и все они вперемешку суетились на узких, заваленных мусором, отходами и поломанными машинами улицах. Некоторые жители были больны, облучены или ранены, но им никто не пытался помочь. Лекарства были дефицитны. Свои дома чинили и строили кто как умел, и некоторые здания шатались и скрипели на сильном ветру; внешне они напоминали бессистемно склеенные куски железа, бетона, балок, тряпок, стёкол, каких-то цветных кусков от машин или иных предметов.  
Кир поманил команду за собой, направляясь к одному небольшому кирпичному зданию, аккуратному, в сравнении с остальными. У домика было несколько этажей, и после пяти ровных кирпичных сверху были достроены еще шесть, уже из таких же разнородных кусков, как прочие здания в округе. На улице около разрисованных стен теснились оборванные люди, громко ругаясь и переговариваясь, попутно копошась в кучах хлама, и недоброжелательно смотря на пришельцев. Многие жители выглядели больными и облученными, у всех явно проглядывали мутационные деформации. Какой-то мужчина закашлялся кровью и, съехав вниз по стене, сел на холодные остатки асфальта. Абигейл с отвращением отвернулась.   
Кир постучал в ржавую решетчатую дверь кирпичного дома, и оттуда выглянул какой-то рыжий оборванец. Видимо, узнав Кира, он пропустил пришельцев внутрь своей квартиры, бывшей единственной на первом этаже; рядом с еще одной, внутренней дверью квартиры, располагалась лестница, ведущая на верхние этажи. Оборванец быстро захлопнул входную дверь за гостями и кивнул Киру. Более он ничего не сказал и куда-то ушел.  
Путники переночевали на куче мусора и тряпок в углу. Кроме нее в квартире был шкаф, холодильник, и стол без стульев, стоявший у окна. Под столом стоял старый компьютер. Сам хозяин дома, как куда-то пропал, так больше и не появлялся, и путников никто не беспокоил.  
Утром Аби проснулась от какого-то шума. Остальные еще спали. Анна сжимала в руках винтовку, положив ее приклад себе под голову, дедушка Джек о чем-то бормотал во сне, Другой свернулся клубком у ног Кира, сам Кир, улыбавшийся даже во сне, пытался обнять Эриха, а тот - от него отбиться… Девушка осторожно встала на ноги, что бы не помешать остальным, и выглянула из двери.   
На улице была какая-то драка. Мужчина без ноги бил костылем другого, с заплывшими мутными глазами, вероятно, слепого; вокруг них суетилось еще несколько человек с покореженными лицами и конечностями; в ногах у них металась трехглазая собака. Аби поспешила зайти назад в комнату.   
Там, тем временем, уже проснулись все остальные и с любопытством смотрели в строну окна, тоже пытаясь понять, откуда идут крики и шум. Хозяина дома по прежнему нигде видно не было. Кир поставил на стол железную коробку из своего рюкзака, видимо, там было что-то в уплату владельцу жилища, и направился к выходу, сказав - «Идемте, нам пора. Хозяин вернется сюда только вечером.»  
Кир вышел наружу первым, и только он успел приоткрыть дверь, как в него полетел сломанный радиоприемник. Людей на улице стало еще больше, и все, не разбирая кто перед ними, били друг друга. Кир равнодушно увернулся от пролетающего предмета, и обратился, спокойно, словно ничего не произошло, к своим спутникам - «Скорее, пошли отсюда, тут назревают неприятности... Уличные драки по любому мелочному поводу здесь обычное дело.» Он ускорил шаг и схватил за руку Эриха, идущего последним и растерянно оглядывающегося на ругающихся позади людей. «Не тормози. А то и тебе влетит...» - прикрикнул он. «Зачем нас тогда сюда вообще притащил, если тут так опасно?!» - рассердился Эрих в ответ, вырывая руку. - «Не город, а дыра, в которой понабралось дикарей и всякого сброду с пустошей...»   
Кир ничего не ответил, только снова улыбнулся. Его стеклянные глаза добродушно поблескивали. Эрих отвернулся. Позади них послышались выстрелы и крики. Абигейл оглянулась — посреди улицы какая-то банда сражалась с другой. Эти люди были более здоровы, чем те двое калек, эту драку и затеявших. Большинство было в черных кожаных куртках и татуировках.  
Абигейл испуганно ускорила шаг, и врезалась в спину Эриха, который побежал за Киром, а теперь вдруг резко затормозил. Перед ними, перегородив дорогу, стоял какой-то местный житель с автоматом и в черных солнцезащитных очках. «Ага, это ты!» - вдруг заорал местный, уставившись на Кира - «Шатался тут по нашему городу, умного из себя строил, а теперь еще целую компанию с собой притащил! Проваливайте от сюда, нам самим не хватает места для жизни!» - закричал он, снимая затвор с винтовки.   
«Как раз собирались это сделать!» - проворчал Джек. Бродяга усмехнулся - «А я вас подгоню!» - и поднял автомат. Кир вздрогнул и оттолкнул Эриха, стоявшего ближе всех к незнакомцу, в сторону. Раздался выстрел. Аби испуганно отскочила к краю улицы, споткнувшись и едва не упав.   
Мужчина промахнулся, и никого не задел. Он рассерженно выругался. Услышав его крик, выбежало еще двое человек. Тогда Кир, злобно сверкнув глазами, тоже выхватил из-за спины свой автомат. Главарь, мешавший им пройти, злорадно ухмыльнулся. Второй из Стиллардоковских людей поднял оружие, но Кир успел заметить, как он подымает руку, и выстрелил в него первым.   
Началась потасовка. Прибежало еще несколько оборванцев в черных куртках и татуировках. Джек поднялся с земли, где укрывался за ящиком от первого выстрела, и тоже выхватил свое оружие, Другой куда-то исчез, а Анна, от кибернетического тела которой пули отбивались, не оставляя повреждений, тем временем, подойдя вплотную, легко сломала пистолеты надвигавшихся на нее недоброжелателей своей механической рукой. Банда, в ужасе взглянув на механическую женщину, обезоружившую их, кинулась в рассыпную, но главарь уходить не собирался, и Кир, который начал злиться, тоже.   
Абигейл, которая в это время пряталась за углом дома, наконец решилась высунуться, что бы выстрелить в одного из врагов из своего бластера, но в этот же самый момент у угла дома оказался один из дезертировавших стиллардоковцев, и они с Абигейл столкнулись лбами. Девушка стала падать, потащив случайного противника за собой, и они грохнулись на одну из железок, подпиравших ржавую стену маленького старого дома.   
Дом, состоящий из балок и неровно поставленных друг на друга блоков, потеряв свою ненадежную опору, начал шататься и с него посыпалась пыль и мелкие камушки. Местный, напавший на Аби, при падении ударился головой об угол и потерял сознание, заодно придавив собой девушку. Теперь она никак не могла подняться, потому что этот мужчина был очень толстым и тяжелым.   
Кир, ничего не замечая, дрался с главарем банды. Улучив момент, ловким ударом ноги Кир выбил из рук противника автомат и тот отлетел далеко в сторону. Но тот схватил крышку мусорного бака и защищался ей от выстрелов Кира, а затем, подобравшись ближе, одним ударом сбил парня с ног и разбил ему нос; Кир, упав на спину, пнул мужчину ногой по ухмыляющейся роже; бандюга со злобным воем выхватил припрятанный за поясом нож и всадил Киру в бок; тот вывихнул руку врагу и, вырвав из нее оружие, попытался приставить его к шее бандита, но лишь слегка задел того. «Кир! Здание рушиться!» - завопил, обернувшись на шум позади, Джек.  
Стены дома, подпорку которого сломала Абигейл, начали осыпаться. Блоки, скрежеща, медленно съезжали друг с друга. Главарь местных бандитов стал поспешно отходить назад, испугавшись за свою жизнь, и сразу же позабыл и о мести, и о своем ноже. В падающем доме происходило движение, из него поспешно выбегали паникующие жители, и Другому, Джеку, Эриху и Анне пришлось отбежать в соседний переулок, что бы их не задело осколками падающего дома и не унесло потоком безумствующей толпы. Стиллардковский громила убежал с улицы в противоположную сторону. Кир все еще лежал в пыли, зажав порезанный бок рукой и отбросив нож подальше от себя на дорогу.   
«А где же Аби?!» - оглядываясь, спросила Анна. Эрих обеспокоенно развернулся и, расталкивая людей локтями, побежал назад в переулок, искать девочку. Кир, кашляя кровью, отполз на край улицы, к стене противоположного здания, куда не доходили ноги убегавших людей. Дом уже почти совсем рухнул, блоки верхних этажей с адским грохотом падали на землю, подымая облака пыли с мелким каменным крошевом. Какой-то железный ящик упал совсем рядом с головой Абигейл. Девочка закричала. Мужчина, придавивший ее, все еще не пришел в себя.   
«Она там!» - воскликнула Анна, указывая на угол улицы; она тоже вернулась назад вместе с Эрихом, и первая заметила девочку. Эрих с Анной бросился на помощь к Абигейл, но девочке, наконец, после длительных и упорных усилий, самой удалось выбраться из-под тяжелого бандита, и она, поскорее вскочив на ноги, кинулась навстречу Эриху, вытянув руки и широко раскрыв испуганные глаза.   
Дом, зловеще скрепя, продолжал плавно обваливаться, один блок за другим, словно в замедленной видеосъемке. Главарь бандитов выглянул из-за угла противоположного дома, где спрятался, и злобно глянул на Кира, решая, вернуться и добить того, или не стоит, пока гвалт вокруг падения здания и толпы спасавшихся людей не успокоится.   
Рана в боку и синяки на носу Кира тем временем затягивались с неимоверной быстротой; сплетались истерзанные мышцы и слои кожи; светлели пятна от ударов. Вскоре, стиллардоковский громила все таки выбрался из своего укрытия и стал подкрадываться к Киру, зажав в руке вместо потерянного ножа осколок металлической обшивки, но, один из балконов, отвалившихся от дома, упал совсем рядом с ним, да так, что громила и сам повалился следом на землю, задетый ударной волной.  
Кир, усмехнувшись, поднялся с земли и подобрав брошенный автомат, подошел к катающемуся на дороге бандиту. Раны Кира почти совсем исчезли. Он снял винтовку с предохранителя.  
Абигейл, в этот момент все еще бежавшая к Эриху и своим товарищам, споткнулась об кусок железки, попавший ей под ноги, и опять упала. Эрих испуганно вскрикнул и, подбежав к Абигейл, не успевшей в очередной раз подняться на ноги, закрыл от падающих осколков. Дом с треком и шипением окончательно рухнул, подняв громадное облако песка и пыли.   
Кир обернулся на этот грохот, и раненый главарь банды успел вскочить с земли и окончательно удрать, прежде чем Кир успел что-либо сделать. Кир презрительно посмотрел на след крови, который бандит оставил за собой, и хотел что-то крикнуть ему вдогонку, но увидев Эриха и Аби под осколками, передумал, и взволнованно кинулся к ним.  
Над обломками дома стояло плотное облако бетонной крошки и праха. С соседних улиц стали выглядывать любопытные, что бы узнать, что случилось. Абигейл, отплевываясь, поднялась. Эриху придавило руку какой-то железной балкой, и он никак не мог ее высвободить, как ни старалась девочка помочь. Кир подбежал к ним первый, за ним Анна. Вместе они подняли железный блок и Аби вытянула плечо Эриха. Анна и Кир опустили балку назад.  
«Рука… Я ее совсем не чувствую» - сказал Эрих, тщетно пытаясь пошевелить раздавленной рукой. Анна резко схватила его за плечи - «Не шевелись! Мы как можно скорее уйдем от сюда, но сначала я перебинтую твою руку, что бы обездвижить ее, а на базе Мария уже разберётся, как тебе помочь.» Она вынула их своей сумки бинт, и, примотав им к руке Эриха деревяшку, найденную среди обломков дома, помогла парню встать.   
Кир обеспокоенно шел за ними, чувствуя себе виноватым, так как это он ввязался в драку, из-за которой рухнул дом. Он попытался извиниться, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Уже через минут пятнадцать путники покинули Стиллардок, а на место разрушенного здания стянулась толпа зевак.

Когда неприкаянные путники вернулись в свое убежище №5, Карина, увидев Другого и Кира, недовольно проворчала, что Джек всякий сброд к ним приводит, мол теперь еще двоих кормить, но дедушка убедил ее, что, наоборот, от этих двоих будет больше пользы.   
Анна поспешила отвести Эриха в мед. отсек к Марии. Мария последнее время ходила очень уставшая и больная. Скоро она должна была родить. У нее часто поднималась температура без причины, но она говорила, что это от беременности. Кроме нее врачей в пятом убежище не было, но все видели, что она по-настоящему чем-то больна, и беспокоились о будущем ребенке, которому трудно было бы выжить, будь даже Мария полностью здорова.   
Киру, тенью отправившемуся следом за Анной с Эрихом, Мария приказала подождать снаружи мед. отсека, и Анна сердито захлопнула двери больничного кабинета перед его носом. Кир отчаянно порывался узнать, что же случилось с Эрихом, и как тот себя чувствует, но ему никто не отвечал. Киру пришлось проторчал около двери мед. отсека до самого вечера, пока Мария не разрешила ему войти в комнату.   
Эрих сидел на железной табуретке, а вместо руки у него был металлический протез, к которому тянулись провода. Кир подошел к парню и осторожно потрогал его новую руку. Эрих поднял на него печальный взгляд, и Кир отпустил ее. «Мария сказала, что мою настоящую руку нельзя было никак восстановить с нашей дряхлой медицинской техникой, пришлось ампутировать, но Анна собрала мне вместо нее этот протез.» - пояснил Эрих, двигая кибернитической рукой, что бы привыкнуть. Провода в ней напрямую соединялись с оставшимися в обрубке живыми нервными окончаниями. - «А новая рука вполне даже ничего, по крайней мере, не болит и шевелиться!» - добавил Эрих, улыбаясь. Кир молча положил ему свою руку на плечо. «Я... Ты... Это все из-за меня...» - пробормотал он себе под нос. Эрих, не расслышав его, продолжал улыбаться и Кир, не выдержав этого, обнял его. Эрих осторожно притронулся к нему в ответ. Анна сидела в углу, отлаживая еще какие-то части протеза. Мария опечалено посмотрела на них и стала убирать инструменты.  
Наступила ночь. Где-то вдалеке на пустоши заунывно лаяли и выли мутанты, а потом вдруг резко наступила тишина, звенящая и всеобъемлющая. В Стиллардоке же, напротив, зажглись разноцветные лампы, и, несмотря на позднее время, продолжали шуметь и бегать жители.   
Двое местных, во главе со старым дворником, разбирали завал, образовавшийся от упавшего здания. «Опять дом рухнул, а я говорил, что надо было фундамент менять, еще когда…» - ворчливо стал рассказывать дворник, но его никто не слушал. Какой-то мальчишка пытался вытянуть из-под обломком разбитый радиоприемник. Здесь редко обращали внимания на беспорядки и чужие проблемы, так как они происходили почти каждый день.

***

Так, в убежище №5 поселились еще мутант и пришелец.   
На новом месте, Другой, как и прежде, ничего никому не говорил, и многие в ужасе шарахались от него и явно побаивались. Сам же Другой не проявлял ни признаков агрессии, ни особого дружелюбия и, в основном, сидел в углу, отвернувшись от всех, и махал из стороны в сторону хвостом. Иногда Другой сам беззвучно навязывался помогать с различными делами внутри базы, но, чаще, все же продолжал сидеть по темным углам и молчать.   
Кир, напротив, с удовольствием со всеми общался и любил рассказывать истории, за себя и за Другого, если тот молчал. Эрих обычно больше всех в эти рассказы не верил и критиковал их, хотя истории Кир приукрашивал очень редко. В таких случаях Кир не обращал внимания на замечание, и начинал рассказывать что-то другое. Он по-прежнему постоянно улыбался, хотя и чуть грустно. Из-за Эриха.   
Киру было стыдно, что он не смог защитить Эриха в Стиллордоке, что тот из-за него лишился своей руки, и теперь Кир уже ничем не может искупить перед ним свою вину. Кир совсем позабыл, что это только у него раны затягиваются за секунды, а сломанные кости срастаются за часы, становясь как новые. Эрих не казался расстроенным и тем более злящимся на него, Кира, но Кир сам себя страшно проклинал за эту глупость, лишившую его нового товарища живой руки.  
Абигейл удивляло, что Эрих ворчал и вредничал явно нарочно, хотя на самом деле не был зол на Кира, а Кира это ворчание забавляло, хотя он страдал от мук совести. Они часто ходили вместе, Кир помогал Эриху чинить оружие и коммуникаторы и, несмотря на то, что они достаточно мало говорили, казалось прекрасно понимали друг друга. В этом Аби им немного завидовала. Она понимала слишком много сложного, но иногда не замечала простых вещей.   
В одном из домов пятого убежища Эрих нашел старое расстроенное пианино и починил. Раньше он мечтал стать музыкантом, но музыканты были никому не нужны, а были нужны солдаты. Эрих был слабым, и больше всего на свете ненавидел это. Он целыми днями старался работать больше всех, что бы не быть ненужным и бесполезным, пытался общаться, командовать, первым куда-то бежать и что-то делать, только что бы никто не подумал и не сказал, что он никчёмный или жалкий. Эрих старался быть деловым, строгим и ответственным, но почему-то никто никогда не воспринимал его серьезно, как бы он себя ни вел.   
Сейчас же, в пятом убежище, Эрих стал не гласным лидером своего самопровозглашенного разведотреда. Он чувствовал себя сильным и нужным, членом команды, он хорошо ладил со всеми остальными, и они с ними. Между ними не возникало соперничества, была взаимопомощь и взаимовыручка.  
Но вот, среди них появился Кир. Кир непобедимый, неубиваемый, Кир самый добрый и общительный герой-мутант с пустошей. Кир-всегда-улыбка до ушей. Кир, которого все слушаются и воспринимают как того, с кем стоит считаться.   
Кир был почти идеальным человеком в понимании Эриха; он был нужнее и интереснее; был тем, кем никогда не мог, но хотел быть Эрих. Он одновременно вызывал восхищение и зависть. Но хуже всего, что Кир постоянно пытался помочь, когда его об этом не просили. По-началу, Эрих, из банальной вежливости, и уважения к Джеку, терпел выходки Кира и его постоянное нахождение в их команде, но с каждым днем это было все труднее.  
Кир не понимал недовольства Эриха, когда он говорил Эриху прямо, что тот слабее, что на что-либо он не способен, и пусть лучше Кир сделает это сам или хотя бы поможет Эриху, ведь на правду не должны обижаться. Эрих прекрасно понимал, что, действительно, было бы рациональнее поручить Киру то, с чем тот справится легче и быстрее, но Эрих ненавидел, когда ему помогали или заботились о нем. Ненавидел сильнее всего на свете.  
Пускай он, Эрих, будет ошибаться, пускай угробит кучу сил и времени, но зато сделает сам то, что необходимо. Ему было ужасно стыдно и невероятно раздражало когда кто-либо пытался сделать что-либо вместо него, так как он сразу вспоминал себя слабым и беспомощным ребенком, который и вправду ничего не может и все над ним смеются и издеваются.   
Чем дольше находился Кир рядом с Эрихом, тем больше тот начинал ощущать себя ничтожеством. Тогда Эрих стал отчаянно и глупо стараться походить на Кира, стараться быть таким же сильным, смелым и общительным, каким он не был, только что бы снова не чувствовать себя никчемным… Но Эрих был слишком другим, что бы стать лучше Кира в том, что тот умел, а тот, по видимому, совершенно этого не понимая, все время появлялся не во время, лез под руку, пытался о чем-то поговорить…   
В конце концов, Эрих, не вытерпев, накричал на него. «Послушай, хватит! Я понимаю, что ты хочешь помочь, но уже достаточно! Наш отряд замечательно функционировал и без тебя. Если тебе нечем заняться, сходи к нашему капитану, она найдет тебе работу по силам. Но прошу, оставь меня в покое! Это уже не помощь, это какая-то навязчивая, не объяснимая забота! Ты мне не мамочка, что бы беспокоиться о каждом моем шаге. Я солдат. Мне не нужна опека.» - сердито сказал Эрих, толкнув Кира в плечо кулаком. Тот растеряно почесал затылок и виновато отвел в строну свои прозрачные глаза.   
«Прости... Я только подумал, тебе, наверное, сейчас очень трудно… Пережить все это. И твоя рука… Мне очень жаль, что такое произошло с тобой. Все это вышло из-за меня… Ты, и остальные, вы хорошее люди, и я действительно сочувствую вам...» Эрих недовольно поглядывал на Кира исподлобья. Тот был необычно немногословен.  
«Послушай, я знаю, что кажусь тебе каким-то растяпой и идиотом, и ты вправду желаешь сделать все как лучше… Но я справлюсь и сам. Может не сразу, да, я многое не умею, но я же стараюсь… А ты, когда лезешь в мои дела, выставляешь меня совсем каким-то беспомощным дураком!» - откровенно воскликнул Эрих, подходя ближе к Киру и упирая руки в бока. Кир растерялся еще больше.   
«Я совсем не хотел… Что бы ты так подумал. Я пытаюсь тебе помочь совершенно искренне, совсем не потому, что считаю тебя слабым и неумелым… Я считаю, что ты очень храбрый, Эрих. Я бы на твоем месте очень расстроился, не пережил бы всего того, с чем ты так легко смирился. Уж так запросто улыбаться после того, как мне оторвало руку и вместо нее приделали жуткий механический протез, точно не нашел бы в себе сил!» — откровенно воскликнул Кир, хватая Эриха за механическую руку. Щеки и кончики ушей Кира слабо покраснели. Эрих растерянно пожал плечами.   
«Слушай, спасибо, конечно, но… Если ты правда считаешь меня сильным и храбрым, для чего тогда возишься со мной, как со слабаком?» - уже более примирительно спросил Эрих. Кир снова отвел глаза и покраснел еще больше.   
«Ты… Ты очень мне нравишься. В глубине души, Эрих, ты намного отважнее и добрее меня; я хотел бы хоть немного быть таким, как ты, но все равно не могу. Но я подумал, что смогу как-то загладить свою вину, и, быть может если не заслужить прощения, хотя бы немного понравиться тебе, делая то, что немного умею…»   
Эрих удивленно вытаращил глаза, не зная, что на это сказать. Они стояли в одном из полутемных коридоров базы друг на против друга и глаза Кира тускло поблескивали в полумраке. Кроме них здесь сейчас никого не было.  
«Черт, какая глупость. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Прекрати пытаться искупить какую-то там вину, которой на тебе даже нет. Мы не должны так по идиотски пытаться быть теми, кем не являемся. Не я, ни ты. Мы уже и так существуем, существую я, и ты, такие, какие есть. Тебе не нужно пытаться быть как я, а мне - как ты. С этого момента прекращай эту бесконечную попытку в самоотверженное извинение. Ясно?» - горячо воскликнул Эрих, вырывая свою руку из ладони Кира, и тыча ему металлическим пальцем в грудь. Кир перевел взгляд на Эриха; заглянул в его колючие зеленые глаза. Взволнованно зачесал назад свои белые тонкие кудри. «Конечно. Давно пора было так поступить. Но я все не мог разобраться в себе, в тебе... Не мог решиться, пока не поговорил наконец с тобой...» - пробормотал Кир, снова отводя взгляд. Он выглядел смущенно и жало. Эриху вдруг стало мерзко от того, что он завидовал Киру и мечтал быть на него похожим. Он тот кто он есть, со всеми своими недостатками. Эрих Готье.  
«Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? У тебя есть девушка? Жена?» - неожиданно спросил Кир, вновь решаясь поднять взгляд на Эриха. Эрих опешил еще больше; их разговор уходил куда-то совсем в другую сторону и был совсем не таким, как ему представлялось.  
«Нет. У меня никого нет… Мне некого любить, да и не хочется. Какая любовь, в этом мире? Посмотри на Генри с Марией... Просто тошно. Хотя они постоянно говорят о своем счастье которое дала им их любовь, хоть и я искренне рад за них, лично мне кажется это чем-то глупым и противным, на что бы мне меньше всего хотелось потратить жизнь. Разве это не смешно? Не нелепо? Тут порой и сам еле спасешься, а то надо будет за кого-то другого беспокоиться…»   
Кир улыбнулся и пожал плечами - «Но разве ты не беспокоишься за своих друзей? Ты пожертвовал рукой ради жизни девочки.» Эрих растерялся. «Но это совсем другое! Любовь это не то... Первое, что приходит в голову - это какая-то дикость, пошлость, совокупление, дети... Остатки в разумных существах их животного начала. Омерзительно. Но если все же попытаться осмыслить любовь как чувство с теоретической точки зрения...  
Наверное, это взаимопонимание, уважение, психологический комфорт, привязанность... Более сильная, чем к просто товарищам, вероятно... И это тоже пугает.»   
Кир задумчиво вздохнул. - «А если любить кого-то, кто сам сможет за себя постоять? И о ком ты не будешь волноваться, не смотря на более сильную привязанность? С кем не будет всего того, что ты назвал пошлостью и дикостью... Лишь более сильное чувство, чем просто доверие и уважение к товарищам?» — он нагнулся к самому лицу Эриха и снова невзначай коснулся его руки. Взгляд Кир больше не отводил; в нем появилась прежняя уверенная игривость.   
Эрих, вдруг осознав, к чему клонит Кир, рассерженно оттолкнул его от себя. «Ты это на полном серьезе?! Ты сейчас говоришь про себя?!» - поразился он. Кир подергал пальцами кончики своих волос. «Да.» - сказал он. «Даже не думай!» — Эрих ударил его по лицу и, резко развернувшись, ушел прочь. Кир остался стоять в полутьме коридора, расстроенно опустив голову и потирая переносицу.

***

Сегодня вечером была сильная гроза. Лил кислотный дождь, а все небо рассекали всполохи фиолетовых молний. Капитан Карина, дедушка Джек, девочки - Джесс, Эмми, Лили и Абигейл, Генри с Марией, Эрих, Кир и Анна сидели около печки в комнате в большом центральном доме. Другой тоже был тут, но, по привычке, в углу; он смотрел, не мигая, из своей полутьмы на горящий огонь, и тот отражался в его огромных глазах, кажущихся пустыми зеркалами. Карина заварила всем чай, Мария, ставшая еще более сутулой и больной, качала на руках своего не давно появившегося на свет ребенка, которого назвали Рендалл. Анна же качала головой и говорила, не заметно от Марии, что ей будет очень трудно в таких условиях растить ребенка и вряд ли Рендалл выживет. Генри обеспокоенно смотрел то на Анну, то на свою жену, за которую очень боялся, но никак не мог ей помочь.  
Вопреки адски бушующей снаружи стихии, масштабов, каких давно не бывало на Планете 2, в пятом убежище было тепло и уютно. Все рассказывали друг другу разные истории, кроме Карины, которая сказала, что не умеет рассказывать, да и ни знает историй, и Другого, который в принципе ничего не говорил.   
Эрих осторожно подсел к Киру и, виновато коснувшись его локтя, положил голову ему плечо. Кир удивленно перевел на него взгляд, но при остальных не решился ничего спрашивать. Он позволил себе погладить Эриха по черным жестким взъерошенным волосам. Эрих грустно улыбнулся в ответ. Он устал. Устал от всего вокруг, устал строить из себя, того то, кем не был. Пускай Кир помогает ему, решает его проблемы и защищает его, если ему так хочется. Пускай любит его…   
Эрих медленно повернул лицо к уху Кира. «Я хочу извиниться. За вчерашнее. Ты этого не заслужил. Ты хороший парень. Тебя и так совесть мучила, а еще добавил...» - смущенно прошептал Эрих. Теперь он отвел взгляд и никак не решался поднять. Среди гула голосов, рассказывающего что-то Джека, смеющихся детей и перебивающих их всех замечаниями Карины его голос услышал только Кир. «Я испугался. Твоего неожиданного признания. Того как все внезапно произошло вчера. Слишком много всего резко открылось и вывалилось мне на голову... Но я не хочу больше убегать от своих страхов. От себя. От тебя...» «Я рад, что ты больше не сердишься!» - засмеялся Кир. Он обнял Эриха. «Мне больше не страшно.» - ответил тот, обнимая Кира тоже.  
За окном полыхнула молния и раздался раскат грома. Джек рассказывал о том, как он жил в убежище, потом — как попал в другое и как они с его отрядом добрались до этого места по поверхности; Девочки рассказывали придуманные ими истории, в основном - о новом счастливом мире. Анна наконец решилась рассказать о своем прошлом, о том, как она работала ученым в университете в Стиллардоке на еще не разрушенной Планете 2, как в ее городе произошла авария, как началась война и была разрушена планета, и она сделала себе кибернетические протезы, как жила на поверхности и постепенно железным стало почти все ее тело.   
Абигейл наконец-то почувствовала, что у нее есть все, чего она так хотела — семья, где все дружно живут вместе и поддерживают и понимают друг друга… Где есть на кого положиться, где тебе всегда помогут, и поможешь ты. Теперь у нее был настоящий дом — место, где тебе всегда рады и где есть люди, которые тебя ждут, верят в тебя и любят. 


	10. Глава 10. Цветник

Прошло три месяца. Абигейл и Эмми сидели в комнате и рисовали. Эмми сидела, поджав под себя коленки, и смотря своими большими грустными глазами куда-то в невидимую даль. Она вообще часто так сидела, перенося себя в свой воображаемый мир. Обычно, ей даже не нужно было закрывать глаза, что бы перестать видеть реальность и начать видеть яркие картинки, постепенно обретающие материальность, и вот уже слышны звуки и запахи и все это, смешиваясь с ее воспоминаниями и чувствами, становилось порою даже более реальным, чем мир вокруг.  
«Послушай» — наконец сказала Эмми - «Это так печально, что наш мир такой, какой он есть сейчас… Ведь мы могли бы, наверное, что-то сделать, как-то изменить его… Растения, деревья, вода, воздух... Вернуть их. Сделать так, что бы планета снова стала чистой и красивой… Как раньше, и даже еще лучше! Мы могли бы собрать команду спасателей, кто-то бы строил приборы, кто-то лечил людей или сажал растения, потом мы бы нашли еще сообщников, и вместе бы построили город на поверхности, как в рассказах дедушки Джека…» — Эмми стала воодушевленно размахивать руками, повествуя о своих мыслях. Поток мягких и кружевных слов растекался по сознанию Аби, и вскоре она уже перестала понимать о чем, собственно, идет разговор.  
Эмми вроде бы и не говорила ничего нового, говорила простые, обычные слова, но каждое ее слово, казалось, было наполнено смыслом и глубиной; словно то, что она произносила несло некое вечное, великое и важное значение. Эти, казалось бы, пространные рассуждения заставляли что-то сжиматься в груди Абигейл, принося надежду, вызывая восхищение и неестественное успокоение.   
Абигейл казалась удивительным и прекрасным даром способность Эмми так ощущать грани реальности и запредельных материй, так трогательно говорить о них, так вкладывать чувства в свои слова. Слова Эмми были наивными мечтами, пустыми сказками, но эти сказки более чем что-либо материальное могли дарить облегчение и покой. В душе этой маленькой девочки жил истинный философ, способный смотреть сквозь времена, слова и серую рутину.  
Абигейл согласно закивала, дослушав речь Эмми, а потом, когда та замолчала и повисло выжидающее молчание, стала рассказывать свои мысли по обсуждаемому поводу — ведь и ей хотелось сделать мир лучше… «Так давай же начнем что-то менять! Прямо сейчас! Сегодня!» - воодушевленно прокричала Эмми, начав перечислять кучу вариантов, как это можно было бы сделать, а Аби покорно ее слушала.   
Поток облеченных в слова идей, создаваемый Эмми, вновь начал сливаться для Абигейл в один не разборчивый гул; в приятный, вязкий, затягивающий и уютный. «Для начала, можно попробовать вырастить цветы на пустоши!» - разобрала Абигейл последние слова Эмми. В ответ Аби продолжала согласно кивать головой. Для нее это были всего лишь прекрасные мечты и гениальные, но не осуществимые миражи. Они, как и сотни других, услышанных от Эмми предложений, исчезли из ее головы на следующий день вместе с обещаниями и мнимыми подвигами. Но не для Эмми…

Вечером, Мария, которая теперь с трудом могла даже недалеко ходить, сидела в центральном зале около печки и тихо качала на руках Рендалла. Тот удивленно размахивал ручками, смеялся и пытался схватить Марию за нос. На его голове торчали золотые кудряшки, такие же, как у матери, а щеки были усыпаны веснушками. Женщина ласково погладила его по голове и он засмеялся. Неподалеку от нее сидели Эмми и Лили, помогая готовить еду на переносной газовой плитке. Эрих играл на пианино, стоявшем тут же. Кир сидел рядом с ним на полу и чинил какой-то прибор.   
Мария попросила принести чайник, и Лили побежала вниз по ступенькам, в другую комнату, но так поспешила, что, задев ногой торчащую из треснувших досок палку, споткнулась и упала с лестницы. Девушка закричала. Кир бросил свою работу и взволнованно поспешил к ней. Лили не смогла встать сама, и Кир, подняв ее, помог зайти назад в комнату наверху, где к ней подошла испуганная и рассерженная Мария, тем, что из-за ее просьбы Лили так пострадала. Оказалось, Лили вывихнула ногу.   
Отдав Рендалла Эмми, Мария стала осматривать ногу Лили. Кир тем временем сам сходил за тем чайником и убрал с дороги палку. Когда Мария забинтовала ногу Лили, вернулся Генри, и Эмми, отдав ребенка ему, сразу же собралась уходить. «Куда ты?» - спросила Лили девочку, но Эмми не ответила, только грустно улыбнулась, кивнула и ушла. Мария проводила Эмми обеспокоенным взглядом, но ничего не сказала.  
Эмми же, покинув оживленную часть убежища, медленно прошла в конец темного полупустого коридора, и, убедившись, что там никого нет, осторожно открыла широкую решетку основной вентиляции. По ней Эмми выбралась на поверхность, в пустоши. Там она снова огляделась, не видит ли кто ее, и теперь, уже уверенно, направилась в сторону развалин Энерджерона, города, около которого было построено пятое убежище.  
Преодолев холмы и прокравшись через пару пустых, мрачных, подернутых пылью и желтоватым тусклым дневным освещением улиц Энерджерона, Эмми вышла к пересохшей реке и перелезла по валявшемуся в вязкой грязи мусору на другую сторону. Там, на противоположном берегу, среди обвалившейся ограды и мертвых стеблей растений, сплавленных с ней вулканической пылью, была небольшая площадь и старая полуразрушенная церковь. Большие железные церковные ворота были приоткрыты и навечно застыли в этом положении, заржавев; иконы и фрески на стенах храма стёрлись, став темными размытыми пятнами, через плесень которых лишь кое-где проглядывали остатки чьих то глаз, рук, нимбов и еле угадывающихся букв.   
Эмми вошла внутрь церковного дворика. В этом дворе, за высокой каменной оградой, когда-то располагался небольшой сад, и сейчас Эмми пыталась заново вырастить в нем цветы. Недавно, Эмми рассказала о своей мечте — что бы на Планете 2 вновь росли большие, яркие растения, и Другой, неожиданно для всех, очень серьезно отнесся к ее словам, и через некоторое время подарил ей несколько цветочных семечек. Откуда он их раздобыл, никому так и не удалось узнать, а сам Другой, как и следовало ожидать, не рассказывал. Но Эмми особо и не хотелось знать, как и откуда цветы оказались у Другого; для нее было важнее их наличие и то, что из них может получиться в будущем.   
Подходящее место Эмми обнаружила недалеко от убежища — эту самую старую церковь, и, посадив во внутреннем дворе свои цветочные семена, Эмми уже достаточно долгое время ухаживала за ними и оберегала их. Когда же эти цветы выросли и дали новые семена, Эмми посадила их тоже и так, постепенно, у нее вырос за несколько месяцев целый сад мелких, ярко желтых цветочков с округлыми мягкими листьями. Цветы, по видимому, тоже были мутировавшие, так как через чур быстро росли и хорошо приспосабливались к неблагоприятным условиям.   
Девочка очень дорожила своим садом, но никому не рассказывала о нем. Это был ее личный, тайный уголок, словно кусочек другого, волшебного мира, как в ее мечтах, чудесным образом попавший в эту серую, страшную и суровую реальность.

***

Ржавые железные вышки тянулись рядами до горизонта. Всю пустошь пронизывал холодный, сильный ветер. «Аби. Абигейл!» — Анна позвала девочку. - «Пойдем в укрытие, скоро начнется песчаная буря, и уровень радиации поднимется.» — сказала женщина. Они стояли на пригорке, около входного люка в их убежище. «Так странно. Как люди могли допустить, что с нашей планетой произошло все это? Как мы могли допустить? И как вообще удалось нам превратить столь огромный мир, в полностью выжженную и безжизненную пустыню?» — Абигейл задумчиво почесала подбородок.  
Анна вздохнула. У нее не было ответа. Все случилось внезапно. В одно мгновение. Когда никто этого не ждал... После великой трагедии, «конца света», апокалипсиса, жители Планеты 2 построили бункеры и поселились в них. Больше сотни лет жили они в них целыми поколениями, даже не задумываясь о том, что на поверхность можно выйти, о том, что там все совсем не так, как пишут в старых книгах и говорят ученые. Люди создали себе пригодный для жизни подземный мир и перестали задумываться об окружающем, реальном мире, оставшемся наверху.   
Зачем им было искать истину и проявлять любопытство? «Мы ничего не знаем, нам хорошо, значит пусть так и будет.» - упорно твердили они. Были, конечно, редкие случаи, когда из бункеров убегали или уходили на исследовательские экспедиции… Но, чаще всего, такие смельчаки погибали или пропадали. Может кто-то из них и нашел, то, что искал, узнал, то, что хотел, но, в любом случае никто из них не вернулся назад домой… Домой. Вряд ли они считали убежища своими домами. Может быть поэтому и не вернулись. Анне хотелось верить в лучший конец.   
Но ведь и Кир Карен, и она сама, были теми, кто ушел, и уже очень давно, из своих подземных городов-убежищ, и они ни разу об этом не пожалели… Но она как-то не привыкла брать себя с Киром в счет. А ведь, пожалуй, все-таки стоило не упускать из виду этот факт. Именно покинув привычные, замкнутые подземные миры, выйдя в страшный, переполненный опасностями и неожиданностями верхний мир, они оба обрели свое маленькое счастье.   
Абигейл была не такая, как Анна или Кир. Она была не похожа ни на одно существо, которое ранее встречала Анна. Разве что… Анна закрыла глаза. На миг, ей вспомнилось свое детство. Планета 2. Не разрушенная. Процветающая. Тогда, в лаборатории, где она работала, она встретила странного юношу, очень похожего на Абигейл… Она не помнила ни кто он был, ни как его звали, лишь смутный, давно забытый образ вдруг неожиданно резко всплыл перед ее глазами. Грязно-белые, лишенные оттенка волосы до плеч, печальное, немного суровое выражение лица, черный капюшон, не то плаща, не то куртки… И взгляд, его взгляд, такой холодный, печальный, смотрящий куда-то в душу, жадно желающий увидеть истину, истину, где-то там, за завесой реальности, в чужих глазах, в чужих душах... Взгляд, напомнивший Абигейл.   
«Анна?» — девочка подергала ее за рукав - «Почему ты молчишь? Ты хотела о чем-то мне рассказать. Все в порядке?» — «Да, да, я просто задумалась… » — женщина посмотрела на Абигейл, все еще растерянно державшую ее за рукав.  
Анна тряхнула головой, снимая наваждение и поспешила перевести тему. - «Этот город, Энерджерон, лежащий сейчас перед нами... Никто не был там после катастрофы. Там самый высокий уровень радиации на всей планете… Буквально, сосредоточение зла. Забавно, что не смотря на то что мы очень близко к границе города, и проходили через его окраины, мы не уловили никакой радиации... Да и сейчас у нашего убежища очень спокойная обстановка. И, кстати, это… Это был мой родной город… Я родилась там, когда еще Планета 2 была жива, я росла и работала там большую часть жизни… В нем я погибла. Около него, среди радиоактивных развалин, и существую до сих пор… » Анна нахмурила брови и замолчала. Аби тоже больше ничего не спрашивала. Наступила мертвая, непроницаемая тишина. Перед грозой парило и было тяжело дышать. Вдалеке, на пустоши, заскрипели от ветра старые полусгнившие башни электропередач.  
Анна и Абигейл спустились в убежище. Округлый люк из толстого металла печально скрипнул, опускаясь и завинчиваясь под сильными кибернетическими руками Анны. Внутри, около выхода, как обычно, стоял сторож; они менялись по сменам. Мужчина, дежуривший сегодня, сухо кивнул прибывшим и проверил герметичность люка за Анной.   
В одном из домов, оборудованном как общественная кухня, сидели несколько человек, в том числе и Другой. Эмми и Джессика играли в углу. Эмми крепко прижимала к себе Роджера Цветноглаза. Анна с Абигейл тоже пришли сюда. Абигейл улыбнулась. Она попросила девочку посторожить ее кролика, и кажется, они с ним подружились. У Лили еще не прошла нога и она была в мед. отсеке; девочки ходили навестить ее утром.  
Несколько мужчин и капитан Карина о чем-то разговаривали за старым железным столом. Анна оставила Абигейл и направилась к Карине. Абигейл тихо подошла к Эмми с Джесс; те не замечали ее, продолжая разговаривать между собой. Абигейл села рядом с девочками и выразительно кашлянула. Те обернулись. «Привет.» - бросила Джесс. Эмми вернула Абигейл ее игрушечного кролика, и сообщила — «Цветноглазу нравятся цветы.» Глаза Эмми весело блестели; она выглядела счастливой.  
«Цветов нет на планете уже больше ста лет! Нигде!» — недовольно воскликнула Джессика. «Она сумасшедшая, Аби, не слушай ее. Снова выдумывает всякую чушь...» — повернувшись к Абигейл, сердито продолжила Джесс. «Я видела цветы! На Серой Пустоши, около старой церкви.» — серьезно возразила Эмии. Аби молча слушала их спор. «Там ничего нет, это твои глюки!» - Джессика повысила голос. «Хватит, пожалуйста, не кричите!» — Абигейл схватилась за голову и замахала своим плюшевым кроликом. Ей совершенно не нравилось, как Джесс обращалась к Эмми. Ведь Эмми с таким искренним доверием и уважением относилась к Джесс. Как Джессика могла этого не замечать? На ее месте Аби бы заботилась об Эмми и никогда бы не оскорбляла ее… Девочки замолчали.  
Другой, слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на Абигейл, но, как и всегда, ничего не сказал, и снова отвернулся. Взрослые за столом в другом углу комнаты продолжали разговаривать о своем, и их голоса сливались в голове Абигейл в неразборчивый, однообразный гул; в отличи от также сливающихся в один поток слов Эмми, этот гул не был приятным; этакий фоновый, раздражающий, барахлящий шум.   
«Я вам чаю принесу!» — примирительно сказала Аби девочкам и поднялась, желая поскорее прогнать эти звуки из своей головы. «На кухне в полке есть немного.» — Джессика кивнула головой в сторону прохода -«Осторожнее!» Абигейл направилась в указанном направлении. Эмми продолжала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, напевая какую-то песню про цветы. Джессика отвернулась от нее и стала читать книгу, на время ей отложенную, игнорируя пение подруги, и через некоторое время та замолчала.   
«Слушай Эмми, не могла бы ты…» — Джессика повернулась, но девочки рядом уже не было. «Куда она делась? Что эта сумасшедшая задумала…?» — испуганно подумала Джесс, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вернулась Абигейл с чаем. - «Эмми к тебе не приходила?» -кинулась к девочке Джесс. «Нет, а что?» - Аби тоже испугалась, заглянув в широко раскрытые темные глаза Джессики. «Тогда куда она делась?!» — завопила та.  
Девочки, оставив чай, бросились искать Эмми по всем коридорам убежища. В входном коридоре они попались на глаза охраннику. «Эй, девочки, кто последний выходил наружу, почему дверь не закрыли?» — строго обратился тот к ним. - «Сколько можно повторять, что…» «Но мы закрыва…» - хотела возразить Абигейл, но тут одновременно Джиссике и Аби пришла в голову страшная догадка. «Она могла пойти наружу, на свою поляну!» — тихо сказала Джессика. — «Зачем только я сказала, что ее растения из пустоши — выдумка? Она наверняка пошла за этими цветами, что бы принести их мне, доказать свою правоту… Всегда так резко воспринимает, если не верят в ее выдумки…! » Аби с ужасом посмотрела на подругу, прошептав - «Но мы не можем выйти сейчас! Там же песчаная буря! Придется ждать, когда та утихнет…» Джесс кивнула головой.  
Через пол часа девочки вылезли наружу. Ветер стал слабее и пошел дождь, который прибил песок к земле. Песчаная буря закончилась, но начиналась грозовая. «Скорее, бежим, пока дождь не пошло сильнее!» — крикнула Аби, таща за собой Джессику. «Куда ты! Мы не успеем! Мы даже не знаем куда идти!» — протестовала та. «Я видела однажды, как она ходила к старой церкви на окраине города!» - кричала, силясь преодолеть шум ветра, Аби.   
Джессика сдалась, и они побежали в сторону Энерджерона, по пути, который указала Абигейл. Ветер зловеще стонал и сбивал с ног. В воздухе повисло что-то душное, тяжелое и зловещее. Небо резали синим пламенем молнии, освящая своими всполохами весь горизонт; практически в тоже мгновение над пустошью разлетались раскаты грома. Начал капать дождь, вонючий, липкий и грязный. Девочки добрались до мутной речки у городской черты. «Вот оно, то место!» — Аби указала на разрушенную церковь на другом берегу, и стала спускаться к запруженному отходами руслу, но тут начался настоящий шторм.  
Дождь полил стеной; его густые темные капли оставляли на коже липкие следы и жглись при соприкосновении с ней. Молнии били так низко, что столбы электропередач ярко светились и сыпали синими искрами при каждом их ударе. Ветер снова усилился, и заворачивался кольцами торнадо около горизонта.   
«Надо где-то спрятаться, переждать бурю, иначе мы просто погибнем! Перебраться на другую сторону этой грязевой реки в такую погоду просто не возможно!» — кричала Джессика, пытаясь переорать гул от дождя, грома, ветра и падающих от ветра железяк с развалин домов.   
«Смотри…» — тихо прошептала Аби в ответ, хватая девочку за руку. — «Это же… Цветы». И правда, на поляне за церковью, видневшейся частично из-за трещин в ограде, росли маленькие желтые цветочки. Живые. Настоящие. «Не может быть…» — ахнула Джессика. На мгновение она забыла и об ужасном грохоте, и об леденящем ветре, и об молниях над головой, и о жгущим кожу кислотном дожде; перед ее глазами стояли, словно иллюзия, словно вдруг включенная кем-то на экране картинка кустики желтых маленьких цветов за оградой.  
Тут из церкви вышла Эмми. Она улыбалась. Ее лицо, глаза — все светилось теплом и великой верой в свое творение; в руках у девочки был сверток энергозащитной ткани; материи, покрытой с наружной стороны тонким слоем мягкого гравитационного поля, отталкивающего все внешние частицы, на такую ткань попадающие. Абигейл читала, что из такого материала шили броню солдатам. Не известно, где Эмми раздобыла столь редкий и ценный материал, но, сейчас, она собиралась укрыть им цветы.   
Аби и Джесс стали кричать Эмми со своего берега, но из-за шума грозы девочке ничего не было слышно. Эмми даже не повернулась в их сторону. Дождь хлестал ее по голым плечам, по полупрозрачным бледным щечкам, по тусклым светлым волосам; но Эмми, казалось, ничего не замечала. Она стояла на поляне цветов, посреди широкого внутреннего двора, лишь наполовину защищенного от коварных лап пустоши. Обрывки солнечных лучей, выглянувшие на миг из-за плотных, темных туч, осветили ее лицо. Она смеялась. Искренне и счастливо. Она стояла, задрав голову к небу, среди живых цветов, подставляя лицо липкому, ядовитому дождю и смеялась… Ветер поднялся еще сильнее, и начал подымать по спиралям вверх мусор и достаточно большие железки из реки, но Эмми разумом своим была очень далеко отсюда, и так и ничего и не заметила. Абигейл и Джесс в это время спрятались под обломками автомобиля; на их стороне реки была свалка разнородной покореженной техники. Металл дождь плавил медленно.   
«Мусор... И железки... Они же могут поранить ее… Сумасшедшая! Уходи от туда!» — вопила, надрываясь и махая руками Джессика. Но Эмми все так же не слышала ее. Или не хотела слышать. Она развернула кусок материи, покрытый защитным полем, и, накинув его на цветы, стала искать чем придавать его по краям, что бы тот не улетел. Похоже, когда-то эта ткань была чьим-то плащом или курткой; еще можно было разобрать рукава и капюшон.  
Через пару секунд Эмми уже прижала один из рукавов кирпичами из стенной кладки, второй — большой железной чащей, в какие обычно ставят церковные свечи; на капюшон легла покореженная микроволновка, найденная у реки; оставался последний нижний угол плаща. Эмми огляделась по сторонам, но никаких достаточно больших объектов, что бы придавить угол, вокруг больше не было.   
Резкий порыв ветра оттопырил не прижатый край, и липкие дождевые капли сожгли часть цветочных листьев, бывших ближе к углу. Эмми взволнованно кинулась к плащу и, вернув оттопыренную ткань на прежнее место, наступила на нее своей ногой. Эмми было плевать, что станет с ней. Весь мир, вся жизнь ее сомкнулись для нее сейчас на этом маленьком цветочном садике. Она бы не сошла с накидки даже если бы земля под ней начала проваливаться или с неба бы начали падать метеориты.   
Эмми была счастлива. Ее мечта осуществилась. И она не позволит ей пропасть. Не даст мечте погибнуть после всех вложенных в нее трудов. Солнце вновь выглянуло из-за туч, и осветило бледное личико девочки, впервые за многие годы озаренное улыбкой. Но тут, резкий порыв ветра, который уже достаточно долго носил в воздухе всякий мусор, сорвал кусок острой церковной черепицы и закружил по двору. Эмми закашлялась. Железка с хрустом воткнулась ей в спину и прошла насквозь. Девочка опустилась на колени, последний раз обняла свои цветы, засмеялась, и упала на распростертый под ее ногами энергозащитный плащ. Желтые цветы рядом с ней стали красными.  
«Нет!» — закричала Аби и вновь дернулась бежать к реке, но ее сбило с ног ветром и молнией, ударившей в метре от нее. Аби упала, схватившись за обожжённую ногу. Глаза заливал тошнотворно пахнущий жгучий дождь. Было трудно дышать. Джесс затащила отбивающуюся и вопящую Абигейл обратно в дырку под капотом машины, где они прятались. Солнце вновь скрылось за тучами.  
Через час гроза прошла. Все вокруг замерло, остановилось, словно кто-то сделал снимок мира, да так и оставил его висеть вместо живой, подвижной материи. Нигде не шелохнется ни веточка, ни железка, не пролетит пакет, не прокатится банка… Выбравшись из своего укрытия, девочки, наконец, перебрались на противоположную грязевой реки к церкви. Несмотря на значительно поднявшийся уровень воды, количество мусора в реке позволило девочкам перейти по нему, как по подвижному, шевелящемся пантону.   
Эмми все так же неподвижно лежала среди цветов, прижимая собой край накидки. На ее лице навсегда застыла нежная и теплая, такая не свойственная ей, улыбка. Аби подошла к девочке и, осторожно выдернув железку из ее тела, перевернула на спину. Кровь, все еще медленно капающая с осколка, испачкала Аби руки и она вытерла их о подол своей куртки. Все происходило словно во сне; медленно, растянуто, расплывчато, не правдоподобно… Но это был не сон. Осознание пришло не сразу.   
Джессика опустилась рядом с держащей голову Эмми Абигейл на колени и сорвала один из цветочков. «Я считала, что она врет, выдумывает, а она… Она… Правда смогла вырастить здесь цветы… Живые.» — прошептала Джесс, закрыв лицо руками и разрыдавшись. Абигейл ничего не сказала. Ее тонкие губы сжались практически в одну линию. Аби сплела венок из цветов и надела на голову мертвой девочке. Она не плакала. Ни один мускул не шелохнулся на ее лице. Оно стало только еще чуть бледнее и болезненнее, а глаза еще печальнее и стекляннее от тысяч не пролитых слез. Снова умирал дорогой ей человек. Снова все рушилось и разбивалось… У нее больше не было терпения жалеть и плакать.  
«Пойдем…» — тихо сказала Абигейл. - «Мы уже ничего не можем сделать для Эмми… Так давай хотя бы сохраним память о ней. Будем ухаживать за ее садом.» «Хорошо.» — прошептала Джесс, размазывая рукавом соленые капли. Аби взяла Джесс за руку и подняла с земли. Потом она взяла на руки Эми, и они пошли обратно в убежище. Каждый шаг давался Абигейл с трудом. Ноги подкашивались. Голова отяжелела; она не знала что скажет остальным по возвращении и у нее не было сил придумывать.

***

Карина с криками накинулась на них, когда они зашли в убежище -«Вы где были? С ума сошли, в бурю…» — она не договорила, так как увидела лежащую на руках Абигейл Эмми. Капитан в ужасе выхватила девочку у Абигейл и побежала в мед. отсек; Джесс и Аби поплелись следом за ней. Началась суета и паника, которую прервал стальной, громкий голос Анны - «Она мертва. Хватит. Мы ей уже ничем не поможем.» Карина опустилась на один из стульев и закрыла лицо руками.   
«Какого черта вы…?» — начала было кричать она, но Анна вновь остановила суматоху своим спокойным приказом - «Абигейл. Джессика. Расскажите, что произошло. По порядку. Без криков.» Аби все ей рассказала, а Джесс снова заревела, и лишь кивала головой в подтверждение слов подруги. Кларус, прибежавший на крики и услышавший рыдания Джесс, кинулся ее успокаивать. Карина забрала тело Эмми и отнесла ее в главный зал, где положила на один из валявшихся в углу матрасов.   
«Безрассудная! Надо было лучше следить за ней! И как не углядели, что в бурю наружу вышла?!» — ругалась Карина. — «Она попала в ловушку своего безумия! Оно ослепило ей глаза! Безумцы ничего не смыслят и не видят, словно в тумане, они в клетке своего безумия… Как и была она…» — выкрикнула Карина, ударив кулаком по столу.  
«Напротив…» — послышался тихий, мелодичный голос. Все с удивлением повернулись на звук. Говорил Другой. — «Безумие - это шаг за грань, за рамки разума, законов и понимания. Она стала свободной и нашла то, что искала. Ее ничего не держало из того, что способно остановить вас. Лишь безумцам дано понять то, что вы никогда не увидите. Она умерла, но умерла счастливой, потому что осуществила свою мечту, не смотря ни на что, потому что смогла понять то, что всегда хотела, и что мы никогда не узнаем.   
Вы видите лишь окружающий вас мир и думаете о том, что есть в нем: как не попасть в бурю, как укрепить бункер, найти теплую постель и отхватить кусок еды побольше, а она была выше этого… Это все, конечно, важно, но… Она жила ради мечты. Она нашла место мечте в мире, где приходилось думать лишь о собственном выживании. И она осуществила свою мечту. А вы не можете сделать даже того, что вам необходимо, не говоря уже о каких-то высоких целях.   
Эмми жила ради цветов, ради своего, созданного ей мира. Мира, где нет боли и страха. Где нет тьмы и смерти. Зачем нужен ей был этот маленький грязный мир, если у нее был свой, большой и яркий? Она была безумна? Пускай. Но разве не была она в чем-то права? Например, она сделала то, что вы могли сделать, но не делали. Вам бы ничего не стоило посадить один, пускай чахлый цветок у себя в горшке, что бы просто принести радость ей и надежду себе; но все вы редко видите что-то дальше собственного носа и не в состоянии понять, как сильно могут отличаться приоритеты и убеждения даже у самых близких и родных людей. Ей никто не верил, над ее мечтой смеялись и ей пришлось все от начала до конца совершать в одиночку, получая в поддержку лишь все больше и больше оскорблений за ее идеи. Разве это не достойно, пусть не понимания, но хотя бы вашего уважения?»  
Другой говорил тихо, но голос его разносился по всей зале и звучал в ушах каждого. На его узком сером лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции. В его голосе не было ни одной интонации. Его хвост медленно ходил из стороны в сторону. - «Вы все считаете себя героями, храбрыми бойцами, способными на подвиги. Но способны ли вы умереть ради безумной, но прекрасной мечты, как это сделала маленькая, слабая девочка? И кто будет большим героем? Убивший другого ради жизни, или погибший сам ради жизни других?» — Другой помедлил и добавил: «Мы должны быть благодарны ей».   
Анна заглянула ему через плечо и осторожно спросила: «За что? Ведь она не смогла ничего изменить, лишь погибла сама…» Другой пожал плечами: «За жизнь. За ее мечты. За выращенные цветы… Каждый вносит в историю что-то свое. Даже тем, что ничего не делает… Что уж говорить о тех, кто все-таки решился хоть что-то совершить. Пускай сейчас она практически ничего не добилась, на зато смогут другие. Мир не меняется в один день одним геройским поступком. Для изменения нужны тысячи таких поступков. Но самый первый шаг на этом пути сделан, и он все-таки будет ее.»  
Другой снова замолчал. Его хвост опустился. Он посмотрел своими пустыми черными глазами в переполненные миллионами чувств красные глаза Абигейл, словно бы говоря это именно ей, и опять отвернулся к стене. Абигейл закусила губу. Она тоже всю жизнь искала ответы на вопросы, она тоже жила ради выдуманной ей самой мечты, но для нее ее вопросы всегда были всего лишь словами, а мечта — всего лишь далеким и прекрасным сном. Все молча стояли, каждый думая о своем. По всегда строгому, но улыбчивому лицу Карины теперь капали неудержимые слезы.  
А мертвая Эмми с венком на голове тихо и светло улыбалась; она одна из всех присутствующих здесь была сейчас по настоящему свободна и счастлива. 


	11. Глава 11. Осколки

Мария и Анна сидели в комнате. Ребенка Мария оставила с Генри и Лили. Они разговаривали. Мария, которая угасала с каждым днем, теперь и во все была зеленовато — бледной, а ее глаза, очерченные темными кругами, были невероятно жалостливые и полные боли. Она ничего не умела, кроме того, что бы жить ради других, и безвозмездно и безрассудно нести на себе все их проблемы. Бессмысленная самоотверженность и чрезмерное сострадание, взамен за которые она не получала почти ничего, кроме редких коротких мгновений улыбок, медленно разъедали ее. Голос Марии сильно дрожал: «Эмми… Я все никак не могу забыть ее, лежащую там, на полу, с венком на голове…» Она закрыла лицо руками. - «Но, наверное, она действительно была счастлива, и теперь попадет в Рай… Мы также должны уметь радоваться жизни, как она.»  
Анна грустно усмехнулась — «Радоваться? Чему же?» Мария испуганно прижалась к спинке стула и снова поднесла руки к лицу. - «Ты не хочешь жить?» Анна нахмурилась - «Я не говорила тебе этого!» Она слегка разозлилась. Мария посмотрела на Анну своим сочувственно-упрекающим взглядом, так, что Анне показалось, словно во всех бедах Мария винит ее. Анна вздрогнула. Мария смущенно отвела взгляд. Анна в сердцах стукнула кулаком по столу: «Как можно радоваться, если жизнь — это как раз таки то, от чего я устала больше всего! Как можно радоваться всей этой боли и грязи вокруг? Покажи мне, где есть хорошие люди, счастливые люди, где видишь ты жизнь, о которой бы ты мечтала, жизнь, которая бы заставляла тебя желать бессмертия? Я живу уже больше 100 лет, и очень многое повидала, и еще большее — потеряла.   
Вокруг не осталась ни мира, ни людей, которые не были бы страшны внутри и снаружи. Я так редко встречала хороших людей, а людей с по настоящему чистой и светлой душой вообще никогда раньше не встречала, и думала и не найду таких в нашем мрачном мире, пока не увидела Эмми. Знаешь, я всегда недолюбливала детей, из старого и этого мира — одних жирных, испорченных, тупых, избалованных до предела, с грязными и черствыми душами, которым все умилялись, которых любили, в которых не замечали этого, считая их чудесными и милыми и позволяя безнаказанно творить гадости; и других, усталых, больных, переживших столько боли и страданий, что все хорошее что в них было сломалось и затопталось болью и лишениями.   
Но все это не коснулось Эмми. На протяжении всей моей долгой жизни ни у кого не видела я таких чистых, сияющих и светлых глаз, из-под которых смотрела такая же светлая и не порочная душа. И почему-то больше всех утрат, болезней и страданий досталось именно ей, а в конце концов, за то, что она помогала всем нам, за то что наивно пыталась воплотить в жизнь свою маленькую мечту, за то что она стремилась к лучшему и безвозмездно любила, за все это, после всех страданий, она получила лишь мучительную смерть!   
Скажи мне, Мария, за что я должна любить жизнь, когда тут остались лишь несправедливость, чёрствость и бессмысленность? Во что должна верить я? Мне уже все равно, что будет со мной, мне больше ничего уже не нужно, я потерянный, умирающий человек, и я не могу понять, просто не могу понять, почему все это случилось именно с Эмми, а не, пускай, со мной?   
Если и есть кто-то, кого можно назвать Богом — это либо такой же испорченный и продажный человек, как мы, которого веселит видеть наши страдания, ворчание на невзгоды и попытки понять происходящие, или он равнодушный лентяй, забросивший наш мир и ему все равно, что мы с этим миром творим. Или же, что намного вероятнее всего вышесказанного, его просто нет, и мы сами виноваты во всем, что натворили, и лишь пытаемся найти оправдание нашим действиям, не желая понять, что виноваты только мы одни, и хотим переложить ответственность на некую абстрактную всемогущую силу и начать плакаться и ненавидеть ее вместо себя и попыток что-то в себе исправить.   
Я завидую тебе, Мария — ты можешь радоваться тому, что просто все еще существуешь в неплохих условиях серди всего этого разложения. А я не могу, не могу видеть мир без всего того негативного, что есть в нем, видеть его без боли и жестокой правды. Может быть, я бы и не хотела этого, и могла бы радоваться жизни, но я не могу. Поэтому не спрашивай меня, почему я не прыгаю и не давлюсь от восторга, только потому что прожила без проблем еще один день. Жизнь это серьезная штука, и раз уж мне выпал шанс все еще не сдохнуть, я считаю, что относится к жизни надо так же с серьезностью.»  
«О чем ты? Что ты такое говоришь… Это не хорошо, так много ругаться… Ты сама себя так настраиваешь, сама себе придумываешь негативные мысли, вот они и сбываются. Происходит с тобой именно то, во что ты веришь и о чем думаешь… Говоришь, что ты устала от долгих лет твоего существования. Ты что, значит, все-таки хотела бы умереть? Все сводится к этому? Разве не хочется жить тебе ради оставшихся девочек, ради Абигейл? Ту, которая нашла тебя и привела в наше убежище?» — спросила Мария; голос ее был резким и дрожал, а в глазах застыло невыносимое сочувствие и полное не понимание.   
Анне захотелось со всей силы ударить в это жалостливое лицо кулаком, только пусть она перестанет смотреть на нее так, пускай замолчит, пускай не пытается убедить Анну верить в этот нелепый бред, в который она сама, Мария, верит. Разговаривать с Марией было все равно, что разговаривать со стенкой — бесполезно и бессмысленно; она не слышала того, что ей пытались сказать, даже не пыталась услышать.   
Даже в разговоре со стенкой было бы больше преимуществ, чем в попытке диалога с Марией. Стенка хотя бы не смотрит на тебя этим невыносимым взглядом, от которого сразу же хочется пойти и повеситься. Как сильно бы Анна не уважала Марию и как сильно ей не было ее жаль, она не могла справиться с этим накатывающем волной гневом, каждый раз, как они с девушкой пытались поговорить по душам.  
Анна сжала руки в кулаки под столом и отвернулась от Марии, продолжая говорить и стараясь сохранять спокойствие - «Я не хочу умирать, но и жить тоже. У меня есть еще не выполнение дела, у меня есть долг перед Абигейл, перед вами, моими новыми соратниками, приютившими меня… Самой жизни уходить я не собираюсь, но если я вдруг неожиданно умру по какой-то причине, или надо будет рисковать жизнью ради достижения некой цели, я сделаю это не задумываясь, потому что мне нечего терять, не о чем жалеть, мне больше не страшно навеки исчезнуть. Со смертью я наконец-то обрету покой, избавлюсь от неизлечимых душевных страданий и ран, от болезненных воспоминаний, от груза мук совести, и буду счастлива, если перед этим в последний раз смогу сделать что-нибудь хорошее». Закончив свою речь, Анна резко встала со стула и ушла, оставив Марию в одиночестве размышлять.

За время обитания беженцев в пятом убежище многие из домов были починены и благоустроены, и теперь, людей, живших раньше плотными группами, расселили по разным комнатам и квартирам.   
Абигейл сидела, забившись в темный угол своей одиночной крохотной комнаты, обхватив руками колени. По ее лицу медленно капали холодные слезы. Она и представить себе не могла, что чувства, страдания и мечты Эмми, о части из которых она прочла в дневнике самой девочки, выплеснуться таким образом… Хотя это было, наверное, лучшим вариантом, кроме того, если бы она выжила, ведь Эмми все-таки успела сделать важное дело.  
Абигейл устала, устала быть отважной, не плакать, и не страдать. У нее были сказочные, красивые мечты, но чего стоили они? Этот серый грязный мир, мир больных испорченных людей проглотил ее, дал ей себя изменить... И ни ей, ни никому-либо еще не спасти их мира. Даже благородный поступок Эмми, ее первый крохотный шажок к восстановлению человечества утонет в сотне других, плохих поступков, растворится в них, забудется, исчезнет, не повлияв ни на что…  
«Наверное» - думала Абигейл - «Где-то есть совсем другой мир, может быть, даже такой, как в моих мечтах, и там есть кто-то, вроде меня. Параллельная реальность. Если бы только можно было поменяться с ним, этим предположительным незнакомцем, местами, или отправить меня на его место, а его — на чье-то еще, в тот мир, где бы нам было бы хорошо, в по-настоящему свой мир, мир где бы нам было место. Для чего же так случается, и самое главное, почему, что люди всегда попадают не туда, где бы хотели быть?   
Всегда были и будут те, кого никто не понимал, кого ненавидели, кто был не похож на остальных. Конечно, без них мир бы никогда не изменился, но скольких страданий стоило это им самим. Таким, как Эмми… Которая действительно _проживала_ отведенное ей время, в отличии, например, от меня, кто лишь попусту тратит его. Я бесцельно существую, повторяя изо дня в день одно и то же, не пытаясь, и даже не надеясь, и не думая, как что-то изменить.   
Но ведь есть те, кто не боялся идей и не желал верить, что они не осуществимы и глупы и начинал претворять их в жизнь просто потому что хотел. А я просто сидела в своем бункере, вот так же в углу, обхватив колени и рыдая, жалуясь на жизнь, но продолжая сидеть, и надеясь, что что-то вдруг случиться, и жизнь сразу измениться. Что вдруг я окажусь в другом мире, где мне хорошо и у меня есть друзья, понимающие меня, или вдруг на планете восстановиться экологический баланс, благодаря кому-нибудь там еще…  
Эмми считала, что если ты хочешь чего-либо получить или совершить в жизни, то надо брать и делать это, или хотя бы начинать пытаться сделать, и собственным примером показывала приверженность к данному убеждению… В отличии от меня, она сделала все что могла для осуществления своей мечты. Моя жизнь просто время, потраченное зря, а ее — действительно прожитая жизнь, пускай такая короткая.   
Хотя Эмми создала не так уж и много, по сравнению с тем, что мы хотели, но создала же! А мы — нет. Вырастила цветы в пустоши… Смогла бы я сделать что-то подобное? Сделала ли я хоть что-то стоящее для своей мечты? Наверное, нет. А ведь я просто могу продолжать сидеть тут и реветь, всю свою жизнь, и мечтать, но ведь тогда ничего не произойдёт, ничего само по себе не сделается. Даже самый маленький вклад в общее дело продвигает его. За свою жизнь Эмми, по сути, сделала больше, чем некоторые смогли бы и за несколько. Она продвинула весь мир ближе к исполнению мечты.   
Ведь если ты проживешь свою жизнь, пусть не осуществив, но хотя бы попытавшись исполнить мечту, то, когда ты умрешь, пусть на маленький отрезок, она будет чуть ближе к завершению. После тебя будут другие, кто продлит этот кусочек и еще больше приблизит исполнение вашей общей мечты, и через много лет, в итоге, кто-то осуществит ее, и твой вклад в нее, в то, что ты начал все это дело, будет учтен…»  
«Вот что было действительно важно!» - подумала Аби. Что было мечтой, Мечтой с большой буквы. Спасти их несчастную Планету 2. Вылечить, восстановить. Мечта ради которой был придуман детский девиз Аби, мечта ради которой стоит сражаться, чего бы это не стоило. Но она, Абигейл, забылась, затерялась, сбилась с пути, потеряла цель и направление. Она покинула бункер, она увидела много всего, что хотела увидеть, узнала, чего хотела знать, и от чего ей было теперь тошно. Осуществление этих желаний никогда не было настоящей мечтой и целью. Она боролась за идиотские призраки. За собственную ограниченность.  
Абигейл печально вздохнула — «Но как же долго этого ждать! Я не хочу что бы моя мечта исполнилась чрез много лет, я хочу что бы она исполнилась сейчас или хотя бы при моей жизни. Эмми умерла, исполнив свою мечту. Неужели это не возможно и для меня? Разве я так много прошу?» Аби стукнула кулаком по полу, но ей стало еще хуже от этого, так как она вспомнила, как почти точно таким же образом разбила свой коммуникатор.  
Абигейл подумала что, если она все равно умрет, и ничего не измениться, то она должна хотя бы умереть с мыслью, что пыталась сделать хоть что-то… «Но что мне сделать? У меня нет таких грандиозных, да притом еще и реально осуществимых подручными средствами идей, как у Эмми, и тем более, сил и воли их воплощать… Какая же я никчемная… Зачем я пытаюсь казаться сильной, зачем эта борьба и напускной серьезный и умный вид, если внутри я слабое, плаксивое, не на что не способное существо? Тот кто создал мир замечательно пошутил, распихав людей не в тем миры, века и жизни, для которых они были предназначены, или в которых они хотя бы хотели жить.»

Карина, Джек и Другой сидели в главном зале. Карина была очень расстроена и разгневана. Она что-то кричала о не справедливости, о кошмарной смерти маленькой, хорошей девочки и размахивала руками, выплескивая гнев и боль. Джек сидел, положив голову на руку и курил трубку, молча отстранившись и смотря в пустую стену. Он видел слишком много не справедливости в жизни, но понимал, что объяснять что-то или пытаться утешить Карину сейчас бесполезно. Другой с момента смерти Эмми больше не говорил, и снова молча сидел в углу, наблюдая за происходящим. Он умел читать мысли и иногда посылал хорошие сны. Он не говорил, потому что и без этого все знал и мог объяснить, просто многие этого не понимали.

Закончился прошедший в скорбном молчании обед; Абигейл и Джесс тихо шли по коридору. Вторую настолько поразил поступок Эмми, что теперь она сильно изменилась. Она перестала смеяться над другими, нагло общаться и выделываться, а молча и скромно работала, стараясь всем помочь. Видимо, она осознала, что Эмми действительно любила ее и только теперь ей стало по-настоящему больно и обидно. Она жалела, что не смогла принять чувства девочки, когда та была еще жива. Жалела, что хотя бы не дала ей возможности быть хорошими друзьями.   
Кларус все так же молча ходил за Джесс, пытаясь что-то объяснить и утешить ее, но та не обращала на него внимания и он оставил девочек одних. То, что в действительности было в голове и сердце Кларуса оставалось для Абигейл за завесой мрака; Кларус весь словно соткан был из непробиваемого, непроглядного равнодушия и густого, непреодолимого тумана.   
Самой Абигейл тоже было невыносимо жаль Эмми, потому что она прекрасно понимала ее, но она не знала как сказать то, что она чувствует и думает, поэтому она просто молчала. Сейчас, между Джесс и Аби снова стала образовываться стена. Они молча дошли до комнаты, где жила Джесс, та попрощалась с Аби и поспешила уйти, захлопнув дверь. Аби уныло пошла дальше по коридору одна; комната, где она теперь жила, была в самом конце коридора.  
Аби прошла мимо Эриха и Кира, стоявших около стены; они о чем-то тихо говорили, остановившись у дверей комнаты Кира. Эрих порывался уйти, но Кир остановил его, крепко схватив за руку — «Почему тебя так беспокоит, то, что я к тебе чувствую? Как будто я в этом виноват. Мне казалось, ты понял это, а теперь снова на меня взъелся. Как будто это зависит от меня, и я влюбился нарочно… Мы все одинаковые люди, мы одинаково страдаем, чувствуем, живем, сражаемся. Разве можно судить о ком-то по его внешности или полу? Я люблю, уважаю, дорожу и ненавижу не телесные оболочки людей, а их души.   
Вокруг столько проблем и боли, Эрих… Давай забудем об этом, хоть ненадолго… Быть может завтра уже не наступит. И разве будет у нас другая жизнь после этой?» Кир обнял Эриха за плечи и нагнулся со всем близко к его лицу. Тот больше не пытался уйти и молча выслушивал Кира. «Почему ты снова боишься? И чего? Того, что скажут люди? Неужели можно жить, все время слушая других, живя по каким-то правилам, придуманным давно умершими людьми, только для того, что бы завтра умереть самому, вместе со всеми обидчиками, и так и ничего не изменить, так и не сделать ничего хорошего, так и не побыть просто счастливым?!» — продолжал Кир, возбужденно тряся Эриха за плечи.   
Эрих, впервые слегка покраснев, грустно и устало посмотрел на Кира и, дотронувшись до его щеки механической рукой, накрутил на палец его длинный светлый волос. «Я не знаю. Я всегда стремился к каким-то далеким идеалам… Хотел получить уважение людей, что бы осознать, что жил не зря… Но знаешь, теперь мне кажется, что чужое уважение это не то, что делает жизнь не зря прожитой. До тебя, Кир, меня никто никогда так не любил, не делал для меня столько хорошего, как ты… И может никогда больше не полюбит и не сделает… А мне, кажется, уже все равно…» — тихо ответил Эрих, склонив голову к плечу юноши. Кир притянул его к себе за воротник и нежно поцеловал в губы.  
Абигейл не слышала и не видела, о чем они говорили, но ей стало снова невыносимо обидно и одиноко. Она опять никому не нужна. Никто не придет к ней, никто не порадуется тому, что она есть, не посмеяться с ней над глупой шуткой, не поделиться с ней новостями и мыслями. Аби устало дошла да комнаты, опустилась на кровать и прижала к себе плюшевого кролика Роджера Цветноглаза. После ее скитаний по пустоши заплаток на кролике прибавилось. «Только ты один всегда со мной, приятель… Сколько мы уже с тобой пережили, но где наша не пропадала, правда?» Абигейл обняла кролика. «Нет, я не одинока… Со мной мой кролик, и все эти люди, может, и не настоящая семья, но хотя бы замечающие и во что-то ставящие меня…» Но чувство одиночества все равно продолжало давить на Абигейл вместе с этими грязными узкими стенами.

Холодный ветер гулял над ночной пустошью. Дедушка Джек курил трубку и слушал, как за соседним столом Карина с группой людей разбирали какой-то строительный план, освещенный светом керосиновой лампы. Между ними сновала Джессика, подавая необходимые предметы и инструменты. Генри, Мария и Лили нянчились с ребенком у Анны в лаборатории, которая, как всегда, что-то мастерила. Абигейл лежала на своей кровати, обняв кролика и смотря на серые пятна на низком потолке. Кларус, забравшись в противогазе на крышу бункера, глядел в серое, затянутое тучами небо и слушал шепот пустоши. Кир страстно целовал Эриха, с которым они сидели на кровати Кира, тесно прижавшись к друг другу. Тикали старые часы, отмеряя жизнь. Дом раскололся на кусочки.


	12. Глава 12. Крестовый поход

Время не заметно проходило среди однообразных дней серых пустошей. Абигейл с грустью думала, что жизнь на поверхности ничем не отличается от жизни в закрытом городе-бункере. Рендалл уже научился ходить и говорить, а вот Мария наоборот, совсем упала духом. У нее постоянно держалась высокая температура и болела голова.  
Был холодный дождливый день. Вечером, в полумраке комнаты Мария лежала в кровати, как вдруг повернула голову и тихо позвала: «Генри…» Тот испуганно подбежал к кровати. Девушка не могла встать. У нее был сильный жар и кашель. «Я… Я не знаю что со мной…» — прошептала она и, закашлявшись, опустила голову. «Ты должна жить, как же Рендалл, как же я?!» — в отчаянии закричал Генри, крепко схватив жену за плечи. «Генри… Пожалуйста, позаботься о нашем ребенке… И о себе. Спасибо за все, и прости меня…» — она обняла его. По щеке ученого скатилась слеза. Он нежно поцеловал Марию.   
«Я… Я обещал что защищу тебя, но я не смог… Как смею я теперь вообще что-либо кому-то обещать или требовать что-то, если не смог сделать этого для тебя…» — Прошептал он положив голову на подушку рядом с лицом Марии. Та протянула дрожащую руку к его щеке, но так и не смогла до нее дотронуться. Мир потерял еще одного хорошего человека.  
«Тому, кто больше всех переживает и чувствует, всегда достаться больше всех боли и печали. Если жить только ради других, чрезмерно волнуясь об их чувствах и благополучии, то в конце концов потеряешь свои… Лишишь себя всех сил, физических и душевных, и при чем, напрасно… Вряд ли Рендалл запомнит свою маму, так много сделавшую для него и так мало пробывшую с ним. Хорошие поступки и добрые люди вообще редко запоминаться.» — это были последние слова, которыми в скорбном молчании проводила прах Марии Анна.  
Анна, чувствуя себя виноватой перед Марией и Генри, старалась теперь всеми силами помочь оставшемуся одному ученому. После ухода Марии, Генри потерял всякую радость и смысл жизни; его каштановые волосы покрылись прядями седины, а темные глаза подернулись мутной дымкой. Он ходил угрюмый и ссутулившийся, почти ничего ни ел и не пытался делать, но все еще продолжал жить ради данного Марии обещания. Целыми днями сидел он, разбирая карты и старые книги, найденные в городе, что-то читал и записывал, лишь изредка останавливаясь, что бы снять с горбатого носа очки и протереть об край кофты. Заботу о Рендалле почти полностью взяла на себя Лили, и малыш теперь везде ходил за ней. Лили считала самым важным в жизни не прославиться или запечатлеть себя в истории, не исполнить мечту, а всего лишь помочь ближнему, позаботиться хоть о ком-то, спасти хоть чью-то жизнь, жизнь, быть может талантливого и прекрасного человека в будущем.

***

В один тихий, безветренный день, Кир, Эрих, Абигейл и Джек поздно вернулись с охоты в убежище. Они несли кого-то на носилках. Абигейл прижимала к его лбу смоченный водой платок. Карина по-началу перепугалась, что что-то случилось с кем-то из ее людей, но, бегло пересчитав членов отряда, вдруг поняла, что их вернулось больше, чем ушло.   
«Опять Джек нашел какого-нибудь бедного пришельца-мутанта и тащит его к нам на базу!» - подумала Карина, начав мысленно готовиться к последствиям. Отчасти, Карина оказалась права. Пострадавшим был высокий человек с длинными, до плеч, белыми волосами, внешне немного напоминающий Абигейл. На его круглой щеке была татуировка в виде цветка. Он был тяжело ранен. Лили принесла аптечку и принялась осматривать незнакомца. После смерти Марии доктором вместо нее стала Лили, бывшая до этого ее преемницей. Еще кроме Лили было два человека с кое-каким медицинским образованием, которые также стали работать в мед. отсеке, помогая девушке.   
«Мы спасли его от разъяренного голодного мутанта с пустоши, без понятия, кто он, но выглядит слишком странно, одет в хороший защитный костюм, явно не местный, и не из убежища.» - бегло объяснил Кир Карине. Капитанша задумчиво пожала плечами. Лили сняла броню и остановила кровь незнакомца, и сказала, что он выживет. «Когда очнётся, поговорим с ним. Надо выяснить, кто он, и откуда.» — сурово сказала Карина. Другой и Аби заинтересованно высунулись из-за приоткрытой двери мед. отсека, посмотреть, что там происходит.  
Приблизительно через час незнакомец пришел в себя. Карина, Аби, Джек, Кир, Эрих и остальные с любопытством собрались вокруг него. Абигейл задумчиво рассматривала чистое и аккуратное лицо пришельца и его совершенно белые, как и у нее, волосы. Гость растерянно похлопал глазами и оглядел присутствующих: «Где я?» - тихо спросил он.   
«В убежище №5» - сказала Карина - «Я капитан Карина. Мои люди спасли тебя на пустоши, и принесли сюда.» Гость попытался приподняться, но не смог, и, снова опустившись на больничную кушетку, тихо ответил: «Я - Адалар, из Чистого Города… На нашу экспедицию напали мутанты, кажется, больше никто кроме меня не выжил.» «Что за Чистый Город?» - не поняла Карина. «Большой город под куполом, недалеко от сюда…» - начал было тихим голосом объяснять Адалар, но Кир прервал его возгласом -«Что? Неужели это не легенда? Этот город и вправду есть? Не подверженный заражению и загрязнению город, где сохранился мир, таким, какой он был до катастрофы? И там есть кислород и растения?!»   
Адалар кивнул головой в знак согласия и замолчал. Глаза Кира воодушевленно загорелись. Удивленная Абигейл подобралась поближе к пришельцу, что бы не пропустить ничего, что тот еще скажет. Кир посмотрел на Карину, та тоже была удивлена. Кир махнул ей рукой, и они вышли в коридор. Адалар попытался включить мини компьютер, встроенный в его защитные перчатки, оставшиеся на руках, но тот оказался сломан.   
«Послушайте» - начал Кир, заговорщически склоняясь к лицу Карины — «Мы можем отвезти этого мальчишку назад в его город, под предлогом, что он сильно ранен, и что мы спасли его; тогда нас тоже пустят туда, внутрь! Понимаете, а что если это правда? Нас мало человек и если нам и не разрешат жить с ними в этом их Чистом Городе, то хотя бы помогут за спасение их товарища! У нас будут медикаменты и еда!»   
Карина надолго задумалась, а потом, наконец, медленно сказала - «Хорошо, Кир, пускай ваша команда отправиться в тот город с этим человеком… Разведаете все. Правда ли вообще то, что он сказал. Быть может, он бредит, и Чистый город — лишь плод его фантазии.» Кир согласно закивал головой и радостно побежал обратно в мед. отсек. Там он обратился к Адалару — «А далеко ли отсюда находится ваш Чистый Город? Мы могли бы проводить вас до туда, а то вы сильно ранены, а на пустошах полно опасных мутантов… Второй раз вам может не повезти, и один вы не дойдете.»   
Адалар доверчиво улыбнулся - «О, большое вам спасибо! Город не так уж и далеко, он в центре квадрата 33. Раньше это место называлось, насколько я помню, Энерджерон. «Но это же зараженная зона, тот город покрыт толстым слоем радиации!» - воскликнула Анна. Адалар покачал головой - «Именно так мы хотели, что бы думали остальные жители пустошей. Иначе бы они все пытались попасть в наш город, а это физически не возможно, уместить всех нас там… Слишком много было бы желающих, началась бы война за лучшее место… За бесценный билет в Чистый город, за каплю лучшей жизни. А так, мы незаметно и спокойно существуем сами по себе, являясь для большинства жителей пустошей лишь красивой легендой, вселяющей надежду и не порождающей вражды и раздоров...... Существовали до нынешнего времени…»   
Эрих закашлялся. Адалар удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом добавил - «Я покажу вам дорогу к Чистому Городу, но вы должны поклясться, что больше никто кроме вас не узнает об этом месте!». Адалар смотрел на окружающих искренним и невинным взглядом, слегка улыбаясь, и весь его доброжелательный вид, не смотря на вычурность, вызывал сочувствие. Если Адалар и врал насчет Чистого Города, он сам свято верил в собственную ложь. Стоявшие вокруг Адала и слушавшие его люди помолчали, а потом закивали головами и пожали Адалару руку в знак сотрудничества и перемирия.  
На следующий день, экспедиция из нескольких человек собралась идти в поход в таинственный Чистый Город, куда обещал показать дорогу Адалар. В отряд вошли Джек, Кир, Эрих, Анна, Абигейл, Генри, Адалар и Другой.   
Через пару часов они вышли из пятого убежища и направились по линии электропередач в сторону зоны 33, в центр Энерджерона, который считался самым опасным местом на Планете 2, но мог теперь, на самом деле, оказаться последним оплотом спасения. Путники долго шли по пустоши. Через пару часов началась песчаная буря, и пришлось укрыться от нее в развалинах. Переждав бурю, отряд направился дальше. Вскоре, на горизонте показались серо-черные очертания зараженного города.   
Кир проверил уровень радиации. Он был чуть выше нормы, но не опасен. При приближение к городу он слегка увеличился. Кир подозрительно посмотрел на Адалара, но тот уверенно продолжал идти вперед, прихрамывая. Дальше, до самой черной закопчённой городской стены уровень радиации не рос. Стена представляла собой древнюю, высокую, стальную ограду, окольцовывающую почти весь город. Ничего, что было бы за ней, вблизи видно не было; издалека же это место застилали еще и черные облака.   
Адалар вплотную подошел к стене и нащупал внутри нее какую-то панель. За открывшейся пластиной оказалась клавиатура с маленьким экранчиком, и Адалар набрал на ней нужный код. Как только код был определен и подтверждён, с боку стены отъехала небольшая толстая дверь, не видимая ранее. Адалар махнул рукой и путешественники прошли за ним в открывшийся проход.   
За грязной стеной, внутри, путники увидели еще одну, светлую. Через ее очертания просвечивало нечто ослепительно яркое и зеленое. Абигейл восхищенно открыла рот и бросилась вперед, позабыв обо всем и обо всех на свете; остальные побежали ее догонять. Девушка прислонила руки к матовому холодному стеклу, и на нем остались грязные отпечатки ее рук. Кир завороженно смотрел на полупрозрачный купол, к которому они теперь все подошли. Эрих взволнованно схватил его за руку. Кир нежно сжал ее в ответ. Дедушка Джек заулыбался, и чуть не плача прошептал: «Всё-таки, на старости лет, мне посчастливилось увидеть легенду в живую!»   
Сейчас они находились в узком пространстве между двумя стенами, внешней - железной, и полупрозрачным, внутренним защитным городским куполом. Под ногами лежал мягкий песок.   
Адалар нетерпеливо толкнул Джека, загородившего ему проход, и махнул рукой, в знак, что бы они пошли дальше. Адалар подошел к куполу и провел по нему руками. По поверхности стекла побежала рябь, и Адалар прошел сквозь нее внутрь, скрывшись за мутно-белой пеленой защитного экрана. Остальные последовали за ним. Купол оказался похож на огромный мыльный пузырь, сквозь который, в определенном месте, можно было пройти, не повредив его. Вполне вероятно, что и через это определенное место войти в город можно было только с помощью специального кода, и без Адалара никто бы из путников так просто внутрь не пробрался, даже если бы чудом все таки город отыскал.  
Абигейл закрыла глаза и, задержав дыхание, шагнула в полупрозрачную мягкую стену; ей показалось, что поверхность купола состоит из чего-то, напоминающего воду. На воду это похоже не было; лишь нечто прохладное, почти неощутимое, слегка кольнуло ее лицо, а затем Аби почувствовала тепло и боль в груди. Она открыла глаза, и чуть не упала от удивления. Перед ней возник огромный город с неразрушенными высокими домами, с движущимися по воздуху машинами, похожими на серые пирамиды, со сверкающими огнями, с росшими по всюду деревьями, и со спешащими по своим делам людьми в белых комбинезонах. Растения, зеленые, свежие, шуршали листвой и спускались повсюду со стен домов.   
Абигейл и остальные сейчас находились внутри стеклянного навеса, без одной стены, той что примыкала к куполу; из-за его прозрачных стен были видны блестящие шпили домов, и огромный, словно устремленный в небо мост из тонких серебряных балок. Это была станция отправки экспедиций за пределы Чистого Города.   
Адалар, покраснев и светло улыбнувшись, взял Абигейл за руку и протянул ей кислородную маску. В его глазах играла добрая насмешка. «Надень, ваши легкие еще не привыкли к нашему чистому воздуху, поэтому будет немного кружиться голова. Через пол часа снимите, и будет все нормально. А теперь я отведу вас к нашему мэру.» - сказал Адалар, и пошел к выходу из стеклянного навеса во внутреннюю часть города. Отряд пятого убежища с удивлением пошел за ним, глазея по сторонам. Абигейл ужасно хотелось снять с себя ее грязные лохмотья, что бы не пачкать ими этот чистый и сияющий город. Среди всего этого нереального светлого великолепия их команда была словно темное пятно — грязной, усталой и мрачной.

12.04.3419.

«Через некоторое время мы подошли к самому высокому зданию города, с блестящими серебристыми стенами и витражными окнами. Шпиль здания устремлялся прямо в синюю небесную бесконечность, блестя огнями и переливаясь на солнце. Облака огибали купол, клубясь у его подножия, оставляя небо наверху над городом чистым, но закрывали его от чужих глаз снаружи.   
Адалар подошел ко входу в здание и что-то набрал на панели с кнопками, находившейся сбоку около дверей. Через пару минут из двери выбежал человек, похожий на Адалара, но выше ростом, в квадратных очках; его волосы, остриженные чуть короче, чем у Адалара, были выкрашены в синий цвет. У него также была татуировка-цветок, но располагавшаяся на руке, торчащей из-под широких рукавов.   
«Адалар!» - радостно, но как-то уж очень не правдоподобно, вскрикнул он, обняв юношу, а затем удивленно посмотрел на остальных. Все его через чур правильные слова и суетливые надменные движения вызывали во мне если не недоверие, то крайнюю непонятность, так как были, по-моему мнению, совершенно лишними и неуместными.   
«Кто это?» - спросил новоприбывший горожанин как-то уж, как мне показалось, чересчур доброжелательно. Адалар, казалось, не замечал это подхалимства; он развел руками, искренне ответив — «Это местные жители с пустоши, они спасли мне жизнь и я обещал показать им за это наш город…» Мужчина с цветными волосами и в очках сердито потряс головой - «Нельзя быть таким наивным и добрым, Адалар! Но теперь уже ничего не исправишь… Я отведу их к мэру. Он разберется.»   
Мужчина с синими волосами резко развернулся, и пошел к двери в здание, манерно вышагивая. Адалар кивнул нам — «Идите за ним, это Серафим, первый помощник мэра, его доверенный человек. Мне с вами дальше нельзя.» Я презрительно посмотрела на этого первого помощника. В отличии от доброго и светлого Адалар, Серафим вовсе не походил на человека, который должен жить в чистом и цветущем городе. Удивительно, как мэр вообще мог доверять кому-то подобному. Серафим создавал впечатление очень скучного, жестокого и надменного человека.  
Внутри здание мэрии оказалось с такими же, как снаружи, серебристыми стенами, вдоль которых стояли цветы. В витражных окнах плясали яркие лучи, которые, проходя сквозь стекла, оставляли на полу разноцветные отблески. Все сияло белизной и порядком. Кафель пах каким-то веществом, судя по всему, неким дезинфицирующим раствором. Мы поднялись на серебристом лифте с прозрачными стеклами на самый верхний этаж и оказались в просторном коридоре с белыми, больничными стенами.   
«Ждите тут» — сказал нам Серафим и зашел в серебренную, в округлых цветочных узорах дверь кабинета, расположенную в конце прохода. Через пару минут он выглянул из-за нее и кивнул нам, приглашая войти. Мы вошли в кабинет мера, и скромно остановились у внутренней стороны дверей. Грязные, больные и усталые, мы были таким резким контрастом всему этому богатому цветущему саду…  
Кабинет мэра был округлый, и, как и прочие комнаты мэрии - заставленный растениями, правда, без цветков, с одними большими листьями; на стенах висели картины, карты, рисунки. Около большого окна стоял стол с голографическим компьютером и множеством прочих вещей и мелких приборов. За ним, в кресле на колесиках, сидел высокий человек в длинной синей робе, украшенной узорами и знаками, с белыми, длинными, заплетенными в косы волосами и целиком разрисованный татуировками с растениями; татуировки покрывали и его щеки, и высовывающиеся из-под плаща руки и шею, и по-видимому, все остальное тело тоже. Кроме того, на шее мэра болтался золотистый шестигранный кулон, вероятно, очень старый, переливающийся в солнечном свете и отбрасывающий на поверхность стола медовые отблески.   
Мэр поднял голову и поздоровался. Его печальные серые глаза смотрели будто бы сквозь нас, сканирующим, спокойным взглядом. У него, как и у всех жителей города, был серебряный компьютер на запястье, напоминающий наручные часы. Серафим подобострастно добавил - «Это господин Натаниэль». Затем Серафим подошел к мэру и что-то прошептал тому на ухо. Тот закивал, а затем сказал, обратившись к нам: «В нашем городе еще есть место, и, если вы его заслужите, мы рады будем оставить вас жить с нами. Сейчас вы можете пройти в один из новых домов на окраине, и привести себя в порядок. Но вы должны запомнить наши главные правила; все в городе подчиняться определенному порядку. И тот, кто живет тут, обязан выполнять его также.» - Натаниэль кивнул Серафиму. - «Мы не можем позволить вам разрушить то, что мы так долго и упорно хранили и создавали. Поэтому, если вдруг вам что-то начнет не нравится или вы откажитесь исполнять что-либо предписанное нашими законами, мы вынуждены будем навсегда изгнать такого человека назад в пустошь.»  
«Простите...» - обратился к Натаниэлю дедушка Джек - «Наши люди и семьи… Остались там, на пустоши… Нас еще человек тридцать.» Натаниэль нахмурился и стал о чем-то шепотом совещаться с Серафимом. Потом он сказал — «Можете привести и их, к ним те же требования. Но больше — никого!» — последние слова он сказал особенно строго и громко, но в его глазах продолжал сиять теплый свет. Меня невероятно поразило великодушие Натаниэля. Впервые на моей памяти я видела обременённого проблемами и утратами человека, но способного, при этом, почти бескорыстно что-то отдать… Я была удивлена и его щедрости. Он ничего не просил в замен. Не требовал платы за свою великую услугу... Хотя, он ведь вполне мог и попросить ее потом, но мне не хотелось в это верить.   
Внимательно вглядевшись в худое, сероватое лицо Натаниэля, я заметила некую, пока что не ясную мне глубокую усталость и грусть; на его плечи была возложена огромная ответственность, но он все равно со спокойствием и обаятельной улыбкой продолжал жить, продолжал помогать своим людям и заботится о них, разрешая их проблемы и горести… А может, у него просто не было выбора. Видимо, почувствовав мой взгляд, Натаниэль обернулся ко мне, и я поспешила отвести глаза; его пронзительный взор трудно было вынести напрямую. Он некоторое время изучал меня, но ничего не спросил, и Серафим проводил нас, а потом поинтересовался, кто пойдет за оставшимися. Другой кивнул Джеку и Киру и ушел с Серафимом к отправочной станции.»

Переодевшись в белый костюм, который ей выдали, и приведя себя в порядок, Абигейл отправилась гулять по городу. Неожиданно, она заметила, что несмотря на красоту и яркость в сравнении с пустошью, все в Чистом Городе было более скучным и одинаковым. Уносящиеся ввысь шпили переливающихся зданий, высаженные правильными рядами и узорами растения, огни, размеренно мигающие, машины - серые пирамиды, все одинаковые, движущиеся по ровным линиям воздушных магистралей… Люди, все со светлыми, ясными, но, в сущности, ничего не выражающими лицами, одетые все в одни и те же белые комбинезоны, что и она, идущие по строго начертанным тротуарам…   
Абигейл остановилась около транспортной остановки и стала смотреть на проезжающие мимо машины. Серебристые, летящие в стройный ряд пирамиды… Пирамиды… Что-то было в них такое знакомое и такое забытое… Кто-то дотронулся до плеча девушки. Она вздрогнула и вышла из небытия. Позади Абигейл стояла Анна. Ее тоже одели в белый фирменный комбинезон. «Адалар хочет что-то показать нам в городе, часть экскурсантов идет с ним, часть - с Серафимом. Пойдешь с нашей группой?» - спросила Анна, улыбаясь.  
«Кажется, ей тут нравится.» — подумала Аби. Девушка кивнула и пошла за Анной. Ей тоже вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно. «Правильный светлый город, с идеальной, стабильной и обеспеченной жизнью… Это место было бы лучше всем, если бы не являло собой то однообразие, от которого я пыталась все время убежать… От которого я бежала всю свою жизнь. Пожалуй, хватит убегать. Чистый город - кусочек воплощенной мечты. Здесь есть будущее. Надежды. Стабильность. Это чудо, чудо, бесплатно и случайно попавшее в наши руки! Разве можно от такого отказаться?...» - подумала Аби.   
Анна и Абигейл направились к зданию с округлым куполом, находившимся неподалеку от высокой башни мэра. Вокруг них люди в белых костюмах с цветочными татуировками размеренно шли по своим делам, иногда с любопытством оглядываясь на новоприбывших.

Натаниэль задумчиво сидел в своем кресле, смотря из большого окна башни на город внизу и вертя в пальцах свой золотистый кулон. Постепенно, машины и люди, движущиеся каждые по своим траекториям, стали смешиваться в его глазах в абстрактный мелькающий узор; он встряхнул головой, сбрасывая сон, а затем включил видео связь на своем наручном компьютере и обратился по ней к Серафиму: «Проводите экскурсию гостям? Хорошо. Знаете, что-то очень знакомое было в одной из прибывших, светловолосой девушке… Изучите ее подробнее и попробуйте навести о ней справки. Благодарю. Конец связи.»   
Натаниэль взглянул на свой стол, где с боку располагалась небольшая голограммопроецирующая установка, и дотронулся до нее рукой. Тут же перед ним возник полупрозрачный голографический силуэт юноши. У призрака было худое тонкое лицо, покрытое веснушками, длинная цветная косая челка и большие, печальные глаза; когда он взглянул на мэра, они слегка изменили свой цвет. Часть хрупкого прозрачного туловища и ног юноши переходила в матричный код и не отображалась, для сохранения производительности.   
«Рей, численность нашего города значительно пополнилась… Пересчитай данные по новому плану.» — попросил Натаниэль. «Я уже обо всем узнал, лишь только гости переступили порог защитного купола. Разве ты забыл, что я есть повсюду? Что я и есть город?» — тихо ответила голограмма. - «Я уже начал перенастройку, и данные о подаче пищи и воздуха изменяются под новое количество людей.» Натаниэль кивнул и голограмма исчезла.  
Серафим тем временем уже проводил Другого до выхода из купола и вернулся к оставшимся гостям, что показать им город, как попросил мэр. А Другой, спустившись на все четыре лапы, поскакал по пыльной пустоши к убежищу №5, известить оставшихся там поселенцев о хорошей новости.


	13. Глава 13. Чистый Город

Адалар встретил Анну, Генри и Аби около входа в купол и повел их в одну из лабораторий, рассказывая о представленных там научных достижениях, показывая их за стеклами и дверьми кабинетов, о растениях, о работе купола, о кислородных фильтрах и прочем. Ученые занимались своей работой, игнорируя посетителей. Адалар говорил о каждой работе с огромным интересом и восхищением, словно сам занимался всем этим, хотя он даже не был ученым. Аби вдохновлено слушала и смотрела, думая за одно, можно ли применить эти знания ко всей планете и как-то начать с их помощью восстановительный процесс. Под конец ей просто стало любопытно и она, не думая больше о чем-либо постороннем, просто с огромным интересом получала новую информацию. Адалар был вежлив и обходителен, но не нарочно, а сам по себе, даже не замечая этого. Аби ужасно нравилось, что он отвечал на все ее вопросы совершенно спокойно и распространено, о чем бы они не были; для него не было обидных или запретных тем, как всегда было у прочих жителей бункеров и поверхности.  
Наконец, гости и Адалар дошли до самой большой залы. В центре ее располагался огромный генератор. «Это - главный компьютер Чистого Города, который питает энергией всю нашу технику и следит за всеми прочими побочными системами.» — сообщил Адалар. «Один компьютер за всем? Как он справляется?» - удивилась Абигейл. «Ну, откровенно говоря, он не совсем компьютер… Мы зовем его Рей. Рей — сердце и разум нашего города. Внутри этой машины находится кристальная карта, на которой записано искусственное сознание. Нам не известно, кто и как создал этот ИИ в прошлом... Но энергии его кристалла хватает, что бы обеспечивать весь наш город, а вычислительной мощности интеллекта Рея — что бы за всем этим следить.   
Конечно, у нас есть множество дополнительных программ, помогающих Рею в его работе, но он, все таки, всех их напрямую контролирует. Среди нас ходят легенды, что эта кристальная карта и сам искусственный разум Рея созданы очень-очень давно могущественной, предшествующей нашей, цивилизацией. Основатель Чистого Города отыскал его кристалл памяти в каких-то древних развалинах…» Тут Адалару кто-то позвонил по видео связи и он, попросив всех подождать его пару минут, удалился в соседнюю комнату.  
Аби огляделась по сторонам. Из залы с главным компьютером шел коридор в другую комнату, тоже большую, заставленную множеством пультов и приборов. В право и влево от комнаты вели две лестницы, а внизу, под ними, были котельные с трубами и техникой, подсобки города. В центре второго зала была большая стеклянная колба, обмотанная проводами и рычагами, внутри которой висел андроид.

Анна, зашедшая следом за Абигейл, с восхищением стала рассматривать андроида. Его тело было сделано из прочнейшего, белого композита, и являлось точной копией человеческого - со всеми мельчайшими деталями, сухожилиями и соединениями, дающими невероятную пластичность и подвижность. Аби стояла позади Анны молча, размышляя. Генри казалось был чем-то недоволен. Анна погладила рукой машину. «Она идеальна…» — прошептала женщина. - «Идеальное существо, обладающие идеальным компьютерным разумом, способное точно рассчитывать любое действие, поступок, мысль, одним взглядом все узнавать о человеке… С таким же как наше внешне, но более прочным, более изящным изнутри телом...»   
Генри прервал восторженный поток слов Анны - «Вы говорите об этом механизме так… Так… Это же всего лишь машина. Создание рук человеческих никогда не сравнится с ним самим! Разве может быть красива простая железка? У нее нет ни чувств, ни эмоций, ни души, всего, что делает нас человеком». Аби отошла немного от спорящих ученых и стала рассматривать компьютеры, машины и другие вещи в лаборатории. Андрод, молчаливо опустив голову, замер в центре залы опутанный множеством труб и колб; сейчас он был отключен от питания. Абигейл дотронулась до его холодной металлической руки, а потом посмотрела в неподвижные зеркальные глаза. Они показались ей грустными. Она отошла от машины и продолжила осматривать залу, отойдя еще на несколько метров от Анны и Генри.  
Анна и Генри, тем временем, все еще продолжали свой спор. «Да, но ведь тем машина и лучше человека.» - сообщила Анна - «Разум человека не идеален, он жалок, подчиняется эмоциям. Чувства и эмоции — самая большая человеческая слабость. Все великие беды человечества происходят из-за его любви, ненависти и других подобных чувств. Если бы мы не жили эмоциями и не делали глупых поступков, руководствуясь ими, если бы мы не бросались непонятно куда, необдуманно, бессмысленно, не логично, по мимолетному охватившему нас желанию и порыву, ради любви, мести или еще не понятно чего, объясняя это только тем, что, мол, я так чувствую или мне так хочется, не было бы большинства войн, драк, бедствий, живы бы были многие достойные люди, наша планета в конце концов была бы не в таком состоянии, до какого мы ее довели своей ненасытной жадностью. Я в который раз убеждаюсь в правоте своих слов на своем же жизненном опыте…»   
Генри с негодованием прервал речь Анны. — «Как можешь ты так говорить?! Разве не чудесна любовь? Разве не прекрасны радость и сострадание? Разве не достоин уважения праведный гнев? Чувства — это не слабость — это сила людей. Любовь заставляет нас совершать подвиги, идти в перед, не сдаваться, бороться за тех кого мы любим!».  
Генри жестикулировал руками, тряс головой, продолжая говорить, а Анна думала про себя, с жалостью смотря на него: «Поэтому то ты сам чуть не умер, поэтому умерла Мария? Нет, это было потому, что из-за своей проклятой жалкой любви, ты, повинуясь чувствам, сотворил ребенка; ребенка, обрекающего на страдания Марию, да и себя тоже - останься мы жить в пустоши... Любовь сделала твои волосы седыми, а спину горбатой, когда ты не смог подавить в себе отчаяние от потери. Любовь — это самое глупое, жалкое и мерзкое чувство какое только может быть. Я вспоминаю мою бывшую семью… Я могла бы сказать, что я любила свою дочь… Но это было так давно, так давно. В прошлой жизни. В ней осталось и все человеческое. Все, что я помню о ней - пятилетнее, неугомонное существо. Сгусток энергии, шума, слез и хаоса.  
Другое дело - андроид. Белый, с сияющими синими фотоэлементами „глаз“. У него нет чувств, только холодный идеальный разум — разум, который никогда не ошибается, который никогда не подведет, который будет работать по той программе, которую напишешь ты, но при этом со своим собственным логичным мнением. Логичным холодным разумом, в отличии от лишенного напрочь научного понимания и логики разума ребенка…»  
«Ты вообще слушаешь меня?!» - Генри, пылая от злости, подошел совсем близко к Анне, протянув руку и схватив ее за запястье. Анна, выйдя из оцепенения, равнодушно повернулась к Генри. Теперь, окунувшись в свои мысли и выйдя из них, Анна отстранилась от начавших охватывать ее отвращения, жалости и гнева. Теперь она спокойно и равнодушно смотрела своим живым темно-синим глазом в карие глаза Генри. Тот опустил руки и немного отошел назад от Анны. «Хотя… Чего я тут распинаюсь. Ты сама киборг, почти машина. Железные трубки вместо сердца. Только глаз один, да кусок головы остались от прежнего человека. Мне не добиться понимания от бесчувственного киборга. Восхищайся своим металлоломом. Мне все равно.»  
Анна сжала руку в кулак, так что металлические суставы скрипнули. Генри все же удалось задеть ее эмоции. Жилка около ее живого глаза дрогнула, но она продолжила говорить тем же спокойным голосом — «Я не машина, я тоже человек. Когда-то я была ученым точных наук, не гуманитарных, как ты, Генри, и я всегда ценила острый и холодный ум. Я научилась управлять собой и подавлять все свои чувства и эмоции, или хотя бы не показывать их. Эмоции человека проецирует мозг, а он у меня, к счастью или сожалению, полностью сохранился в первозданном виде без изменений. Поэтому я тоже умею чувствовать — просто презираю чувства. Я тоже умею любить — но любила я лишь один раз, и заставила себя забыть эти чувства ради долга и науки.   
Помнишь ты спросил однажды, почему я не ношу бусы, платья и не слежу за собой, как Мария, ведь я тоже женщина. Я спросила зачем, а ты сказал — потому что это красиво. Помнишь? Хах! Красота! Бессмысленнейшая, преглупейшая вещь, какую только мог придумать человек! Зачем быть красивой, это не имеет логического смысла и значения. Это не поможет мне построить новый адронный коллайдер, починить роботов или создать оружие! Это не даст мне новых идей и планов изобретений, это не поможет нам в работе бункера и восстановлении станции. Так же как и любовь. И твои пресловутые эмоции и чувства. Сейчас все это будет только мешать и все портить. Не знаю как для тебя, а для меня жизнь миллионов существ и всей планеты, а так же их техническое усовершенствование намного важнее какой-то там любви, красоты и прочей ерунды. Твое мнение - это твое мнение, но не нужно навязывать его мне. Я все равно никогда не приму его.»  
Генри взмахнул рукой, открыл рот, что бы сказать еще что-то но, вздохнув, махнул с безнадежностью рукой, и замолчал. По его лицу было видно, что слова Анны еще больше разозлили его и вызвали у него негодование, но он ощущал, что если он не замолчит первым - этот спор никогда не закончится. Анна, стараясь больше не обращать внимание на Генри, снова пошла к андроиду.  
«Аби, как думаешь, Адалар позволит нам включить андроида? Продемонстрировать его работу, так сказать...» — крикнула Анна, думая, что Абигейл стоит где-то позади, у панелей управления. Никто не ответил. За панелями никого не было. Анна позвала снова и обошла несколько раз вокруг робота и столов. Девочки нигде не было. Анна растерянно огляделась. Генри стоял в центре комнаты, сложив руки на груди, с каменным лицом смотря в потолок. Он был очень сильно обижен и разозлен, говорить о чем-либо с ним сейчас смысла не было.   
«Проклятье, и зачем я вспылила?! Теперь этот идиот обиделся, и не станет мне помогать! Надо было просто молча кивать головой или согласиться с ним, а не давать ему расходится на лекции и пустую болтовню… Попробую изучить это место еще раз в подробностях, и найти Аби сама.» — подумала Анна, продолжая метания по зале. Генри заметил ее действия - «Что ты делаешь? Что за тайный смысл в твоих иррациональных перемещениях по комнате?» — с ехидной усмешкой спросил он.   
«Аби бы сейчас сказала…» — тут и он заметил отсутствие девочки. «А где она кстати?» — «Ушла куда-нибудь, пока ты тут орал и тратил наше время на болтовню! Теперь вместо того, что бы работать над андроидом, мне надо ее искать!» — проворчала в ответ Анна. «Машина для тебя важнее жизни девочки?! Ты просто…» - «Заткнись. Это не важно. Пошли искать Аби, пока она не нашла очередное приключение на свою голову.»

В это же время, в другой части лаборатории, Серафим попросил минутку терпения у своей группы и отойдя в другую комнату связался по своему наручному компьютеру с Натаниэлем: «Я кое-что выяснил об этой девушке… Да? Но она ушла с другой группой. Хорошо». — быстро прошептал он. Серафим отключил Натаниэля и привычно ухмыльнувшись, набрал другой номер и связался с Адаларом. Адалар выслушал Серафима, пару раз удивленно похлопал глазами, потом выключил связь и задумчиво нахмурился. Он не любил тайных, запутанных и не понятных предприятий, потому что в силу свой наивности его постоянно обманывали и использовали.  
Абигейл же, пока все были заняты своими делами, спустилась по железной лестнице вниз лаборатории, под лестницу, на подсобный этаж. Здесь было полутемно, висело множество запутанных проводов и мигали красные тусклые лампочки. Абигейл услышала какой-то шум позади, и, решив что это Анна или Генри, обернулась, собираясь высказать свои мысли по поводу андроида в колбе.   
К ее удивлению, позади стоял Натаниэль, накинув на себя черный плащ с капюшоном; только его длинные светлые косы высовывались из-под краев мантии. Аби удивленно открыла рот, намереваясь спросить его, что он тут делает и что ему нужно, но тот поспешно приложил палец к губам, что бы она замолчала. Девушка закрыла рот и растерянно посмотрела на мэра, не зная, как ей быть.   
Натаниэль схватил ее за руку и потащил в право, в темноту переплетений проводов и труб. Аби попыталась остановиться, и вырвала руку - «Куда вы меня тащите?» — шёпотом спросила она. «Мне нужно с вами поговорить!» - так же шепотом сообщил Натаниэль, снимая с головы капюшон. «Говорите здесь!» - серьезно возразила Аби. Идти куда-то одной с подозрительным мэром в плаще ей совершенно не хотелось. «Хорошо» - вздохнул Натаниэль, остановившись и повернувшись к девушке.   
«Что вы помните о себе…» — он на миг задумался — «Абигейл» — подсказала девушка. — «Да… Что вы помните о себе, Абигейл?» — задумчиво закончил Натаниэль фразу, смотря куда-то сквозь Аби туманными серыми глазами. Абигейл насторожилась, но потом осторожно ответила — «Ну… Первое, что я помню, как очнулась под землей, в мед. отсеке одного из городов — бункеров.» — «Так. А до этого совсем ничего?» — прищурившись допытывался Натаниэль. Аби рассердилась — «Нет!» — ответила она.  
«Понимаете, дело в том, что я о вас кое-что знаю.» — сказал Натаниэль. Аби удивленно посмотрела на него. Тот продолжил — «Вы из нашего города. У нас тут ведется строгая запись и учет всех жителей, так что я абсолютно уверен в этом». Девушка вскрикнула от удивления, но Натаниэль успел зажать ей рот рукой. «Тише, прошу вас, вы не должны никому говорить, что я виделся с вами… Есть один закон, я не могу объяснить его вам сейчас во всех подробностях, но дело в том, что ваши родители его нарушили. Вашей матери пришлось бежать из города, что бы спасти вашу и ее жизни.  
В городе были междоусобицы и беспорядки, полагаю, что ваши родители не выжили, а вот вам удалось. Только вы после всего произошедшего потеряли память… И каким-то чудом попали в тот ваш бункер. Удивительное совпадение, что через много лет вы снова оказались в Чистом Городе, уже в мирное время.» Абигейл молча и пораженно выслушивала Натаниэля. Она никак не могла поверить в его слова. Но, потом, Абигейл подумала, ведь у нее сохранились обрывки воспоминаний как раз таки о городе, похожим на этот - в тех обрывочных коротких воспоминаниях ее детства, были уходящий в небо металлический мост и серые машины-пирамиды, как и тут… Абигейл со временем стала думать, что это были лишь страшные сны, но, по-видимому, они были все же очень давней реальностью…  
«У вас тут бывает снег?» — спросила Аби неожиданно. Натаниэль растеряно посмотрел на нее. «Что? Эээ нет, у нас же вечнозеленый город… Хотя... Погоди... Около 10 лет назад, во время беспорядков, был случай, когда купол над городом повредился, и в него намело много снега снаружи…» Натаниэль задумчиво прищурился; он подумал о том же, о чем и Абигейл. Аби вздрогнула, осознав, что все сходиться.   
«Нет. Все таки, этого не может быть...» — тихо произнесла она. «Почему же?» -возразил Натаниэль. - «Вполне вероятно. Жизнь, знаете ли вообще полна неожиданных и не очевидных, на первый взгляд, взаимосвязей. Они пронизывают все бытие и одно непременно вытекает из другого… И, я надеюсь, вы будете более порядочным гражданином, нежели ваши родители!» — неожиданно строго сказал Натаниэль и, накинув капюшон, скрылся в тени проводов и клубах пара от генераторов.  
Аби растерянно стояла и смотрела на то место, где он только что стоял. «Подождите, у меня еще остались вопросы!» — крикнула она, но мэр уже куда-то пропал. «Аби, Аби!» -услышала девушка голоса Генри и Анны. Они спустились к ней. «Все нормально!» — ответила та, улыбаясь, и они втроем поднялись наверх, в залу с андроидом.   
Из-за трубы, около которой говорили Аби и Натаниэль, выбрался Адалар и задумчиво обойдя лестницу с другой стороны тоже пошел наверх. Его никто не заметил. «Пойдемте дальше. Простите за задержку!» — приветливо, как ни в чем не бывало, сказал Адалар гостям, появляясь из другого конца коридора, и повел их дальше, смотреть город и объяснять правила и порядки.  
«В Чистом Городе все делается точно по расписанию. Вечером и днем отведены часы для свободного времени. Остальное выполняется тогда, когда нужно. Всех граждан Чистого города с детства воспитывали по определенным законам, и неустанно повторяли им их, так, что тем даже в голову не приходило, что можно жить иначе.» — сообщил Адалар — «И, так как вы жители с пустоши, вам придется тоже выучить наши законы, и привыкать к нашим порядкам, иначе, если вы нарушите их, вас ждет пожизненное изгнание из города!» Абигейл немного грустно вздохнула. Она не любила выполнять правила и соблюдать расписания. Жить нужно лишь по собственным желаниям и разуму, считала она.  
Вечером того же дня, Аби устало стояла в коридоре дома, где поселил новоприбывших Натаниэль. Это был высокий серебряный дом, недалеко от мэрии и лаборатории. На каждом этаже располагался коридор с несколькими маленькими комнатами. В коридоре, между комнатами, были выходы на балконы, смотрящие на улицу. На балконах были невысокие перила, по пояс Аби, и сверху балкон ничего не закрывало, так как ни один нормальный житель города никогда не помыслил бы проверить, что будет, если спрыгнуть вниз или скинуть что-то от туда. Абигейл стало смешно от этой мысли. Неужели в Чистом Городе нет мечтателей и озорников?  
Абигейл облокотилась на перила балкона и посмотрела на город. Теплый ветер развивал ее взъерошенные короткие волосы. Небо было черное, далекое и в нем сияли звезды. Аби раньше некогда их не видела, и они завораживали ее. Это черная далекая глубина, с мерцающими точками, казалось, была чем-то жидким и живым, медленно колыхавшимся и булькающим, как в бездонной кружке с грязной водой, перевернутой кверху ногами. Внизу мелькали машины и светилось множество вывесок и фонарей, словно искаженное отражение неба вверху.   
«Мисс… Абигейл?» - услышала она позади голос. Аби резко обернулась, и увидела, что это был Адалар. Он шел по коридору, но вдруг, о чем-то подумав, остановился и, слега помедлив, свернул на балкон где стояла девушка.  
«Здравствуйте, Адалар. В чем дело?» — вежливо спросила Абигейл. «Да ни в чем, на самом деле… Просто хожу тут, прогуливаюсь перед сном, и случайно увидел вас. Что вы не спите?» — спросил он, покраснев и пожав плечами. «Называйте меня просто по имени.» — отмахнулась небрежно девушка. Она посмотрела на Адалара, и вспомнив, как тот спокойно отвечал на ее вопросы в лаборатории, решилась высказать то, что занимало в данную минуту ее мысли. Ее тянуло с кем-нибудь поговорить, с кем угодно, но все знакомые уже спали.   
«Я никогда раньше не видела звезд!» — сказала Абигейл, указывая на небо. Адалар снова пожал плечами. — «Я родился тут и вижу их каждый день… Это вот - Светозар, а это, самая яркая, - Тау...» — он указал на две сияющие точки в глубине черной пелены. Девушка с интересом посмотрела на небо, проследив направление, заданное Адаларом. «На пустошах в небе только серые облака. И под ногами - серая пыль. А тут солнце и другие звезды, и город внизу, похожий на большое озеро, которое отражает это небо… Или на оборот!» — восхищенно и доверчиво сказала Аби, а потом резко замолчала и встревоженно посмотрела на Адалара — всю жизнь ее за высказывание собственных неординарных мыслей обычно ругали, и она старалась держать их при себе. Несмотря на то, что Адалар вежливо отвечал на вопросы, вдруг на ее глупые мысли он мог разозлиться или обидеться? Но Адалар, наоборот, казался заинтересован. «Как необычно ты мыслишь! Я бы никогда не обратил внимания!»  — воскликнул он.  
Девушка благодарно улыбнулась. Аби порой казалось, что, как только она пытается что-то объяснить или рассказать, слова на ее языке путаются, не вяжутся с мыслями, и она несет какую-то чушь, вследствие чего реакцией на ее высказывания были удивленно вытаращенные глаза, упреки или презрительное удивление. Со временем, Аби вообще перестала с кем-либо, кроме дневника и кролика Цветноглаза, делиться своими сокровенными мыслями и переживаниями, ибо не видела смысла объяснять что-то тому, кто все равно не поймет, а лишь упрекнет ее за ее откровения. Адалар прислонился к балконным перилам рядом с Абигейл. Может быть, он понимал и не все, что имела ввиду Аби, и не до конца был согласен с ней, но, зато, он, по крайней мере, был искренне заинтересован ее словами.  
Они еще долго стояли на балконе и разговаривали. Абигейл была невероятно рада поговорить с кем-то вот так просто, не задумываясь о правильности слов, о том, как и что говорить, с кем-то, кому действительно было бы интересно слушать ее сумасшедший бред и глупые идеи, как говорили другие, и как постепенно стала считать и она сама. Адалар окутывал ее душу непонятным теплым сиянием, уютом, доверием, и Аби ощущала, как место боли, страхов и переживаний в ее сердце занимают полнейшие умиротворение, гармония и спокойствие.


	14. Глава 14. Жизнь в Чистом городе

31.04.3419.

«Мне теперь ужасно нравится в Чистом городе. Несмотря на строгость и одинаковость снаружи, какие я увидела вначале, внутри тут все оказалось разное и необычное; и люди тоже все тоже разные и интересные, самый яркие пример тому — Адалар. Он пристроил меня инженером вместе с Анной в лабораторию, где ранее мы были на экскурсии. Анне удалось зарекомендовать себя работать на проект связанный с тем андроидом; андроиду сейчас собираются соорудить сознание, искусственный интеллект по типу Рея.   
А я просто чиню и строю разные мелкие машины и приборы, нужные городу. Заодно у меня появился доступ ко всем научным исследования, и благодаря этому я могу узнать много нового или даже что-нибудь разработать сама. Рей часто появляется в лаборатории и прочих разных местах города в виде голограммы и разговаривает с нами. Хотя он ведет себя как механический разум, мне от чего-то кажется, что в нем больше человечного, чем во всех нас… Я пыталась с ним говорить, но он редко что-либо рассказывает о себе и о своем прошлом.  
Генри попал в библиотеку, он счастлив, копается в книгах, которые раньше не встречал. Они отвлекают его от его горя и проблем, он оказывается в их мире, на месте их героев, живет их жизнью, и его настоящая становиться не такой значительной. Как я его в этом понимаю... Я даже сюда притащила свою книгу о Звездном Рыцаре. Да, она до сих пор со мной, как и кролик Цветноглаз... Генри сказал, что отчасти принял потерю Марии, сказал, что он слишком сильно любил ее и был к ней чрезмерно привязан, и поэтому у него ее забрали какие-то Высшие силы в наказание. Что же, по крайней мере, книги, создав эту туманную завесу, дали ему утешение.   
Другой тоже поселился в библиотеке, так как из-за его молчаливости его больше никуда и не пристроить.   
Эриху удалось осуществить свою давнюю мечту — попасть в музыкальную консерваторию, и у него, надо сказать, хорошо получается, несмотря на искусственную руку. А может, и наоборот, с помощью нее он так хорошо играет? Очень скоро, когда Эрих официально выучится, он сможет стать настоящим музыкантом. В Чистом Городе нет недостатка в рабочих руках. Все распределено гармонично. Здесь можно творить искусство.   
Кир и Джек попали в экологическую лабораторию, где занимаются разведением растений и их внедрением в экосистемы; правда, в силу своего воинственного характера оба уже получили по парочке выговоров, но они стараются.   
Карина охранят границы города и следит за порядком среди вновь прибывших, ну, а Джесс и Лили отправили в поликлинику. Лили выросла добрая и заботливая, совсем как Мария, мне ее очень жаль, она изо всех сил старается помогать другим, потому что не хочет, что бы они пережили те же ужасы и потери, что пришлось однажды ей. Рендалл везде бегает за ней, и называет тетей Лили. Девушке удалось пристроить его в одну из школ Чистого Города. Туда его в начале брать не хотели, но потом сжалились, и он очень старается учиться хорошо, что бы оправдать эту уступку в его сторону, и тщательно пытается быть похожим на других своих сверстников…  
Я снова стала хорошо общаться с Джесс, не только потому, что мы обе новенькие в этом городе, и знакомы с детства, но и потому, что тут она нашла себе новых друзей и поклонников, и к ней снова вернулись ее самолюбие и жизнерадостность. Кларус все так же продолжал тихо ходить за Джесс следом, успокаивая и помогая, а она таскала его за собой на разные мероприятия, не принимая его всерьез. Люди сразу же забывают старых друзей, каким бы замечательными они не были, если вдруг находят нового человека, который вдруг оказывается интереснее, талантливее и лучше, и вроде бы ничего особенного он и не сделал, но ведь все еще впереди… А впереди может и ничего не быть, только когда это поймешь, старые друзья тоже отвернуться от тебя, разочаровавшись.  
С остальными нашими людьми, из пятого убежища, тоже все в порядке; Другой привел их к стенам города, а Адалар впустил внутрь; им выделили небольшую улицу на окраине города, которую не давно построили. Там усилили охрану и поставили разные приборы слежения, сказав, что это что бы мы привыкли к новой жизни и ничего не натворили. Понятное дело, что они боятся незнакомцев из страшного и враждебного внешнего мира...  
Нас, нескольких человек, прибывших первыми, оставили жить в том же здании рядом с мэрией и лабораторией, где мы ночевали в первый раз. Серафим настаивал о нашем переводе на улицу ко всем остальным беженцам, но Адалар каким-то образом уговорил того отказаться от этой мысли. Адалар не любил говорить о том, как ему удалось сделать что-то, особенно если это было чем-то для меня… Серафим очень разозлился, показывал на бумаги с правилами, но Натаниэль оказался на стороне Адалара, и упрекнув Серафима, позволил нам остаться жить в этом здании.  
Натаниэль вообще достаточно добрый и справедливый, он умеет когда нужно и уступить, и наказать. Хотя, мне почему-то показалось, что он разрешил оставить нас тут, в хорошей гостинице, только на зло Серафиму.   
В Чистом Городе много не привычного и странного для нас. Только я научилась жить с предыдущим окружением, как опять попадаю в новое, к которому снова надо привыкать, потому что я уже стала сама похожа на людей поверхности… Хотя, надо сказать, люди в Чистом городе намного порядочнее и лучше меня, а в бункере было наоборот, как мне казалось… Там я была лучше них, а здесь — я хуже...  
Проще всех общаться с Адаларом — ему искренне интересны мои идеи и мысли, а еще он добрый и очень много знает, и всегда с легкостью делиться своими знаниями, как будто это все что-то само собой разумеющееся. А вот Серафим, мне, да и большинству наших не нравиться вовсе. Он ужасно придирчив к каким-то бесполезным и глупым мелочам, невероятно помешан на этих правилах, законах и распорядке, хотя сам не особо то их и исполняет, постоянно вредничает, всех поучает и командует, а сам ничего и не делает, кроме бумажек для Натаниэля; всем придумывает лишние проблемы и неприятности, совершенно беспричинно, сует везде свой длинный нос, влезает во все чужие дела и споры… Не могу этого понять…  
Большинство жителей Чистого Города привыкли к заведенному распорядку в силу воспитания и постоянной жизни в установленном режиме. Для нас же, жителей пустоши, это пока что немного трудно, но в Чистом Городе все так приветливы и вежливы, что волей не волей сам стараешься походить на этих людей. Для особо нервных тут правда есть специальное успокоительное лекарство — оно может подавлять определенные эмоции, вроде страха или раздражения, и некоторым больным это помогает. Антидепрессанты, как называет это лекарство Адалар. Большинство людей принимают это лекарство просто что бы жить счастливо и не испытывать плохих эмоций, что тоже способствует порядку в городе — если никто не испытывает плохих чувств, то и плохо кому-либо делать ему собственно не зачем, все устраивает, ничего не раздражает, не тянет ничего менять…»

Абигейл убрала дневник в ящик стола, запрокинула на плечо сумку и оправилась в лабораторию. Ковер шуршал под ногами, солнце играло в окнах витражей, и у Аби было отличное настроение. На лестнице девушку догнал Адалар и они пошли вместе, весело болтая. К Абигейл снова вернулся душевный покой. Она наконец-то была самой собой — веселой мечтательницей с красочными фантазиями и стремлением их осуществлять, и никто не упрекал ее за это. Аби казалось, что теперь, с поддержкой Адалара, она действительно сможет запросто осуществить любую свою мечту и идею. Абигейл, помня поступок Эмми, решила, что она просто обязана теперь, попав в такое место, продолжить дело девочки и найти способ восстановить, если не всю Планету 2, то хотя бы чуть больший кусок поверхности, чем Чистый Город. Работой над некоторыми из своих проектов по этому поводу, с помощью Адалара и Рея, она уже занялась.  
Аби и Адалар спустились к подножью лестницы. Там стоял Серафим, прислонившись спиной к колонне, перебирая файлы на планшете. Он проводил парочку новых друзей своим строгим взглядом из-под черных квадратных очков, и нахмурился. Потом, взяв планшет подмышку, он отправился дальше по коридору, в другую сторону, к герметичной двери, за которой был стеклянный передвижной переходу для персонала между зданиями, от которого у него, как у главного помощника мэра, был ключ. Перейдя по нему, Серафим оказался в соседнем доме — башне мэрии.   
На пером этаже мэрии Серафим подошел к столу, за которым сидела секретарша, поставил у нее голографические печати на документы с планшета, и отправился по лестнице в кабинет Натаниэля, находившийся в верхнем коридоре.   
Серафим тихо отворил дверь и заглянул в комнату. Натаниэль сидел за столом, положив голову на руки и смотрел в пустоту. Иногда он вертел в пальцах свой золотой кулон. Серафим заметил, что Натаниэль стал часто сидеть вот так. «Господин Натаниэль?» — осторожно позвал Серафим. Мэр вздрогнул и поднял голову. Серафим подошел, и, положив плашет на стол, нежно обнял его за плечи. «Все хорошо?» — тихо спросил он. Натаниэль в ответ только осуждающе и печально посмотрел на помощника. Серафим вздрогнул от этого взгляда и хотел было уже, как обычно, отпустить плечи мера и удалиться, но Натаниэль сказал - «Новички, я смотрю, приспосабливаются. Правда, из-за того, что они долго жили под излучением, не получается читать их мысли…»  
Серафим воскликнул в ответ: «Жители пустоши пока что не привыкли! А потом привыкнут, и станут, как и все — послушными гражданами города, чьи мысли можно будет читать — а значит контролировать их поступки. Попробуй сделай что-то, если все, о чем ты подумал, уже известно!» Серафим захихикал. Натаниэль поморщился, но ничего возражать не стал, и поспешил сменить тему: «Я просил узнать про девушку.»   
Серафим поспешно заговорил: «Она дочь Габриэлль Адель… Я нашел ее данные с общей медицинской проверки. В ДНК Абигейл содержится тоже вещество, что и у ее матери — не позволяющие читать мысли и впитывать против эмоциональное лекарство.» Натаниэль задумчиво ответил - «Она вроде бы спокойна, да и Рей с Адаларом за ней присматривают… К тому же, Абигейл долго жила в пустошах, и ей не зачем поднимать бунт, как ее матери.» Серафим презрительно фыркнул: «Адалар! Он всего лишь наивный и добрый мальчишка, восхищенно бегающей за ней… Даже не знает, кто она такая на самом деле. Толку от него никакого, наделает еще глупостей… А у Рея полно других обязанностей. Будто ему есть какое-то дело до девчонки...»   
Натаниэль покачал головой — «Абигейл и сама не знает, кто она такая. Может быть, ты просто ревнуешь? Или тебе не приятен кто-то из них? Но личные симпатии и антипатии — это не повод для каких-либо действий. К тому же, разве я правлю Чистым Городом только потому что, как и все предыдущие мэры, умею читать мысли его жителей? Это лишь один из факторов, помогающих поддержанию порядка. Люди всегда стремятся к свободе, отвергают силовое давление на них, но их легко можно обмануть и вместо настоящей свободы дать только ее иллюзию.   
Когда ты можешь знать все о чем думает человек, тебе очень легко это сделать — придумать для него жизнь, которая бы ему нравилась, но при этом он, сам того не замечая, выполнял бы нужные тебе требования… Или же благодаря замеченной вовремя грязной мыслишки, успеть вылечить, устранить, перевоспитать человека при первом же признаке опасности. Тогда мы просто не доглядели. В сущности, Адель могла бы продолжать мирно жить у нас, не подымать никакого бунта и без моего копания в ее мозгах. Так же как и Абигейл. Сейчас она житель города. Не более. Но это все вовсе не значит, что мы не должны за ней следить.» Серафим коварно улыбнулся, вновь тихонько захихикал, и потерся головой о плечо Натаниэля. Тот устало и укоризненно оттолкнул его. Серафим обиженно схватил свой планшет и поспешно вышел.  
В коридоре было тихо. Сегодня у большинства был выходной, кроме тех, кто работал по сменам. Серафим зашел в свой кабинет, убрал планшет и задумчиво проговорил: «Должны следить… Абигейл — уникальный экземпляр, и мы обязаны ее изучить, а не просто следить за ней! Натаниэль не может читать ее мысли и на нее не действуют наши антидепрессанты, как и на ее мать… Если Натаниэль ее жалеет, я сам во всем разберусь и изучу природу этой способности, и он еще потом поблагодарит меня за дальновидность!» Серафим прошелся пару раз по комнате, размышляя, а затем отправился на улицу.

Уже был вечер. На краю неба сверкала красно оранжевая полоса. Серафим глубоко вдохнул чистый, свежий воздух, и отправился вниз по дороге. Легкий ветерок трепал его взъерошенные синие волосы. На встречу ему шли Кир и Эрих со скрипкой, о чем-то разговаривая. Лицо Эриха впервые за много лет было светлым и не уставшим, черные жесткие волосы причесаны, из-под больных зеленых глаз исчезли серые тени.   
Серафим завистливо посмотрел на них. Его все уважали, слушались, но никто никогда не любил. Чаще всего, даже наоборот - ненавидели. И от этого Серафим сам стал ненавидеть других. Всю свою жизнь Серафим говорил только то, что надо говорить, делал то, что надо делать, ответственно соблюдал все порядки и законы, и скрупулезно выполнял всю возложенную на него работу; но, при этом, он умел лгать и выкручиваться, так, что бы не потеряв репутацию, добиться своего. Серафим был достаточно завистлив и жесток, но умел казаться мягким, приветливым и даже веселым, хотя улыбка его всегда и была напускная и фальшивая.   
Кир заметил Серафима и поздоровался, узнав. Серафим попытался улыбнуться в ответ - «Добрый вечер. Как вам живётся на новом месте? Все ли устраивает? Привыкли к нашему городу?» — вежливость и завоевание доверия у вновь прибывших дало бы Серафиму возможность получить их расположение, а значит, возможность в дальнейшем ими управлять. К тридцати пяти годам жизни это действие вообще совершалось Серафимом автоматически и почти неосознанно. Серафим смотрел на любые отношения между людьми только в ключе собственной, или мэра, выгоды.   
Кир возбужденно развел руками и прокричал: «Конечно, нравится! Я сколько не странствовал по нашей планете, нигде не видел ничего подобного, как здесь! До последнего думал, что это легенда! Чистый Город! С атмосферой, растениями и настоящей жизнью…» Серафим кивал, натянуто улыбаясь. Кир хотел сказать что-то еще, но Эрих ревниво схватил его за руку и потащил дальше по дороге. Кир крикнул Серафиму прощание, и они с Эрихом скрылись за поворотом. По лицу Серафима пробежала кривая, болезненная улыбка. Кажется, он хотел по-настоящему улыбнуться, но за столько лет обманов и каверз у него вышла только усмешка.  
Абигейл и Адалар, тем временем, уже возвращались из лаборатории после окончания рабочего дня. Они попрощались в коридоре, Абигейл зашла в свою комнату, а Адалар пошел дальше. Он жил на втором этаже. В коридоре Адалара остановил Серафим: «Мне нужна твоя помощь, можешь подойти на минутку?» Глаза помощника недобро сверкнули, но наивный Адалар опять ничего не заметил и доброжелательно кивнул.   
Адалар и вправду был всегда слишком наивным и доверчивым, но сейчас, после общения с Аби и подслушанного разговора мэра, подозрения и недоверие стали вкрадываться в его душу. Адалар всегда, с самого рождения, жил в Чистом Городе, и только сейчас вдруг понял, что никогда не смел говорить или даже думать о чем-то, что не вписывалось в созданные порядки и данные ему указания; он просто подчинялся, как машина, странным правилам, ради какой-то неизвестной никому цели.   
Абигейл казалась Адалару кем-то поразительным, отличным от идеальной чистоты и строгости его города; она не вписывалась в установленную картину мира, и от этого была невероятно привлекательной. Но Адалар никому, даже себе не смел признаться в этом, потому что боялся сделать что-то не так, испортить что-нибудь, боялся расстроить и разозлить какого-нибудь человека. Боялся быть не как все.   
Адалар поспешил за Серафимом. Они зашли в гостиную. Там были стулья вокруг овального стола, два кресла в углу, шкаф, с различными вещами и, как и везде — множество растений. В гостиной сейчас было пусто. Серафим захлопнул дверь. Он прищурившись посмотрел на Адалара, а затем сообщил: «Ты, глупый Адалар, и не замечаешь, как эта девушка, Абигейл, обманывает тебя. Они все - коварные бандиты и лживые торговцы с пустошей, где монстры, мутанты, и каждый сам за себя. Она испортит тебя и надоумит тебя на глупые поступки! Пустынники привыкли жить не так как мы, и думают, не так как мы, нельзя воспринимать серьезно, то, что они говорят! Ведь ты сам потом будешь мучиться, что тебя в очередной раз обвели вокруг пальца! Послушай меня…»  
Неожиданно, что-то резко перещёлкнуло в голове Адалара. В сознании всплыл образ Аби, стоящей на балконе и вдохновленно рассказывающей о звездах и своих сказочных мечтах. Его охватил отчаянный гнев и все, что он не высказывал и прятал в глубине себя всю свою жизнь, вдруг неожиданно выплеснулось наружу. «Послушать тебя, Серафим?! Да не ты ли здесь обманывал больше всех? Ты говоришь о честности и правде, но был ли ты сам хоть раз правдив? Как может сделать меня и наш город хуже девушка, которая всего лишь немного отличается от нас и не живет как мы, и не говорит и не думает по написанным тобой и мэром правилам?» - вскричал Адалар, сжимая кулаки.  
Серафим ошарашенно посмотрел на Адалара, а потом, придя в себя, закричал в ответ: «Да ты хоть знаешь, кто она? Кроме того, что проходимка с пустошей, еще и дочь Габриэль Адель, женщины, поднявшей восстание и чуть не уничтожившей наш город 10 лет назад — единственный приют на этой гиблой планете! Может, ты хочешь новой революции? Беспорядков во главе с ней и тобой, новый мир, более правильный чем есть сейчас, раз тебе не нравятся наши существующие сейчас правила?»  
Покрасневший Адалар испуганно попятился, но разозленный Серафим продолжал кричать на него — «Посмотри на себя, стоило мне повысить голос, и ты тут бежишь прятаться. Куда же делся весь твой энтузиазм? Твой героизм защищать Абигейл? Да ты просто трус! Ты говоришь красивые и вдохновенные речи, ты жалуешься на несправедливость мира и людей, но даже пальцем не пошевелил, что бы хоть что-то сделать, в отличии от того же Натаниэля! Даже не способен отстоять свои собственные чувства!» — в голосе Серафима просквозило откровенное презрении и отвращение.  
«Пока ты сидишь в теплой комнате, в безопасности, рядом с отважной и исполненной идей Абигейл — ты готов на подвиги, болтаешь о том, что мог бы совершить, случись то-то и так-то… Но стоит тебе остаться одному, стоит малейшей опасности или проблеме навалиться, как ты опускаешь руки, прячешься в свою ракушку, бросаешь все, и все твои идеи остаются лишь красивыми словами, так и не перейдя в дела! Как смеешь ты говорить мне все эти упреки, требовать что-то от меня, если ты ничего, вообще ничего не сделал даже для своей жизни, для хоть какой-то реальной помощи городу, хоть какой-то работы!  
Тебя в экспедицию за пределы города то взяли, потому что ты нытьем и жалобами упросил командира взять тебя с собой, а не из-за какой-либо практической пользы. Хотел узнать, что это там за мир такой, за стенами защитного купола! Мечтал великое открытие совершить! И чем это закончилось? Ты весь поход был обузой, а под конец не смог помочь ни одному, ни спас ни одного из своих товарищей!   
Абигейл, вероятно, еще плохо тебя знает, если не заметила, какой ты пустослов и лодырь.»  
Серафим не сильно ударил Адалара ладонью по лицу. «Да приди ты наконец в себя!» - проворчал он. Испуганный Адалар снова попытался убежать, но Серафим поймал его за шиворот и встряхнул: «А знаешь что, делай что тебе нравится, но только теперь все это будет на твоей совести! Все беды, горести и смерти… Ты теперь несешь ответственность за свои поступки, даже если тебе этого не хочется.» Серафим толкнул его так, что Адалар упал, и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Растерянно поднявшись и потерев красную щеку, Адалар тоже вышел. Он ничего не понял, но почему-то вдруг подумал, что рад тому, что впервые в жизни сделал и сказал так, как хотел и думал он сам, а не так, как заставляли его другие. Пусть это и вышло глупо, и не принесло никакого положительного результата.

***

На следующий день Серафим подкараулил Абигейл, когда она возвращалась одна из лаборатории, и остановил ее вопросом: «Прошу прощения, мисс Абигейл?» Девушка недовольно остановилась. «Эти вопросы… Только для лучшего понимания жителей пустоши жителями города. Позволите?» — проговорил учтиво Серафим. Абигейл пожала плечами и он продолжил: «Как вы относитесь к своим эмоциям? В нашем городе важным считается спокойствие и сосредоточенность…»   
«Я пережила много всего в жизни, и мне бывало плохо, но я бы не научилась всему, что знаю, и не стала такой, какая я есть сейчас, не испытав в свое время всех, даже самых страшных чувств. Они делают нас особенными, хотя и бывают глупы, не уместны и не правильны… Когда-то я бы с удовольствием отказалась бы от их, но не сейчас, сейчас я приняла все таким, каким оно есть…» - честно сказала Абигейл. Серафим задумчиво выслушал ее и собирался что-то еще спросить, но тут Аби догнал Адалар, и схватив за руку, утащил дальше по коридору, хмуро взглянув на Серафима и бормоча: «Нам надо спешить.» Серафим посмотрел им вслед, что-то обдумывая.

Серафим спустился по лестнице и направился в научную лабораторию, в которой должен был проводить проверку. Он уже и так задержался из-за Абигейл. Люди в белых халатах почтительно пропустили его внутрь здания. Серафим вынул планшет с голографическим экраном и стал листать инструкции. В этот момент, он услышал какой-то шум, ученые вокруг засуетились, один из них попытался растолковать остальным, что происходит, но из-за усиливающегося грохота ничего нельзя было разобрать. Серафим побежал на шум вместе с двумя другими учеными. Они направились в один из залов с генераторами, в котором находился андроид, и когда они зашли внутрь, в комнате было полно дыма и что-то искрилось.  
Эрих, Джек и еще трое ученых, которые прибежали на помощь из соседней экологической лаборатории, пытались починить пульт управления компьютером и подключенным к нему андроидом, но пока безуспешно. Другие работники-инженеры, кроме сопровождавших Серафима, куда-то пропали. «Что происходит?!» — воскликнул Серафим пытаясь перекричать шум гудящих приборов и крики ученых. «Профессор Анна закончила работу с андроидом и нам поручили протестировать его, но что-то пошло не так, и главный компьютер, который должен был оживить робота, забарахлил!» — крикнул в ответ один из ученых, оказавшийся поблизости. - «Также, у нас отключилась связь с инфоканалом Рея. Мы не можем прибегнуть к его помощи.»   
«А где сама Анна?» - встревоженно обратился к ученому Джек, отчаянно щелкая кнопки на панели. «Она пошла, со своей командой, по делам на верхний этаж… А связи до сих пор нет.» - пробормотал ученый. «Срочно позовите ее, сбегайте сами за ней! Нам нужна ее помощь — она ведущий инженер!» — закричал Джек. Ученый испуганно бросился к лестнице. Без питания и Рея лифты не работали тоже. В гигантском компьютере что-то мучительно заскрипело.   
Эриху в это время удалось отсоединить андроида от питания и перенести к стене, но взбесившийся компьютер никто выключить так и не смог. Вернуть Рея в эту часть лаборатории все также не удавалось. Серафим подбежал к пульту управления. Ученым наконец удалось связаться с Анной и рассказать о проблеме, но, только Анна ответила «Я уже бегу к вам!», как главный компьютер, выпустив сноп искр, взорвался.   
Раскаленные осколки и пыль посыпались на ученых. Эрих и Серафим оказались ближе всего к бывшему компьютеру, и взрывная волна, наполненная кусками металла, устремилась на них. Эрих толкнул Серафима, и тот пригнулся, как раз перед большим огненным осколком, но Эрих, который потратил свое время, что бы оттолкнуть Серафима, сам увернуться не успел. С шипением, металлическое острие воткнулось прямо в его грудь. Эрих закашлялся и сел на пол. По комнате клубами кружил едкий чёрный дым. Измятые и обожжённые ученые поднялись с пола и бросились включать вентиляцию в комнате. Джеку ранило осколками ногу и он никак не мог подняться, да и вообще, сдвинуться с места.  
Серафим, ошарашенный случившимся, но быстро пришедший в себя, бросился к Эриху и попытался остановить ему кровь, но рана была слишком глубокая. Он осторожно приподнял начавшему кашлять Эриху голову. Осколок из раны Серафим побоялся выдергивать, что бы кровь не полилась еще сильнее. «Я… Я еще слишком многое не успел сделать! Я еще не… Я не умру, я не могу… Только не сейчас!» — простонал Эрих, пытаясь пошевелится. «Не дергайтесь, пожалуйста!» — воскликнул Серафим, не зная, что ему теперь делать.  
В лабораторию вбежала Анна. Быстро оглядевшись кругом и поняв, что опоздала, девушка тоже кинулась к Эриху, приказав на бегу остальным ученым аварийно отключить все генераторы в этой части лаборатории, и убрать осколки компьютера. Один из ученых позвонил в мед. пункт, и сообщил, что через 15 минут придет врач. Анна нагнулась к пострадавшему Эриху и прошептала — «Мы не успеем ни донести его до мед пункта, ни дождаться прибытия врачей… Рана слишком глубокая… И прямо рядом с сердцем… »  
Серафим схватил Анну за плечо — «Сделайте же хоть что-нибудь!» Она грустно посмотрела на него и сказала — «Он умирает, травма очень серьезная… Я ничем не могу помочь. Я инженер, а не врач.» Серафим больно впился в плечи Анны и закричал:«Но вы же профессор, придумайте что-то, ведь можно же…» Она отпихнула его, не дав договорить — «Да, он наш друг, но все когда-нибудь умирают, и не всегда можно что-то с этим сделать, такова жизнь! Это вы тут в своем городе привыкли к уюту и спокойствию, где никто не умирает и не сражается… Я же привыкла видеть как каждый день люди умирали и более страшной и мерзкой смертью; не такое уж это горе и потрясение…»   
Джек, тем временем, с помощью одного из ученых, поднялся на ноги и остановил спор Анны и Серафима, выкрикнув - «Подождите, у меня есть идея!» и проковылял к андроиду. Бегло осмотрев его, Джек крикнул Анне - «Вы же собирались загрузить андроиду искусственное сознание, а потом включить?» Анна удивленно подняла голову — «Да, но его вначале подключили, а потом стали перемещать сознание, из-за этого и случился сбой… Но причем тут это?»   
Джек указал на Эриха — «А что если мы перенесем сознание Эриха в тело андроида вместо ИИ? Ведь виртуальное сознание должно было имитировать реальное... Значит реальное должно тоже уместиться в робота.» Анна задумалась. Эрих снова закашлялся.  
«Это немного разные вещи… Программа — это всего лишь программа, человеческий разум же в сотни раз сложнее…» — сказала Анна — «Я не знаю, как перенести сознание живого человека в машину, но можно попробовать подсоединить его мозг к андроиду, что бы он не отключился из-за остановки сердца, и его мозг продолжил функционировать на батарейках, грубо говоря… Основное сознание и личность человека, по идее, — это его мозг, и если мы сможем спасти мозг, а остальное тело заменить на механическое, как у меня, то Эрих может выжить… Но я свое тело много лет по частям перестраивала, а не так вот сразу… Пересадила живую голову роботу. Но вряд ли мы ему чем-то еще поможем, остались считанные секунды до остановки сердца... Так что стоит попробовать…»  
Резко развернувшись, Анна крикнула одному из ученых, разбиравших осколки компьютера — «Вы все слышали! Принесите оборудование!» Ученые засуетились, и через пару секунд двое человек прикатили из соседней комнаты большой прямоугольный прибор с кучей проводов и иголок. Он работал, наподобие переходного моста; через него, проводами и трубками, можно было бы связать мозг Эриха с механическим телом, которое начало бы питать живой мозг заместо собственного. Ранее этот прибор использовали для конструирования самого андроида. Третий ученый нес железный поднос с лекарствами и мед. инструментами, вроде скальпелей и зажимов. Анна поспешно стала набирать на приборе необходимые команды, а Джек подтащил к телу друга андроида. Серафим молча стоял рядом и наблюдал за ними, взволновано потирая пальцы.   
Анна вколола Эриху в плечо обезболивающие, включила питание на приборе и стала осторожно втыкать в шею и голову Эриха провода и трубки. Джек помогал их дезинфицировать. Параллельно с каждой очередной воткнутой трубкой Анна отрезала часть шеи, что бы освободить пространство для новых. В итоге, она должна была полностью отрезать голову, заменив все жизненно важные ее части на механические. Один из ученых отсоединил стальную голову роботу и начал подключать вторую половину проводов из прибора к телу андроида. Анне приходилось осторожно помещать иголки в ткани мозга Эриха, что бы соединить тончайшие провода с нервами и артериями в живом теле, благо она могла точно рассчитать свои действия механическим глазом и такой же рукой, и все эти действия совершала крайне быстро.  
Сердце Эриха билось все тише и тише… Наконец, Анна подсоединила последний толстый провод к спинному мозгу Эриха. Спинной мозг и позвоночник все еще продолжали скреплять голову Эриха с умирающим туловищем. Другая часть проводов из прибора была воткнута в робота.   
Разум Эриха потек по тонким проводам из умирающего тела человека в тело андроида. Мозг Эриха теперь получал кислород и электрические импульсы от механических батарей. Прошло несколько долгих мучительных минут ожидания. Анна потрогала пульс прошлого Эриха - он был мертв. Она взволновано дотронулась до лица юноши. Тот открыл глаза и отрывисто вздохнул. Теперь можно было окончательно отрезать голову от мертвого тела; она больше не чувствовала ни его, ни боли. Серафим медленно отвернулся, что бы не видеть этого зрелища.  
В лабораторию забежали врачи. «Что происходит?!» — взволновано спросил главный из них. Джек вкратце объяснил ситуацию, а Анна, тем временем, стала готовить голову Эриха к транспортировке в другую комнату. Там бы она смогла продолжить соединять ее с механическим телом уже окончательно, поочередно присоединяя его части к голове. Пришедший врач собрался что-то возразить, многие из его сотоварищей с отвращением закашлялись, но Анна посмотрела на них таким отчаявшимся и несчастным взглядом, что они замолчали и стали молча и тихо наблюдать со стороны.   
Один из врачей спорил с кем-то у дверей лаборатории — это Адалар узнал о случившемся и рассказал Аби и Киру, которые, в свою очередь, сразу кинулись сюда. Голова Эриха, лежащая на верхней гране прибора-соединительного моста, попыталась пошевелиться. Анна, кладущая с другой стороны механическое тело на кушетку с колесиками, испуганно коснулась щеки Эриха рукой. «Не шевелись!» - приказала она. - «Скоро будет у тебя тело, как мое, и сможешь хоть бегать...» Анна попыталась улыбнуться, но лицо ее искривила судорога.  
Врач наконец пустил на место происшествия посторонних в лице Аби, Адалара и Кира. Последний в отчаянье бросился к Эриху, и опустился перед ним на колени. «Эрих…» — тихо позвал он. Анна шепнула Джеку - «Слава интегралам, все получилось…Сегодня же начну полноценное, по меленьким кусочка, соединение этого механического тела с головой Эриха... И вскоре он сможет почти нормально жить.» Джек кивнул, печально прошептав - «В этом мире еще осталось благородство!» и поковылял с одним из врачей в медпункт. Серафим все так же молча стоял позади, отвернувшись.   
Эрих обратился к сидящему перед ним Киру, заглядывая ему в глаза: «Что… Что я теперь такое?» Кир осторожно взял в свои ладони голову Эриха — «Не важно, кто ты теперь и как ты выглядишь, важно — что твое сознание, твоя душа, ты сам - остались теми же… Что ты остался жив. Ты все тот же Эрих, только теперь будешь немного другой, механический. Как Анна.» Эрих заскрипел, толи смеясь, толи плача… Кир поднял обеими руками его голову и осторожно поцеловал в бледные губы.   
«Зачем ты пожертвовал собой? Если бы не Анна, ты бы умер… Ты бы оставил меня?» — воскликнул он. Эрих печально вздохнул. «Я не знаю. Я тогда не думал, что и за чем, просто вот так среагировал…» Кир погладил по волосам голову Эриха и, положив ее назад на прибор, тихо прошептал - «И этот человек считал себя слабым… Да в тебе было так много смелости, что она стала граничить с безрассудством.» Эрих его не услышал. Он начал терять сознание. Его отвезли к Анне в лабораторию.  
Прошлое, человеческое тело Эриха Кир, Аби, Анна и Джек сожгли и развеяли над пустошью, как он попросил. Ученым тем временем удалось заново подключить инфоузел Рея и наладить связь в пострадавшей лаборатории. Рей поспешно принялся восстанавливать лабораторию и компьютер.

Серафим сидел в своей комнате на полу, между кроватью и шкафом, в одной тонкой рубашке, раскидав вещи и бросив на пол очки. По его лицу капали слезы. Он прижал голову к холодной стене и закрыл глаза. Ему было плохо и невероятно стыдно за то, что Эрих защитил его, просто так, ни за что, только потому что он оказался рядом, и из-за этого чуть не погиб, потерял свое тело, заставил страдать и беспокоиться Кира и своих друзей… А он, Серафим, ничего не сделал ни до происшествия, ни потом, даже не отблагодарил Эриха за свое спасение, просто стоял позади всех, а потом сбежал… А ведь это он проверяющий, он должен был исправить положение… А все сделал Эрих, да еще и стольким пожертвовав…  
«Если бы только у меня вообще не было чувств, если бы только перестать что-либо испытывать, насовсем, навсегда, стать строгим и холодным управителем, каким я всегда пытался казаться… Что бы больше не было этой жуткой боли, снова и снова, боли из-за переживаний по поводу происходящего в моей жизни…» — подумал Серафим и, утерев слезы кулаком, повернул голову и посмотрел в окно, кусок которого был ему виден из-за шкафа. Небо за окном было ярко-красное, с оранжевыми облаками и лучи уходящего солнца выкрасили город розовым цветом. Серафим снова отвернулся в свой пыльный угол, это яркое великолепие резало ему глаза.

*** 

Прошла пара недель. Абигейл медленно поднималась по большим, длинным ступеням башни мэрии. Коридор был как всегда начисто вымыт, но на этот раз вместо солнечных лучей в витражные окна стучались дождевые капли. Наконец, Аби добралась до вершины лестницы и перед ней показался выстланный ковром коридор, ведущий в покои мэра. Нервно сглотнув, Аби подошла к громоздким узорчатым дверям и постучалась.  
«Войдите.» — прозвучал мелодичный голос Натаниэля. Девушка робко проскользнула внутрь. «Что вы хотели?» — тихо спросила она. Натниэль задумчиво поднялся с кресла и прошелся по комнате, потирая в пальцах свой золотистый шестигранный кулон. «Я хотел просто поговорить с тобой, Абигейл.» — наконец сообщил он, остановившись и обернувшись в ее сторону. Аби молча ждала.  
«Как я уже говорил, ты не обычная, Абигейл, и не только тем, что родилась в нашем городе, в отличии от твоих друзей с пустоши… Ты не похожа и от остальных жителей Чистого Города. Поэтому, я бы хотел побольше разузнать о тебе лично.» — продолжил он — «Для начала, что ты думаешь о нашем городе и людях, живущих в нем? Только честно. Все что ты скажешь, буду знать лишь я. Ты веришь мне, Абигейл?» — Натаниэль подошел прямо к ней и внимательно заглянул своими мудрыми серыми глазами в несчастные, темно-красные глаза Абигейл. Такой человек просто не мог врать, этим глазам просто нельзя было не верить…   
Абигейл задумчиво пожала плечами и начала, вначале робко, а потом все громче и увереннее говорить — «Ну… Это замечательное место, ведь, все-таки, тут сохранились кислород, растения, прежняя жизнь… И люди тут тоже все такие… Правильные и возвышенные. Мне еще так далеко до них…» — она печально вздохнула — «Но, знаете… Я не могу просто забыть все, что видела, все, что пережила…» — она немного замялась, ведь однажды она как раз таки все это и позабыла, но потом, собравшись, снова продолжила — «…Забыть несчастных людей, забыть то, как те, кто тебе дорог умирают, а ты не в силах что-то с этим поделать, а весь мир вокруг — жуткая страшная пустошь, где тебе не на что и не на кого надеяться, даже на себя — с трудом… И тут вдруг оказывается, что есть город, где все совсем наоборот… Где цениться жизнь, где еще остались в силе слова «порядок», «искусство», «счастье»…   
Вначале это был шок, это была неописуемая радость, благодарность, за то, что нам оказали честь, нас пустили сюда, в этот рай… Но и тут бывают трагедии. Тот же бедных Эрих... Я пожила тут, и все начинает становиться привычным и не таким великолепным, как по-началу, и воспоминания снова и снова накатывают на меня… И вместе с ними я мучаюсь от того, что ведь все эти люди в пустоши живут так же, как и раньше, ведь ничего не изменилось на Планете 2, кроме жизни всего-то человек тридцати… А ведь я могла и не оказаться среди них, могла бы погибать среди нищеты, грязи и одиночества, как те, остальные, за куполом, и думать, что Чистый Город - лишь слащавая легенда для дураков!» — голос Аби задрожал и она замолчала.  
Натаниэль успокаивающе положил ей руку на плечо — «Послушай, Абигейл… Я прекрасно понимаю тебя, я и сам был в мире за пределами купола и видел… Да и не просто видел… Все что было там. Но так не бывает, что бы все были сразу счастливы и всюду царила справедливость. Одни всегда платят за счастье других, порой даже не зная об этом, и это неизбежно. Во Вселенной не существует равенства. Это закон эволюции. Жизни. Развития. Нельзя винить себя за то, что ты получила место в лучшем мире. Даже если оно, как тебе кажется, не заслужено. Уж отказываться то от него, после получения, только-то из-за совести - глупо...  
Я услышал, что ты рассудительный и добросердечный человек. Теперь я могу рассказать тебе одну важную историю...  
Представь, даже в подобном городе, как наш, несмотря на строгие порядки, контроль, воспитание, и, казалось бы, в до мелочей продуманной системе, все равно находятся исключения. Пусть таким исключением окажется лишь один единственный человек, не восприимчивый к нашим антидепрессантам, или даже просто один кто-либо думающий, не так, как все остальные, но и его уже достаточно, что бы все испортить!   
Конечно, такой человек может прожить тихо и незаметно, и никто даже и не узнает о его уникальности... Но может случится и так, что он начнет выступать против установленных порядков, выдвигать свои требования, подрывать веру людей в существующее положение вещей и перетягивать их на свою сторону.   
И самое страшное, что ни предугадать, ни предотвратить это невозможно! Вопреки всему — воспитанию, правилам, наставлениям родителей и учителей, да и влияния всего общества, такой человек вдруг начинает думать иначе. Ни с того ни с сего, а вот просто взял и родился с таким характером. И горе старому миру, если этот человек укрепит свою веру и не сдастся… Он начнет ломать привычный мир, крушить все, что было создано до него, считая, что несет благо, но ведь благом это будет лишь для него одного.   
Тем, кто построил систему, в которой он родился, например, этот предыдущий порядок очень даже нравился… А когда построит сей индивидуум свой новый мир, в нем вскоре вновь родиться подобный ему, инакомыслящий, и снова рухнет построенная система, и преобразиться в новую…   
По сути своей, мир — это хаос, не предсказуемая, бушующая, все сметающая на своем пути стихия, и ни какой бы то ни было логики, и тем более смысла — в ней нет, и не будет. Но мы пытаемся рационализировать этот вселенский хаос, запихнуть его в свои рамки и представления о мире, выстроить их по нашему усмотрению. Я, и многие до меня, старательно, долго продумывали все мелочи и детали функционирования нашего города… Города страны в самом себе.   
Мы боимся потерять, то что создали. Боимся очередного уникально мыслящего, которого не сможем подчинить себе. Но все это лишь повторение предыдущих ошибок… Лишь когда мы сможем найти гармонию с этим хаосом, когда наша система перестанет быть системой во всеобщем понимании — твердой и определённой, а будет относительным, способным меняться и перетекать в разные формы «желе» под влиянием обстоятельств и времени, плавно и гибко включая в себя новые ее аспекты и имея возможность изменяться под влиянием новейших открытий и достижений, мы создадим самый прочный и идеальный мир…   
В этом мире нечего будет ломать и не с чем будет сражаться; не будет строгих правил и обязанностей; он сможет все учесть и включить в себя, ибо способен будет, как желе, расползаться и меняться под влиянием различных ситуаций и течений, включать их в себя; но при этом все-таки не развалиться, останется изначальной субстанцией… Снова возвращаясь к примеру с желе — оно бывает зеленое, желтое, с орешками, сахарной пудрой; его можно мять, плющить и разделять; но само по себе от этого желе не исчезнет, не рассыпется на атомы и не превратиться во что-то другое… Оно останется желе в основе своей.   
Но пока некому не удалось понять, как такое возможно осуществить… Как создать компромисс между извечными сторонами хаоса и порядка. Истинную гармонию, не уходящую в крайности. Надеюсь, ты услышала то, что я пытаюсь донести до тебя.» — Натаниэль снова изучающе глянул на Абигейл. Та смущенно улыбнулась.  
«Возможно… Но я не могу не думать, о том, о чем думаю! Не могу не желать спасти Планету 2, не могу отказать от этой мечты! После всего, со мной случившегося! Все, во что я верю, все, что есть я - это мои мечты, мои идеи, бесконечное движение! Я исчезну, если остановлюсь. Если я заставлю себя остановить поток моих мыслей - я погибну. Это мучило меня всю жизнь, да и сейчас продолжает!» — Аби всплеснула руками.   
Натантэль беззвучно рассмеялся. — «Я не прошу тебя стать похожий на других. Не прошу стать скучной и посредственной! Что может быть хуже этого? Я прошу тебя открыть секрет мироздания. Никто не будет мешать тебе делать и говорить то, что ты хочешь… Требовать от тебя четкого выполнения правил и беспрекословного послушания. Я верю, что твоя вера во всеобщую доброту и уважение к живым существам никогда не повернет твой путь на путь разрушения и причинения вреда нашему маленькому спокойному миру и без принуждения.  
Знаешь, мы в Чистом Городе вообще никому ничего не запрещаем, ничего ни от кого не скрываем… Каждый может заниматься тем, что ему нравиться…» Натаниэль подмигнул девушке. Та недоверчиво улыбнулась в ответ. «В нашем городе нет конкуренции, борьбы за существование и деньги; каждый может честным путем получить то, что сделает его счастливым, ибо понимает, что так и проще, и выгоднее, и лучше во всех отношениях и ему, и окружающим. Мы способны почти ни о чем не спрашивая моментально понять, что нужно конкретному человеку для счастья и благополучия и дать тому все, что бы он смог его достичь. У нас есть невероятные технологии, научные открытия и достижения… Наши граждане сами понимают неверность своих поступков и в конце концов приходят к верному выводу… Я надеюсь, что и ты пришла к нему.»  
На этой фразе мэра в кабинет ворвался Серафим. «О, простите, я не знал… Что у вас гости.» — начал оправдываться он, увидев Аби, а затем, положив на стол какие-то голографические документы, быстро вышел прочь, нервно поправляя очки. «Что она делает тут? О чем они говорили? Почему я ничего не знал… Он общался о чем-то с ней наедине! С какой это стати?!» — пронеслось, как электрический разряд, в голове Серафима.   
Аби и Натаниэль в недоуменном молчании несколько минут смотрели на захлопнувшуюся дверь. «Серафим он, он… Извините, конечно, но он мне крайне неприятен!» — наконец воскликнула Абигейл. «Почему же?» — Натаниэль удивленно приподнял бровь. Девушка доверчиво разъяснила - «Он ужасно занудный, крайне зациклен на каких-то мелочах! Везде сует свой нос, пристает со всякими глупостями, о которых нормальный человек бы даже не задумался никогда, да кроме того — отчитывает за их наличие или отсутствие! То он ни с кем не говорит, с таким видом, словно всех нас презирает, то начинает просто так орать и злиться, хотя ничего и не случилось… Да еще все время ведет себя так, словно что-то скрывает, словно что-то про тебя знает, и вот-вот тебе напакостит!»   
Натаниэль снова тихо рассмеялся. — «Тебе просто кажется так, Абигейл. Ты тоже, к слову, задумываешься о том, что не волнует других, и тоже выглядишь со стороны чудаковато… У каждого человека свой, неповторимый характер, даже тут, в Чистом Городе. Очевидно, что некоторые из характеров других людей тебе не по душе. Но я полагаю, что Серафим нисколько не опасен, тем более из-за того, что он просто не схож с тобой во мнениях и принципах. Он, кстати, пишет красивые стихи. Ты любишь стихи, Абигейл?»   
Аби задумчиво кивнула. Натаниэль с усмешкой взял со стола одну из бумажек, на которой было что-то нацарапано и протянул Аби, а затем, словно бы спохватившись, вдруг повернулся к столу и сообщил - «Мне пора работать. Спасибо большое, Абигейл, за то, что согласилась побеседовать со мной. Это было крайне важно для меня!» — Натаниэль с улыбкой кивнул Абигейл и та, попрощавшись, хотела выйти, но еще на секунду задержалась и спросила - «Что означает ваш кулон? Вы постоянно касаетесь его, когда размышляете…» Натаниэль, улыбаясь, отдернул пальцы от кулона, за который опять рефлекторно взялся.  
«Этот кулон передавался испокон веков к одному правителю Чистого города к другому. Говорят, в кулоне сохранилась вся их мудрость… Я не верю в легенды, но это помогает мне успокоится и принять решение.» Абигейл кивнула и, тихо притворив дверь, в задумчивости спустилась в коридор, все еще сжимая в дрожащей руке листик со стихами Серафима. Сзади послышались чьи-то шаги и ее окликнул Адалар. Девушка поспешно спрятала бумажку в карман и через пару минут уже позабыла обо всем, услышанном от Натаниэля, заразившись веселым и беспечным настроением Адалара.

Серафим к тому времени уже спустился в полутемную лабораторию Анны. Там никого не было. Почти никого. Эрих, точнее его голова, соединенная кучей проводов с новым, наполовину достроенным механическим телом, удивленно посмотрел на вошедшего. Серафим медленно подошел к Эриху, опустив голову, и почти шепотом сказал: «Спасибо вам… За то, что спасли мою жизнь… Спасибо за все, я не могу выразить, как я… Благодарен. И прошу, простите меня за то, что я не смог помочь вам и вообще что-либо сделать тогда…» Эрих протянул в ответ механическую руку — «Это не ваша вина, вы сделали, что смогли, как и я. Я ни в чем не виню вас, что бы за что-то прощать.» Серафим пожал руку Эриха в ответ, и кивнув, вышел вон, так и не подняв головы. Он был не в силах взглянуть в спокойные, зеленые глаза Эриха. У него больше не было сил держать себя в руках, и что-то страшным ураганом закипало внутри его души, подталкивая на безумные свершения.

Абигейл и Адалар сидели на балконе и разговаривали о сказочных мирах и путешествиях. Вдруг, позади послышался какой-то шум. Девушка с юношей побежали назад в коридор. Там были Серафим, Лили и еще какой-то мужчина из Чистого города. «Нет, нельзя так поступать!» — отчаянно кричала Лили, размахивая чьей-то медицинской картой. Серафим грубо оттолкнул ее и она, ударившись о край двери, потеряла сознание. Серафим испуганно вздрогнул; он явно не хотел, что бы так вышло, но помочь Лили не попытался.  
«Эй! Что ты творишь, мерзавец!» — сердито крикнула Аби, бросившись к девушке на помощь. «Ага! Вот ты то нам и нужна!» — сурово сказал Серафим, оборачиваясь к Абигейл. В его глазах загорелся безумный огонь. Исчезло бывшее в них пару секунд назад сожаление. Серафим был теперь еще более пугающим, чем обычно. По-настоящему пугающим. По спине Аби пробежал холодок. Ярко-голубые глаза Серафима, мерцающие из-под сдвинутых бровей, могли любого пригвоздить к месту, но Аби смело продолжила свой путь к Лили.   
«Не смейте трогать ее!» - разозлено сказал Адалар, бежавший за Абигейл, и начавший понимать, в чем тут дело, но Аби никак не могла понять случившегося; она видела, что обижали ее подругу и не могла не вмешаться. Серафим и второй человек попытались схватить Абигейл, когда та приблизилась, но она вырвалась. Адалар в отчаянье кинулся к Серафиму и, сбив с его носа очки, попытался оттащить от Абигейл, но Серафим легко оттолкнул его от себя. Через секунду, разозленная Аби, так и не дойдя до Лили, почувствовала боль в шее и все вокруг нее стало расплываться.  
Абигейл очнулась в лаборатории. Рядом с ней стоял Серафим в медицинском халате. Его лицо отражало ненависть, проглядывающую сквозь маску холодного равнодушия.   
«Понимаешь ли, в твоей ДНК находится крайне интересное вещество, которое мы обязаны исследовать…» — пробормотал он. В его руке сверкнул скальпель. Аби вскрикнула. «Натаниэль сам просил провести исследования, так что тебе никто не поможет.» — спокойно сказал Серафим. Он подключил к голове и рукам девочке датчики жизненных показателей - от сердцебиения, до давления. Он уже хотел что-то в очередной раз вколоть девочке, видимо, снотворное, как послышался шум, и в лабораторию в бежал Адалар.  
«Стой! Не смей прикасаться к Абигейл!» — закричал он. Серафим пораженно на него уставился, так и не сделав Аби укол. Адалар смело продолжил — «Хватит, Серафим, вы столько лет обманывали людей, управляли ими, читали их мысли и убивали всех, чьи идеи не нравились вам, подавляли в людях их эмоции своими, так называемыми, антидепрессантами, что бы люди беспрекословно слушались вас, да так, что никто из них даже и не подозревал об этом... Я раньше также думал, что вы делаете для людей благо… Но вы зашли слишком далеко в этом своем стремлении.   
Я знаю, что на Абигейл не действует ваша сила чтения мыслей и химия антидепрессантов, поэтому, с помощью Абигейл, если бы вы нашли противоядие от этой невосприимчивости, вы смогли бы уничтожить и поработить всех, включая жителей пустоши и мутантов; создать непобедимое оружие, секрет которого сокрыт в генетике Абигейл. Это просто ужасно и я не стану больше этого терпеть, и не дам вам убить ради своей безумной цели мою подругу! Чистый Город быть может и чистый снаружи, но он много раз грязнее любой пустоши внутри!» - закричал, замахиваясь худыми кулаками на Серафима, Адалар.  
Серафим со злобной усмешкой посмотрел на него. На лице старшего помощника мэра больше не было ни ненависти, ни злости, а только полнейшее, настоящие равнодушие. Ему было искренне плевать на то, что хочет Адалар, на то, что он сделает потом, на то, что случится с ним самим; он просто спокойно ждал, что случиться дальше, и все.  
Аби, тем временем, увидела на столе рядом с собой еще один скальпель, оставленный Серафимом, и попыталась дотянуться до него. Пока Адалар читал свою речь, ей удалось сдвинуть скальпель со стола и, взяв в руку, начать перепиливать связывающие ее ремни. Серафим, наконец выйдя из своего оцепенения, рассмеялся и сказал Адалару: «Что же, тогда мы уберем и тебя со своего пути! Жизнь ничего не стоит. Ни твоя, ни моя. Мне терять нечего. Если не я, то еще кто-нибудь из приближенных Натаниэля разберется с девчонкой...» — с этими словами Серафим кинулся на Адалара со скальпелем, как с оружием.   
Аби удалось освободить одну руку, и она стала пытаться как можно скорее выбраться из других держащих ее руки и ноги ремней. Серафим пока не замечал этого. Адалар ударил его и попытался отнять скальпель, но Серафим был намного сильнее юноши; он несколько раз толкнул Адалара, но тот извивался, пытаясь обежать Серафима и подобраться к Абигейл. Серафим схватил его за шиворот, и Адалар укусил его за руку. Мужчина зашипел и выронил скальпель; затем, обернулся к Абигейл. Та замерла, задержав дыхание. Кажется, Серафим ничего не заметил... Адалар в этот момент ударил Серафима по коленке и тому пришлось вновь обернуться к мальчишке.   
«Ты меня достал!» - зарычал Серафим, вновь хватая скальпель, и приставляя его к горлу юноши, которого потащил за собой на пол. Аби к этому времени удалось полностью выпутаться из ремней и, схватив что-то со стола, что первое подвернулось под руку, она кинулась на помощь Адалару. Серафим, уловив движение позади себя, резко обернулся и ударил ее в живот. Возможно, когда он в последний раз до этого оборачивался, он все же успел разглядеть, что девушка освободилась...   
Аби выронила из руки большой квадратный тонометр, и, пошатнувшись, отступила назад. Серафим толкнул ее ногой, и она, упав, ударилась головой о стеклянную тумбочку. Стекло разбилось и на девушку посыпались осколки. Адалар, уже успевший вскочить на ноги, по-настоящему разозлившись и испугавшись за подругу, замахнулся на Серафима настольной лампой, схваченной со стоящего рядом стола. Но Серафим от лампы увернулся и, резко развернувшись, воткнул скальпель, все еще бывший в его руке, в бок Адалара. Тот закричал и повалился на пол, согнувшись пополам.   
Глаза пришедшей в себя Абигейл заливали кровь и пот. Она, долго не раздумывая, подняла один из осколков от разбитой тумбочки и с силой воткнула в шею Серафима, замеревшего над скрючившемся около его ног Адаларом, и словно не понимающего, что он только что сотворил с ним.   
Серафим, зашипев, схватился за горло, зажимая капающую кровь ладонями. У него закружилась голова и он опустился на колени. Тут Абигейл увидела в глубине лаборатории, на другом столе, свой отключенный коммуникатор, и, бросившись к нему и включив, попыталась связаться хоть с кем-нибудь. Наконец ей удалось поймать какую-то волну, кажется, это была охрана города.   
«Помогите! На меня напал Сераффф…!» — только и успела выкрикнуть в микрофон коммуникатора Абигейл, как Серафим, увидев это, дополз до Абигейл и, схватив ее за ногу, потянул на себя; она упала, не успев договорить. Коммуникатор выпал из ее рук и отлетел в дальний угол комнаты. Аби в ответ злобно пнула Серафима ботинком в лицо, высвободила свою ногу и поспешила к Адалару. Адалар, раненый острым скальпелем в бок, уже потерял много крови, но все еще дышал.  
«Адалар, ты слышишь меня?» — испуганно спросила Аби. Впервые в жизни она искренне волновалась за другого человека. Абигейл надеялась, что Анна или Карина, которая работала как раз в охране, или кто-нибудь еще успели получить ее сообщение и ее найдут… Больше Аби ничего не оставалась, она ничего не могла сделать сама, и надеяться больше было не на кого. С Серафимом им даже вдвоем с Адаларом не справится…   
Аби опустилась на колени рядом с Адаларом и заботливо положила его голову себе на колени, зажав рану руками. Она ничего не видела и не слышала вокруг; весь мир был словно в пелене тумана. Серафим, которому тоже неплохо досталось, продолжал сидеть на полу у разбитого стола и держаться за порез на шее; руки его были все покрыты синяками и царапинами и слегка тряслись. Он больше не пытался остановить Абигейл.  
Через минут десять в лабораторию прибежала Карина с роботом Кружком и Другим. Карина испуганно уставилась на Абигейл, потом огляделась вокруг, молча подняла Адалара на руки и поспешила с ним в мед. отсек. «Этот... Подонок... Убил моего лучшего друга! Убил! Лучшего! Друга!» - прошептала Абигейл, указывая дрожащей рукой в сторону Серафима. Другой взял зубами за шиворот попытавшегося сбежать Серафима и по полу потащил следом за ними. Серафим не сопротивлялся, продолжая зажимать рану на горле, из которой капала кровь.   
Аби ели волоча ноги шла следом за несущей Адалара Кариной, и у нее все плыло перед глазами, как в густом тумане. На лбу запеклась кровь. Губы пересохли. Было холодно. В расплывающемся мире Абигейл слышала обрывки фраз: «Хорошо, что он не догадался далеко убрать ее коммуникатор, по нему Рей быстро вычислил ее местонахождение… Это же помощник мэра, как он допустил?.. Бедный Адалар…» Аби заплетающимися ногами дошла до двери мед. отсека, увидела, как мимо нее Карина пронесла Адалара, за ними следом прошел кричащий какие-то ругательства Джек, за которым бежал Кир, пытаясь его успокоить, и потеряла сознание.

Аби открыла глаза и огляделась. Она лежала на кровати в своей комнате в Чистом Городе. В голове стучало. «Неужели, это всего лишь сон…» — она почти ничего не помнила, но ей было плохо. Рядом с кроватью почему-то стояли капельница и разные медицинские приборы. Абигейл не помнила, что бы чем-то болела… Девушка поднялась. Голова закружилась, а перед глазами замигали полоски, какие бывают, когда барахлит телевизор. Через пару секунд изображение стало прежним. Она коснулась своего лба; тот был забинтован.  
Девушка встряхнула головой и вышла в коридор. Около ее двери сидел Другой и стоял Натаниэль, о чем-то говоря с одним из врачей по своему наручному компьютеру. Неожиданно, он заговорил, обращаясь к Аби: «Мне очень жаль, Абигейл…» — сказал он — «Но Адалара мы не смогли спасти… Видимо, Серафим слишком сильно ранил его. Я понятия не имел, что он задумал, я глубоко извиняюсь перед вами за случившиеся… Мне очень жаль, что я не смог ничего сделать… Что не смог предвидеть поступка Серафима. Я до последнего не верил, что Серафим может быть опасен... Его арестовали за убийство.»   
Аби расстроенно закрыла лицо руками и села на пол. Только она нашла кого-то, кто ее понимает и с кем ей было хорошо, как она снова его теряет… «Вы… Вы обманули меня!» — отчаянно вскричала она, протягивая руки к мэру. Натаниэль сочувственно вздохнул — «Вовсе нет. Возможно, я просто… Ошибся. Со всеми иногда такое случается…» Он снова вздохнул и, смерив Аби своими проницательным взглядом, удалился. Другой молча сидел рядом, покачивая хвостом. Больше в коридоре никого не было.

Прошла пара дней. Аби лежала в своей комнате, обхватив колени. Ей было очень грустно и страшно, совсем как тогда, в Атомароне. Аби не могла использовать антидепрессанты — те бы все равно не подействовали на нее... В этот миг, она, отчасти, понимала Серафима, доведенного до его невменяемого состояния. Она с надеждой подумала, что за убийство в Чистом Городе этого маньяка ждет какое-нибудь жесткое наказание. Изгнание навсегда, например. Или, еще лучше - казнь. Пусть теперь платит за невинно отнятую жизнь собственной!  
Некоторые вещи все же продолжали занимать Абигейл и даже снова возбуждать в ней интерес мыслить или рождать идеи, например, наука и исследования, которыми так старательно занимались в Чистом городе. У Аби остались некоторые не доделанные проекты, которые она начала еще вместе с Адаларом, и теперь она стремилась все их завершить.   
Постепенно, боль утраты стала проходить, и Абигейл решила, что смерть друга не повод и для нее заканчивать жизнь, и что, раз Адалар погиб ради нее, в благодарность ему стоит продолжать жить дальше, и не убивать в себе последние остатки светлых и радостных чувств.

В один из дней, Абигейл зашла в лабораторию забрать инструменты для Анны, работавшей у генераторов; там никого не было, только Рей медленно листал голографические экраны, что-то обдумывая.   
«Чем ты так опечален, юный человек?» — спросил вдруг Рей, оборачиваясь. Аби растерялась. «Где-то в глубине твоей души есть нечто интересное… То, что я уже давно не встречал в людях…» — лицо Рея болезненно дернулось, а глаза поменяли цвет. «Мне так много лет, юный человек… Я многих пережил… Если не сказать — всех. Среди них были и те, кого я очень любил, кто был мне дорог. Их лица, их улыбки, их голоса живы в моей памяти так, словно все это происходило вчера. Я ни на мгновение не переставал любить. Я никогда никого не забываю...   
Я не забуду и тебя, когда ты исчезнешь с лица этого мира. Когда ты видишь, как умирают те, кого ты знал, как рассыпается в прах времен целая цивилизация, как зарождается новая, как строятся и как рушатся города… Ты слишком иначе начинаешь воспринимать мир вокруг и свое бессмертие.   
Я просто хочу сказать тебе, юный человек, что твои утраты и лишения не должны позволить тебе сломаться и потерять себя. В тебе есть сила. Потенциал. Иногда именно то, во что не верит весь мир, и в чем упрекают тебя, называя не правильным — и есть истина.»   
Абигейл задумалась. Рей улыбнулся ей и растворился в своем пиксельном потоке. Его улыбка была одной из самых искренних и добрых, какие когда-либо приходилось видеть девочке, и от нее что-то теплое снова зашевелилось в ее душе. Улыбка, наполненная светом и нежной печалью сотен лет; сотен лет воспоминаний о чьем-то счастье. Улыбка, живее чем у всех живых, виденных ею простых, смертных, людей.   
Абигейл ощутила вдруг, что надежда и мечта все еще живы и для нее, и для всей Планеты 2.


	15. Глава 15. Разговор

Тюрьма в Чистом Городе представляла собой одноэтажное, прямоугольное белое здание с крохотными, два на два метра, комнатами без окон, и с дверьми, закрываемыми снаружи защитным полем. Тюрьма располагалась вплотную к городской границе, за небольшим парком, и не попадалась на глаза прохожим.   
В Чистом Городе почти всегда царили гармония и порядок, и уже достаточно долго тюрьмой никто не пользовался. Так как правительство могло читать мысли людей, люди не могли помышлять о нарушении законов; а остальных, тех кто вдруг осмеливался помыслить — пичкали антидепрессантами, и они тоже больше не осмеливались.  
Серафима сочли психически нездоровым, слишком зацикливавшимся на своих добродетельных в своей основе идеях, и, вколов большую дозу антидепрессантов, посадили в тюрьму, надеясь через некоторое время промыть ему мозги и вылечить тем самым его сумасшествие.  
Серафим сидел в самой дальней тюремной комнате, в сером рабочем костюме, наклонив голову и запустив свои тонкие длинные пальцы во взъерошенные синие волосы. Дверь его камеры с лёгким шипением отворилась. Серафим даже не поднял головы. Сквозь стиснутые пальцы он увидел черные ботинки и край белых брюк вошедшего, но так как они у всех были одинаковые, он не мог сказать, кто это конкретно был, да и ему было все равно.   
«Здравствуй.» — сказал вошедший. Серафим узнал голос Натаниэля и поднял голову. Натаниэль был одет сейчас в простой комбинезон, такой же, как у остальных жителей, а свои длинные белые волосы собрал сзади в небрежный хвост. Он молча смотрел на Серафима. Сейчас, в свете ярких белых ламп, на его лице вырисовывались все неровности и морщинки, но, не смотря на это, не обременённый работой и строгой одеждой, надевая которую он надевал на себя маску важности и серьезности, он выглядел моложе своих лет.  
Серафим затуманенным взглядом смотрел куда-то на руки мэра. Он никогда раньше не виделся с мэром вот так, не формально, не в кабинете, не на работе, не в его длинном балахоне… Хотя сейчас Серафим был в тюрьме, и, вероятно, его ожидали допрос, наказание и…  
«Чего ты хотел этим добиться?» - тихо прервал его размышления вопросом Натаниэль. Серафим вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения. «Да какая разница?..» — фыркнул Серафим. - «Что бы я не сказал теперь, это ничего не изменит...»  
Натаниэль выжидающе продолжал стоять и смотреть на Серафима. Серафим почувствовал его пронзительный взгляд на себе и по спине его побежали мурашки. Наконец, он не выдержал этой звенящей тишины. «Узнать, почему на нее лекарство не действует и найти противоядие от этого…» — хриплым, озлобленным голосом проворчал Серафим.   
«Ради чего? Наш городи и так прекрасно контролировался, и у тебя, Серафим, была в нем власть… Чего ты на самом деле пытался выяснить? Я не верю, что ты псих.» — покачал головой Натаниэль. Серафим молча посмотрел в сторону пустым, мрачным взглядом, и раздраженно ответил — «Нет, я - больной, усталый псих, и творю не пойми что… Что вы привязались ко мне? Никогда раньше вы даже внимания на меня не обращали, слова лишнего мне не говорили, а теперь, вдруг, неожиданно, вам надо все про меня знать, что я делал, что думал и зачем.»   
Натаниэль подошел к нему ближе. Он встряхнул головой, и его белые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Наклонившись к Серафиму, он, несвойственным ему льстивым тоном, прошептал: «Ну расскажи мне, пожалуйста…» Серафим поднял голову и посмотрел непонимающим тяжелым взглядом на Натаниэля — «Что измениться, если вы узнаете что-то обо мне? Услышите какие-то, ничего не значащие для вас слова? Какое дело вам, зачем и почему я что-то сделал? Это было не правильно и не удачно, так пусть меня накажут, выгонят из города и все, к чему эти бессмысленные разговоры?!»   
Серафим стукнул рукой, сжатой в кулак, по стене, и снова опустил голову. Натаниэль сел рядом с ним на белую, мягкую скамейку, являвшей собой продолжение стены. В душе у Серафима снова что-то неприятно зашевелилось, но спокойное бледное лицо его осталось таким же хмурым и строгим.   
«Раз все равно ничего не измениться от твоих слов, то тогда какая тебе разница, узнает ли кто-нибудь это или нет? Почему бы и не рассказать? Я слышал, что людям становиться легче, когда они рассказывают кому-то то, что скопилось у них на душе…» — заискивающе обратился к нему Натаниэль. Его серые глаза прищурились и хитро поблескивали. Серафим удивился этому несерьезному поведению мэра. Натаниэль говорил с ним, как со своим, как с равным себе человеком.   
Заключенный поморщился, к горлу начала подступать необъяснимая ярость и раздражение, и он, резко подняв голову, и уставившись своим усталым взглядом прямо в лицо Натаниэля, сказал отрывистым, переполненным внутренней злобой голосом: «Мечты никогда не сбываться. А те, кто чем-то не похож на других, имеет свое мнение или видение, отличное от принятого в обществе, становятся героями и изменяют мир только в книгах и фильмах.   
В детстве я был совсем немного не похож на других, был самым обычным мальчишкой, но меня все равно не признавали и выставляли изгоем. Я всеми силами старался походить на остальных, и жить по правилам, и все их выполнять, надеясь стать таким же важным и приносящим пользу, как остальные, кажущиеся мне такими талантливыми и всемогущими. Но это не помогло. Тогда, я решил, что буду нарушать эти правила, и показывать всем свою нарочитую вычурность, раз они не хотят принять меня обычным. Я выкрасил волосы в синий цвет, носил одежду, нарушающую кодекс и хулиганил.   
Меня подвергли исправительному лечению, но оно не подействовало… Тогда я еще не знал, почему. Со временем, мне самому надоело выпендриваться и показушничать, так как я не добился ничего, кроме как нажил себе новых врагов. И тогда, я стал учиться врать, говорить красивые слова и делать что-либо, когда это было необходимо, а людей просто использовать. В итоге, я умел делать много всего и знал все обо всем и всех, но ни одним делом не владел на столько, что бы по-настоящему им заниматься… Я умел быть лишь слугой и подхалимом. Я погрузился в работу, хотел хоть какой-то из моих талантов развить до состояния пригодного в использовании… Я старался быть строгим и ответственным, но чувства продолжали раздирать меня изнутри. И у меня опять ничего не получалось добиться, потому что при первой же неудаче я расстраивался и впадал в уныние. Тут то я и обнаружил, что антидепрессанты на меня не действуют. От того не помогло лечение в детстве, и не помогало в последствии…» — Серафим глухо и невесело рассмеялся.  
Натаниэль молча, с интересом, смотрел на Серафима и заинтригованно слушал. Серафим продолжил, снова опустив свою взъерошенную голову, подперев ее руками. «Сколько бы я не мучился и не использовал лекарств — мне ничего не помогало. Я не только ничего не мог и не умел, я еще и не мог перестать сожалеть об этом, что бы спокойно и равномерно продолжать работать в заданном направлении, как прочие нормальные граждане.  
Вскоре, я стал проверять, могут ли надзиратели читать и контролировать мои мысли, и оказалось, что тоже нет. Тогда, я решил использовать эту способность для себя, стал обманывать людей, и никто не мог узнать об этом... Вскоре, благодаря обманам и способности утаивать свои мысли, я дослужился до высокого звания и попал в правительство. Тогда в моей жизни снова появилась цель — поддерживать порядок в Чистом Городе и помогать новому мэру, то есть, вам.   
Я понял, что не могу ничего изменить, каким бы особенным не был, и решил просто жить, и приносить пользу хоть кому-нибудь, например, вам, работая вашим помощником… Вы не могли знать мои мысли, но, казалось, могли знать все обо мне и без этого. А потом пришли эти беженцы, вы сказали мне навести справки на девчонку… И тут я узнал, что она была такой же, как я! Тоже не восприимчивой к антидепрессантам и чтению ее мыслей. Я пытался с ней поговорить, но все было безуспешно, она вряд ли бы меня когда-либо поняла. И тогда, я решил, что единственный способ — узнать от чего у нас с ней такой геном — с помощью приборов и науки. Я бы создал на основе полученных данных противоядие, вколол себе, и наконец-то избавился бы от всего, стал бы всего лишь серым и обычным, как все, человеком, живущим для исполнения своей жалкой работы. Иного мне не дано, а жить так я больше не могу.»  
Серафим замолчал. К его удивлению, ему и правда немного полегчало от разговора по душам с тем, кто через пару часов должен подписать ему его вечный приговор. Натаниэль взял Серафима за плечи. На его губах играла печальная и слегка лукавая улыбка. Сердце Серафима невольно дрогнуло, и на худых щеках выступил бледный румянец. «Это все похоже на изощренный способ издеваться надо мной. Определенно, так и есть. Натаниэль решил еще и поглумиться надо мной, прежде чем выдворить...» - подумал Серафим.  
«Есть и менее радикальные способы избавиться от отрицательных эмоций… Без антидепрессантов.» — заговорщически прошептал Натаниэль, нагибаясь к уху Серафима, и скашивая взгляд к его лицу. Серафим вздрогнул и отодвинулся от Натаниэля. «Кажется, вы тоже немного сходите с ума. С вами все в порядке?» - Серафим покачал головой.  
Натаниэль, вызывавший у Серафима восхищение, Натаниэль, к которому он все свое время служения в правительстве тянулся духовно и физически, Натаниэль, казавшийся ему каким-то далеким недостижимым идеалом, сидел теперь так близко с ним… И предлагал ему свою дружбу? Свою душу? Или же просто снизошел на прощание к последнему утешительному разговору?  
«Я то в полном порядке. А вот ты - нет. Я хочу исправить это, Серафим... В моем городе все должно быть справедливо. Избранные быть счастливыми будут счастливы.» - воскликнул Натаниэль, схватив Серафима за руку и потянув к себе. Серафим перестал сопротивляться, и Натаниэль обнял его. Серафим вдруг почувствовал от этого не привычное, странное тепло внутри себя. Последним, кто обнимал его, была его мать, когда ему было лет 10.  
«Чувствами нужно управлять, а не только постоянно и безжалостно подавлять их. Слишком много негатива накопилось в тебе, Серафим, ведь ты всю жизнь держал его в себе… И не мог выплеснуть наружу, и не мог убить антидепрессантами.» — тихо заметил Натаниэль, гладя Серафима по голове. Серафим ничего не ответил, но на его лице отразилось скептическое выражение.   
«Я не был бы хорошим правителем, если бы понимал людей и их замыслы только благодаря умению читать мысли…» — грустно сказал Натаниэль. — «Я надеюсь, что прав и насчет тебя, золотце…» Серафим вздрогнул от его ироничного обращения, и слегка раздраженно поднял голову от плеча мэра, на которую ее положил. Натантэль рассмеялся, и, протянув руку, нежно провел своей разрисованной цветами рукой по впалым щекам Серафима. Серафим отвел взгляд, снова так ничего и не сказав. На его щеках проступили яркие розоватые пятна. Чувства, заточенные в его сердце, стали просачиваться наружу, но он отказывался принять их даже сейчас.  
Натаниэль, все так же прищурено глядя на Серафима, медленно расстегнул молнию на своем комбинезоне, обнажив свои белоснежные плечи, расписанные, как и все остальное тело, цветочными татуировками, и прошептал: «Ну же, Серафим, я вижу тебя насквозь. Перестань делать вид, что тебе все равно и сделай приятно себе и мне и избавься от своих нелепых тревог… Не стесняйся своих чувств и желаний, среди них нет ни плохих, ни хороших; всё слишком изменчиво и относительно в этой жизни, а другой у тебя не будет, так зачем страдать, зачем принуждать себя к нечего не значащим принципам?»  
Все оказалось даже хуже, чем мог предположить Серафим; Натаниэль предлагал ему _себя_... Бывший помощник мэра вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Голова шла кругом. Он совершенно не понимал Натаниэля и его поведения. «Разве это вариант, что бы избавиться от плохих эмоций? Ты… Вы… Даже не любите меня. К тому же здесь все просматривается…» - наконец осмелился возразить Серафим, снова открыв глаза и украдкой взглянув на изящные плечи мэра.  
Натаниэль схватил Серафима за воротник рубашки и притянул к своему лицу. «Я здесь главный и могу делать, что захочу, и этого никто не узнает — вопрос в том, нужно ли мне это… О никакой любви речи и не было. Но приятен ты мне достаточно, чтобы позволить…» — он закашлялся — «И да, я считаю, что если ты выплеснешь все скопившиеся в тебе годами негативные эмоции, тебе станет легче… И мне… По своим причинам. Я настаиваю.» Он решительно взял Серафима за подбородок и поцеловал; потом еще, откровеннее, когда тот оправился от удивления.   
Серафим, покрасневший от волнения и смущения, осторожно прикоснулся рукой к длинным волосам Натантэля. «В отличии от тебя» — добавил Натаниэль - «Я испытывал очень мало чувств и эмоций, и когда они у меня вдруг появлялись, сразу выплескивал их наружу… Мне всегда было мало ощущений, как эмоциональных, так и физических, я постоянно куда-то лез и что-нибудь вытворял, только что бы чувствовать… Чувствовать жизнь…» Но Серафим Натаниэля уже не слушал; стаскивая его вниз, на пол, он наконец отдался душившим его столько лет чувствам. Быть может, он больше его не увидит, быть может, больше ему никогда не позволят, но сегодня у него был шанс найти свое утешение.

***

На следующий день, к Серафиму пришел врач, и, вколов увеличенную дозу бесполезных антидепрессантов, выпустил его из камеры. Серафим был крайне удивлен, попытался что-то возразить, но его не слушали, и он, замолчав, решил, что раз так все обернулось, не имеет смысла оправдываться, пока не доказали обратное. Врач выпроводил Серафима из камеры в коридор.  
На душе было непривычно легко и приятно; по крайней мере, пока из города его не выгоняют, насколько понял Серафим… В коридоре стоял Натаниэль, одетый в свой балахон. Он кивнул врачу, и тот, поклонившись, удалился.   
«Зачем вы освободили меня?» - осторожно спросил Серафим, подойдя к мэру с опущенной головой. «А зачем мне было держать тебя тут? Ты не сумасшедший. К тому же, ты отличаешься от других, и в твоей способности противостоять нам, много пользы.» — сказал Натаниэль, подняв голову Серафима за подборок. Тот покраснел и, отведя взгляд, пожал плечами — «Ведь вы не знаете, о чем я думаю, не можете контролировать меня, ведь я могу предать и обмануть вас. Я могу снова кого-нибудь убить. Разве я не должен понести наказание...?»  
Натантэль взял его за руку — «Да, но этим ты и интересен — я никогда не смогу видеть тебя так же, как других, в тебе всегда останется некая загадка. К тому же, ты этого не сделаешь, не правда ли? Не предашь меня. И не убьешь. Кроме меня у тебя никого нет, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет еще. Без меня, одиночество начнет мучить тебя, подавить чувства ты не сможешь, они поглотят тебя и самое большое на что ты будешь способен — покончить свою жизнь самоубийством. Стоит ли все это этого?» — Натаниэль оскалился пронзительной сверкающей улыбкой.   
Серафим печально улыбнулся в ответ — «Вам и не нужно читать мысли, что бы все обо мне знать». Натаниэль ухмыльнулся; он, как всегда, был прав. Порывшись в кармане, Натаниэль достал очки Серафима и нацепил тому на нос. Серафим, снова слегка покраснев, хотел еще что-то сказать, но Натаниэль прервал его, сказав - «Завтра возвращайся на свою работу... Для всех остальных я уже наболтал красивую историю, почему ты еще не сдох в пасти мутантов за чертой города.» Он подмигнул Серафиму и ушел, не оборачиваясь.  
Через пару минут, следом за Натаниэлем, из здания тюрьмы вышел и Серафим, задумчиво посмотрев на город вокруг. Серафиму вдруг подумалось, что их город очень красивый и замечательный, и, не смотря на все проблемы и беспорядки, случавшиеся в нем, он был лучшим, что осталось в этом разрушенном мире.

Вечером того же дня, Серафим сидел уже в своей жилой комнате. Он принес из столовой пару яблок и шоколад, и теперь рассыпал их прямо на свою кровать и ел. Хотелось забить чем-нибудь свою совесть.   
Серафим нашел в полке старые наушники и, надев их, закрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к холодной белой стене. Он нажал кнопку, и в ушах заиграла какая-то монотонная мелодия на скрипке. Она была скучна, но другой, что бы перебить мысли, не было. Тут Серафим услышал сквозь звуки музыки скрип открывающейся двери. Он открыл глаза. В дверном проеме стоял Натаниэль. На нем была надета только одна длинная, полу расстёгнутая белая рубашка, а его прямые волосы, плавно колышущиеся при ходьбе, были распущенны и доходили почти до пояса.  
«Что вы делаете тут в таком виде?!» — сердито спросил Серафим. «Как будто ты не знаешь!» — выразительно махнув рукой, проговорил мэр. - «Мне понравилось...» «Хотите сказать, что оставили меня рядом с собой, на прежнем месте, после того, как я убил человека, только потому, что я хорошо удовлетворяю ваши сексуальные пристрастия?» - воскликнул Серафим, ощущая тошноту. Его бросило в дрожь.  
Натаниэль грациозно подошел и, сев на кровать рядом с Серафимом, спросил, указав на наушники — «Красиво, но приедается, не правда ли?» Предыдущую фразу он проигнорировал. Серафим молча кивнул, продолжая слегка недоверчиво смотреть на гостя. Натаниэль порылся в одном из карманов рубашки, достал свой ручной компьютер и, схватив наушники Серафима, стал подключать их к нему. «Натаниэль, что ты делаешь?» — искренне удивился Серафим.  
Натаниэль удовлетворенно улыбнулся этому обращению и ответил: «Это музыка Стиллардока. Громкая, навязчивая, и отличная от нашей. Но намного веселей, не находишь?» Серафим удивленно и не понимающе посмотрел на Натаниэля. Натаниэль взял наушники и нацепил их на голову озадаченного Серафима. Тот услышал нечто шумное, шуршащие, но, в принципе, мелодичное.   
«Откуда она?» - переспросил Серафим, спуская наушники на шею. «Стиллардок. Один из больших городов поверхности, где кое-как можно жить, и где обычно собираются все выжившие люди пустоши.» Натаниэль немного помолчал и продолжил — «Почти всю свою молодость я провел в его переходах и трущобах. Потом мне удалось попасть сюда, в Чистый Город, вместе с предыдущим старейшиной. Он был ученым, и однажды его экспедиция пришла в Стиллардок. Он нашел меня талантливым, и, так как я был сиротой, забрал с собой в Чистый город. Благодаря его наставлениям и моим личным успехам я многому научился, в том числе, его силе — чтению мыслей... А в последствии, меня назначили новым мэром…»   
Серафим все так же пораженно смотрел на Натаниэля, ничего не говоря. Натаниэль вдруг рассмеялся — «А ты что думал, раз я мэр, то, наверное, всю жизнь рос в каком-нибудь богатом доме Чистого Города? Не один порядочный, процветающий город с добропорядочными, благовоспитанными и совестливыми людьми не может управляться подобным человеком. Всегда найдутся те, которые такого с легкостью устранят. Иначе не удержишь порядка».   
Натаниэль вытянулся на спине поперек кровати Серафима, и случайно задев яблоко, подобрал его, и стал жевать. Серафим сидел напротив, молча обдумывая слова мэра. Они звучали так, словно тот его оправдывал. Как глупо получилось. «Разве я заслужил прощение?» - думал Серафим. Он грустно улыбнулся и, робко подвинувшись к Натаниэлю, стал гладить его длинные мягкие волосы. К ним было очень приятно прикасаться. Натаниэль не возражал и, дожевав яблоко, манерно запрокинул голову назад, подставляя рукам Серафима свои шею и плечи.   
Руки Серафима задрожали. Натаниэль был с ним таким искренним. Ему бы стоило ненавидеть Серафима, проклинать, также, как несчастная девочка, чьего близкого человека он столь нелепо лишил будущего. Но Натаниэль выглядел так, словно он уже обо всем позабыл, и его совершенно не беспокоило это происшествие. А может быть, мэру и правда было плевать на жизнь мальчишки и чувства девчонки. Натаниэль всегда был немного... Бесчувственным эгоистом?  
Натаниэль подергал Серафима за рукав, и заглянул ему глаза. «О чем задумался? Раньше ведь ты тоже заботился лишь о себе. Шел на любые подлости ради собственной выгоды. А теперь тебе стыдно. Тебя беспокоят посторонние. Люди с пустоши, которых ты ненавидел, когда они появились здесь.» - сообщил мэр.   
«Но я убил человека!» - вскричал Серафим, выходя из себя и хватая Натаниэля за плечи. - «Это не простительно, не оправдано, это ни с чем не сравнимо!» Мэр пожал плечами и оттолкнул от себя Серафима, что бы тот перестал нервно трясти его. По его лицу пробежала тень разочарования. «Если ты не заткнешься, я сейчас же отправлю тебя вон из города. В пустошь. Туда, где тебе, по твоим же словам - место. Если ты так хочешь страданий.» - холодно возразил он. Серафим весь съёжился, и обнял сам себя руками. «Не надо.» - попросил он уже спокойным голосом.  
Натаниэль уселся на кровати, сложив накрест ноги. «Вот тебе новое правило твоей новой жизни. Забудь о совести. О своем прошлом.» - приказал Натаниэль. - «Мы замели дело. Выкрутились. Выгода и успех все еще на нашей стороне. Только это имеет значение. И прекрати, наконец, постоянно рефлексировать!»  
Натаниэль взял Серафима за руки и, притянув к себе, стал целовать. Тот покорно ответил. За окном среди ярких лампочек продолжали размеренно летать машины — пирамиды. Красное солнце садилось за горизонт. Натаниэль, скинув свою рубашку, требовательно потянул Серафима за край кофты вниз, на кровать, попутно расстегивая его комбинезон. Где-то вдалеке пищали, работая, приборы. А потом наступила тишина. Холодная и безграничная, как и темнота ночи, она обволокла все собой, поглотила в себе, от цвета до звука, не оставив ничего, и все медленно провалилось в нее.


	16. Глава 16. Натаниэль

Серые тучи клубились в отравленном воздухе над Стиллардоком, как и над всей остальной планетой. Кислотный дождь лился по грязным ржавым стенам домов, оставляя тонкие желтоватые бороздки. Какой-то бродяга пытался защититься от ядовитых капель, надев на голову коробку, и кряхтя спешил в укрытие.   
Под выступом одного из домов сидел, поджав ноги, что бы они не доставали до шипящих зеленоватых луж, высокий, худой мальчик. У него были светло серые, пустые глаза; равнодушные и затуманенные. Он смотрел ими отстранено на бегущие потоки воды. Мальчик мог сидеть в такой позе без движения очень долго, размышляя о разном. Друзей у него не было, как и у каждого, кто вырос в Стиллардоке — здесь каждый был сам за себя и подобных понятий, как дружба или взаимоуважение, не существовало во все.  
Дождь шел почти до самого вечера, и мальчик продолжал все так же молча сидеть в своем укрытии кусая худые, жилистые, но сильные руки. Ни дома, ни вообще чего-либо, у него не было. Сколько он себя помнил, он шатался по улицам этого мрачного городка. Ни беспокойства, ни страха, ни печали он не испытывал — он просто жил, перебиваясь чем придется, встречая и провожая людей, ссорясь и мирясь с ними и о чем-то говоря; никто из них, равно как и никакие вещи и события не волновали его, а если и волновали — то совсем не долго и не сильно. Он полагался на волю случая и свои способности, а если удача отворачивалась от него, он равнодушно терпел неприятности, до тех пор, пока ему снова не начинало вести. О завтрашнем дне он не беспокоился, считая, что того может и не быть вовсе, а если и будет, то он ни чем не будет отличается от предыдущего. Правда, иногда он начинал мучиться от давившего его однообразия и пытался сам найти неприятностей на свою голову.  
В щели между балками, за которыми сидел мальчик, он видел ноги проходящих мимо людей. Все они были разными, кто в ботинках, кто босиком, кто с протезами, и мальчик раздумывал о том, можно ли узнать человека только по одним его ногам. Вдруг одни из ног становились около его подвала. Он вытянулся и настороженно уставился на них. «Натаниэль? Нат, ты тут?» — позвал кто-то. Мальчик вжался в самый дальний угол и замер. Гость еще немного постоял около дырки, но ничего не услышав в ответ, ушел. Натаниэль облегченно вздохнул. Вряд ли его стал бы разыскивать кто-то дружелюбно настроенный, да еще и в такую погоду. Последние капли с шипением ударились о дорогу, и дождь затих. Мальчик выбрался из своего убежища и поднял голову. На миг сквозь тучи проявился мутный проблеск солнечных лучей, и снова исчез.   
Шлепая драными кедами по лужам, Натаниэль направился вдоль по улице. Громоздкие, собранные словно бы из нелепых разнообразных деталей дома нависали над улицей, спутывались с друг другом лестницами, проводами, балконами и уходили многоэтажными шпилями в черные тучи. Торчащие из некоторых домов антенны поскрипывали, раскачиваясь на ветру. Около домов валялся мусор, наполовину сгнивший и прожжённый кислотным дождем. Из одного из подвалов, подобного тому, в котором прятался Натаниэль, выглянул облезлый пес с четырьмя глазами и принюхался. Натаниэль засучил грязные рукава своей рубашки и поежился от пронизывающего ветра, летящего с пустошей. Другой одежды у него никогда и не было.  
Вскоре, Натаниэль добрался до беседки, представлявшей постамент, укрытый крышей из металлических листов. В беседке стояли ящики и коробки, заменявшие стулья и столы. Здесь собирались торговцы и охотники с пустошей, и местные жители могли купить или украсть что-нибудь у них, кто на что был способен. Натниэль притаился за одним из ящиков. Кроме него тут было еще трое местных. К ним подошел четвертый, и они о чем-то заговорили. Нат с любопытством уставился на них своими большими, словно сияющими изнутри глазами.  
Вдруг, хотя он и был далеко, и не мог слышать слов людей в беседке, Натаниэлю показалось, что он знает, о чем они говорят. Мальчик на всякий случай огляделся вокруг, что бы посмотреть, нет ли еще кого-то рядом, кто мог говорить, но больше поблизости никого не было. Голоса говоривших были слышны откуда-то издалека, и звучали словно в голове Натаниэля, только не четко, а через слой завесы. Он встряхнул головой, и все пропало. Теперь, как Натаниэль ни напрягался, ни смотрел на людей, ни тряс головой, их голосов он больше услышать не смог. Натаниэль непонимающе потер голову руками.  
Тут, в данный своеобразный магазин, зашел человек, которого Натаниэль раньше не встречал. На нем была одежда, не как у охотников, а серая, защитная, явно хорошая, и на руках и голове красовались сложные приборы, не известного Натаниэлю назначения. У этого человека были белые волосы. Кроме того, на его щеке была татуировка в виде цветка. С ним было еще двое спутников, мужчина и женщина, в похожей защитной одежде, с такими же белыми волосами и цветами на телах. Незнакомец подошел к старику, дремавшему неподалеку от болтавшей банды, и стал о чем-то расспрашивать. Натаниэль насторожился. В голове снова загудели голоса.  
«Мы исследовательская экспедиция из одного дальнего города, наш маршрут проходил тут, и мы решили пополнить припасы…» — разобрал мальчик голос странного человека, по-видимому, главного в отряде. Натаниэль попытался подобраться по ближе, но задел ящик и тот с грохотом упал. Все обернулись на звук. Мальчик прижался к стенке. «Бродячие собаки» — объяснил старик и все снова вернулись к своим делам.  
Пришельцы сели на один из ящиков и, поторговавшись со стариком, смогли купить у него воды и хлеба. Натаниэль, обойдя беседку с другой стороны, подкрался совсем близко к странникам, так, что мог не только слышать их, а даже дотронуться рукой до сидящего с краю незнакомца. Натаниэль стал изучать их. Особенно его заинтересовали приборы на руках и поясах пришельцев, явно дорого стоящие, сложной конструкции.   
Натаниэль стал раздумывать, как все эти штуковины работают и для чего они нужны. Ему стало любопытно, и он осторожно потянул руку к одному из приборов, висящих на поясе ближайшего пришельца, сидящего к нему спиной.  
Только Натаниэль смог снять прибор и уже хотел притянуть его к себе, как главный из этой группы резко развернулся и, схватив мальчишку за шиворот, втащил в беседку. Натаниэль попытался вырваться, но стальная рука крепко стиснула его плечи. Натаниэль равнодушно поднял глаза на державшего его мужчину, ожидая криков или ударов, как обычно бывало, если кто-то замечал его за кражей, но незнакомец спокойно проговорил: «А ну-ка верни. Не хорошо без просу рассматривать чужие вещи».   
Натаниэль удивленно поднял брови и всмотрелся в лицо гостя. Мысли снова стали затягиваться туманом и Нат услышал голос незнакомца теперь уже в своей голове — «Что за город, на каждом углу воры и проходимцы, надо бы побыстрее покинуть его…» Как ни странно, при этом пришелец рта не открывал, и словно бы даже никто кроме Ната этих слов не услышал. Пришелец тоже чему-то вдруг удивился и выпустил Натниэля. Как только пальцы незнакомца разжались, мальчишка рванулся с места и, перепрыгнув через перила, убежал прочь.   
Пришелец покачал головой и сказал своим спутникам — «Как странно… Мне показалось, что этот мальчишка только что пытался прочесть мои мысли… Что-то я в нем определенно почувствовал.» Женщина задумчиво щелкнула пальцами — «Разве вы не научились своей способности читать мысли от предыдущего мэра Чистого Города, который выбрал вас, и научил всему, что знал сам? Как кто-то еще может такое уметь, к тому же, какой-то мальчишка-оборванец?» Мужчина пожал плечами в ответ — «Да, это так, но никто не говорил, что подобной способностью не может обладать и простой человек. Мы для того и отправились в пустошь, что бы выяснить, в каком состоянии наша планета сейчас. Что осталось от городов, на что способны люди…». Он посмотрел вокруг себя, на громоздкие стены Стиллардока, и о чем-то стал размышлять, но никто из присутствующих не мог узнать, о чем именно.  
Натаниэль бежал по улице, задевая ногами валявшийся мусор. Проскочив пару кварталов он, наконец, остановился около стены, и прижавшись к ней, отдышался. Его не напугал пришелец; его вообще ничего не пугало, но он совершенно не понимал поведения незнакомца, и, не зная как бороться с неизвестным ему, он предпочел просто этого избежать. Натаниэль опустил голову и порылся в кармане. Там было пусто — видимо, отнятый у пришельца прибор он потерял во время бегства. Теперь Натаниэль почувствовал уже настоящие горечь и обиду; это был не обычный стиллардоковский хлам, а нечто действительно ценное, и он это упустил. Такого шанса могло больше и не быть… Мечты Натаниэля на сытный обед и новое пальто, растаяли, как сигаретный дым. Натаниэль подумал, что давно не испытывал столько ярких и разнообразных эмоций. Он усмехнулся — а ведь он был счастлив сейчас от того, что только испытал печаль.  
Тут кто-то схватил Натаниэля за плечо. Он медленно повернул голову и увидел толстые шнурованные ботинки. Он узнал ноги, приходившие к нему сегодня утром к подвалу и теперь поднял взгляд вверх, что бы увидеть лицо их обладателя. Это был высокий юноша, лет 19, с длинными выкрашенными в фиолетовый цвет волосами. «Мартин, чего тебе надо?» — обычным равнодушным голосом осведомился Нат. Мартин злобно перекосил свое некрасивое лицо. «Вот ты где, придурок… А я тебя искал…Ты мне задолжал...» — протянул он, хватая юношу за плечи. Нат попытался отпихнуть парня, но Мартин был гораздо сильнее и, схватив Ната за руки, он прижал его стене.  
У Мартина было грубое лицо и озлобленный взгляд; наверное, подумалось Натаниэлю, тот вообще всегда так выглядел — вечно чем-то недовольный и сердитый. Это все было так привычно… Но больше не страшно. Мартин спрашивал Натаниэля о чем-то, требовал что-то, но его слова доносились до Натаниэля через пелену, снова окутавшую его разум и он не мог разобрать их, уловить их смысл, как ни старался. Натаниэль почувствовал, что Мартин ударил его по носу, на миг окутывавший разум туман рассеялся, и Натаниэль уставился своим серым равнодушным взглядом в светло-карие, почти желтые, колючие глаза Мартина.   
Тот вздрогнул и воскликнул — «Перестань, перестань смотреть так на меня, что у тебя за взгляд такой?! Пустой и холодный... Почему ты всегда молчишь, почему никогда не бьешь в ответ? Тебе настолько плевать на свою жизнь? У тебя вообще есть чувства?!» Натаниэль засмеялся, до того глупыми показались ему возмущения Мартина. Парень снова ударил его, но Натаниэля так часто избивали, что он даже не обратил на это внимания.  
Вдруг Нат снова услышал голос того пришельца в белом, у которого он украл прибор. Туман перед глазами стал окончательно рассеиваться, Мартин отпустил его и убежал, а пришелец подошел к нему. Нат потряс головой, стирая остатки тумана из головы и крови - с разбитого носа. Мужчина в белых одеждах остановился рядом с мальчишкой и строго спросил — «Эй, мальчик? Кто ты?»   
Натаниэль непонимающе поднял голову, а затем медленно проговорил — «Я… Я Натаниэль». Мужчина развел руками — «Натаниэль! Я хочу кое-что у тебя узнать… Не замечал ли ты, что ты как бы слышишь, то, что думают другие люди? Они ничего не говорят, но ты знаешь, что именно они сказать собирались?» Натаниэль недоверчиво кивнул головой.   
«Замечательно! Это значит, ты обладаешь способностью к телепатии. Как и я. В моем городе, называемым Чистым, все правители, в том числе и я, обладают этой силой. Это редкий и уважаемый дар там. Я бы мог научить тебя управлять этой силой, если бы ты пошел со мной.»   
Натаниэль пораженно поглядел на пришельца — «Вы - правитель целого города? И предлагаете мне стать вашим учеником?! Но… Зачем?» Мужчина снова всплеснул руками — «Я мог бы передать тебе свои знания, сделать приемником, а затем новым мэром нашего города… У тебя есть характер. И есть дар от рождения, которому я долгие годы учился. Ты вырос среди оборванцев пустоши, в отличии от многих из нас. Умеешь преодолевать трудности. По-новому сможешь взглянуть на ситуацию, с позиции человека, знающего правду о реальном мире, мире за пределами нашего города. Ты обладаешь полезными навыками и информацией и, соединив их со своими даром и знаниями, станешь великолепным правителем. Но, конечно, это только твое решение. Если ты откажешься, то я и мои спутники уйдем навсегда, и Чистый Город для тебя, как и для многих живущих здесь, останется лишь красивой легендой.»   
Натаниэль уставился на странника, как на сумасшедшего — «Вы смеетесь надо мной?» Тот отрицательно замахал головой — «Конечно, нет! Видишь эти приборы и одежду, в конце концов, и то что я знаю про твою силу, этого не достаточно, что бы мне поверить?» Нат задумался и, наконец, решив, что терять ему все равно нечего, согласился уйти с этим человеком. «Подождите, пожалуйста! Я только кое-что заберу!» — сказал Натаниэль и побежал вниз по улице. Пришелец посмотрел ему вслед и слегка улыбнулся — он уже знал, что мальчишка определенно вернется назад и пойдет с ним.  
Нат забрался в свой подвал и завернул в кусок ткани все вещи, которые были у него. Самым ценным из них был старый плеер с записанной на нем стиллардоковской музыкой. Нат бережно положил его наверх свертка, и поспешил к магазину-беседке. Старейшина встретил его там, и он, вместе с двумя другими исследователями из Чистого Города, отправился в путь.   
В этот день Натаниэль впервые ярко испытал еще одно новое для него чувство — чувство восторга и искренней радости от предвкушения чего-то доброго и интересного. Его ожидал новый светлый мир. Город, где не было произвола, нищеты, отчаяния; место, откуда начнется его путь в новое светлое будущее…

***

Натаниэль судорожно открыл глаза; его мутило от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Перед ним поплыл белый потолок. Он встряхнул головой, скидывая наваждение. «Нат? Что случилось?» — услышал он откуда-то издалека голос Серафима. Натаниэль сел на кровати и обхватил голову руками — «Да ничего… Просто кошмар приснился. Я уже и позабыл, какого это — видеть плохие сны…» — он усмехнулся и поднял голову.   
Серафим взял его за плечи, и хотел что-то сказать, но Натаниэль перебил его — «Я никогда не использовал антидепрессантов, мне своих то собственных чувств всегда не хватало… Пусть уж лучше сняться давно забытые воспоминания, будоража сознание, мучая меня, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что все еще живу…» Серафим молча и виновато глядел на Натаниэля, сидя напротив. Натаниэль погладил его по щеке. Серафим неуверенно улыбнулся.   
Неожиданно, Натаниэль, развернувшись к Серафиму, уткнулся головой в его плечо, и жалобным, дрожащим, почти срывающимся голосом попросил: «Пожалуйста... Защити меня… Защити от единственного, с чем я не могу справиться — от самого себя». Серафим пораженно посмотрел на мэра и крепко обнял его в ответ. 


	17. Глава 17. Ошибка

24.12.3419

«Чистый Город оказался не таким уж и чистым. Серафим пытался ставить опыты на моем мозгу и ДНК, что бы выяснить, от чего на меня не действуют антидепрессанты. Мой новый друг, настоящий друг за все это время - Адалар, погиб, спасая меня. Если бы только я могла изменить хоть что-нибудь в этом мире... Что бы его смерть не осталась напрасной, как и моя жизнь.» - Размышляя так, Абигейл сидела в саду, около одного из фонтанов Чистого Города и смотрела в воду на колыхающиеся отражения. Дневник, в котором она только что сделала очередную запись, лежал на ее коленях. Рядом с Аби голограмма Рея пускала по воде фонтана прозрачные голографические кораблики. Девушке показалось, что по лицу Рея скатилась слеза. Но, ведь искусственный интеллект не должен уметь плакать; наверное, это был просто отблеск света, решила Абигейл.  
Кто-то подошел к Аби и дотронулся до ее плеча. Рей исчез. Девушка обернулась. Это был Эрих. Анна полностью достроила ему его новое, механическое тело. Под одеждой этого было почти не заметно, и издалека Эрих был не отличим от обычных людей, но вблизи, на выглядывающих руках и шее, вырисовывались механические детали. В руках Эрих держал скрипку. Аби улыбнулась. «Ты вернулся!» - обрадованно воскликнула она. Эрих сел на край фонтана рядом с девочкой. «Да. Я теперь снова, можно сказать, полноценный человек...» - Эрих рассмеялся - «Произошедшее вдохновило меня написать новую музыкальную композицию... Я назвал это произведение "Смерть старого, и рождение нового мира."»  
Эрих заиграл на скрипке. Абигейл молча сидела и слушала. Эрих играл очень красиво. Его металлическая рука легко водила смычком по струнам. Аби вдруг почувствовала, что к ее горлу подкатывает комок слез. Может, это было только ее воображением, но она вдруг услышала в этой музыке свою жизнь. Начало мелодии было мрачным звучанием нераскрытых тайн, звучанием боли, смерти, и начавшихся поисков истины... Но вот, в этих звуках появляются свет и надежда... Мрак и тьма расступились, и за ними оказались счастье, и новый, спокойный мир.   
Эрих закончил играть, и опустил скрипку на колени. «Это... Это удивительно прекрасно!» - тихо сказала Абигейл, стирая слезы и улыбаясь. Эрих печально улыбнулся в ответ - «Я надеялся, что музыка немного отвлечет тебя от плохих мыслей, по крайней мере, мне она всегда помогает...» «Спасибо... Мне тоже помогло, правда.» - ответила Аби, а сама подумала - «Быть может, и в моей жизни в конце концов появится что-то прекрасное, как и в этой музыке?»  
Эрих еще немного молча поседел рядом с Абигейл, а затем, погладив девушку по голове, ушел, оставив ее размышлять над услышанным. У Эриха были свои, другие дела.  
Аби подняла голову. Стояла тишина, холодная и зыбкая. Солнечные лучи сияли сквозь матовый защитный купол. Девушке вдруг показалось, что свет солнца становиться все ярче и ярче, и небо падает на нее. Она вскрикнула, и попыталась посмотреть вниз, на свои ноги, стоявшие на земле, но вдруг, внизу, под ней, оказалась не земля, а весь Чистый Город, словно она смотрела на него с неба, с высоты птичьего полета. Абигейл снова вскрикнула, а потом сияющий свет поглотил ее целиком, и она перестала видеть что-либо вообще.

***

Темно. Темно, даже не как в подземном бункере без освещения. Темно так, словно отсутствует вокруг и свет, и само пространство, и вообще, что бы-то ни было, что может существовать. Но вот, резкая вспышка ослепила глаза Абигейл, и она медленно стала открывать их. Где-то вдалеке слышалось равномерное гудение. Девушка испытывала странное ощущение, словно ее тело стало совершенно невесомым и легким. Размытое рябящее пятно стало собираться в изображение. Наконец, Аби открыла глаза полностью. Она посмотрела вниз, но вместо своего тела увидела поток голубого света.  
Все пространство вокруг девушки занимали огромные панели, напоминающие идущие на километры вверх непрерывные шкафчики с миллионном маленьких выдвижных ящичков. С боку каждого ящика располагалась прямоугольная полоска, тускло горящая белым, люминесцентным светом. Девушка удивленно осмотрелась по сторонам, потом попыталась крикнуть. Ее голос, ставший глухим и металлическим, раскатился по пустым коридорам. Девушка попробовала передвинуть себя со своего места, и оказалось, что она может летать.  
«Наверное, это сон...» - подумала Аби. Она пролетела несколько коридоров. Все они были одинаковыми и закручивались по спирали в центр чего-то огромного. Абигейл двинулась по своему коридору к этому центру. Приглядевшись к сплошь утыканным мерцающими пластинками ящичкам в стенах, Абигейл обнаружила, что они являлись кристальными дисками, вставленными в разъемы.  
Вскоре, в конце коридора Абигейл заметила очертания какой-то комнаты и полетела к ней. Это был пустой круглый зал, во все стороны от которого отходили в разных направлениях те самые коридоры с кристальными дисками. Пол и потолок залы были прозрачными, и через них были видны верхние этажи; наверху снова продолжались отходящие по спиралям от центра коридоры; и так, наверное, до бесконечности.  
На полу круглого зала был размещен овал с проводами и кнопками. Абигейл хотела потрогать его, но тут увидела, что у нее нет рук. Стоило только Аби об этом подумать, как из пучка света, которым она теперь была, вытянулась рука. Девушка пошевелила ей, а потом дотронулась до панели в полу. Панель загудела и по ней побежали зеленоватые полосы. Полосы с шипением поднялись со своей плоскости в воздух, и собрались в голографическое изображение не то человека, не то еще какого-то существа. Из-за капюшона, закрывающего все его лицо, балахона до пят и рукавов, длиннее кистей рук, кто это, понять было совершенно нельзя.  
«Приветствую вас на станции "Последний Приют". Что вы желаете узнать? Голосовой ввод». - сообщила голограмма. Потом она стал повторять монотонным голосом, по-видимому, то же самое, но на других языках. «Голограмма? Похоже, это некий компьютер, искусственный интеллект... А может быть, и просто запись.» - подумала Аби. «Эй, а можно оставить только один язык ввода?» - крикнула она голограмме. Компьютер замолчал, а потом ответил на ее языке - «Обработка запроса. Ожидайте. Выполнено». Эту фразу он ни на каком языке больше не повторил. «Где я нахожусь? Что это за место? Как я сюда попала и почему?» - накинулась Абигейл на голограмму, как только та настроилась на разговор, понятный девочке.  
Голограмма загудела, обрабатывая информацию, и вскоре ответила: «Вы находитесь на станции "Последний приют". Это место - гигантская космическая станция, последнее, что осталось во Вселенной. Что бы пройти ее из конца в конец, кому-то, вроде вас, потребуется около десяти световых минут. Здесь, на этих кристальных дисках, храниться вся известная информация о Вселенной, которую последние из оставшихся существ успели записать на них.  
Ваше попадание сюда из базы данных вызвано, по-видимому, тем, что ваше сознание имеет программную ошибку, которая отключила вас от системы.» Больше голограмма ничего не говорила, и на других языках ничего не повторяла. Абигейл не понимающе почесала подбородок. «Сознание? База данных с программой?... Дай развернутое объяснение.» - вновь обратилась девочка к голограмме. - «Покажи мне историю возникновения "Последнего приюта" с самого начала!»  
Компьютер обработал запрос и начал говорить. Абигейл села на пол, по привычке, хотя в этом сейчас и не нуждалась, и стала слушать.

«Во Вселенной, после миллиардов лет ее существования, постепенно, вследствие жизнедеятельности различных субъектов, работы физических и химических процессов, различных изменений, взрывов и столкновений планет, а так же войн и разрушений, почти ничего не осталось, кроме черного, холодного, пустого и умирающего космоса. Небольшие остатки различных цивилизаций объединились вместе и построили огромную космическую станцию, работающею на энергии от поглощения темной матери. Станция была названа "Последний приют".   
Эти обладающие высшим разумом особи записали на кристальные пластинки всю информацию, какая только у них имелась, и привезли сюда. Все научные произведения, биологические данные, все технические формулы, всю художественную литературу и музыку... Но, затем, поняли, что они - последняя, и уже не способная к размножению, жизнь во Вселенной, и, когда они умрут, вся эта информация, сохраненная ими здесь, будет бесполезна.   
Тогда, после долгих трудов, последние жители Вселенной создали программу, виртуальную реальность, и тоже поместили ее на эту станцию. Эта виртуальная реальность почти полностью соответствовала их настоящей реальности до того, как она стала погибать. Виртуальная реальность сама, но по определенным, заданным этими оставшимися существами алгоритмам, могла жить и развиваться. Те существа нашли абсолютный код, совершенную формулу бытия, в которую вписывались все состояния и процессы мироздания; создали абсолютное уравнение, способное рассчитать любое явление.  
Последние существа Вселенной хотели, что бы в сотворенной ими виртуальной реальности появились, сами по себе, в процессе эволюции, новые планеты и цивилизации, которым бы они смогли передать уже достигнутые ими и сохраненные знания. Создателям не нужна была банальная копия их мира; им нужен был новый мир, которому можно было бы передать все то, что они теряли. Мир, в котором бы продолжилась жизнь, в их родной Вселенной более не возможная.  
Через еще относительно короткий отрезок времени, создатели нашли способ в точности копировать сознание, и помещать его в эту виртуальную реальность. И, когда все приготовления были полностью закончены, создатели уничтожили свои тела, а копии своих сознаний переместили в новый виртуальный мир. Все законы физики и биологии в виртуальном мире повторяли законы мира этого, реального. Программа была написана таким образом, что бы когда виртуальное тело старело и умирало, для живого сознания создавалось новое тело, и, так как из неоткуда его создать нельзя, то сознание помещалось в нового родившегося ребенка. Вселение игрока в нового персонажа. Но, если бы маленькие дети помнили все предыдущее свои жизни, они не смогли бы познавать и менять мир, строить и развивать новую Вселенную. Для этого программа блокировала внутреннею часть сознания, долговременную память, а верхнюю, оперативную, удаляла - и родившийся ребенок не помнил своей "прошлой жизни" и мог испробовать новые варианты действий, что приводило бы к новому исходу событий.  
Кроме того, программа обладала и возможностью генерации случайных персонажей, потому как детей в виртуальном мире рождалось больше, чем было свободных копий разумов создателей для помещения в них. Те, кто с нуля был сотворен в виртуальном мире, был привязан к своему телу, и погибал вместе с ним. Они были абсолютно новыми, ни с чего не повторенными, искусственными существами искусственного мира. Естественно, в виртуальном мире создатели и искусственные существа не отличимы друг для друга, так как одинаково не помнят своих прошлых воплощений.  
Правда, непосредственные создатели программы, группа ведущих проект ученых, оставили самими себе пробел в коде, и поэтому они до сих пор все помнят, каждую свою "прошлую жизнь", но хорошо маскируются, что бы простые жители, с обновляемой памятью, не узнали истины. Узнай кто-то из них, как все на самом деле работает в их Вселенной, это нарушило бы систему бытия.   
Так виртуальная реальность начала свое существование и прекрасно существует и до сих пор. Я не имею ввиду судьбы отдельных планет, вроде Планеты 2, которые разрушены, отравлены и погибают. Есть еще множество других процветающих или начинающих зарождение планет. Сознания создателей случайным образом разбросаны по всей Вселенной, по всем ее планетам и мирам.  
Я же - искусственный интеллект, созданный для слежения за станцией "Последний Приют" в отсутствие других представителей каких-либо разумных существ или появления новых в этой Вселенной; сердце и разум этой станции. Твое сознание, человек, как я могу вычислить, является сознанием создателя, но со стираемой памятью о прошлом. В одной из жизней, ты совершила что-то нарушающие алгоритм Вселенной, и поэтому в этой произошел небольшой сбой, вызванный сильнейшим потрясением, благодаря которому тебя закоротило и выбросило из системы виртуальной реальности в настоящую. На данный момент, я вынужден считать тебя, наравне с сознаниями ведущих ученых группы, администратором.»

Абигейл сидела на полу, смотря в одну точку и осмысляя услышанное, а голограмма замолчала и замерла, ожидая новой команды. «Неужели, весь мой мир, и вся моя жизнь, казавшаяся такой реальной и настоящей, с чувствами, болью, смертью, всеми неудачами и поворотами судьбы - всего лишь компьютерная программа? И вся моя Вселенная - всего лишь набор цифр, напечатанный кем-то на огромном компьютере миллиарды лет назад?! И из-за простой случайности в работе кристальной пластинки произошел сбой, и я оказалась в реальном мире! А реален ли этот реальный мир?...»  
Аби огляделась, желая найти окно, или что-то в этом роде, и хотела было уже спросить об этом у голограммы, но в ее голове вдруг созрел другой вопрос: «А что я такое совершила, что меня выбросило из программы?» Компьютер зашуршал и выдал нескончаемые строчки запутанных алгоритмов, в которых красным подсвечивались ошибки, нарушившие работу жизненной программы, но Аби абсолютно ничего в них не поняла. Более компьютер по этому поводу ничего сказать не мог и девушка, вздохнув, спросила про окно. С шумом, в прозрачном потолке открылось небольшое отверстие и платформа, на которой находились Аби и компьютер вместе с ней, поехали вверх.   
Они пролетели несколько этажей и оказались в комнате, где было два круглых прозрачных окна по бокам из неизвестного Аби материала; полки шкафов с кристальными дисками плавно огибали места окон. Аби подлетела вначале к одному, потом к другому окну.   
В обеих окнах была чернота. Пустая, непроглядная, без каких-либо оттенков или предметов, или звезд, или света. Там не было вообще ничего. Абсолютная, безграничня, непередаваемая пустота. Отсутствие всего когда-либо существовавшего. Ни единого звука, ни единого движения. Даже самого пространства и времени. Абигейл даже вообразить себе не могла, какого бы было ей хотя бы несколько земных минут находится здесь в человеческом теле; не испытывать вокруг никаких звуков, никаких излучений и полей, кроме тех, что могла самостоятельно генерировать космическая станция... Должно быть, от царещей здесь безмолвной тишины, она бы начала испытывать ужасное напряжение, и вскоре и вовсе сошла бы с ума. Она бы слышала стук своего сердца, ток своей крови, все скрипы и щелчки внутри своего организма так ярко и четко, будто бы постоянный, несмолкаемый грохот двигателяй автомобилей. Это была не просто тишина в стандартные 0 дицебелл, границы восприятия человеческого слуха, но тишина, в которой отсутствовали и все ультра звуки, и самые слабейшие колебания из возможных... Тишина Вечности. Тишина конца. Не просто конца, а Конца Вселенной. Даже будучи лишь призраком, проекцией с имитацией подобий человеческого восприятия окружающей реальности Абигейл испытыла всю давящую, угнетающую, безмерную силу этого безмолвия вечности. Хотя, быть может, это заставившее ее задрожать чувство было всего лишь ее собственной фантазией, отчаянно и безрезультатно попытавшейся облечь в нечто хоть как-то осязаемое и передаваемое ту зловещую, не подвластную никакому привычному восприятию картину.  
Аби молча постояла, взирая на эту разверзнувшуюся бездну, а потом обратилась к компьютеру: «А как... Как мне вернуться назад в мой мир... В виртуальную реальность?» - девушка с некоторой неуверенность произнесла последние слова. Она все еще надеялась, что происходящее с ней сейчас - всего лишь сон.   
Но что, если нет? Вот бы найти того, кто создал программу и поговорить с ним... Но он может быть где угодно, в любой точке Вселенной... «Нет, он же тоже тут, на этой станции!» - вдруг осенило девушку - «Я могу найти кристалл с его сознанием, и разбудить его, и поговорить, и может он немного подредактирует код, что бы вернуть к жизни мой родной мир!»  
Абигейл, не дав ответить голограмме на вопрос про возвращение, задала другой: «В каких ячейках с кристаллами находятся сознания создателей виртуальной реальности? Возможно ли их так же, как меня, перенести сюда?» Голограмма монотонно пробормотала номера ячеек, в которых хранились сознания создателей, и сказала, что их возможно перенести сюда, но тогда их тела в виртуальной реальности отключаться, и возможно, даже умрут.   
Девочка задумалась. Если все и правда реально, у нее же сейчас есть удивительный шанс, она может просто написать пару цифр на стоящим здесь перед ней компьютере и изменить этим всю свою Вселенную, а не только вернуть к жизни Планету 2... С другой стороны, именно в этом и заключалась самая большая проблема. Абигейл же могла все сделать еще хуже, так как ничего не понимала в программировании, тем более, таком сложном. Малейшая ошибка могла бы все разрушить.   
Тревожить создателей тоже рискованно, мало ли, кто они, и как отреагируют на пробуждение... Вряд ли они вот так просто согласятся помогать какой-то обычной девчонке, попавшей на станцию по ошибке, каких миллиарды в их виртуальном мире... Абигейл решила сама выяснить от голограммы побольше про код и его изменение. «Только я же не запомню, все то что он мне ответит... Записать бы...» - подумала Аби. В руке Абигейл тут же материализовался образ голо-планшета, в сущности, такой же по виду и составу, как и сами руки девочки. Это было удобно.  
Несколько раз выслушав инструкции голограммы и записав их, Аби, судорожно вздохнув, открыла экран программирования, который находился в той же панели, где и голограмма.   
Экран программирования виртуальной реальности был наполнен окошками с непонятными кодами и уравнениями. Что-либо трогать Абигейл пока не решалась. Она находилась в благоговейном ужасе и восторге. В ее голове всплыли слова Натаниэля о изменчивой системе - абсолютной формуле Вселенной, кода, в который, не меняя его смысла, можно подставить и включить все что угодно новое, позволяя тем самым ему плавно изменяться, не вызывая конфликтов и ничего не разрушая... Теперь она нашла его.  
Времени в здешней Вселенной не существовало, и Абигейл провела в ней, может быть, многие месяцы по исчислению ее виртуального мира. Она пыталась, с помощью косвенных вопросов голограмме, разобраться в сотнях запутанных бесконечных столбцов чисел и знаков, падающих на экране программирования ее Вселенной. Работа утомляла Абигейл, но спать она не хотела, да и вообще, кажется, она не была теперь способна отдыхать или физически утомляться в этом облике, облике свободно изменяющего форму энергетического потока.  
Абигейл так долго искала ответы на свои извечные вопросы, что теперь, получив их, она решила во что бы то не стало исполнить свою мечту - сделать чуть лучше их мир. Спасти от гибели Планету 2. Решить судьбу всего человечества одним нажатием кнопки... Абигейл не думала о последствиях. Удивительное открытие и огромная сила, попавшая в ее руки, возбудили сознание, и Абигейл целиком была охвачена свой идеей.

***

И вот, по прошествии длительного, но в данном случае не определяемого и не изменяющегося времени, Абигейл постигла код Вселенной. Разобралась - не во всем, на это бы ушли сотни лет, а Аби была нетерпелива - но в том, как убрать следы смертоносного облучения Планеты 2. Как ускорить процесс очищения ее мира от всех вредоносных веществ. Маленькая, небольшая строчка. Единичное не повторяющиеся событие. Это должно было быть подобно использованному ранее на Планете 2 оружию, мгновенно, одним ударом уничтожившему ее, превратившему всю поверхность в раскуроченную пустошь; только теперь это было оружием, которое бы так же мгновенно их планету оживило. Оружием спасения.  
Тресясь от волнения, Абигейл включила экран, управляющий кодом ее виртуального мира. Нашла нужную область, нужную колонку, дописала необходимые знаки и цифры... Затем она медленно нажала дрожащим пальцем на клавишу ввода. Если бы у нынешней формы Абигейл было сердце, оно, наверное, разорвалось бы или вырвалось из ее груди, так быстро бы оно билось. Кнопка ввода неожиданно больно обожгла Аби руки, но девочка не отдернула пальца. Видимо, это являлось дополнительной защитой от посторонних, бьющей током даже потоки сгустков энергетической материи, какой являла из себя сейчас Аби. О том, что на клавиатуре может быть подобная защита, девочка не подумала, и теперь было уже слишком поздно. Она надеялась, что компьютер все же обработал ее запрос.  
На экране программирования что-то замигало, и через пару секунд появилась надпись: «Изменения приняты. Идет обновление Вселенной...». Аби с облегченным вздохом отдернула руки и, опустившись на пол, включила голограмму. Вместо сияющих голубым светом полупрозрачных пальцев у нее теперь были тусклые обугленные головешки. Они не восстанавливались.  
«Так как мне теперь вернуться назад, в мой виртуальный мир?» - спросила Абигейл возникшую голограмму. «Твоя ячейка №987654332108, она сейчас выдвинута, а кристалл - отключен. Прикоснешься к боковой стороне ячейки и нажмешь определенную комбинацию кнопок. Ячейка задвинется назад вместе с тобой, кристалл активируется, и ты возобновишься в виртуально мире.» - объяснила голограмма.

Аби кивнула голограмме головой, поднялась с пола и, еще раз наскоро облетев коридор, выключив в нем все, что включала ранее на станции, направилась к своей ячейке. Позади нее задвинулась назад в овал на полу установка с голограммой. Потухло дополнительное освещение. Станция вновь погружалась в свой вечный сон и мрак...  
Ящичик с кристаллом Абигейл был выдвинут, как и сообщил компьютер. Кристалл не светился, и выглядел сейчас, как тончайшая прозрачная прямоугольная пластинка, уместившаяся бы у девочки на ладони. Аби проделала все так, как сказала ей голограмма. Когда Абигейл коснулась боковой стороны своей ячейки, набрав необходимый код возврата, мир вокруг нее стал резко сжиматься, а саму Аби с безумной скоростью стало затягивать внутрь ячейки, в кристалл, в темноту проводов и глубины техники.   
Резко вспыхнул яркий свет, ослепляя глаза; перед Аби на черном фоне замелькали числа и образы размытых картинок. Затем, потухли и они; Абигейл теперь снова плыла в абсолютной черной пустоте. Такой же, какую видела она за окнами "Последнего приюта". Абигейл не знала, сколько прошло времени и прошло ли. Может быть, она где-то в чем-то ошиблась. Может быть, она умерла. Но страшно ей не было. Она ни о чем ни жалела, в особенности, о своем последнем поступке. А смерть... Смерть - это очередное приключение, как и любой шаг в неизвестность. И нет ни конца, ни начала...

***

01.01.3420

Серые облака, висящие над пустошью Планеты 2, стали медленно расползаться, и за ними показался кусочек синего звездного неба. Одна звезда пролетела по нему, оставив позади яркий след. Человек в сером капюшоне, с рюкзаком и автоматом в руках, идущий по пустоши, поднял голову и долго смотрел ей в след, пока она не скрылась за горизонтом. Затем он медленно побрел дальше. Ветер, дувший за его спиной, развеивал ядовитые испарения, и из земли, на месте следов от ботинок, стали прорастать маленькие зеленоватые травинки.


	18. Эпилог

Аби открыла глаза. Она была в своей комнате в Чистом Городе; пространство вокруг заливал яркий солнечный свет. Около кровати девочки сидел Другой. Он повернулся, и на его лице Аби в первые увидела нечто напоминающее улыбку. Он замахал хвостом и подбежал к ней. Аби засмеялась и спросила: «А что произошло? Я почти ничего не помню… Мне снился необычный сон.» Другой кивнул, что бы она шла за ним. Девушка поднялась с кровати и последовала за пришельцем; у нее были забинтованы руки. Они двинулись по коридору. Другой постучал в дверь комнаты Анны. Та открыла ее и, увидев Аби, кинулась обнимать девочку. «Ты очнулась! Мы очень переживали... Тут такое произошло, пока тебя не было!» Абигейл еще никогда не видела Анну такой радостной и веселой. «Да в чем дело-то?» — спросила Абигейл нетерпеливо. «Я позову остальных, мы тебе все объясним, жди тут!» — и Анна убежала. Аби растерянно пожала плечами и зашла в комнату Анны, Другой - следом за ней.  
«Абигейл. Это был не сон…» - Неожиданно сказал Другой - «Я — один из группы ученых - создателей… Тех, кто помнит свои воплощения и знает о том, что находится в виртуальном мире. Ты нехорошо поступила, Абигейл, запустив свои руки в то, что намного сложнее и выше тебя и твоего понимания. К счастью, твоя проделка все же окончилась положительно. Я не виню тебя, ибо на твоем месте не устоял бы пред таким соблазном ни один простой человек. Ты прошла через столько страданий и потерь, а тут тебе выпал счастливый случай все изменить… Такова человеческая натура. Таковой была в нашем мире, таковой осталась и в виртуальном…  
Только мы с тобой вдвоем знаем, что случилось на самом деле. Для всех остальных, ты вдруг ни с того, ни с сего, потеряла сознание, и неделю не приходила в себя, для всех, ты просто болела. Тебя нашла Анна лежащей у фонтана с обожженными руками. Врачи сказали, что ты впала в кому, но никаких видимых причин и объяснений этому так и не нашли. Как и твоим ожогам. Нападение на тебя исключили, опасных болезней не нашли, и в итоге приписали все солнечному удару и неадекватной аллергической реакции твоего мутировавшего в пустошах организма, на солнце и растения города.»   
Аби пораженно смотрела на Другого. «Все это время ты все знал, являлся одним из Создателей Мира и молчал об этом?!» - невольно воскликнула она. Другой грустной улыбнулся: «Ничего не говорил, потому что никто бы мне не поверил. Даже ты, Абигейл, не увидев все сама.» Девочка смущенно покраснела.  
В остававшуюся открытой дверь комнаты вошла Анна, за ней - дедушка Джек, а также Кир, Эрих, Генри, Лили с Рендалом и Джесс. Последним осторожно зашел Натаниэль и притворил за собой дверь. Абигейл показалось, что в коридоре, за Натаниэлем, промелькнул Серафим, но она решила, что просто с кем-то его спутала; Аби еще не знала, что Серафима освободили. Из мини-компьютера на руке Натаниэля появилась голограмма Рея. «Кажется, все сделанное мной было не зря… Если бы однажды я не совершил своего поступка, быть может, никогда бы не сложилось так, что ты совершила свой. И Планета 2 не достигла бы своего спасения...» - сказал Рей, кивнув Абигейл. Его печальные, сияющие белым светом глаза смотрели прямо в душу Абигейл, словно он пытался отыскать в ней нечто давно забытое. Похоже, что не только Другой и сама Аби знали о случившимся с девочкой... Иначе что бы значили эти слова Рея?... Рей улыбнулся и исчез. Узнает ли когда-нибудь Абигейл и его тайны?   
«Какое счастье, что с тобой все хорошо!» — воскликнула Лили, подбегая к севшей на край кровати Абигейл. - «Было бы очень жаль, если бы ты не увидела того, о чем так давно мечтала!» Анна и Джек наперебой начали рассказывать: «Пока ты, Абигейл, была без сознания, повсюду на Планете 2 вдруг стали происходить невероятные изменения! Стали оживать высохшие земли пустошей, рассеиваться тучи смога... Начала течь чиста вода, хотя все говорили, что ее больше не осталось... Это просто чудо, и никто не может объяснить, как это случилось, и почему! Все ученые Чистого города заняты решением этого вопроса. По их данным, по всем вычислениям и законам математики и физики подобное восстановление планеты, да и то не полностью, должно было проходить постепенно, и завершилось бы только через много лет... Но теперь, мы сможем окончательно оживить Планету 2 еще при наших жизнях! Поверить не могу, что я говорю это!» — Джек возбужденно размахивал руками.   
Аби захлопала в ладоши, изобразив на лице крайние восторг и удивление, а сама подумала: «Интересно, как все таки наши ученые объяснят происходящее с планетой?...» Другой усмехнулся. Люди стали воодушевленно болтать о будущем. Аби тихонько отползла от них в уголочек, забравшись с ногами на кровать. Теперь те, кто высмеивал ее мечты и идеи о спасении Планеты 2, сами серьезно их обсуждали. «Можно будет поставить воздухоочистители, постепенно продвигать их по планете, а потом даже снять купол и посадить растения…» — звенел в ушах голос Генри.  
Аби с грустью подумала, что если бы Адалар тоже оказался, как и она, рядовым создателем, она могла бы найти его сознание и вернуть к себе, и он бы поверил в ее историю, и все бы понял… Абигейл стало немного жаль, что тогда, в той реальности, она, слишком занятая спасением планеты, позабыла об Адаларе. Как специально выйти из виртуальной реальности, Аби понятия не имела, а какие события вызвали выбившую ее из системы ошибку, она так и не выяснила. Больше шансов у нее не было. Но с другой стороны, решила она, возвращение к жизни сознания одного умершего было бы событием, в разы более невероятным, чем мгновенное восстановление экосистемы всей планеты. Кто знает, как мог бы нарушиться от этого вселенский баланс. Абигейл с надеждой подумала, что Адалар все таки тоже был создателем, и сейчас родился заново в лучшем, подходящем ему мире.

07.01.3420

«Это последняя моя запись в дневнике. Теперь все мои мечты, обиды, сожаления, горести и радости, которые я так серьезно переживала и записывала, кажутся такими далекими и нелепыми…  
Все ушли, и я осталась стоять одна на балконе. Ко мне подошел Другой. «Даже несмотря на то, что ты изменила целую планету, в сущности, ты не изменила ничего, и быть может, это и к лучшему. Тем, кто создал целую вселенную и может с легкостью уничтожить и изменить ее, какое дело до жизни одной несчастной девушки? Просто помни об этом.» - сказал Другой. Его голос, как и всегда, ни имел ни выражения, ни интонации. Это были слова самих Времени и Вселенной.  
«Но ведь теперь, после всего того, что пережили люди Планеты 2, разве не должны мы стать хоть немного добрее… Не должны понять своих ошибок? Не только я, все, все мы, каждый человек! Разрушенный мир чудом вновь стал снова пригодным для жизни, и вряд ли теперь кто-то захочет уничтожать его опять, вряд ли кто-то захочет натворить что-то, что повергнет нас обратно во мрак! Никто не захочет назад в свой собственный кошмар…» - ответила я. Другой задумчиво закивал головой.   
«Цени свою жизнь, пока она у тебя есть. И поступай с ней так, как хочешь.» — с этими словами Другой махнул хвостом и ушел. Я смотрела, как купол вокруг города исчезает, а над пустошью расползаться тучи, из-за которых выходит солнце. Большое и красное, оно освещало теплым светом старый мир, ставший новым. Я вдохнула чистый, не зараженный воздух, теперь и без очистительных машин под защитным куполом, и размотала бинты на руках. Пальцы все еще были обожжены и поранены, но двигать ими я могла.  
Я ни о чем не жалею. Быть может, истина все же существует, а некоторые мечты все-таки сбываются, если к ним так упорно идти и счастье, пусть малое, и заработанное путем долгих страданий - есть? Теперь у меня были ответы на эти вопросы и на душе моей было легко и ясно. Передо мной вставало солнце нового мира и новой жизни, а в голове звучала тихая мелодия, которую сыграл мне, всего то около недели назад, Эрих. Последняя страница моего дневника немного испачкалась от крови, вновь начавшей идти из лопнувших волдырей ожогов. Зря я так скоро сняла свои повязки…  
Но, теперь, это уже не важно. Теперь я начинаю новую жизнь, другим человеком: со знаниями, опытом, и воспоминаниями… И я буду ценить эту жизнь, какой бы она не была. Ведь даже не смотря на то, что некоторые из нас, создатели, вроде меня, не умирают окончательно, то ведь мы все равно не помним своих предыдущих воплощений, а забыть что-то — значит это потерять; забыть равносильно тому, словно забытое и никогда и не существовало, и не было… В особенности, если забывает не один человек, а все живущие на планете.»

Абигейл размахнулась и выкинула дневник с балкона, на встречу поднимающемуся солнцу. Кусочек последней страницы оторвался и полетел в другую сторону. Абигейл второй раз в своей жизни по-настоящему счастливо рассмеялась. Ее мечты стали реальны, душа свободна, и весь мир и предыдущая жизнь казались страшным сном, тающим вместе с утренними солнечными лучами.

2012-2014


End file.
